Operation: Outcasts
by battlefield4us
Summary: Warning: contains major spoilers. When the heroes of Remnant are transported to earth, they must escape as Atlas' reign continues to strike. Crossover of Cod Advanced Warfare and RWBY V2. I don't own anything. Reviews and compliments are approved. Please enjoy. Completed. Dedicated to Monty Oum.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome everyone, to...(The return of) ****Operation: Outcasts!**

**This thing had a lot of planning to do, and I am so tired, but I hope this is worth it.**

**this is a crossover of **_Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare_**, and **_RWBY Volume 2_** only this one will be altering the story a little bit. **

**I rewritten the entire story because I have been dealing with stress so much, but I'm getting a bit better, and hopefully I can get this thing done well and properly.**

**I am going to try hard and make this as well as I can since there's so Much stuff here. ****But please enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: All series and mentioned Franchises belong to their respectful Owners. I have no affliction with either of them.**

**Begin Now!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The fight was almost over, they were almost done with it.

This war costed them almost everything, and for what reason? This tyranny of Irons had to be stopped today, and today only, this was their only chance at ending this whole thing. For Cormack, for the world and even for Will.

In the Atlas headquarters, somewhere in Iraq, the fight was about to draw to a close, where only one side can be chosen to win the enducing fight. There was only two Sentinel soldiers running through the building in an attempt to catch the madman that was Irons.

One was named Gideon, his stern-look enough to explain the situation, and the other was Jack Mitchell, being carried by his partner. Jack seemed to be a bit injured on his left arm, but luckily enough it was just a augmented one, it was already breaking apart slowly. They were stuck in the shadows just to find the target.

"I'm setting you down." Gideon replied, "I need you to try and walk Mitchell. Need to find some light." He set the soldier down flat on the floor as gentle as he can, in the room with only a quenching amount of electricity. Mitchell had himself getting up from the smooth floor, and seeing the front glass doors in front of him.

He could only see a Silhouette of a man, his features unrecognizable in the darkness. He only took one step in there to alert the two soldiers, but that wasn't even enough for them to notice, but once the lights came on all of a sudden, they saw him. It turns out, they didn't found the target. The target found them.

"Hello Mitchell." The first words that Jontathan Irons spoke out directed at the soldier. The two sentinels weren't hesitant to pull out their rifles and point it at the mastermind through the glass doors.

"Don't you fucking move!" Gideon said. This might concern even a bit of an inferior mastermind to be worried, but not for this person, he just pulled out something from his vest.

"I could ask the same of you." Irons pressed the little device and them both Gideon's and Mitchell's Exosuits were affected by the device, the small screens on their left arms showed the words; System failure, and this immediately starred to make them lower their offensive posture automatically.

"He's hacking into our Exos!" Gideon tried to resist the system shutdown, and fired his gun to shoot irons, but the gun only succeeded in draining the amount of bullets in his magazine, and then let the Exo finish the shut down sequence on both of it's victims. "I'm out of ammo!"

Mitchell only had his Atlas pistol out pointed at Irons, but he didn't fire his gun since he was unable to move as well as his partner. The doors parted ways for Irons to walk in there with no harm. Jonathan said, "You rely too much on those things." He put the device back in the vest.

"The city is falling, it's over!" The white-haired Sentinel shouted out to him.

Irons borough his own comeback line on him, "What I've started won't end with me, it's bigger than me, and it's certainly bigger than you!" He turned to Mitchell, taking the pistol off the petrified hands, "you think I'm a Monster? That's only because you don't have the conviction to do what's necessary."

"Necessary? The attack on America? " Gideon said back, "Launching Manticore, Killing thousands of innocent people?"

"I'm saving the world from itself!" Irons had not needed this time to be left with them, he had other business to do. "When there is no one left to challenge us, there will be no wars! There had to be sacrifices along the way!" He turned back to Mitchell.

"Yeah, many insane people throught history have used the same argument!" Gideon's words didn't pierce through him, the lights were immediately shut off before coming back on for only a split second, five times it did. "We stopped the entire launch, they'll bring this entire building down on top of you!"

"The launch will be the only thing you've stop." Irons said, but not to Mitchell, "There are some bigger plans ahead of us, and you won't be able to stop that." He pointed the black gun at the Silent soldier, "I could've killed you in the prison camp, I could kill you now. But I won't."

He put the gun down, and zoomed in close to Mitchell, "I'm not a monster." He sneered and then took only a step back, still looking at the two Exo soldiers, before turning to the right direction, and leaving them petrified as the building was getting hit. There wasn't any time left to be wasted.

"Mitchell," Godeon replied, "Try to hit the release on your Exo." The soldier looked to his frozen right arm, and then tired his best to twitch the hand. It nearly moved a bit, but it was good enough. His fingers were stiff, but he could still use them, and his arm was responding to his movement. He moved it as fast as he could in a slow pace, and then he let his finger touch the pad on his Exo.

Once the screen said release, he tapped it and then the Exo's grip was overwhelmed as it started to detach Mitchell from it's strains. He stood back up, and looked at his detached Exo as it fell right down the floor, begging for a person to take it's place.

"Now mine!" Gideon said. Mitchell tapped the screen to see the same result from the other suit, but all it did was deliver the words; System Failure. "It's not working!" The building rumbled a bit more, he already knew what would be coming in a bit.

"There's no time, If he gets away, this will be all for nothing!" Gideon reminded Mitchell, "Go, now!" The Exo-less soldier didn't nod, all he did was run like he was supposed to. He began to head to the upstairs room, and the large doors opened to reveal Irons running away from him. "Don't let Irons get away!"

They both sprinted through the hallway, and they could hear the large amount of explosions from the outside, the building was slowly being penetrated from the outside. irons nearly fell, but he still ran. Behind him, there was a glass wall closing down on the dor way, but Mitchell ducked under it and continued the chase.

As the building tumbled more, Mitchell was nearly able to get Irons from his distance, but that was when an Atlas soldier came from the top of the roof, and try to get the hit on Mitchell. As he aimed, the Sentinel grabbed the rifle as it fired wildly at the distance, and then he pushed the soldier aside to the right, where he fell down the railing, and to his descent.

Mitchell now had a knife in his hands and was ready to catch up to the mastermind, but then something unexpected happened. There was a aerial ship flying out from somewhere, and this one had two large thrusters on it's side and then it fired out rockets at the side of the building. unlike the other explosions, this one got them to easily fall off the floor and land hard.

Mitchell was lying on his back, but he turned himself around and put his left hand to get up from the ground, and finish the mission. But once he looked over to see the large aerial vehicle on the balcony, things were now taking a drastic turn. The aerial ship was slowly headed out to the building, and not even planning to land on the building.

Mitchell tried to get himself up, but he was knew that he would never get to the enemy from this distance. He gripped his knife in anger and watched the ship releasing two soldier-like people to Irons. One of them had a party-looking mask with glasses over them, and one had boar tusks on the side of his heads.

They both had weird guns and they were pulling up Jonathan from the ground, and bringing him in the aerial vehicle. Mitchell got up and stood right to the side as the hatch neary closed up, He then threw the only knife, and it spun around in a circle, and it stabbed itself right on the guy with the tusks, and he fell down.

Before the other guy was able to get a shot, the hatch closed up and the vehicle was now getting airborne again. "Dammit!" Mitchell turned around and saw Gideon quickly getting his way to the flying ship. "No!"

The building was then attacked again from the outside, and the two were nearly able to fall off, "Mitchell, we got to get out of here!" He used his comunication system, "This is Gideon, a soldier and I are stuck on this building, we need to be evacuated immediately!" As he said this, a VTOL was flying right near the opening, "Repeat, we need to be evacuated-!"

"Oh." The VTOL was able to open up the side, and it consisted their two allies, one of them was Ilona. "Get in!" she shouted, Gideon and Mitchell had already knew what to do at this moment, the first one ran over to the side, and jumped right in, landing on his chest. Mitchell followed next, copying the same result Gideon got, and falling right on the floor of the vehicle.

Right behind them was the sight of the building continuing to be attacked from the military, but there was no sign of the vehicle Irons went in, it was long gone. The four Sentinel soldiers were now out of breath from the mission, but the vehicle was now out of the battlefield just yet. it was lucky enough to leave the place in one peace as the rest of the military invaded the Atlas hq.

"Goddammit!" Gideon shouted in rage and slammed his fist right on the side of the VTOL, considering what had happened, he had the right to be angry. "We were close!"

"Gideon-." Ilona was going to comfort the soldier, but he didn't need it, "We were too close and yet we lost him!" The poor soldier was near the verge of tears, Mitchell and Ilona looked at each other, understanding what they had nearly accomplished.

Mitchell replied to Gideon, "I'm sorry, it's my fault for not getting to him in time-"

"It's not your fault Mitchell, it's not your fault." the soldier now lowering himself to the floor, showed a small grin, "It's not anyone's fault."

"This war hasn't even ended yet, and yet we were too fucking close to turning the tide. The odds are now stacked against us." He was well right, there was no other way to end this war other than to continue it, but that option was still a bad decision, considering how much they've sacrificed for everyone.

Irons was now out there, and they have yet to even end this fight. Mitchell put his head down in dissapointment, along with Ilona and Gideon. Even they knew what they had lost will be affecting the entire war.

* * *

><p>Remnant was supposed to be experiencing a time of peace (as everyone keeps mentioning a thousand times), but that's only if anyone didn't heard about what happened in Vale. It was clearly an entire day ever since the breach in Vale caused by the White Fang and the Grimm.<p>

Luckily, the hunters and Huntresses have protected the city, and saved the town. After the fight was over, they all earned a long rest. But of course, they didn't know what else was awaiting in their path. Beacon Academy was now having a good time as all of it's residents were taking the day off, by sleeping through the beginning stages of the day.

Dawn was approaching, but there was no sign of it, because the weather was experiencing a cloudy event. the fogs have covered the sights of Vale and it's aftermath, leaving only Beacon in it's clear sight.

All of the teachers and students could be found in their dorms, getting a good rest from the events of yesterday. In one of them, The Team RWBY dorm, the team was sleeping like everyone else. Zwei was sleeping under Weiss' bed, the Schnee heiress was covered in sheets, dreaming of something good, Blake and Yang were sleeping on the tip of the right bunk bed, (because Blake's still possibly afraid of the dog) and to ruin the scene, there was only one person still up.

Ruby Rose was lying on her bed, fully awake and dressed in her Slayer outfit, she wasn't even planning to fall back asleep at this point. She could take the fact that she should be celebrating for the victory of the fight, but even so, she was still a bit worried.

She didn't bother to even stay here, so she got herself down on the floor, and looked at the small bookcase they had. She only took out three books, and one of them had a tag on them, she pulled it out and it revealed an old dog tag.

She got away from the bookcase and walked out of her Dorm, expecting nobody to get up and notice her absence. She walked through the empty halls, as quietly as she could, luckily enough, nobody even heard her through the walls. She had her weapon on her as always, but it wasn't like she needed it or anything.

Much of the hallway was empty for her, but other than that it was a bit to quiet, even for the early morning. She finally stepped outside of the dorm, and barely walked through most of the place. She kept looking at the sky once she reached a new place, it looked like it was going to rain at any moment, but whatever it was that prevented it was nearly going to let it out.

As Ruby finally made her way to the entrance, she could see the docking bay where the airships land on. There wasn't any on them, mostly due to the small damages in Vale, she kind of appreciated it for the time being. Once she knew that she was alone, she sat down right on the center, and let herself look at the dog tag.

It revealed the mark of the Ghosts, an old unit that had fought for peace during 2027, it had been a month or so ever since the day happened when she and her partner Weiss were transported to a planet to end a war gone wrong by the Cryptids. She and Weiss had the dog tags as a reminder of the Ghosts, and they haven't even been sighted for a long while.

It had been a long while since then, she was beginning to feel a bit sad since she couldn't be able to see them again, especially since their war ended. She put it on and took one good look at it, just as she chuckled. She kind of liked wearing it. "Logan, if only you could see what we've been doing for a long while."

She got up and proceeded to walk away from the docking area, but she got face-to-face with the heiress all of a sudden, "AHHH! Weiss! How did you get here!"

"Ruby, I saw you walking away from our room." She explained, "You were obviously doing something."

"Oh, not really." Ruby smiled "I was only taking a short walk, that's all." Weiss unexpectedly looked at the dog tag she was wearing, only to emphasize that she was doing something different than that.

"Were you still thinking about the Ghosts?"

"Yeah..." Weiss smiled a little, she said, "I understand that Ruby, It's been a long while since we last saw them." She pulled out another Ghost tag from her pocket, "And I'm worried about them too."

"I can already tell that they might be having a better time at Earth, we're still trying to protect the peace, and they might be done with all of the dangers on their home."

"Ruby, we don't know that for sure, but you could be right." Weiss put her hand on her shoulder, "We could see them again someday, but maybe once we're done with this thing."

They still needed to save their world from harm, and that was their job. Ruby could agree that their time was still needed, even if they had taken a long time off from the fighting and such. "Yeah, someday."

As Ruby said that, the clouds were then erupting with some sort of noise, the two partners looked up to see what could be the incoming sound of rain. "It's going to be raining soon." Weiss said, "Let's get inside right quick."

She got the head start, and headed out to the academy, Ruby followed along. The rain was well patient enough for them to enter in some sort of building, where they could take shelter from the weather. They headed immediately in the Amphitheater.

It wasn't completely crowded with people, but that didn't meant that no one was here. there was about six others in there, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos of Team JNPR, (the good team), Coco and Velvet of Team CFVY (why hasn't anyone made fun of them yet?), Neptune of Team SSSN (that totally doesn't sound right), and unfortunately, Cardin of Team CRDL (boo!).

The two members of Team JNPR were training at the arena, Jaune was swiftly defending himself with his shield as Pyrrha tried to get the strike by slashing her xiphos down at him. The block caused Jaune to get the strike and nearly hit her as she jumped back a step from the attack. Her weapon turned into a rifle and she fired off two blasts at Juane, who easily blocked it with his trusty shield and then he tried to charge at her.

He was careful enough not to even get in too close, Pyrrha's weapon turn into a Xiphos again, and she slashed it right in front of Jaune, who stopped right in front of it, and then tried to slash his sword down on her, but her swiftness made her able to blocked it with the weapon she held in her hands.

The advantage came to Nikos, she pushed Jaune away and then she kicked him to knock him away from her and then he landed on his back two feet away from her. "Oww..." He got up and steathe his weapon, "That was not fair, I didn't see that coming."

"Sorry." The tutor got over to Arc and brought him up on his feet again, "But as I said, you still have a lot to learn about defense." she smiled, amazed at how much Jaune was able to train a lot better than expected.

"Right, thanks to you."

"Hey Jaune." Ruby came in, and got over to the middle of the arena.

"hey Ruby, you seemed to be doing all right." He responded.

"Yeah, you doing a bit better than expected." Ruby politely replied.

"Jaune did great so far." Nikos said, "He's still needs some practice, but he'll get the hang of it." She tapped Arc's shoulder. Weiss left the three, and Ruby followed her, "Well, hope you get better at fighting."

Coco was leaning by the wall, resting herself there, and taking a view of the room. Her friend, Velvet was walking up to her, carrying a small cup of tea to her leader. "Hey Coco." She greeted her friend.

"Velvet, good to see you." She smiled a little, "What's with the cup of tea?"

"I made this, for you." She handed it out to her, who held it by the bottom and the handle. Coco noticed that the tea was brown, perhaps this was used by a special ingredient of some sort. She took a small sip of it, letting it pass through her lips. Once she stopped she said, "Heh, it tastes good."

"Thanks, it took me a while to perfect it a bit." the bunny faunus said, "I tried it on both Fox and Yatsuhashi, but their results weren't good."

"Well, keep trying Vel, you'll get it eventually." Coco sat down to finish her tea, Velvet stuck around for the time being, glad to see that her results were finally okay.

At the stands, there was Cardin, who was doing nothing much but angrily looking at Pyrrha. "Why that stupid girl!" She muttered to herself, "She thinks she's unbeatable, but I'll prove her wrong!"

He had his mace sitting by his side, ready for any combat events. He was still seeking revenge at Nikos ever since during one of their classes, and he always manages to fail at that attempt. Perhaps he was relying too much on strength rather than strategy, but that's just him.

Neptune, meanwhile, was just watching Cardin take his rage out to Nikos, "gezz, someone's having a bad day." He said to himself, unconserded of why he was really just figured it was a bad day for Winchester, Vasilias was probably on the lookout for his friend Weiss, since Sun was not even bothering to come along thanks to the problem of being junior detectives.

He enjoyed the small company of friends in here, it would make him feel a lot less lonelier, even if Winchester was just there. As much as everyone else can agree, things were getting a bit better for them, their training has perfected them amd that was all they needed to become better heroes.

Ruby had a bit of curiosity as she and the others heard the sound of deafening thunder from The outside, signifying that the storm would begin at any second. The clouds were now formed to create the terrifying lightning and thunder that always had an opportunity to scare people to their homes, there was no chance they could go to their dorms at this point.

There was a little problem though, this wasn't like most of the storms ever experienced in this place. The sounds were pretty normal, but that was until it got a lot more dangerous than expected.

First, there the speedy wind that nearly started to blow off in their direction, but wasn't blowing them off their feet. The hunters let this happen to them, but they were unsure of what to expect next, As Ruby shielded her face from the environment's wrath, she began to see the next signs of potential danger, "Guys! What's going on!"

"How are we supposed to know-!" The rest of Weiss's voice were drowned immediately just as the wind continued on it's path. the next stage began as the thunder began to show off with lightning as it's companion. The strike of lightning slammed itself down a few feet away from the Amphitheater and cracked only a bit of the pavement.

"This isn't going to be good!" Jaune shouted out, covering his face with the others, then the Lightning right behind the area they were in struck a few feet away. Unbeknownst to them, the lightning struck twice at the other sides of the arena and it revealed that it made four dots that would connect itself to be a square, (if it could do that).

the thunder had halted from it's main objective, and the storm had already stopped. The huntsmen had stopped covering themselves, feeling relieved that it has passed. Neptune and Cardin for over to the rest of the group, wanting to see if they were okay. "What the heck was that?!"

"I don't know!" Coco shouted. She only had the empty tea cup in her hand, and she was a bit surprised that this happened all of a sudden. "But how was it able to blow that much wind at us!"

"T-That was way too much!" Velvet agreed with her, she was shaken up from that sudden turn.

Weiss looked out to see what could happen next in this place, there wasn't anything dangerous now, but unfortunately for them it was far from over. "I'll get some help." She ran out to get to the outside of the Arena, but right then she crashed right at the pathway to the outside. She was pushed back hard from the newly-made force field that completely covered the entire Amphitheater.

Neptune came to her assist, and got her up from the floor. "We're trapped here!"

"Guys..?" Ruby said out loud, "We have a problem." She pointed at the ground, and she and the others could see some small cracks on the floor. It then began to spread out slowly through the place, They all backed away from the center of the place, and were trying to be prepared for the unexpected to happen.

The cracks revealed a blue light leaking through the ground. It nearly lit up the whole room, and it caused it to break apart as well as the other cracks. The group was unfortunate, the arena was making them stay in their positions so that they won't be able to get out of this situation. The first crack broke apart.

"Oh god!" The cracks immediately broke apart and they all dragged the rocks to fall down into a deep blue abyss. Ruby and everyone else began to lose their footing, and they slipped off to fall right in the abyss and to disappear somewhere, one of them even tried to hang on to one of the rocks, but that was not helpful and they fell through the abyss.

They didn't know where they would be heading, but what they know was that their next journey is about to begin.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is where we begin the story. I had a lot of issues with this, but the story is back and now it's going to be completely different than it is. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: UPDATE. Welcome back to Operation Outcasts, in case you didn't noticed, I am currently rewriting the entire story from the beginning to the end. I'm sorry about this, but I had dealt with a lot of stress and stuff.**

** This story is going to go a bit differently than before, so I hope this can work out for everyone. Here is the next chapter, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have an affliction with **_Call Of Duty_** and **_RWBY_**, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to Earth<strong>

The Sentinel Task Force was one of the most assisted military forces to be associated in the fight against Atlas Corporations. After it failed to end Irons in January, the fight was getting a lot worse than expected. The soldiers have been nearly able to even get a win after that event, but they were getting more allies to help out and fight.

It was now November, and it was going to get cold at any moment. Some of the soldiers had clothing to stop the cold from affecting them, like in some of their old missions. They had prepared to upgrade the Exos to adapt to the fight against Atlas.

Some of The Exos were now equipped with a launcher on it's left side. it was useful for it to equip five grenades of sorts to hit the target, it can even use a spike drone. The Exos now had another set of upgrades which included Boost Slam, and Boost Jump, not to mention a good amount of Exo abilities in each one of the suits.

The Military and the Sentinels were helping out in different ways, training their recruits and equipping them with good usage of weapons. As for the others, they were studying good military tactics. Meanwhile, the veteran soldiers were somewhere obscuring what they could do with their next plan to stop Atlas.

Mitchell was leaning on a wall, and he was checking his prosthetic arm. The arm was replaced three months ago, and it had much of the same human skin, but it was much like the old one. He kept moving it around to see how it was adjusting, it was in perfect condition.

He did not much to his appearance as it was the same as before, he expected anyone to show up to him to break the entire silence. He had seen new recruits, and hoped that they would be able to accomplish what they could've gotten a long time ago. "Hey Mitchell." Someone came in to the veteran soldier.

The soldier was Chris Greene, he had brown hair with white hair features and small facial hair on his sides. He had green eyes and he had an Athlethic build, he was one of the Ghosts that went MIA a while ago, and he was codenamed 'Torch'

"Chris, thought I'd wouldn't see you for a while." Mitchell said, getting away from the wall. "How was your training simulation?"

"Not much good, you made it harder than it sounds." Chris replied, smiling a little, "You really had to make things hard."

"That is how we fight, we fight hard and strong," he explained, "At least, that's what we're doing for the time being." He had to agree with everyone else about this.

"Well, maybe we can get the upper hand," Chris wasn't thinking much of the positive side, he was concerned of the events as well. He stopped smiling, "We have to get to Merrick and Gideon, they have an update on our situation."

The two soldiers got away form their place and heading over to the outside, where the clear sky was shown to bring out the sunlight for the few hours. The crowd of training soldiers were running through the field, going through their training routines. The two soldiers headed their way to the inside of the base.

The inside of the base had a few tables, and a load of aerial vehicles that can be launched for covert missions. Gideon was with 'Merrick' at the small boxes that were stacked to be at the height of a table. Austin Merrick had shaven his head, and he had a small beard. "You showed up at the perfect time soldiers." He said.

"What are we looking at?"

"We have a little bit of informotion on Atlas, and their 'newfound' allies." he spreader out a couple of photos and it showed a bunch of blurred images that weren't good enough to clarify. "Some of them were a part of a different world, They have different looks than humans."

"They're outcasts." Gideon finished, "They are perhaps more dangerous wih Atlas, they could be equipped with Exos and even use enough manpower to fight us." He pulled out another picture that showed a blurrier image of a robot-looking thing that was a few feet taller than the people next to it, much of the image was in black and white but even so, it still had some details so that the sentitles can converse on the mysterious new allies.

"Much of them are animal-like people and they are a part of an organization known as the White Fang, some people that were in a different world, the same world as the legends."

"The legends of 2027?" Chris asked to see if it was those legends.

"That's correct." Merrick said to Torch, "Those two girls who saved us long ago, but as of now, they are not even legends anymore." He moved the pictures away, none of them were much good to verify on how the enemy can be able to beat them.

"Of course those outcasts would team up with Atlas, " Gideon replied, "the fucking idiots must be really desperate to beat us, but what the hell could be the cause of them teaming up?"

"They could be here for revenge, as of now they might kill us for killing their kind years ago." Merrick has himself mention the old events of the outcasts, when they were hunted down for committing horrifying acts of destruction and tearing apart homes. That was a big change for everyone since they used to have trusted them for saving their lives.

Ever since then, problems about the outcasts arose and the world had to call in the best to eliminate anyone of them that came to earth. Some of them were from different times, others were from different universes, and some were even from the legend's world, but they were nowhere near close to them.

The outcast problem didn't even end, it was still going on, but not even could it continue for sometime, it was put into a halt for a long time, it would lose likely be kickstarted against since the so-called White Fang was with Atlas.

"There could be a chance that the two girls could be coming back here." Chris exclaimed, believing that this could be a bit problem for a lot of people, "What do we do if they come?"

Just before Gideon or Merrick could even answer, Ilona showed up to halt the conversation, "Gideon, we have a bunch of recruits waiting for their simulation." she simply replied.

"I'll be right there." He walked over to her, and then left Merrick with Chris and Mitchell. Merrick continued, "Well, all we do is try to hunt them down, or else we can let them fight for themselves, but that option was an old one."

"We really don't need to deal with them and Atlas at the same time." Mitchell said as well, "We'll have to try and deal with only one of them for the moment." He still looked at the blurred photo, and they were still not helpful. "They could be planning something with them and all we have to do is figure out what to do to prevent their attack."

Torch nodded and said, "Speaking of which, When did they stopped using Manticore, wasn't it their best weapon?"

"It's not much of a thing anymore, it's just Atlas and the animal people against us, with only a bunch of manpower." Merrick had concerns that there was more than manpower that Atlas would use, but that was not even a confirmed idea though. They might have a good plan to take them out easily.

"Once we can get a little info, maybe we can try and figure out what to do from there." Mitchell had do othing else to say, since there wasn't much planning going on at this point, but he did believed that the two legends would be coming back in a bit. Maybe.

If they were still feared as enemies, what could they do? Mitchell's mind was off that subject as Chris said to him, "Mitchell, you want to run a few more training runs at the shooting range?"

"Sure thing." He walked with Torch and they headed to said place to get themselves ready for future missions, in the mean time, there was still much more to be done here.

* * *

><p>Atlas has already evolved within months, ever since they almost lost their leader in Jaunary, they were now getting much more powerful, and even that mad ehthe much more of a bigger threat. Another thing to explain it was their new allies, The White Fang, some people that were called Faunus, and they were also in alliance because they were forced to.<p>

They had a bunch of good military wepaponry to bring to the table, and they were properly well trained for this sort of combat. They were also dubbed 'outcasts' due to them being from another world, they had become alliances back before Atlas got hit.

In the new Atlas headquarters, somewhere in Turkey, there was a lot of training going on. The place had been remodeled a bit to have a standard military base and equip it with some advanced weaponry. There was a large barrier that blocked the entrance and the exit to prevent anything from coming in, or out. The roads were short and it was able for them to transport some cargo in some buildings, while Atlas was in hiding from the military, they were doing proper training to get better and stronger.

In the target range inside the hologram room, there was a few Atlas soldiers and a bunch of White Fang members shooting at the targets, trying to get the high score. Their bullets fired out in the open and they raced through the air to break apart the enemies and get the strike.

Once the target simulation ended, they were given the score from the announcer. "Your score was...Average."

"Are you kidding me!?" One of them shouted, this one had a Fox tail, "I was hitting all of the targets!"

"You weren't supposed to do that." One of them joked, caused ing the fox to look at him in anger, "You have terrible aim."

"Shut up buddy, and I won't beat you up." He was prepared for a fight, but even though they were brought together, they couldn't break their trust. "I've fought a bunch of monsters before, and I won't hesitate to fight you!"

"I'd like to see you try it!" Before the soldiers had the chance to fight, the bell rung out and interrupted the incoming fight. And it turned into the announcer's voice, "Attention, please report to the grenade range to continue your training procedure." The soldiers gave each other a evil grin and they were determined to beat each other there.

One of them was left alone, but she didn't mind that, It was Neo, she was Roman's assistant, and she was chosen to assist the White Fang and Atlas, she didn't had much of a choice anyways, so she figured that this was a good idea. She was perhaps a feared person, but they weren't so sure about that.

Neo was frowning and walked away from the hologram room to visit the outside world of the HQ, as she walked out, she was looking at the sky, which had only two VTOLs flying out to land on the helipads and bring out a few more soldiers. She walked through the road and looked over to some of the open fields, where the stolen Atlesian Paladins were being used to fight off some training dummies.

She doubted that they were a good option, she'd seen then fight off against four girls, and they were easily destroyed. As she carried her umbrella she kept thinking of how things are going to end up, seeing as if these faunuses were not used to being paired up with the humans, but what did she cared? She had only a job to do.

She had not seen Irons for a long while since they only met up after their old command center went down in flames, she thought of him as a superior man, someone she was comfortable working with, but she wasn't wanting to have much power in her hands as well as others.

Neo stopped short and looked over to the place, determined to even understand on how she would even be allowed to help out in this mission. She had been given instruction from both Cinder and Torchwick, but she wasn't really sure on how this could work for the better. This could be all just a part of a bigger plan, or it was just for a different cause.

She had no mood for any of this training, wondering why she even bothered to listen to the sounds of gunshots from her left. She used her teleportation to dissappear in a white flash, before reappearing somewhere beyond the training grounds, she was not sticking around so she headed to the office to see the latest updates.

In the office was only a bunch of Atlas soldiers, most of them were guarding the place. Neo looked over to where two soldiers were and they were at a holographic table, it showed only a scale-like view of the city, identifying some sort of sercurtiy around it. Neo walked over there and saw that one of them was talking to Irons on a small screen.

"The Vulcan has nearly finished being modified, we're going to launch it tonight." The soldier said.

"We only need it to be released tonight, I want to see it on Schedule." The leader replied with no emotion, "If it is true it is capable of doing mass destruction, it could be our biggest advantage." He noticed Neo from the side, checking the table. "Neo, have the faunus gotten along well with us?" She looked at Irons with her eye color being changed to all brown. She shook her head to say that it was not even working out most of the while.

"I thought so." They had ten months to do so, but they were still struggiling with it. "Be sure to find any traces of Sentinel activity, they could be planning a defense strategy against us." Irons kept that emotionless face on, "And Neo, there's something hapening down at the Atlantic, check that out and we'll see what the disturbance is."

Neo nodded, she acted like she was just there to follow orders with no other reason. She watched the screen focusing on the other soldier, and she just looked at the holographic table. While taping a few buttons, she could see the table change it's original side to the full scale map of the sea.

Much of the entire world was in full view, there wasn't anything strange going on there, and yet there was a disturbance there, she barely looked at it much and just kept thinking what it could be.

"Are you still giving us the silent treatment?" A faunus said, he had his outfit on and he had wolf ears and a tail. He was being really snarky at Neo, who gave him a frown. "That's what I thought."

"What is with you following our orders? You have a life too, you know." Whatever he was trying to say was only making her ignore the words, she really disliked some of these people. The faunus said, "Hey, say something." Neo had to respond to him, so she thrusted her umbrella right in the soldier's stomach, causing him to back up in pain. "I meant in words bitch!"

She kept her eyes locked on the holographic table, as it kept going through the ocean to find the unknown disturbance, the illusionist was clearly checking out all of the ocean, but there was not one single detection on there, no soldier activity, no weird signals, there was nothing else, but there was a regular freighter ship containing cargo.

For a while, it was just a normal moment, nothing serious happening around here, but that wasn't until the caution sign was enabled, blinking red on the whole screen. The soldiers now looked at the unknown caution sign and the map instantly zoomed to where it was.

There was a group of small pixels in the air to depict on what they were looking at, but it wasn't really much helpful. The pixels were in the color of red and were twenty feet above the ocean and it was in a critical level. There was not a normal thing of course, it only meant that their greatest fear has returned.

The hologram continued to zoom in to see what or who was going to come out of the mysterious pixels, but it seemed to be the shape of a portal, so something has to be coming out of there. Neo blinked, and her eye color changed to Pink on her left eye, and the brown color remained on her right eye. She had a feeling that this wouldn't be very good.

* * *

><p>She wasn't unconscious, she just kept her eyes closed for quite some time. She was Not even sure what was really going on when she, and her friends (not counting Cardin) were falling down the sudden bright abyss. Whether she could move around in this, she didn't try to, she just let this thing take it's course.<p>

Ruby had no idea how long this took, she couldn't take this any longer as she forced her eyes open to see what was happening around her. Once she did, there was too much light for her to see, she could only see glimpses of a battle. There was too much too analyze, but she could only see some bullets flying out in the open, and some mech-like things firing out in the open.

She did not understand what was clearly happening here, but there wasn't anything to do about it since she was still drifting in this vortex of...fighting. "RRRUUUUUBBBBBYYYYYY!" A girl's voice broke through the deafening silence and said girl looked up to see Weiss coming right down at her. She was slowly reaching down to catch up to the Grimm Reaper, but only missed flying past her.

Ruby looked down to see that her friends were falling right past her, and were also in a slow phase of sorts, but their direct course was still unknown, but that wasn't until another bright light was forming below, blinding their exit and then bringing them to their journey.

The light was now fading into extinction, and what replaced it was an evening sun, that was far away into the horizon, and down below was the entire ocean. The water was reflecting the sunlight, and it floated above the very ground which makes this a beautiful spot to see in a family vacation.

Ruby didn't gaze at it since she was focusing on what to do at this point, but there wasn't anything good to plan out since she was stuck in this phase of moving slowly, but then she could feel herself moving far beyond that speed, and then she realized that now everything was going back to normal speeds immediately at the large vortex closed up above and vanished.

Ruby was finally relieved to see that this was now over, but then she realized...

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She, Weiss, Jaune, Pyyrha, Cardin, Neptune, Coco, and Velvet were falling down normally to the ocean below, frailing around and spinning all over the air without even knowing what was really happening. The eight hunters were not even sure how to land properly without getting themselves killed, Ruby looked at the ocean to see where they would land, but she had to bring a bit of courage so she pointed herself downwards and was falling a lot faster.

Unfortunately for them, there was another vortex opening up, and then they were all falling right through there, as the vortex consumed them and then it began to send them into another place. When they were all falling, the vortex was actually a lot quicker than the last one and the images of guns were replaced with lights, they were now going somewhere else.

The vortex brought them out and the eight students were falling down the air again, but this time they were going down to the ground of the city, which was in the nighttime. they were right next to the building and were near the verge of falling to one side of it. Another vortex was opening again, but there was a problem. As Velvet, Coco, Neptune and Cardin were falling, a vortex opened up right behind them, and it was letting the other four fall right through it, and disappearred into a different location.

The four were getting far away from the building, and were still in panic, they all screamed, "AAAHHHHH! Nearly unable to steady themselves into a perfect landing strategy. The characters were not noticed by the crowd by the streets, and did not see another portal open up and then taking the students inside.

Somewhere else, the same vortex opened up and it was at the side of a building again, and this time it was at ground level. Coco could see the road was almost close, so she had to plan her landing strategy from her first year, but the road was coming way more faster than expected. She fell right on the road and she rolled quickly on her side, penetrating a bit of her Aura, and letting herself get slammed to the side of a car, making a hard dent on it and making her daze.

The other three were on the road as well, but they were also in the rolling position and were on the streets, but only Velvet had the chance to use her bare hands to slow down, but that wasn't much helpful as she was dragged by an unknown force and was now lying on the front of her body. Neptune was also rolling and he crashed at the side of the building, and Cardin was halted by sheer force when nothing came by to hit him.

The four hunters took an awful while to get up and catch their breath, but right then a vehicle's lights began to approach Cardin, the drivers were not able to see him right in front of them, so Winchester used brute force by bringing out his Mace and slamming it right in the hood of it, causing it to skid to a screeching halt. The passengers were realizing what was how happening and they evacuated their vehicle to somewhere safer.

The crowd, that was walking through the town, saw the four weirdly-dressed students, and were unsure of what to do since they saw Cardin's mace out in the open. Eyes kept going on him, but they hesitated when they were already focusing on one thing: getting out of here and away from the four students. They began to turn away from the spot and run away to somewhere safer than this place.

The three hunters saw the people running away, and noticed that Cardin was acting a bit calm. Coco was the first to respond to that, "Cardin, what the hell happened?"

"There was a car about to kill me!" He said, pointing at said car, but that only made Coco mad.

"Why did you do that? It probably didn't noticed you coming at that moment!"

"What was I supposed to do!?" Coco and Cardin's argument was interrupted as they heard the sounds of police sirens, the four were now in some serious trouble.

Neotune announced, "Guys, we better run away!" He and Velvet got the headstart by going over to the right side of the street, the two followed alongside to avoid the upcoming police. They had to jump up a car to gain a bit more ground, and keep running away from the police, and evade the other bunched up cars that were abandined by their owners, one of which were blinking their lights from their alarm.

The sounds of the police sirens were nowhere around as they continted to go over to the cars and find their way to someplace safe enough to avoid detection, there was an entrance to an alleyway so the four students headed right over there, and kept running. It wasn't much of an alley to begin with, because it was filled with hotel tables and such, this was perhaps the back of one, but that didn't matter becuase they headed left to hide somewhere safe.

Down the path, there was a fire escape, Coco was the first to climb onto the ladder, and ascend to the building, the rest of the three were catching up to her, taking the shot stairs or the ladder to get up from the ground. Without even thinking a second though, Coco took her handbag out and smashed it right through the third window and entered in.

Velvet let Neptune, and went in herself, Cardin went in last. The four huntsmen were now inside an apartment, and the room they were in was officially cramped with normal objects. there was a bunkbed with a bunch of crayons down on the floor, and there was a work table to the left.

"Are they gone?" Neptune asked, Cardin looked through the window, and looked over to see the road, but he could only see the wall of another building. He said, "Uh...if I could see through walls, maybe."

"What the hell Cardin, look at what you've done, we're now being hunted by the police." Coco returned to the argument, "Do you even know what you could've done!"

"Did you expect me to understand that I would do something like that accidentally?" Winchester threw his mace to the ground, "I barely even saw the car!"

"Then you could've just gone out of the way if you saw something like that!" The Leader of CRDL was not fine being with these guys, espically the faunus. He replied to Coco, "Would I? Would I really want to avoid them like a coward, No! I wouldn't!"

"Guys, can we just stop this please." Velvet calmly replied, the two looked at her, "Look, We can't argue about this now, don't you know where we are?" She was indeed right, considering that these four ultimately fell from the sky and ended up somewhere that was not in Vale.

"Yeah, where are we exactly?" Neptune was also questioning this unknown place, and now so were Cardin and the CFVY leader, this did not look like Remnant at all, where were they?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Byrant park, there was people unexpectedly seeing the vortex slowly opening just above the fountain, it was at a sideways tilt and it was ready to send out the last four people. It revealed out the first person, Pyyhra, as she was already prepared for the landing. She landed on the concrete floor and her feet skidded through it, causing her path to leave marks and to come to a halt right when she put her Xiphos down on the dirt.<p>

She smiled at her effort, but right then Jaune was next, he came out of the vortex, drenched in some bits of white covering on his shirt, and he was already following Pyyrha's landing, he got the same result, but when he started skidding from the speed, he tripped and rolled down hard on the pavement. Fortunately for him he was able to get his sword out to slow himself down, and he was able to stop. He stealthe the sword back into the shield, and noticed a smiling Pyyrha looking at him, looks like he's getting way better.

The next person to get out of the vortex was Weiss, she ezxited it and then made her landing strategy possible by flipping herself upward, and then fell on top of the ground with her feet only. She was also drenched by white snow, breathing a little bit. "I think that's the last time I'd go to a snowy mountain for now." She replied to her two fellow friends.

"I agree, but where's Ruby?" Arc asked, the Schnee heiress answered, "She's gonna come out right about now." at her cue, There came out The red hooded heroine, and she had her landing strategy set up...not really. She crashed right on the floor and kept rolling around just until she crashed at a table. "Oww...I'm okay."

She got herself up, and she shook her head to get rid all of the snow off her clothing, she wasn't freezing, that's for sure. "Where are we this time?" She and the rest saw the group of people clearly backing away from them, they all looked around to see the students of beacon and were now taking pictures off their phones. "Uh...hi?"

The next thing that happened was the sudden appearance of a helicopter coming out from the horizom of other buildings, and it showed a sudden spotlight shined down right on the four and it began to hover right above them. They didn't know what to do at this point, but that was until the sound of police sirens came out.

"What do we do?" Jaune asked, even the Two smart kids were not sure what to d at this situation, everyone was clearly getting away from them and they were already getting away, "We have to run!"

"Wait, what?"

"RUN!" Ruby immediately started to run to the left, and the other three began to follow her, they went pass the bunched up trees, and were now jumping off to a street. The cars immediately hit the brakes just as soon as the four were in their sights, the headed off to the are where they were heading off, and headed towards the opposite direction.

The trees were replaced with a regular sized building, and they were now going on the sidewalk, seeing all of the citizens running away from them. The police was going to be around at any second, so they kept moving. They eventually came to a three way path, They could take the left, the right, or keep going forward, Ruby chose her options and headed to the left side.

The girl had her chance to use her semblance, so she got it up and running and she was instantly running faster than ever. Unfortunately for her, she ended up tripping on the ground and falling down again, she ended up crashing right to a stationary construction wall , and was now dazed.

The other three catches up to her, and got to the construction wall as well, it wasn't too long, so one by one they hopped over it. Jaune got to go first, then Pyyrha, and Weiss. Ruby was the last to get over it, so Pyyrha grabbed her hand and pulled her over the wall. The four were now away from the police but they weren't out of the chase yet, as the sound was getting nearer and nearer.

they crouched right behind the wall, and kept their ears close to listen to the sounds. The sound only kept going for a while, and the red and blue lights were showing up all over the opposite wall, it wasn't sure if it they were gone. Ruby held her breathe not to make anymore noise than she needs to, and she was near the moment of reaching for her scythe, But Weiss grabbed her hand and stopped her from doing some amonitors acts. It was a good thing too, because then the police car started to drive away, and leave the four alone.

The four Students were finally able to calm down and fall to the ground, "What was going on back there?" Weiss asked, "We just showed up and then everyone runs away from us? Why?"

"Looks like we ended up as criminals now," Jaune said, "But what did we do?"

"I have no idea Jaune." Ruby said, lying on the dirt, "We have to hide somewhere. but can someone explain where we are first?" the four looked at themselves, and were now question the place as well, from what they could tell, it wasn't their home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it looks like things are not going to go well for the RWBY gang. this took a long while to do actually, I'll do a lot of work on this one, and it could take a while as well.<strong>

** Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to Operation Outcasts. I'm gonna spend a lot of time planning this, since I really have to do this thing, and i have a lot of stuff to bring up. There will be other stories, but I will focus heavily on this for now. There will be RT and AH references, crazy stuff, and i will even do something a bit different.  
><strong>

**But there's not much to tell, so enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have an affliction with any of the franchises , I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It was way past bedtime for anybody, but the perfect excuse was that terror had struck in New York. It was reported that an hour ago, two portals opened up in a park, and on a street and it revealed about eight outcasts, two of which were the most deadly. Since that happened, everyone had ran off to their homes.

The city has been ordered by the police, and the enforcement officers to hide in their homes until they managed to rat out the enemy. This was a part of a plan that happens when any outcasts shows up, if they were first sighted, the citizens would be ordered to head for their homes until further instructions emerge. The second part would be that if the outcasts were proven to be more of a threat, the people would have to commence evacuation.

The outcasts were nowhere to be found, so this was a good thing for the citizens, but they could only relax for quite some time. Back at Ruby, Weiss, Jaune and Pyyrha, they were hiding as well as everyone else, they were in some old apartment, not even filled with much windows, and there was a kitchen stand right near the doorway. Two entrances greeted them and gave them the option to go to two bedrooms on each side, or even give them the opportunity to use the restroom.

Pyyrha pushed the couch all the way to the door, completely blocking their entrance and exit. After being chased by police, they had to take precautions to hide and figure out where they were. Jaune and Ruby were sitting on a round desk, waiting for Weiss to give out their current location and such things.

"Guys, you're not going to believe this." The Schnee heiress finally got to the table, and placed down her scroll, it was showing a map of their location, and the rest of the city, this wasn't much of an interest, but that was because she didn't get to the other part. "I've looked at some things and I noticed that this planet doesn't have anything we use! No weapons, no dust, nothing!"

"What do you mean by that?" Jaune asked, scooting over for Nikos to come sit next to him.

"This planet is not Remnant, " Weiss said, "This is planet Earth, and we're in New York City!"

"Wait, what?" Ruby stood up, "You mean the planet where the rest of humanity came from?" She wasn't expecting the answer to be yes, but Weiss did say that. "What? Then how are we being chased by the police earlier?"

"Ruby, I did look up about that, but-"

"What are you two talking about?" the small converstation confused Pyyrha and Jaune, since they didn't understand the shock of Ruby about Earth. The red hooded girl turned to Nikos. "Well...It's a long story."

"Me and Ruby accidentally got sent to some planet that was in a middle of a war," Weiss stated, "But we got paired up with a military group, we destroyed the alien race, and we saved humanity..."

"You guys went into a war? Without us!" Jaune shouted in words, "How come we didn't get to go-"

"I don't know, okay!" Weiss shook her hands in a fit, "But yeah, we came back here, and then...you know the rest."

"So why are we being hunted down when you guys saved the entire race from being destroyed?"

"That is a very good question." Ruby replied, she can even agree to the fact that she was very clueless about this thing, and also since Jaune and Pyyrha were dragged in this, they needed to figure somethings out. "But what happened to our other friends?"

"I can't get in contact with them, their scrolls are at sleep mode." Weiss said from the chair, she did knew about the sleep mode thing the rest installed a while ago. "But I got info on us." She showed the scroll out to the trio, revealing a detailed picture. The image showed a statue of both Ruby and Weiss, in a battle pose ready to fight an enemy head on.

It was a good sight, if only the fires were out though. The picture had the statue being burned by fire and tipping down on the ground by a whole crowd of people, this was not a pretty thing to look at, and the three were a bit surprised at this. If this was how they were being treated, then they could understand it, then the page was turned slightly to show a tagline saying; **The** **Outcasts have betrayed us.**

The outcasts...oh no." Ruby shook her head. "That's us, we're the outcasts." She said those words out to the JNPR duo, "And they think we're the enemy."

"But you guys didn't do anything to deserve this." Jaune said to her, standing up "We're the good guys! We didn't do anythimg wrong!"

"Unless you count the time when the outcasts destroyed almost an entire city." Pyyrha's words wer're enough for them to look back at the scroll, "This article was made back in 2041, a year after the outcasts' little incident."

"Great, so somehow we ended up in earth, and it's been years since we saved humanity, only for our kind to go ahead and destroy stuff?" Ruby put it out loud, "This is getting crazy. What year is this?"

"November 2061."

"So people are still hating us after twenty-ones years then." Jaune said, he now fully understand what the problem was that they're dealing with. "But if you two were called outcasts, why do we have to be hunted too?" He Pointed out.

"I'm not sure, but another bunch of us had attacked before, so we have to be extra careful for the moment." Weiss put her scroll away, and yawned suddenly, "But for now...we should get some rest." She walked to the left hallway, leaving the rest to go off to their beds.

"Okay, goodnight." Nikos said, she stood up and walked over to the right hallway, the two leaders of their teams were going over to the left hallway, and were now ready to have some rest. After changing into their PJs, which were actually from the original resident's, they freshened up for bed as well.

Ruby's PJs were in the form of a onesie, a pink one with love icons on it, and Jaune's had a usual one with a blue pattern on it. The two were walking over to their bed which was in a room next to Weiss', but there was a problem.

"There's only one bed." The plain, yet comfortable bed was just laying there for someone to sleep on, Ruby and Jaune looked at each other, then back at the bed, then at each other, then the bed, and then they gave each other a face that meant competition. They lunged out for the bed, and pulled each other back and forth.

"That Bed is mine!" "I need that bed more than you!" "The pillow is calling my name!" "Then you can take half of it!" "That doesn't help!" The two leaders were now battling each other for the comfort of the bed, nearly making punches, and almost head butting each other just to get some sleep.

"I must have the bed!" Ruby shouted as Jaune pushed her aside to land on the bed, then she came and pulled him off of it.

"I need it more than you do!" Jaune managed to grab a pillow and hit Ruby in the face, right before she returned fire by getting the other pillow and bashing it right on him. Soon the two were engaging in a pillow fight. Jaune defended himself and stepped back once Ruby tried to strike at him.

Jaune hit the girl in the stomach, and then slammed it right on top of her, just as she thrusted herself right on him, then used her 'weapon' to spin around and try to get a perfect hit. It managed to hit him twice, the other three were blocked. He ran at her, but she tripped him and he rolled right on top of the bed, before landing on the other side of it, and then posing himself for combat.

He ran out to the Grimm reaper and clashed it at the same time as her. Jaune pushed her away, and he hit her with the softness of the pillow, just as she pulled off a move that involved her to spin around once, and let it miss Jaune, before sending it right to his face.

Just as Jaune was ready to strike, the door opened up and Weiss came out of it, wearing in dark nightgown, "Quiet guys, I'm trying to sleep here!" She had a pillow in her arms so she threw it right out at Ruby, and she fell from the impact, and was 'defeated.'

"I won!" The knight shouted, "Thank you Weiss." He hopped right on the bed, and pulled the covers on top of him, the Schnee heiress closed the door, and Ruby was left laying on the ground with the pillow covering her face. "Aw come on." She said under it. She turned to her side and moved the pillow to her face, before falling asleep on the cold carpet floor.

* * *

><p>The Atlas soldiers could've been asleep by now, but some of them had work to do. the lights were flickered on and the sound of sleeping people could be heard...not Really. But anyways, Only a few people were up for the night, and they were busy trying to verify their newest weapon.<p>

By the window, Neo was fast asleep. She made no sound and she clutched a pillow to her head, using it to cushion herself. Even though she was with a few people, she just wanted to get some sleep, so she tried to do that by heading in the office, too bad they were busy.

The Atlas and the White Fang soldiers were using the holographic table to look at a small scale of it. "Are we ready for a test drive?" Irons said through a screen, he still wasn't here so he just communicated them from somewhere.

"Yes sir, we have set things up and we're ready to try it out." A faunus said To the screen.

"Good, and Neo?" The Atlas soldiers looked to the right to see the ice cream girl sleeping on the floor with the pillow. One of them walked up to her, and kicked the side of her face, she got up and rubbed the place where she got kicked. She turned to the soldiers and gave them a glare with a Silver eye on her left and a Brown eye on her right.

"You're needed." The soldier said, the girl got herself on her feet and walked to the front of the screen, clutching her pillow and staring at Irons' eyes.

He replied, "Sorry to wake you up from your sleep. Did you get our animal friends the word of our mission."He did know that Neo didn't speak at all most of the time, so she instead did that by handing in papers for them. She nodded yes, and gave him a bit of a frown, he didn't mind it one bit. "Good, I've set up our coordinates and gave out the preparations for the mission. It seems like you're going to be doing a lot of work tomorrow."

Neo didn't smile, she turned away, and the Atlas soldiers went back to conversing to Irons. The Ice Cream girl looked at the holographic table, their mission was at the ocean, a perfect place to test out their 'weapon'. The one thing that she was waiting for was to see the tide turn around on the Sentinels, but they're still far in the lead and were already winning, she shrugged the thought of it. She went back to her spot and started to go back to sleep.

" good luck out there." the owner of Atlas dissappeared from the screen. the soldiers moved away from this and began to go back to work, but they moved out of the room to make sure they don't disturb the small girl. one of them, Perry was not even going to deny the fact that he was feeling the same way as Neo was. He didn't like this idea at all, but he had to do this along with his buddies. He had some bandage on his head, covering his forehead and hiding his injury. The faunus (possibly) had not much to care about except getting his work done, even though he was not expecting this to be work.

He just stayed by the table and took one glance at Neo, snoozing the night away with the pillow at the side of her head. Maybe he didn't like this girl since she had an affliction with Torchwick, he had to be honest and say that she was a little bit creepy and might be a little out of her mind, seeing that she was not even trying to be social with the other partners and much more of a loner, and yet she still follows behind Roman for any unexplained reason. he brushed that off and headed outside, Neo heard those footsteps he made, and that made her wake up from the comforts of her sleep again.

Perry heard the girl waking up and turned to her, pushing his glasses closer to his mask. "Oh sorry, didn't mean to disturb you." he said, the girl made no response as always, the faunus member said "Aren't you going to say anything?"

the girl shook her head, but she gave him an emotionless face instead of frowning, she didn't had the strength to even do it now, Perry spoke again, "Okay then, do you want me to leave now or..?" That response came out of nowhere, but he wasn't willing to stay with this girl, "I don't want to interrupt your night."

Neo sat on the floor and shook her head, she pointed at him and then at the table. Perry guessed that it was okay for him to work, and when he asked that, she nodded. "Alright then, but if i doze off," he replied once he got to the table, "I'm blaming you." He had to do this thing now, but only to keep her company for some reason, the girl looked at the faunus, then lied down next to her pillow. Perry had to work on this new weapon of theirs, but he might waste his time doing it here, "So, what do you like to do when you're not working?"

Neo answered that question by getting out her scroll and put on some peaceful kind of music out loud, relaxing the mood a little. She put the scroll next to her, and kept herself to her pillow, and Perry smiled listening to this small bit of music, but why she would play that is anyone's guess, "Where did you hear this?" he turned to look at her after inspecting their weapon a few seconds later, but only to see that she had her head turned to the opposite direction, and started to sleep. he kept on working for the rest of the night, feeling a bit weak while doing so, but didn't complain at all.

* * *

><p>Dawn had approached New York, but that wasn't a good sign. Last night was the sudden appearence of eight Outcasts, and that sent most of the city in panic, but not enough to make them cause their evacuation. Everyone was ordered to stay indoors, but now it was free for them to get moving in some districts of the town. The other places that the outcasts were last seen was being monitored by the law enforcements and being patrolled by an armed force, the buildings weren't being inspected however, which was a good thing for the other four students of Beacon.<p>

Inside one of the apartments, there was Coco, who was busy looking out the window for any signs of the law enforcements, Neptune and Velvet who were having breakfast, and there was Cardin, who was...doing something, but he wasn't around to have cereal with the gang.

"So right now, we got transported to this planet called 'Earth,' we're in the year 2061, and we're being hunted for doing something that we shouldn't have years ago, and we're seperated from our friends." Neptune recap the previous events last night to the bunny eared faunus, and the burnette wearing girl, "Did i miss anything?"

"Not really, but you just left out the part where we're being stuck with an asshole who leads a team that no one likes." Coco added in, she still showed those feelings out against one of their allies, if only someone had to pair up with that freak so they wouldn't deal with him.

"That doesn't even sound important." The blue-haired guy moved his orange juice away.

"If you were me, you'd understand." the bunny girl noded to the reply Neptune made, she was not even dome being bullied by Winchester, it still happens most times. "But anyways what are we going to do now? The police are after us."

"We have to get back to Remnant, although we have a few problems with that." Coco knew that the portals wouldn't magically appear, because that would not make sense at all, or something like that. Someone knocked on the side of the door, revealing to be Cardin.

"Good morning everyone." He briefly said, he walked to the table to have his breakfast, and Velvet moved away from him just as he did, Neptune just sat there with him. "What's up?"

"Nothing much." Vasilias replied, "We're just going to try and think of a plan to escape the city." Truth was that they were nearly thinking of that idea, but luckily he brought that up so now they can start planning out ideas. Velvet pulled her scroll out and showed the map of the city of New York.

"We only have a few options to choose from," she said, "We could either take the subway route, which might have us endure with a lot of problems. We could go find ourselves a dock and steal a boat so we can sail away, but that could get us exposed out in the open as well. Or we can go out and run across one of the few bridges they have, but then again, we'd be exposed to the world."

"What do you suggest we pick?" Neptune asked the bunny eared faunus.

"Well, I vote for going to the train station," she answered, "It's a little bit safer to go there, plus it relaxes me a little."

"I like your suggestion Velvet, but I vote that we should go to the bridge." Coco said, liking the fact that their would be danger once they go on there, she could take care of them no problem thanks to her minigun.

"I'll have to agree with you on the bridge route." Cardin said, "We wouldn't want to go ourselves lost that way."

"Then I'll have to go with the bridge too." It was Vasilias' turn to talk, "I think trains might be a bad idea for traveling out of a city." Velvet let her smile go away, but she understand what they were dealing with.

She replied, "Okay then, We're almost done, all we have to do is vote for our leader."

"I'll be the leader!" Coco and Cardin shouted out, raising their hands in the air, but they turned right to their faces, "No, I want to be leader! Stop saying that!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought would happen." Neptune said to Velvet, the two sane people were now thinking of a better solution, so they headed over to the kitchen part of the apartment, and got out a bunch of weird straws. "Both of you, stop for one second."

The two leaders of their separate teams stopped arguing, and looked at Neptune with his straws, "Instead of arguing about this, let's just settle this the simple way." He put the pack down on the table, "Whoever gets the shortest straw will be the leader of the day."

"For a whole day?" Coco replied in question.

Cardin replied, "Seriously, we're just going to settle this in an old kind of way? By voting on straws?"

"Well, that's the only thing I can think of that doesn't involve us getting hurt."

"Fine, whatever!" Winchester walked over to the bunch of straws, and didn't inspect it, he just waiting for Coco to come over here to settle this easily. "So we just have to follow the leader, whoever that will be for the entire day?"

"Yeah, that's it, " nodded the blue-haired boy, "Just don't get your hopes high for this." The four students gathered over the small stack of crazy straws, and each one of them took a piece at the same time to determine their leader, (and yes, I used some random thing ). The other three of the students were not fortunate to get the short straw, but only one of them did and that was...

...

...

Velvet. She had the small straw in her hands, and looked around the group, a bit stunned to see this, "Wait...this has to be a mistake."

"NO! There is no way!" Cardin shouted, angry about the final choice "I am not going to team up with a freak like HER!" Coco just pushed him aside, she walked over to her partner, "congratulations my friend." She gave her a hug and moved back to her other position to get her weapon. "Now it's time for us to get going."

"Alright then." Velvet was a bit shy hearing that she was going to be their leader for only one day, but she had to follow the rules, so she needed to do the best she can, but there was a small problem she had, specifically her weapon. She forgot to mention that she didn't had it along with her, but Coco must've noticed.

They didn't say anything about that as the brunette wearing girl walked out of the room, with Neptune coming beside her, and giving the faunus a pat on her shoulder, "Do your best, okay?"

She nodded yes, before letting him pass by, and then Cardin came by. He passed by her, completely avoiding eye contact since she was his least favorite person. Velvet hoped that he could change soon enough, she hoped that it could happen, but how could a bully become a good person? That is a question she wanted to see answered, "Well...here we go."

* * *

><p>Back at the others, Ruby and Jaune had formed a plan. If they were going to get out of the city, they needed to cover more ground, and the best way to do that is to split up, (that is obviously a bad idea, but why not?) and find their friends since they were not contacting them easily. Since the four huntsmen were most wanted by the authorities, they had to remain undetected so they needed to be in disguises for the time being.<p>

Weiss had a buttoned up shirt, with a vest on top of it, and her long hair to make sure she didn't get any second glances. Her black jeans helped her as well, and so did the old heels but she could still move around without tripping over something. She turned to see Ruby finsihing up her disguise.

"So, what do you think?" She asked, smiling. Her kind was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a grey color and blue pants and some red sneakers. She still had her hood and cape on her.

Weiss said, "It looks good on you Ruby, but...you might need to lose some things." She walked to the Grimm Reaper and she forced herself to take off the cloak and then take her weapon which was tucked on her back.

"Hey, give that back!"

"I'm sorry, but these items," The Schnee Heiress stuffed all of Ruby's huntress gear in a grey bag, and zipped it up. "Are gonna get us exposed out in this city! So we must not wear them." She got to the closet, and looked over a few clothing items before finding the right one, "This one's perfect for you." She began to put on the coat for her partner.

"Hey, W-Wait!" The coat was now on her, and it was zipped up to her neck. "There we go." Ruby's new coat was in a black color with a thin red line down on her left side, it's sleeves were too long so it completely covered her hands, and it was a little uncomfortable thanks to it being completely zipped up. "You just need one more thing." Weiss, being the fashion type all of a sudden, got to the closet again and took out a knitted scarf that was in a blue color.

She wrapped it around Ruby's neck while she was unzipping the top of the jacket so that she wouldn't let it get in the way. "There you go." Weiss smiled at her work, while the young huntress just gave her a glare.

"You could've gave me a hoodie to hide my face instead of this." She complimented to the Heiress. "I look completely weird in this!"

"Fine, i'll give you something else." Instead of taking off everything, she just got out some sunglasses and put it on Ruby, before she even had a chance to deny them, "How about that?"

"Uh...That's not helpful either." Ruby tipped her new sunglasses just like Coco does when she encounters an enemy. "But Thanks." She grabbed her bag, which had all of her stuff, and left the room, hoping to not get a different look by the Heiress. Jaune and Pyyrha were outside the apartment and were wearing their own 'disguises.' Jaune wore a hoodie that was light blue, and he had it covering his face. Pyyrha had loosen her hair to wear a long slim jacket that was brown and she wore some shorts, despite the fact that it was going to be winter soon. They both had their regular outfits in their bags.

They noticed Ruby and Weiss carrying their bags as they stepped out of the apartment, "We're ready." They both said.

"Okay, everyone remembers what we're going to do." Nikos said.

Jaune reprised their plan, "We have to find a way to regroup with our friends, to get back to our home planet and not die while doing so."

"Which would explain why we're splitting up and heading over to different parts of the city." Weiss finished, "If we ever need to contact each other, we need to do it at night." The team nodded, understanding their plan. "So are we ready."

"Yeah, good luck." Ruby was the first to start off the mission, so she walked to the left side of the abandoned street, and Weiss tagged along with her, Jaune and Pyyrha headed the opposite direction and headed to the lower right districts of New York. They had one mission to do, and this was their time to start it, but they would only question what to do next if they had the time to do so. They had to focus on the task, and hope that they wouldn't fail it.

Weiss stopped walking to see Ruby pull out something from the bag before zipping it up again. It was a pillow and she was now aiming it at Jaune from a far distance. "Oh no you're not!" Weiss grabbed the pillow from Ruby's hands, "This is no time for that!"

"Aww, okay then." Ruby picked up the bag again and continued walking to the upper parts of the city, while Weiss threw the pillow down at the street and following her to begin their search for their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>This took a long while to finish up, but it's now here. So I'll keep trying to get this thing done, but not rush it, since there's a lot to cover at this point.<strong>

**I'm sorry if there wasn't any _Call Of Duty_ action much, but I promise that it'll happen in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts. First off, Happy New Year to everyone, i hope that this year can bring us a lot of cool things. There's nothing much going on, but unfortunately Winter Break is over, so I'm going to experience another level of stress again, But that's not going to stop me. Just a warnng, this chapter might be my longest. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own **_RWBY_ **or **_Call Of Duty**, **_**They belong to their respectful owners, I'm just a fan.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Sometime after morning, things were not off to an easy start. Somewhere at the ocean, there was a group of military freighters, each had a set of airplane ships, and they were in smokes, because they were being attacked. The main enemy; an Atlas brigade that wanted attention and that was what they were going to get.

The Sentinels had heard out a distress call to get to the military forces and help them out, so there was a small bunch of boats heading out to them. The soldiers along for the ride was Mitchell, Torch and Ilona, they were all in separate boats, and they were heading out to a different freighters to intercept with the Atlas force. With their Assault Exosuits activated, which was equipped with Grapple, Boosts, and Shields, they were ready for this.

"Remind me again why the hell we would need our Exosuits to be painted in different colors and patterns?" Torch could be heard from afar with their communication systems. His Exo was colored with a Diamond pattern all over it.

"Merrick told us it would bring inspiration and motivation to our companions." Ilona replied back, her Exo was in an orange color. "But in all honesty, he wanted us to look cool." Mitchell didn't say anything about that, his Exosuit was in a striped color, which was red and yellow.

"Well that's not cool to me." Torch didn't want to complain the whole way, he just had to focus on their mission.

"Alright Team, we have heavy Atlas activity attacking a fleet of military forces." Gideon was heard, giving them instructions, "Your mission is to defend the military by eliminating the threat. Good luck." He was removed, and the forces were near the Aircraft carriers, there could be small explosions heard as they were moving along the sea, signaling that they must get on there and prevent more of that from happening. Ilona went first by launching her grapple and being brought up on top of the carrier.

Mitchell and Torch went up next as their grapples pulled them up to the fight. There was a nearby plane to the left that was already blown up, and the three scattered for cover. The amount of Hostiles on this ship were pretty low, so this fight was much easier for them. Mitchell fired out a few bullets at an Atlas officer who just noticed their appearance, after he fell, Ilona picked off two of them with her KF5, which had a Hybrid sights attachment on, and put them down, the last three took cover by the planes, and tried to fire under it, but Torch moved away from his own position, and used his boosts to move to the right faster. He used nearly his whole round to kill the soldiers, but only ended up killing one of them, but Ilona finished off the other two quickly.

A VTOL flew over them and tried to engage an attack on some of the boats that were just heading over to the other ships. Ilona went on ahead as a friendly razorback VTOL let her get on to attack some of the forces in the air. Torch and Mitchell went on the next vehicle, and they were already heading over to the frighter next to theirs. They jumped off and landed on the next one, which already had a few military forces firing at the atlas forces from the left side of the ship. Mitchell and Torch fired at the enemy, but they used some Exo boosts to gain the upper hand and slam themselves down on the ground to knock down a few of the soldiers. Torch fired and then he had to reload after doing so, but he allowed Mitchell to continue firing.

Once the forces were down, there was more going to come this way, So soldiers were now getting out a Stinger and aimed out at the distance, where Atlas VTOLs were flying near their positions. Torch assisted them by firing his EMP3 out at it, to create minimal damage. Mitchell took out a Stinger and noticed that there was a bunch of Dive Boats coming their way and raiding other Fleet ships. He fired four out at one of them, only to have it dive under the water, and the rockets hit the water instead. The Sentinel backed up and expected them to come up to them, but the soldiers got to the edge and fired out their bullets at the enemies that were just going to pop out and ambush them. They were able to make fine work of that, but one of them used his boosts to jump up and fire at the military forces, only to get knocked off the ship as Mitchell punched him off.

That was when the White Fang decided to show up, They only had few Exosuits since they weren't agreeing to the idea of having one. They boarded on of the Freighter ships and fired out their submachine guns at their enemies, but they had the best cover. The Faunus with Elf ears (They have those?) used his boosts to move to the right and killed them off immediately, but he was then shot by a bullet which came from Ilona and her sniper rifle. She stepped off the VTOL and pulled her SN6 and fired out at the Faunus, but she kept noticing that these people had animal traits on them. Bullets came near her feet so she kept moving and when she noticed that a faunus was firing at her from a vehicle, she used her Exo shield and it deflected the bullets easily. Once the faunus stopped to reload, she took him down easily.

enemy boosters were hoping to get the advantage so once they boarded a freighter ship, one of them used his Exo launcher, A new addition to the Exosuit, and fired a Spike Drone that killed off someone quickly, but that was until Torch fired at him with his pistol. He moved quickly and grabbed a unexpected person to use him as a shield and fire at some of the soldiers from behind. Once that was done, he slam the soldier down on the floor. He saw a faunus using a weird looking gun and he avoided it's laser attack by moving to the left.

"They have an AE4 now?" He said to himself, "Interesting." he fired out his pistol and took that guy down, just before rushing to get the gun on the ground. The gun was indeed an AE4, and it was a new weapon. He fired out a small group and it was a laser that easily took down the two who were not expecting it.

"This is Ilona." The girl from the comms replied, "I'm in need of assistance." Mitchell heard the call, so he rushed over to the edge, and fortunately, there was a White Fang vehicle that was empty, so he jumped off the edge and used his grapple to pull himself in the vehicle, and he grabbed the edge of it quickly.

"Mitchell's heading to your position now." Chris said, seeing his ally on the vehicle, and then he returned firing out at the Atlas forces.

On one of the White Fang vehicles, Neo was in one of them, and she was assisted with only Atlas soldiers, and one Faunus. When they were above a military ship, she jumped off and pulled her umbrella out to struck down one of the soldiers and kill him off easily. When she was noticed by the soldiers, they fired at her, but once they did, they only shot at an illusion and broke it apart, and then they were immediately killed as Neo appeared from behind and slashed her Estoc down at one of them. One of them was going to fire again, so she rolled on top of one and kicked his face, before impaling the soldier with her weapon, then avoided a punch by stepsiding it and avoided another attack just before kicking him and then used the end of her weapon by slamming it on the guy's head.

She was enjoying this, and her evil smile proved it. She saw a soldier about to fire at her, so she connected her Estoc to her Umbrella and opened it up as the bullets started to come at her. She advanced forward while the umbrella's shield protected her and rammed it at him, just before she kicked him for trying to kill her, An Exo booster was coming down at her, so she back flipped away from the attack and took her Estoc out again, but then another Exo booster came from behind, and this one had a knife in his hands. He ran up to her to kill her, but she stepped away from it and did the same dodging move again and again, and then the one from behind her decided to come at her. She expected him to come, so she grabbed the soldier's arm that held the knife, and kicked the soldier's stomach before he could get the strike, and finished off the knife soldier.

She saw another soldier and he threw his knife, but she dodged it slightly, and then let him come at her. Instead the soldier used his gun to fire at her, and she had to use her umbrella to defend herself, but there was two soldiers behind her who were ready to ambush her. She noticed them and made her move quickly. She rushed to the guy in front of her, and then spin around him to slam the end of her umbrella at his stomach, and while doing so, used his left arm to fire a Spike Drone which kill one of them, and then she rushed out to the enemy, and he tried to punch her, until she impaled him with her Estoc.

Atlas was clearly losing this fight, but it was only for a good reason. "The Vulcan is almost ready!" A voice came to Neo's comm, "Get ready to evacuate." The girl lost her smile, since it was going to ruin her fun. She saw a White Fang bullhead coming to her, so she hopped on it, and the hatch closed behind her. "You had fun?" a faunus asked, She gave him a mean look, and ignored him.

"They're retreating." Ilona pointed out, seeing a bit of Dive Boats turning away from their original objective, and letting their aerial vehicles come back to them, while firing out their guns at the distance to avoid getting shot down.

"Well that's ironic," Torch was heard somewhere, He fired out another round of bullets to the fleeing Faunus soldiers, who were still offering a fight as they got behind cover. "Hey, come on out and face me!"

The White Fang Forces were not even going to act like cowards, but they had to obey to Atlas since this was their mission as well as theirs. Their Bullheads were soaring off to some of their locations, but if the Faunus members got KIA, they just continued to find their other buddies in this fight. Other VTOLs were doing the same, and they kept going over from freighter to freighter, shooting down any soldiers that get in their way. Torch saw one approaching, so he took cover to the side of the enterence, and let the bullets do it's best to penitrate the wall, but with no success.

"Are we all ready?" One Atlas Scout shouted as the Bullhead closed on itself with a few Faunus soldiers, including Neo.

"The Vulcan's fully charged and ready to go." One of them shouted back, he took his small pad from the exosuit and began to press a small button to make it adjust to a larger size, and to see a clear view of the naval battle.

"Then light it up."

"Sentinels, there's something being charged up above you." Gideon came back online, the soldiers stopped what they were doing, and then were speculated as to what the sentinel meant, but then at the last second, the answer came out with a bang. (Actually, more like it came out in the form of a satellite).

There was an untouched freighter that was in the crosshairs of a more bigger threat than ever before, The target was itself, and it began to crash down right on top of it. The Unknown force of danger was a laser that came from the sky and began to complete it's objective to destroy what it needed to destroy. The freighter was breaking apart as it was touched by the long projectile of danger, all the soldiers turned to it, and saw plenty of damage it created in it's wake, but it was not done there. The laser began to move at a normal or slow pace, and headed for it's next target, which was the same exact freighter. The laser had no problem going through the sea, and it might've caused a tan for some swimmers (If they wanted to come here for some reason).

There was more damage coming as the freighter got destroyed by the laser, and started to crack it open like it was nothing but a loaf of bread. A ton of debris was being thrown from the laser, and it plummeted down to the sea, or to the rest of the ship still being caught in the laser's sights. The laser came through the entire ship, leaving it open and letting it slowly sink by tipping down to the side of it, being covered by the field of water, and then being consumed by it. That was the last sighting of the ship, as it was never to be seen again, until the far future allowed it to be rediscovered.

"What the hell was that?" Torch asked as the soldiers saw the laser disintegrate itself into nothing, and leaving everyone stunned as to what they saw. Whatever it was, Atlas and the White Fang had something far worse than Manticore, they had what could be the next ODIN.

* * *

><p>If New york didn't look as calm as it is, then problems would arose, but it didn't. Somewhere in West Village were our four other huntsmen, who were on their way to the bridge to escape the city, they were in disguises as well, (how they were able to find those is anyone's guess).<p>

Cardin's disguise was with a t-shirt which was in a white color, and he wore some black pants to keep up with the uniform, and for no reason he had a beard with the same color of his hair. "This beard is so itchy." He said, tugging it a little, but not with so much force.

Neptune's design was with a brown wig, covering his blue hair and goggled, and he wore some hoodie but didn't chose to wear it since the wig was all the protection he needed, but still.

Coco's disguise was in the form of a regular girl, she wore glasses, (though she hated them), a beanie, instead of her usual beret, and she had herself dressed in a leather coat that was in a brown color. "Get used to it Winchester," she replied to the bully, "But i can agree on the outfits, they're hideous."

Velvet's disguise was entirely different. due to her rabbit ear getting in the way, She had to wear a magician's hat (She was nowhere near comfortable with it), and she had to wear a teal colored shirt that was decorated with gems on it's short sleeves. She regretted ever getting the hat in the first place, but she didn't want to get exposed out to the people, since that was the only thing that would be giving away their position, but at least Cardin didn't bother her. They all carried bags, which contained each others weapons and original clothing, But Coco kept her weapon out in the open since it didn't look one bit like a deadly object.

'Coco, I agree with you as well as Cardin, but it's the best we can use.' The faunus thought to herself, She kept focusing on the road in front of them as they walked passed people, hoping to avoid getting second glances. They all stopped once Velvet walked in front of a regular cafe, and she turned to everyone. "Let's take a break from walking for a bit," No one complained about it, since they were walking for quite a while without even objecting to where they were going, other than the bridge.

They entered in, and it looked like an everyday cafe that was filed with only a few people, and they were being served with coffee and other stuff that cafes sell. Cardin headed over to the tables just to calm his mind, Neptune walked to somewhere, and Coco and Velvet just sat down on one of the chairs, just to catch up on their plan.

"Velvet, how do you enjoy being a leader?" The leader of Team CFVY said to her partner, smiling at her.

"Well, it's okay." The faunus said, steadying her hat, "But all i did was make about two choices, nothing more than that."

"You'll make a lot more choices than two, and believe me, some of them can get us in serious trouble." Coco did not mind what the choices could be, but as long as they didn't get themselves killed, she'd be fine with it. "But I think you know what your doing."

"I know what I'm doing, but I'm not even sure how we can get through this with the possibility of us being a leader for a day."

"just be glad that asshole is not our leader, or else we'd be dead in the next few minutes."

"I can only imagine how he gets to be the leader of his team." Velvet looked down at the square table, and tapped on it for a bit, then a newspaper was being slammed right on top of it without any warning. The two members of CFVY looked up and expected Cardin, but it was actually Neptune.

"This is a problem." He said.

"Couldn't you just give us a warning before slamming stuff on the table?" Coco gave him a glare that questioned him about what he just did.

"Sorry, but on the bright side, we're on the front page." Indeed, the newspaper read, **The Outcasts return!**, in big letters and the picture had only a few shots of eight other people, but even though it wasn't fully detailed, it was perfectly clear that it was them on it.

"We're screwed at this point." Coco said, looking around and hoping that the people didn't look at them with weird looks, "The world now knows about us, and we might not have any place to hide from everyone."

"There has to be a solution other than hiding and such, we might need to do something good for the people." Neptune's possible idea sounded brilliant, but there was a problem.

"How are we going to do that, especially after what us, 'Outcasts' did years ago?"

"Oh...good point." The idea was not an option anymore, so they needed something different, but there was very limited options to choose from, Velvet kept thinking of something, but she knew as well that they weren't going to get anything good out of them, escaping was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>"If i wanted to get on the front page of a newspaper," Jaune said to Pyyrha while looking at the newspaper that had the pictures of the eight Beacon students, "I definitely didn't want to be most wanted by the entire world." They were in the streets of Murray Hill, trying to blend in with the crowd as they converse on what was going on between now and yesterday.<p>

"Neither do I Jaune, but whatever happened caused this, and I didn't want it to be this way." Nikos looked around, and gave everyone a wave of her hand, just to make sure she doesn't cause a bit of suspicion.

"Couldn't they at least give us another chance for once in their life?" Arc had the right idea, but they wouldn't even allow it, even if it was years after their incident.

"If only they would allow it, but that wouldn't make any difference." Pyyrha turned to Jaune, "We are now targets, and that is the only thing that is causing this to happen."

Jaune knew that this was what they are now, Targets, but nothing could ever change that, not even if they helped the people in need. "Even if we did something like this, there had to be a clear reason. We can't be the enemy, and we can't be hated by everyone."

"Excuse me?" someone from behind tapped Jaune's shoulder and startled him a little, "May I have that newspaper?"

"Oh, sure thing Sir." He handed the kind gentlemen the paper, and he left him and Pyyrha to go off to his home. "I don't think he recognized us."

"Let's keep going," Nikos and Arc headed off to the sidewalk, and continued moving through only a bit of the district, not wanting to get seen by any important figure. Pyyrha knew that this was not the time to worry about their current situation, she wanted to change the subject a little, so she turned to Jaune and asked him, "Have you been thinking about joining the tournament?"

"Not really," He responded to her, "It's too much for me to handle, especially at this point."

"Why not?" The gazing face of Pyyrha returned to the sight of Jaune.

"Everyone's going to be representing all of Vale, and those people will probably be experts at that, yourself included." Jaune had a decent point, "But I'm not one of them. I'm just trying to keep up with everyone, but it's taking too long for me to even get to that point."

"You'll get there eventually, I have faith in you." Nikos said, "You took down two Ursas before, and you could do it again, that's enough for me, but you can still make it."

"But this is nothing we've ever been through."

"Think of this as if it was a break. We'll just take time off to do something different, " She said, "We might not have to deal with creatures of Grimm, but at least we can train a little more, and we can enjoy the beautiful sights the city can offer us." The two wouldn't mind seeing the city that was unlike anything they've seen before.

"You're right." Jaune smiled, "If we ever find a way to get back, we might as well enjoy seeing New York until then." He clutched his bag, and started to walk a little more, they had a mission to do still, but at least they can enjoy their little 'visit' on earth for at least a while.

Pyyrha kept her smile, and started carrying her bag to follow Jaune to wherever they were heading. There was a lot to be found in a place like New York, and there was much to be seen.

* * *

><p>Atlas had already succeeded their 'mission' for the Sentinels, their warning was not enough to stop them though, this ultimate weapon was the best advantage they had, and it was theirs to control. Back at Atlas HQ, there had been plans going on about this weapon, but something halted them in their tracks.<p>

"They're back!?" An Atlas member shouted out, looking at the news to see an image of the outcasts, themselves. A few faunus and human members were seeing this in the control room, some of the members were surprised to see that the world's greatest threat (other than themselves) have returned, and the others who faced them before during the train mission, or even the ones who heard about that, were growling at the screen, seeing that two of them were the ones they faced off before.

Neo didn't look surprised, but that was only her emotionless reaction. She had her eye color changed to both brown, and she clutched her umbrella, not even giving off a sense of rage. She had not expected any of them to show up, two of them never faced her, but any enemy of the White Fang was an enemy of hers.

"This is unimaginable." Perry said next to Neo, "How would those kids even know where to find us, we hid our tracks so well." The Illusionist didn't say a word of course, she looked at the faunus with glasses, and stared at him, "Bet it was because that girl wanted to get revenge on me." He pointed at the screen that showed Ruby, fleeing from the scene with her friends. He didn't punch her, but he assisted that person who did, so it was still possible for revenge.

"I wouldn't agree with you on that." An Atlas soldier butted in on the small talk, "She and her pals were just running away, they might not be looking for a fight."

"That's where you're wrong." Perry pushed the glasses to the front of the mask, "They all have weapons, and they know how to use them."

"Right, next you'll be telling me that they can go a lot better than our Exos." Neo, not even wanting to hear this upcoming argument, left the two alone, and opened up the umbrella to cover herself from the sunlight that came from the blue sky. She didn't expect this, nor did she needed to, but whatever they were planning to do with their dangerous weapon, they weren't going to let the outcasts get in their way.

She was right, because right then she could see a VTOL approaching from the sky and nearing one of the landing pads of the headquarters. Two soldiers of Atlas started running to the pads and awaited for the arrival of someone, Neo didn't guess who it could be, since she was curious about why they would be heading to the aerial vehicle to welcome their guest.

Some of the Atlas and White Fang members looked at the sighting of the vehicle, not knowing who it could be, but the faunus members hoped that it wouldn't be anything bad, the humans knew what to expect though. The vehicle landed, and it stopped the engines to reveal the guest. Neo got up to the pads, and watched the door open up to show him.

He had black short hair, and it almost covered his entire forehead, he had a grim face with normal eye brows, and his eye color was blue. He wore a buttoned up shirt with the Atlas symbol on the left side, and he didn't look like he was in the mood for happiness. He looked at Neo with no expression, and he moved out to the Headquarters, where the Atlas members were given scared looks, and the faunus members were still confused as to why the humans are afraid of the guy.

"He brought back the archangel?" One of them muttered, Neo watched the so-called Archangel walk away to the inside of the buildings, and left the Atlas members backing away from him as he took a step inside. Neo was still questioning about this character, so she followed him inside, where the brave soldiers were escorting him in.

The room they entered in was the office, and it only had a bit of light on it, since Irons was not in there, Instead what replaced him was a screen as always, since he was still hiding from the public. A view of Irons came on, and it showed him standing next to a black table, dressed in that tuxedo of his. "Welcome back to Atlas, Fredrick." He said to the supposed newcomer, "have a seat." The chair Fredrick sit on was behind the old desk, He rested his hand on the flat surface.

"Last night, there was a problem that hit New York City hard." There was a flicker of the screen next to him that show a article on the recent Outcast sighting, "I am aware that you've heard of this beforehand."

"Yeah, but not everything." Fredrick said, He was not fine with this announcement, but he felt okay with it a little. "I heard that it was the two legends of 2026, just that and their six friends."

"Correct, but as you can tell, we are aware that they have a set of 'skills' that make them dangerous to the planet, and the world will be in panic because of them." Irons knew where he was going, but Neo didn't, she just stayed in the background, wondering what they were planning to do. "I had a feeling that you would respond to this call again."

"I had to, it was my job wasn't it?" Archangel didn't smile at his words.

"You 're the best soldier we got for this, but we have bigger plans ahead then the outcasts," Irons said, "So this is why you're here, half of Atlas and the White Fang are going to continue our campaign. The other half is going to take control of the outcasts situation, this is where you come in."

"You're the most loyal soldier we could ever have Fredrick, and I know what you're going through, but we need you back in the team, You have to lead the forces again. " Neo still didn't knew what he meant, but she could tell it was something different than usual. "Starting now, You're the leader of the Anti-Outcasts Task Force again."

"Thank you Irons, I won't plan to disappoint you." Archangel said.

"I hope you don't do so." Irons turned over to Neo, who he somehow knew that she was listening to the entire conversation from this point, "Neo, this friend of my is named Fredrick Johnson, codenamed, Archangel. He's one of the best we've got, and he was the leader of the Anti-Outcasts force during the aftermath of the KVA incidents. He was known for fighting the outcasts off just before he went into an 'early retirement' before the Sentinels came along,"

"Neo, I can tell you're not even a bit speculate on the idea of you working with us since you're qualified as an outcast, but I can assure you, he means no harm to you."

"Just to be clear, I don't want you to get in my way miss, understand?" Fredrick asked the Ice cream girl, but she didn't say anything or even nod, she just blinked and the color of hers changed to pink on the right and brown on the left. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Irons, the outcasts are located in New York, we can't interfere with the citizens if they're around."

"We have a plan for that, all you have to worry about is getting the job done friend, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Fredrick nod his head, and looked at the screen, "I'll speak to you again when the time is right."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Jonathan disappeared from the screen, and all that remained was a blank space on it, and Fredrick left the room with the two other soldiers just letting him pass by, Neo tagged along since she had nothing to do.

Outside of the building, some of the Atlas members were backing away since Archangel appeared out of it, and he walked down to the Atlas shooting range to get himself back into working shape. Neo noticed that the Atlas soldiers were just cautious around him, clearly, the best was being feared by almost the whole group, the White Fang had no reason to fear him just yet, but they were going to be in for a real treat once he showed them what he could do.

_A few minutes later..._

After getting caught up to speed about what happened after Archangel left the team, including the betrayal and the fall of Manticore, One of the Atlas soldiers, Hanks, was assisting Fredrick on the weapon packs he'll be using since the Atlas soldiers gave themselves an upgrade on their weapons.

"Your weapons will be as much use to you." Hanks said to the soldier, as he inspected his HBRa3 with an ACOG scope and it the was in the color of black and red, also it was equipped with fast mag, and auto piercing rounds. "They've been modified after some of our missions with the Sentinels, and we've been given complaints about their disadvantages but we got them in perfect shape."

Archangel looked at the gun and then aimed it out to the fake holographic targets, then he fired out a spray of bullets, but only one at a time as he broke down the whole line of red enemies, which disintegrated once it was hit. He didn't reload, but then he did so when the sight of two targets from the side caught his attention and shot them down on the head, nearly getting their chest. The target range was halted before he had a chance to protest, and he was given his next gun.

"We also took the liberty to adjust your weapons so they could fit in the mission." Hanks handed a MORS that was equipped with a Thermal, it acted as a scope for a sniper rifle, and it still fitted well for him. "Try shooting it at that metal wall, there's about three targets behind it." Hanks pointed at the wall of metal that was covering said targets and had somehow appeared on the simulation.

"Why? is it because you wanted to test the impact of the bullet?" Fredrick asked, giving his other gun away and was now pointing his sniper out to the wall.

"If it were up to me, yes." Archangel didn't smile at that comment, he just focused on the metal wall, and he fired out one bullet at the wall, and to his amazement, the bullet broke through it entirely, and created a small hole that left it's mark that it was hit, also the gun didn't make any sound like any gun would do.

He reloaded it after the bullet casing fell to the floor, and looked at it with amazement, "You did a lot of good work on this."

"That's not all of it though, we have more things to show you." Hanks took out a magazine which had normal looking bullets, but they were coated in silver. "We've researched on some of the faunus members and we've learn that they, including the outcasts, have this thing called Aura that protects them from any sort of dangers, but it recharges after some damage is taken or until they get killed, so we made some Anti-aura bullets."

"That sounds like a bad name."

"You'll get used to that, if you ever wanted to."

"Who should I test this on?" Two faunus members were busy with their guns, trying to attach some scopes on it to study their aim. He aimed at the one who held a rifle, and fired at him, within seconds he was impacted by the bullet and he fell flat on the floor.

"Hey, what the fuck did you do that for?" The partner asked, shocked about the unexpected bullet.

"Good thing it works." Archangel said, he was then moving along and he was introduced to the last thing on the list. the small screen on the tablet revealed the XS1 Goliath, But there was a bit of different things on it.

"some of the goliaths now have a rocket thrusters on their backs so they are like Exosuits, only larger." Hank explained, "The suit now responds quicker thanks to it's enhanced joints, and it come with two sets of homing rockets for collateral damage. there's also two highly explosive rail guns that you can use, but sometimes it might have dual machine guns that can fire three bullets per second."

"It sounds unbelievable when you put it in words," Archangel said, "But that is something I would want to use at this point."

"Glad you like it, but we're not ready to send them to the battlefield yet, since we haven't tested them out on the simulations, perhaps later we could use them."

"I'll be waiting then." Archangel left the place to go off and see what the White Fang was doing, though he really didn't have much of a thing with them, He noticed the grass at the side, which was filled with flowers, so he walked over to them and saw a red rose, which stood out in the field of Sunflowers, and he looked at it real hard. But he turned his head away just as his mind started to remember things, "Stop thinking about her Fredrick." He muttered, he can't forget about that rose, because it reminded him of her.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, I never knew these buildings could be so big!" Ruby said, gazing up at the tall buildings that made New York possible, She and Weiss were far from their location and were now in Midtown West, where they were doing their own style of blending in with the crowd. Ruby could still see the buildings through the big sunglasses, and she was amazed at them, "They're a larger than the CCT tower."<p>

"I'm not even sure if it'd possible for us to even try to top something like that." Weiss had to agree with Ruby on the fact that the tall scale buildings like these were much more beautiful and a lot harder to master for Vale construction workers if they ever saw one, it would put their work to shame.

The Schnee Heiress said, "It must've taken years to make something like this, "

"I have to take a picture." Ruby was going to get her scroll out, but Weiss stopped her.

"No! We can't use our phones out here!" She said, " Everyone's watching us, and we're gonna be questioned about our phones that are nothing like theirs, so just wait until nighttime or something."

"Sorry, I won't do anything like that." The Grimm reaper put her head down, but she began to look around the town, seeing more of the sights, "Do you think some of these schools think of us as the bad guys or the good guys?"

"Judging from our actions, we're considered bad to them," Weiss had no doubts on her answer, "But they don't wield weapons or fight monsters, They just gain knowledge for the future."

"Then it's i a good thing i never enrolled in those academies."

"And this could be coming from someone who might not last a full day in there."

Ruby didn't see any school around, and she only saw cars, buildings and people walking by. The fact that this place was unlike anything she'd ever seen before was just their problem, if they wanted to get back home, they needed to find out how. Ruby was glad enough to see some of the sights that this placed offered the two, and Weiss had to enjoy just as much of it as she can, since all of this was going to be their home for quite a while.

"Where should we head to first?" She asked her leader, "We got a whole day to enjoy ourselves."

"How about we head over to the large park." Ruby looked at the small map they found somewhere, "It looks enjoyable other than the-" In the next moment, a large explosion interrupted the two, and the rest of the crowd's lasting peace. That came from a different street, and everyone's attention was turned to it, there was very few screams to be heard, since they were not in any way injured, unless there would be more coming. "What was that?"

The sirens of the police were heard next, and then there was another loud boom that made everyone turn to it, but it was a bit far away from their position. Right above the people, there was a VTOL from Atlas and it was armed with weapons, many of the people chose the best option to panic again, and to cause an inconvinent crash of vehicles. One of them had to drive his way out of the block, but that was before a different car began to accelerate, and crash on the truck of the one in front of it. Cars were turned into a bad option and they deserted them to the flying vehicles. The aerial vehicle didn't detect Ruby or even Weiss, it planned to, but the orders say otherwise, so it ascending in the air a little more, and them flew away from them.

The threat wasn't over yet, as the sudden appearance of more Atlas vehicles came soaring through the sky, and then they were being allied with the sudden White Fang bullheads that flew out into the open. Ruby took the sunglasses off, and was worrying about the new problem that had risen to the people of the city, they were being attacked. Somewhere else, Jaune and Pyyrha were being pushed aside as more people ran as fast as they could and bumped into one another, tripping over some people into danger, even both of them were skeptical about this.

The Atlas VTOLs and the White Fang bullheads were soaring all over the place, just focusing on their objective, meanwhile, Velvet, Coco, Neptune and Cardin got out of the coffee shop and saw this unexpected chaos coming to the city, and there was more people passing by to get out of the place. "Oh no." The bunny faunus muttered to herself, she turned to the street, and watched people pass by her and her allies, but of course they were passed aside, and either got out of the way or fell on the ground, nearly getting trampled by them. Velvet was moved aside, and her top hat fell off revealing her bunny ears, but she was not focusing on hiding now, she was worried about the situation. Luckily for her an Atlas vehicle was flying by them and went off somewhere easily.

Without even thinking of how this could get them in any more danger, she turned to her teammates. "Guys, get your weapons and combat gear ready." she announced, "We're gonna fight for some answers."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, i didn't think this would be so long. If you had noticed, we have a new character in this story. Credit goes to phillipf1114 for allowing me to use his OC character, Fredrick Johnson (Also known as Archangel). Thanks for your help.<br>**

**As always, hope you enjoyed. Please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts, where things can get epic...maybe. These chapters are getting a lot more longer each time aren't they, but anyways, things are going a bit well for now, but I also have to take care of my new story Atlas High, but I'm still doing my best, so thanks to everyone for your support and let's get this thing started.**

**Disclaimer: I have no affliction with** _RWBY _**or **_Call Of Duty_** or anything but the plot, I'm just a big fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The problems had already began to increase higher and higher, and that was what this situation was like. The entire city was evacuating from their homes and their lives, because of the sudden arrival of Atlas, and their weird looking friends. The enemy soldiers were not firing at the innocent civilians, that was not what they were supposed to do, instead they were ordered to cause everyone to evacuate the entire city of New York in order to kill off the outcasts, because if they're still alive, they might be fighting against them, and they only know that they might lose their long streak of victory if they joined the Sentinels.

They used the White Fang allies to drive the citizens away since they were also qualified as Outcasts, and with their dangerous weapons, they were easily able to drive them out. The main objective was to kill the outcasts, and they needed to do it as well as they can since they also have to get rid of the Sentinels with their newest weapon. So far their first part of the plan was going well, but they needed to find the outcasts now, that would also be easy since they would be the only few people left in the city. Only a few Atlas aerial vehicles landed on the buildings and let their soldiers out to do their work, but others kept going through the air to alert everybody of their presence.

Ruby and Weiss were looking at the air ships that belonged to the White Fang and (possibly) their new allies, They couldn't just believe that they weren't the only ones that had travel to this planet, their enemies had, and they had some reinforcements. "Oh no, this can't be good." Weiss opened up her bag and got out Mytrenaster then zipped up her bag and grabbed it, "Ruby, we got to get out of here."

"Alright, you lead the way!" Ruby got her Crescent Rose out and then carried her bag to follow the heiress to run out of the block and head out to somewhere safe. They only passed by very few citizens, they would be scared of them but they were already scared of the Atlas forces heading there way. Once they headed for the road, they turned left and ran off to avoid any or all of the ships that were scaring the people away, although they don't know their real purpose. The two members of RWBY headed to the side and watched many people try their best to get away from the ships, and they managed to succeed in doing so, the girls had only one option to use, and that was to hide again, although they couldn't find a proper hiding place to to, so there needed to be a new option now.

She saw that chance to hide and she began to head for that direction, "Get in the buildings now!" She began to head for the right side which had some buildings that were shops and then she rammed right in the small shop, she got on her feet again and backed away to the end of it, where Ruby finally caught up to her.

"There's so many ships out there!" She said, dropping her bag and then releasing the contents out, "Should we go out there and fight?"

"I'm not going to even try your suggestion Ruby, we'd be killed by that amount of enemies." Weiss also took out her stuff from her bag to change, "We're not going to be safe now that the White Fang has come to us."

"Are they after us?"

"If I knew the answer, i would've told you by now." Weiss took her combat skirt out and headed off to the corner to change.

Somewhere else, Jaune and Pyyrha were going through the same process. They had to get off the streets, and they were in danger of being seen by the ships that had already struck fear into everyone's eyes. They ran across the street, and there was a fire escape that they could get on and hide from the danger, Pyyrha went first, and climbed the ladder, while Jaune had to follow her and climb on up to hide in one of the small rooms. Pyyrha quickly got her shield out from the bag and then slammed it right on the window, "Get in!"

Jaune went in first, and Pyyrha had to get in as well, they avoided the window and stayed away from it while the screams of people were being heard throughout the street. "What is going on?" Jaune asked, not expecting any of this to happen as well as everyone else.

"The city is being invaded by an enemy force." The champion of Sanctum said, looking out the window for only a little bit, "some of them are from our world."

"So then it could be the White Fang who's attacking us." Jaune answered, "But there was also a couple of ships we never saw, they might've been collabortaing with each other."

"That doesn't sound right, the humans and the White Fang don't work well together, so there has to be a reason why they're working together." Nikos and Arc stayed where they are, and hoped that this would all end soon enough. However, though most of them were hiding, one group was charging in for a fight.

Velvet, Coco, Cardin and Neptune were all in their combat gear and were heading their way to find one of the ships that had landed somewhere close to them. The three had their weapons, but Velvet kept remembering that she didn't bring hers since she had to save it for something big, so she had to rely on her skills for now. The four students had avoided most of the people and were now getting close to where one of the VTOLs landed, which was somewhere between the streets and was the only place that was cleared of any civilians.

The VTOL was hovering above three cars, and it brought out seven soldiers, three of which were White Fang members. They were equipped with Exos that allowed them to use Riot Shields, Hover and Boosts, in other words, they were using the Specialist Exos. They dropped down from the vehicle and gave out the signal for the VTOL to fly away and go out somewhere else. The soldiers didn't notice the four outcast targets about to approach them, but the faunus had turned to see them approaching. "We got company!"

The Atlas soldiers were alerted to the presence of the outcast and prepared their weapons, which were mostly rifles and submachine guns, but the faunus that alerted them had an EM1. "Now that was fast." A soldier said to the group, lucky enough for their targets to arrive so they wouldn't waste their time finding them. "Let's fire on my signal."

"There it is." Coco said, she and the group started to check it out from a few feet away, but that was as close as they can get to it, because the soldier let out the signal and his allies fired out at them. They were lucky that the bullets just missed them, and then they backed up from it and headed for cover behind a car. the soldiers fired out their bullets at the vehicle, and they would've gotten the job much quicker if they had been given the bullets Archangel received.

"That's a lot of guys out there!" Neptune shouted through the sound of bullets, getting his gun out, "What's the plan Velvet?"

"We must fight them, and interrogate one of them to find out why they're here!" The faunus kept herself down, and looked under the vehicle. "But don't get careless."

"Whatever you say." Cardin said, but he was only agreeing with the faunus on this situation, and besides when did he ever get careless (Oh yeah, every single time!). Neptune got the head start and headed out to the other taxi vehicles that were bunched up together after the surprise invasion. He fired out his gun and the energy blast only hit the other cars that the two faunus soldiers now decided to go behind. He rolled to the car, and kept firing out at the enemies, hoping to gain a hit. One of the Atlas soldiers tried to rush at the outcasts, but Velvet was able to alert Cardin, so he appeared out of the corner and then swung the mace and hit the soldier to the ground.

The enemies were not going down easily, Neptune fired an electric projectile out at the soldier with a rifle, but with his exo, he was able to use his boosts and move out to the left to avoid it. "Okay that's new." He said to himself, then tried to fire at him again, but only got the same result out of it. The Atlas soldiers now had an advantage once the three human soldiers rushed to the cars and then used their boosts to jump over the cars the outcasts were using as cover.

"Look out!" Coco warned Velvet, but the faunus was to late to respond as one of the soldiers used a boost slam and it impacted the ground a little a knock Velvet off her feet. The soldier was ready to kill her, but the faunus was saved as Coco took action by slamming her hand bag at the soldier's arm and letting him fire off his gun into the sky, not even hitting anything. she then slammed herself at him, then used her hand bag to hit him again and let Velvet get away from the close encounter. Coco was going to finish the soldier off, but he kicked her stomach and she fell to her back, but got up as quickly as she could, she noticed that this guy had something on him, and knew how to use it well. He pulled out a pistol and tried to fire out at the her, but she got to him easily, and kick him for payback.

Cardin was in the cross hairs of a sub machine gun, but as the faunus fired out at him, he spun his mach in front of him and the bullets ricocheted from the mace and hit the walls or windows of a car, The faunus used up an entire clip of his gun, and then ran out to the mace wielding student to punch him, but he avoided it, and then slammed his weapon at his face, and was willing to hit him again, but a soldier was able to slam him away from the downed ally and hit him. He fell right on top of a car, and rolled out to the other side of it, he grunted in anger and gripped his mace hard. the two soldiers fired out at him, but he was able to move from the gunshots and got to the corner of the car to gain in the advantage.

Velvet was behind Neptune as he kept firing out at the soldiers who were trying to get the upper hand again, one of them was swiftly avoiding the energy blasts and he was close to strike him, but he transformed his weapon into a Guandao and hit the soldier hard as he was electrocuted by the strike, but that only left a Faunus to come in and punch Neptune, who flew back and hit Velvet, both of them fell right on the ground, and Coco was quick to act again when she came in from behind and grabbed the soldier before he could get the kill, and then Velvet and Neptune was given enough time to help her out. Velvet ran out to the soldier and kicked him, which caused him to fall on the floor, while Coco fell between him and the ground, she got him off and was seeing more soldiers trying to get them by firing out their guns, luckily she turned her hand bag into a mini gun at a moment's notice and smiled at the soldiers, before letting the bullets fly out of the gun and directly at the soldiers.

The bullets only hit one Atlas soldier and the rest managed to avoid the attacks that were coming at them, one of them was lucky as he pulled out the riot shield that managed to block all the bullets Coco fired, the bullets were no match for the Exo riot shield. As Coco kept firing, she grew angry when she noticed that a simple shield like that defended the person so easily 'Damn, how is something like that able to block my bullets?' She thought to herself. This gave one of the Faunus soldiers the perfect opportunity to use his exo launcher, and it fired out a smoke grenade that hit Coco on her shoulder and then burst out smoke from it, blurring the vision of all those around it. The Atlas soldiers fired again and Coco got down on the ground as they soared through the air, hitting the wall and the windows that was far away from them.

"Advance forward!" The faunus with the EM1 fired and the laser hit the side of the car that the outcasts were still hiding behind, Cardin got out from the behind a car, and hit the soldier with his mace, "Take this!" he shouted after doing so. Velvet was still defenseless against the fight, she kept cowering behind the car, and hoped that the enemies wouldn't get closer to them, but one of them did. After the smoke died down, one of them appeared next to a car, and tried to punch at her, but she dodged it and used her elbow to hit his stomach and hit his face as hard as she could. They only had two guys left to defeat, but then all of a sudden, there was a VTOL appearing and it released out three more soldiers to the fray, then disappeared somewhere to do it's work.

"As if we didn't had any more problems." Cardin said, running from the reinforcements. One of them had an AMR9 with a Hybrid sight and he fired out a few bullets from his magazine, one of them hit the back of Cardin and he fell on the floor. He was glad that he still had a bar of aura on him. The soldiers were ready to gain the upper hand again, but the four outcasts weren't willing to let it happen, they kept fighting back, but they were not going to do this well because of their Exos. Coco got behind cover and she was next to Velvet.

"Velvet, get ready to run at them." She said, adjusting her sunglasses.

"Are you sure about that?" the bunny faunus asked.

"Yeah, now get ready."

"Okay," Velvet turned to Neptune and shouted, "Cover me."

"Yes ma'mn!" Neptune drew their attention by finally electrocution one of the soldiers, and he was taken down easily. Velvet took a deep breath and then got over the car and started running right on top of them, the enemies were beginning to notice her so they focused their attention to her.

"CATCH!" Coco threw out something from her belt and threw it at Velvet, she jumped off the vehicle and she could feel like the world was moving in slow motion. She grabbed small stick and then turned around and let the stick transform itself into a staff that unfolded itself and popped out four blades on the front of it, and she took no hesitation to land on the ground and slam it down, which created an impact of the floor and knocked down everyone around her off their feet.

She stood up after causing the impact and only took a glimpse of her new weapon, it was in a chocolate color and it was in the shape of a staff, luckily she was able to use this well to her advantage. An enemy got up on his feet and tried to get Velvet, but she spun the staff and bashed him out of the way, then saw that there was two more Atlas soldiers who were going to aim at her. She lowered herself and fired out a bolt of lightning from her staff and it took down one of them, while the other used his riot shield to defend himself from the blasts.

Unfortunately, he was vulnerable to the blast that Neptune sent out from his gun, and he was unconscious. The last Faunus was up and he drew out a katana from his back and charged out at Velvet, she turned to face him, and he brought the weapon down at her, she swung hers, and at the end of her staff drew out a blade of a sword from it that blocked the katana from reaching it's target.

She pushed him back and the soldier fought back, so the bunny faunus needed to rely on defense. the katana was swung to her, so she step-sided it from hitting her armor, then she blocked the next attack as he swung it forward, for her next move, Velvet flipped behind her and used her dust blast from the staff to launch in a fireball, which almost hit the soldier and instead destroyed a car behind him into flames.

She struck back and kicked his stomach, then she tried to swing her sword-staff at him, but it only hit the blade of his katana, but she was able to kick him again, and this time she used dust to fire out a bolt of lightning at him, just as he was electrocuted and he fell down on the street in defeat. The faunus started breathing and she fell to her knees wiping the sweat off her forehead. She couldn't take that much pressure from this fight now that it was over, "Oh my..that was rough." She muttered.

"Nice one Velvet." Neptune said to her, going to her position and getting her up on her feet. "That was impressive."

"Thanks Neptune." She said, "And thanks for the weapon Coco."

"Your welcome, I picked it up from some other student, I'm sure he won't be missing it soon." The leader of team CFVY smiled at her friend, then walked over to one of the faunus soldiers that were still dizzy after the fight, he almost made a run for it just when Coco grabbed the guy's arm. "Hang on buddy, we have a few questions for you."

"P-P-Please don't hurt me!" He replied in fear, trying to get away from Coco's grasp.

"We won't if you answer, " She moved the soldier down to the side of a car, he was a faunus with elf-like ears and he had his mask nearly broken to reveal his face, "First off, we want to know what the hell is going on."

"We...We were sent here to cause the city to evacuate."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Neptune asked, but then he stopped talking since he wasn't much into interrogation tactics.

The soldier answered, "The White Fang and Atlas, we were sent to do just that, and to find the targets."

"And who are the targets?" Coco asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" The soldier smiled a little, "You're them."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean buddy?" Cardin replied.

"It means that you guys are the targets, couldn't you tell?" He pointed at all four of the people in front of him, "Outcasts are the enemies! Remember? That's you guys!" Coco nearly had the urge to slap he guy to shut him up. Cardin, however, didn't hold that urge, he immediately punched his face.

"Hey, what the fuck Winchester?" Coco turned to the leader of team CRDL, "We weren't supposed to harm him!"

"Well, I wasn't going to let him complain about us being enemies the entire time!"

"That really hurt, you know that?!" The faunus rubbed the cheek that was punched, he had his aura depleted which explained the mark on his face, "Why did you had to hit me so hard!"

Cardin smile and wanted to do it again, but Coco grabbed his arm before he could even do it. "Oh no, you're not gonna pull off another punch Winchester!"

The Faunus just watched the two bicker about their problem, so he just decided to leave and call in for back up, but Velvet pointed her sword-staff at his throat, he surrendered immediately, and stayed where he was. "I'm not going to hurt you if you cooperate with us."

"What else do you want, I've already told you what we're doing."

" I only want to know one thing," she said, "Why would you work for Atlas, especially since your faunus and you don't go along well with humans?"

"Did it look like we had a choice?" The soldier answered, "We needed to do so, because if we do, then we could leave our mark on the world itself, can I go now?"

"Sorry, but that won't happen for a while." Velvet said, then she bashed the staff right on his face, and he fell unconscious once he fell on the ground. "Sorry." Cardin and Coco looked just at that moment to see their captive lying on the floor, the. They looked at Velvet.

"Did you find out about something?" the CFVY leader asked the bunny faunus.

"Not really." Velvet felt a bit guilty lying about that, but she figured it really didn't matter to them. "We should keep moving before more of them come." She let the staff fold itself back into a stick, placed it around her belt and started moving away from the battlefield, the rest of the group tagged along with her.

* * *

><p>Not only did the news of the outcast thing finally spread over the globe, but the invasion of Atlas and the White Fang had managed to surface as well. It had been more than three hours since the news spread all over the planet, and the Sentinels were concerned for this bit of news.<p>

"As if we didn't have enough problems already." Merrick told Ilona and Gideon when they were in the briefing room, "We now have a full city evacuating from our enemies, a league of outcasts that are most wanted, and a villainous force that owns a deadly laser."

"All this in one day? Fuck me." Gideon muttered.

"The biggest problem we have is that Atlas and the White Fang own the deadliest weapon we could ever think off." The general pointed at the screen which showed a full scale of a satellite. "We call it the XS1 Vulcan, an old project that was never launched."

Ilona said, "You used to have this weapon before Atlas turned on us, You abandoned the project when you have realized hat it could be the next ODIN."

"Yeah, but trusting Atlas to bury this thing was a big mistake, because they brought it back up and are now using it for their purposes." The Vulcan on the screen was showing it's power by launching a laser down on the ground, "The Vulcan can use laser beam that can fire out of it and cause devastating destruction. Kind of like the Hammer of Dawn."

"The hammer of what?" Gideon said in question. But he never got an answer as Merrick continued debriefing on the situation,

"With the Vulcan, they can use this thing to gain the advantage, and shut us down completely, but they could also take down the Outcasts at this rate." Merrick switched the screens which was showing the eight outcasts, "Which bring us to our next problem; The Outcasts."

"We have two familar ones, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, and we have six others who are their friends." Merrick explained, "Each one of them wields a weapon, somehow, and they can use heir powers or something to escape or help out in situations, but that's all we know for now."

"If they're still heroes, why can't we help them out?" Asked Ilona.

"They are outcasts, that is the only reason, and they have killed some of our people years ago, do you want a repeat of that?"

"The eight outcasts are trapped in New York, the entire city is on lock down and also they are the only few people left out in the city while Atlas forces swarm all over the place." Gideon responded, "We can't go there due to the risk of being shot down by Atlas."

"They're crazy enough to even do this, if they just want to get rid of the outcasts, then why would they just invaded a whole city just to do this?"

"If I had known, I would've told you." Gideon notice the screen change to an entire map of New York and there was an Atlas symbol around it, "What do we do about that?"

"From our position, we're not going to interfere with the outcasts, that's Atlas' job." Merrick said, "We're not gonna risk our men there, we have to focus on the Vulcan problem and try to destroy it."

"Yes sir," Ilona said.

Gideon replied, "Wouldn't the outcasts be a bigger threat of they escape out of the city?"

"That would have to be answered if they ever do Gideon," Merrick said, turning to the soldier, "But for now, we have to focus on trying to get pass the Vulcan at all cost. There's no telling what they could be doing with it-"

"ATTACK!" All of a sudden, two soldiers popped right in the room and fired their guns out at the open, their weapons were loaded with paintballs and they were shooting at everything in sight. These two soldiers were having loads of fun, but although they were causing loads of mischief doing so.

After they finished their entire round of paint balls, they only managed to hit he ground, and hit Gideon's face, Ilona's side and the table, Merrick was untouched by the paint balls. Gideon turned to the general and replied, "I told you bringing in paint balls was a bad idea."

* * *

><p>Back at the abandoned city, Ruby and Weiss were wandering through the long streets to get to the park, they were armed since no one was there to protest against this. Ruby had her Crescent Rose in it's rifle form, she kept looking at the streets with it's scope to see if there was anyone coming out to them.<p>

"We're almost at the Park, hopefully there isn't any more of those soldiers out there." Weiss said, she sheathe her rapier and sat down on the hood of a car. "Is there anyone near us?"

"Um...not really," Ruby looked through her scope and could only see some things in the far distance, there was a small patrol group behind them, An Atlesian Paladin that was walking with four human soldiers, they were scouting the place just to find one of the outcasts. They walked to the right, disappearing in sight, leaving Ruby to look at some other street.

All she could see was a street full of bunched up cars on the left, and there was a small blockade of them on the right, "We're good." Ruby put her weapon away, then started to relax by leaning on a vehicle, "I guess your plan for hiding is more necessary."

"One day in, and we already have a lot of problems, " Weiss said, "Why did the White Fang decided to pay a visit and invade the city?"

"It could be for their villainous purposes, but I don't even know." Ruby was going to lie on the car, but right then her scroll started ringing the ringtone of her song, she looked at the caller, "It's Velvet." She answered, "Hello?"

"Ruby, are you there?"

"Yeah, velvet what happened, did you get out of the city?"

"No, we're stuck in here too." She sounded a bit well, "But we found some information about this whole thing, the White Fang has been collaborating with Atlas."

"Atlas...?"

"Atlas is a private military company that almost took over the entire world and they have a very powerful arsenal! They invaded the city just to kill us!"

"But why would they want to do that?" Ruby asked, she expected an answer, but there wasn't one.

"Sorry, my friends didn't get enough information." The Faunus on the phone lied, "I already warned Jaune of this, just make sure you and Weiss are safe."

"We will, bye." Ruby put her scroll down, and Weiss turned to her partner.

"So, Atlas is responsible for this?" She said, but she wasn't asking, "Great, this is ridiculous,"

"I actually just figured out that they have the same name as the military from our world. Weird." Ruby took her weapon out and looked through the scope, she then saw something far behind them, a low hovering tank. "We got a tank coming from behind, nice design."

"Ruby, we might as well get out of it's way." Weiss could see the tank just about to head towards their direction, but it was going a little slow since some of the cars were in the way. She backed away, and Ruby just stood by and kept looking at the tank, as it turned the cannon head to them.

"Okay...coming!" Ruby backed up and then proceeded to follow Weiss and that was just when it fired it's main cannon and then destroyed two vehicles in a fiery explosion, alerting the two and then causing them to flee. "Let's get out of here!" The two members of RWBY started heading in the park, trying to avoid the hovertank from coming at them. This might've caused the supporting soldiers to hear that and then come to the noise to help out.

The park was losing some of the leaves since it was close to the winter time, so there was only branches and just some grass on the ground.

The two started running to the right, and they couldn't see the hovertank coming for them. It fired and then it hit one of the trees, knocking it down to the grass. The tank could only advance so far, but the soldiers we're going to get closer to them just as a few of them were now showing up.

The two now ran through the trees just to hide from the enemies, but they weren't going to be stopped by that, some of them were managing to get to their position and one of them fired out a tactical grenade out in the trees. It easily found the two targets, so they fired at them only to get not much good results from the trees.

The two outcasts were out of the woods and were now near the edge of a pond, someone had a laser-guided rocket launcher and he fired it out to the two. Although Weiss was easily able to get away from it, the rocket hit the ground and Ruby was pushed back from the force of the explosion and fell right in the pond. She swam out of it, swinging her arms out.

"COLD, IT'S SO COLD, TOO COLD!" Ruby shouted, paddling her way to the edge of the pond, and getting up from the water, Weiss grabbed her hand and they kept moving. The soldiers kept pressing on and they fired their guns only to miss them. Once the two were getting a little far away from the enemies who were now going to gang up on them, Weiss leaped from the small bridge and landed on a path far from the sidewalk.

Near there position, there was several Atlas soldiers walking to a part of the park that was covered into an ice rink for people due to it being close to winter, although the weather wasn't completely cold. there was a couple of Atlas soldiers just waiting for the outcasts to show up, Archangel was with them, he wore an Atlas infantry suit and he carried his MORS and his HBRa3 with him as they made their stand near the ice rink.

"They're here!" A sergeant shouted, Archangel lowered himself and pointed the thermal MORS at the trees, just a soon as the two showed up, he fired his bullet and that bullet was silent enough to hit the tree and cause it to lose some of it's structure. Weiss and Ruby heard that sound of the bullet hitting the tree, so they turned to the high level of the park to see the soldiers that were now arming their guns at them.

"Great, looks like we have to fight our way through this!" Weiss took out her rapier and started to charge in to the fight, "let's go!"

"Alright then!" Ruby took out Crescent Rose and fired behind her to create speed and rush to the fight on the skating rink, but then there was a problem at that moment. As Ruby got foot on the rink, her feet immediately slipped off and she fell right on the cold ground that was ice. "Ouch!" She got up and tried to walk but she was still slipping due to the ice. The atlas soldiers fired their guns at the girl, so she used her weapon to shoot the ground and move away from the bullets, but that only made it worse as she didn't get far enough and rolled through the place.

"Let's get down there!" One of them shouted, then the Atlas soldiers started to run form their station and jump on the ice rink, but even they had problems as they started to slip on themselves and hit the floor just as they got on it. "Oh shit, this is a problem!" One of them said, firing out his gun in the air. This problem didn't last long however as each one was using their swords to stick on the ice, they borrow them from the White Fang.

Ruby was sliding on her back, so she turned her scythe into a rifle and fired out her gun to the snipers on top of the rink. She hit one as he was thrusted back, and she took this time to try and stay on her feet. Once she did, she slammed down her rifle that transformed into a scythe again and let the blade stick on the ice so that she can grab her weapon and try to fight the enemies.

Weiss was going to have an easier time taking down the Atlas forces, for a girl who's familiar with the winter time and the ice, she knew just how to get across this. 'Make way for the Ice Queen'. She thought to herself, using that nickname they keep calling her, surely this performance of hers will prove the nickname.

She jumped on the ice, and a glyph was able to pop up underneath her feet, she was thrown into the fight, and with careful aim, she was heading to the soldier's path. As she was moving very fast, she slashed her rapier once she was able to get close range at an enemy and take him down, then she was able to hit another one by his feet just before she used her right hand to grab a sword and then let go of it just as she did a full circle around it and skate over to the next target.

Some of the soldiers were able to fire their bullets at the enemy, but Weiss was moving swiftly on the ice and when she needed to take a hard turn, she used her free hand to guide her, and touched the ice just before she slammed herself right on a soldier. A soldier fired out a spike drone but it missed and hit the ice next to her, Ruby was able to help out by shooting that soldier and then nearly slipping , just before stabbing the ice again.

Weiss started skating on the ice with her boots, since they were like ice skates now, and she jumped over a soldier just before swinging her rapier and attacking a guy's back before landing on her feet and continue skating. Ruby was doing a bit well as she kept firing her scythe-rifle at the snipers above, but she could only take down about three out of five of them. Her magazine ran low, so as she tried to move, she took it out and then reloaded it with a different magazine. Weiss was able to see her nearly slip, but then she had an idea coming up.

"Ruby," she shouted out to her leader, "Get ready!" Before she could even ask, she got to Ruby, skated past her and then steadied herself to point her rapier and turn the revolver chambers on her weapon for a glyph to appear, Ruby noticed this and drew a sign of panic.

"Hey wait, I'm not eve-WWUUUAAAHHHH!" She was launched in the air by Weiss' glyph and she was give this moment to finally see what Weiss meant, she let the scythe turn itself into a rifle again and she was able to fire on some of the soldiers below her. From her perspective, she took down about two of them on the head, just before falling back on the ground.

As Weiss started skating around her opponents as her new way of fighting, a soldier was ready to fire at her with his gun, but then Ruby fell right on top of him. Once he broke her fall, the leader of team RWBY could see an enemy approaching her, but right then Weiss was able to come out and flip in the air before landing on top of the soldier, and then pose a swan-like position.

Ruby looked at her after getting up, and said, "Showoff."

"Hey!" Weiss moved through to fire a glyph beneath her again, and this time she jumped off of it and land on top of the rink. The three soldiers, including Archangel was surprised as she appeared right near them. Weiss focused on attacking the ones next to her, so she swung her rapier at the first person she saw, and then she moved quickly to hit the other soldier.

Archangel used his Exo ability and activated Exo Mute device, which made him move without even making a single sound for a short time. He wasn't using his weapons , but he did know how to use his fists. As Weiss turned around, she was instantly hit in the face by the punch of the Exo and then she was pushed back to the rink, and before falling down, she grabbed the railing and saw the Atlas soldier firing out his gun, but she let go just as he fired his bullets.

Weiss landed on her back, and she got up quickly and grabbed her weapon. "Ruby, we have to get out of here!"

"Good idea!" Ruby immediately fired a bullet out at an enemy, and let Weiss come to her to escape the fight. She used a glyph again and jumped out to the top, this time Ruby followed her route and fired her gun at the ground to make her get off the ground and then get on the top. Archangel was just about to fire, but then he was unable to shoot as Ruby landed right in front of him. Sure, he was fine taking on legends but this one was different.

Ruby didn't hesitate, so she dashed out of there with her semblance and knocked the soldier down, after letting him spin around until he was completely dizzy. After getting upon his feet, he watched the two leave the area and head for the outside of the park, he noticed a rose petal on the ground. He picked it up and then heard a voice in his head.

"May you always remember me as your pretty rose." A female voice rang in his ear, and then passed by once Fredrick let go of the rose petal and let it fall on the ground. He put his head down and muttered something.

One of the soldiers ran to him and aimed out at the distance, "Let them go." Archangel put the gun down, "There's no point in chasing them."

"Hey, what did I miss!" The hovertank from earlier was right in the park and the driver was in question due to the fact that there was a lot of swords on the ice rink.

"Nothing really," Archangel lied, he walked away from the soldiers and left himself feeling empty and emotional about those roses and the voice, "Ruby Rose...why do you remind me of her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was crazy. Maybe a little too crazy, but I'm not really sure. Credit goes to XDANTE1 and phillipf1114 for the idea of Velvet's new weapon. There really isn't much to say now, but thanks everyone for your support.<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome me back to Operation: Outcasts, things are not looking so good for me at the moment, but I'm not gonna let it stop me. This chapter isn't my best, sorry, I've been busy lately.**

** There really isn't much to say, but enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fic other than the plot. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Somewhere else after two of the three outcast groups had fled from Atlas forces, or even took some of them, there was only one left that they could take down. Jaune Arc and Pyyrha Nikos were located somewhere in Kips Bay, in one of the two wide buildings that was between a small park. Both the White Fang and Atlas squads were called in to neutrilize the targets in the building and get this job done for now, due to the others kicking their asses earlier, they decided to call in support. The faunus took the liberty to use a goliath, and an enhanced one in order to show them they mean business, and the other atlas members were now going to use an EM1 with a diamond camouflage and an IMR with a grenade launcher on it.

They weren't going to charge in with force just yet, so they were now using a Fly Drone to scout the building and indentify the targets. The small drone started fluttering through the air and headed through the doorway and headed through the large entreance hall that was huge and filled with only a desk with a computer and there was a few stairs that lead upstairs, but there was a lot more stairs leading to the top of the building. The drone flew through the air, not really finding much besides stuff that had been abandoned by the original owners and potentially the workers of the office since this place looked percisely like one.

The drone went up to the fourth floor of the place, and there was the two targets, a blonde kid with a classic sword and shield, who was lying at the side of a desk, and near him was his partner, a female warrior with red hair, and a rifle in her hands and a shield on her back, sitting on a chair. The drone started identifying the targets, the girl was code named, "The Autumn Avenger" and the guy was code named, "The guy who shouldn't even use a sword and shield because it's pretty stupid in the future" or for short, "The lame guy".

"It's going to get dark in a few hours," The Lame guy said, "We might need to find a better place for shelter." He stood up and leaned on the desk, "Hopefully Ruby and the others are getting the same idea."

"Let's be glad we got the message from Velvet." The avenger replied, spinning on her chair, "With those Exosuits, the enemy is sure to find us with those marvelous inventions."

"What would happen if we happen to get a few for the students at Beacon?" asked the male target, "It would really help them on their training, and fight more Grimm that we'd expect to fight."

"If we do find some, then that could be a good idea, but we just need to know how those things work."

"Good point, this place is far more advanced than us in combat." The screen of the drone backed away from the targets and it started to deactivate itself. The Atlas soldier who was using it put the tablet down and then got his gun.

"Get ready for infiltration!" The soldiers burst through the two doors and were now inside the place, preparing their firearms and pressed forward to the stairs. A goliath was walking towards the stairs but a soldier stopped him from even trying. "Stay here and guard the main enterance," He said to the faunus.

"But i want to come with you guys," He replied as he shook the two armed guns.

"But you climb stairs in that thing, so too bad!" The soldier headed upstairs and left the faunus in the suit just looking at his back with a vilianious face. The soldiers were now getting nearer and nearer to the outcasts as they started to use their Exo abilities which was mostly Cloak, and they were able to move freely, but in doing so, making some sort of noise. This alerted the two as they turned their heads to the sound of a vase falling down from a desk.

"What was that?" Jaune got his sword out to face whoever it was that made this sound, Pyyrha did the same, arming her rifle at the desks of the office. The sound was now coming a bit closer, footsteps could be heard as if it was a horror movie, but she then saw some movement, before she had even a reaction, something was thrown next to their feet, and this little thing was in the form of a frag grenade.

"JAUNE, GET BACK!" Pyyrha had made her move and backed away from the grenade while getting her shield out, Jaune had himself getting away from the threat just as it had exploded and it pushed back the knight and he landed on his back on top of a desk, letting go of his sword and then landing on the floor. Pyyrha was on the floor with her back being a little bruised, but she brushed it aside and got on her feet. "Jaune?"

"I'm alright...I think." Jaune was breathing loudly, clearly not expecting an explosion at this moment, but that didn't stop there. As soon as he turned to the left from where the explosion came, A quick punch sent him flying again and he was on the floor again, Pyyrha saw an Atlas soldier with a rifle in his hands, she quickly fired her gun and killed him off, then she saw the enemies coming at them. She had her rifle transform into an Xiphos and then charged at the enemy with her shield bashing the first enemy that was going to make contact, and fired out a spray of bullets from his gun in at the ceiling.

Once the guy was down, she had a few enemies in the room with her so, she jumped over and desk and kick the head of a White Fang member, then let a human soldier try to shoot at her with his shotgun, only for her to block it with the shield and then slashed his chest with her weapon. The next soldier began to run at her and try to bash her, but she stepped away from him and got him with the shield just before she kicked him from his feet, and that was just when a soldier fired at her, This time she rolled away from the line of bullets just to let her weapon turn into a rifle and then shoot his chest.

Jaune had straighten himself up and some soldiers were coming out at him and they fired out an IMR at him, He blocked the laser with his shield and it didn't make one dent on it. He started running to the right and the soldiers fired out at them, but he was now getting the upper hand and he swung the sword and took down a soldier. The enemies were still advancing to him, so Jaune hit one with the shield and then slashed his sword at the one next to him. He seemed to be doing a lot better at this fighting thing, and he ran over to the other room where Pyyrha was knocking down a soldier by kicking his knees and then hitting him on the back with her elbow.

She smiled once he appeared and then fired her rifle at the stairway where the soldiers were coming at them. Jaune came in front of Pyyrha and put his shield in the front to keep her protected, Nikos fired her rifle and the soldiers were getting hit, but some of them were getting up there with a different style. One of them used his boosts to jump over his buddies and then created a boost slam which knocked them off their feet. Pyyrha quickly fired her gun at the soldier, killing him after two shots and then getting up to repeat her progress, but then another explosion caused her to be pushed from her back and the floor next to them gave way and a large hole replaced it, and letting some cracks of rubble fall down to the next hole.

There was more Atlas soldiers down there, with a few White Fang goons assisting them, Jaune grabbed one of the dead soldier's grenades and threw it in, hoping for an explosion to take them down, but instead it was a Stun grenade, and the results came as a light began to flash out at everyone and blind them for only a few seconds, it gave the outcasts enough time to strike in first. Jaune went first and landed on top of a soldier then rolled away from him just as he continued to slash a few of the stunned enemies, Nikos went next and landed at the center, and just in time because the soldiers were regaining their vision.

Nikos swung her shield at the first person and then swung her Xiphos at a faunus, then she threw her shield at an opponent who was about to fire a grenade launcher and Pyyrha ducked from her own defense weapon and it hit someone from behind, She jumped and grabbed it in midair and let her Xiphos transforms into a Javelin. She threw it at a soldier, who had a Heavy Shield and it stuck right on it, The soldier placed the shield down and took out an IMR, to fire at the avenger. She blocked it with her shield and it was unable to get her, the laser overheated and she started running to the soldier. She jumped on her Javelin to boost her up and grabbed her shield with both hands and hit the shoulder on his chest to take him down.

She was then ambushed by a faunus with a knife, and he rushed forward with Exo Overclock and he thrust his knife forward to kill her, or at least injure her, but thanks to her semblance and the knowledge that the exosuit was metal-like, she used her ability to make the suit's arm adjust itself away from her and it looked like she had nothing to do with it. She kicked him and took him down with the shield, she grabbed her Javelin from the heavy shield and noticed more gunshots from downstairs, so she headed down there to check it out.

Jaune was doing well, He blocked a few of the bullets in the conerence room, and he was able to swing the sword at percisely the right time, taking down a soldier next to him. He smiled after getting better and better, there was one soldier with an XMG with the Bread and Butter camoflage, Jaune was on top of the table, and the soldier was firing bullets from both of his machine guns. He blocked them with the shield and kept that stance just until the soldier started running low on ammo. Jaune was now charging at the soldier, but he got on the table and blocked the arm that held the shield and used his free hand to punch him.

Jaune was pushed back from the punch and he crashed through the glass wall that seperated the room and the hall, Pyyrha saw him crashing on the floor and rolling the rest of the way to the stairs, but not falling down on them. Pyyrha fired her rifle's bullets and it took the enemy down to keep Jaune safe, but she turned to see that he had already went downstairs. The knight was near the entreance, but then there was a goliath waiting for him.

"Okay Arc, It's just one guy with a mech suit," He muttered to himself for courage, "I can do this!" The goliath decided to show itself off and use one of it's rail guns to shoot at some stairs and then demolish it and let the steps toppled down on itself, possibly ruining the hand rails, then it looked at Jaune with a smile on his face. "I _Cannot_ do this!" The Goliath fired a rail gun and Jaune blocked it, but he was pushed back by it's sudden explosion and crashed through the back entrance which was where the small bunch of trees were. The goliath advanced forward, and pointed it's rail gun at the knight, but then someone interrupted him.

Pyyrha jumped from the set of stairs and threw her Javalin at the enemy, only to stab it right on the front of it. She got on the mech suit and was now trying to take it down. Jaune got up and headed to the Goliath to fight it, The arms were firing off the guns but it was not hitting anything so he started swinging his sword, but he got hit by one of the arms. Pyyrha took her Javelin off the chest of the machine, but it used a jet pack from it's back to advance forward to get Jaune, though Nikos started bashing the guy's head, but it was protected by his helmet. The Goliath used the jet pack to go to the back wall and cause Nikos to drop her weapon to the ground a few feet away from them, luckily Jaune was near it.

"Jaune, grab my weapon!" Pyyrha ordered, and her partner obeyed by rushing to it and picking it up, he stood right on the path of the Goliath, "Shoot him!" Jaune tried to get the Javelin to turn into a rifle, and it sucuceed to do what it was told to, but in doing so, he ended up getting hit by the back of the weapon. The javelin was now a rifle again and he aimed the iron sights at the head of the enemy, Pyyrha was on the arm of the weapon, he fired it, but it only hit the helmet.

The Knight was now avoiding the next rail gun attack, and he tried to fire the gun at it, but it only dented the armor of it. They were going nowhere at this rate, Pyyrha was knocked away from the Goliath and got to the soldier's body to pull out a grenade, she switched the ability and it changed to EMP, she pulled out the pin and threw it at the feet of the armed soldier. It detonated and it caused the enemy to fall on it's knees, showing signs that it was affected by the weapon. Jaune threw her weapon back at her, and she let it become a Xiphos and stabbed the Goliath on it's back, breaking apart some of it's systems, and she pulled the soldier off the mech with brute force and he fell on the floor.

Jaune punched him on the back and he finally gave up, The knight started breathing heavily and let his shield turn into a holster and steahte his sword.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Pyyrha took a step forward to comfort her friend.

"I'm fine," The knight fell to his knees and kept thinking of this encounter, "I just couldn't take much of this."

"You will get used to it, But that was impressive." Pyyrha kneel next to Jaune and put her arm around him.

"Thanks," He said, the two were now finished with this task, and they only have to find shelter for the rest of the night, but perhaps they would take a break here for a few more minutes just to calm down after their encounter, they deserved it and so did their friends.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in China, there was a small place that Atlas Forces were residing, some were returning from New York to give out an update on their mission to their commanding officer, or other important people, Neo was not one of them, but of course, she had to give out the news to Irons, the ice cream girl walked through a small garden, not even gaining the attention of the soldiers due to her level of possible creepiness.<p>

The small place was where Irons was hiding, Neo walked right to the small building, where there was two Atlas military soldiers standing guard of the door, armed with an XMG. "What's the password?" One of them said, he had somehow got his hands on the Goliath voice equipment and he sounded like a robot. Neo didn't need to speak, she swung her closed umbrella and hit one of their heads, then she bashed his back and then kicked him to the ground.

Neo turned to the other soldier, who backed away from her and opened the door for her. Due to the orders, he had to follow her inside to the leader's room to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid on the way. The two went up the stairs near the wall, and headed over to the front door of the office. The door was entirely made of glass, and it looked like there was two soldiers in there, right near the entrance and holding their ground.

Irons was sitting on his chair, watching a screen showing some chaos going down at New York. There was mentionings of a riot against Atlas and their invading plans for the outcasts, but they were not voting for the outcasts to be free since there was more riots about that cause to end. This had been going on for at least an hour or so before it had decreased almost entirely, now there was silence across the town as they tired to live thier lives while the city was still under siege. Irons turned his chair to Neo.

"Good to see you again Neo, how are you feeling?" His response was normal and polite enough, but the girl always stayed silent, a nod was her answer. "Good, have you heard any of the reports from our soldiers?" Neo shook her head at that question, of course she wouldn't know, she wasn't supposed to.

"Did Archangel say anything about the mission?" The silent girl shook her head again, "Just as he thought, he really thinks that he could just complete this without any assistance, but I understand that." Neo didn't had anytime to talk with Archangel before he departed to New York, she had a feeling that the guy was feeling a bit mysterious like her.

"He's most likely going to respond when he needs to, although he wouldn't want to at a time like this, he's just a bit too careful about the mission, outcasts are a dangerous enemy." Irons didn't smile. "But you and your pack of animals are the only ones we can trust for now, We're not aiming for the same goal. But at least you know how to fight."

"And if there's another thing they can do, it's acting like us. But by the time when we win this war, just watch your backs once we start pointing out guns." Neo nodded as if she was supposed to, she really didn't care for this treaty nor this mission, but anything for the White Fang and their leader.

Right then, one of the soldiers was shown on the screen behind Jonathan, so he turned his chair around to see him. "Irons, we have a problem." He explained, "Some of our groups were killed or unconscious after they encountered the enemy. Turns out the outcasts were much more tougher than we thought, especially that girl with the red ponytail."

"That's a disappointment." Jonathan put his head down, "I'm not paying you to fail Eden, you're tasked with only one mission."

"Yes sir, we can't locate them now at this point, even Archangel is...acting a bit weird lately since our encounter. Would you like to speak to him?"

"No, I'm sure he's doing alright."

"Sir, we might need to bring out the big guns for this fight." The soldier's recommendation was true, since they couldn't even take on eight enemies with weird weapons that transformed into different weapons. "What about an Vulcan attack?"

"We're not risking our weapon for eight targets, we're saving it for something big." Jonathan replied. "Just let Archangel try and work some things out with them." The screen showed the soldier nodded, and then it turned off and returned to the map.

Neo gave Irons a look, her eyes were in the color of Pink. Surely she knew that this meant business for the soldiers, but whatever she was planning to say, she didn't even tell it to Irons, besides, it's for the best.

"Neo, Just stay here for now, we'll need you when we're ready for our next mission." Irons dismissed the girl, she walked away and the soldier didn't follow her back, he just let her go. As she went outside, she kicked a small pebble and opened up her weapon to block out the decreasing sunlight.

She thought it would be good to pay a little visit to the simulation room and see how the Faunus and the Atlas soldiers were doing, perhaps they were getting along well. But however they were not.

As soon as she entered the room, which has become a desert battlefield with tons of destroyed buildings and lots of damaged vehicles, there was Atlas soldiers on one side firing their guns at the enemy, and the White Fang was that enemy, it was also a battle between eleven or more Goliaths against an Atlesian Paladin that was doing well in combat, but it would be taken out moments later by a Stinger.

Neo decided best not to get involved in this fight and just leave.

* * *

><p>After the long day came to a grinding halt, Velvet's group was going back into hiding. They had exited out of West Village and were now in East Village, they still had a long way to go before they finally got to the bridge, and if they were lucky, they could reach it by the next night.<p>

The four of them chose to hide inside a diner, which was parked right next to another one for particular reasons, and sleep there. Velvet was wearing a Onesie which was a brown color and had a small bunny face on it, it looked kind of cute on her. She stood right behind the counter and laided there for a little, she felt exhausted after going through that tough walk trough most of the city, the place was so big, way bigger than Vale in her opinion.

She was beginning to feel a bit tired after earlier, and she would go doze off, but right then someone appeared in front of her. She was glad that it was just Neptune, he wore some pajamas that had a trident symbol on it and some water waves on it's sleeve. "Am I bothering you?" He asked, the bunny faunus shook her head.

"Not really, I'm fine." She just said, the blue hair boy sat down next to her, "So what do you think about the place?"

"I think it's a really beautiful city." He replied, "Even before Atlas hit us, the place looks rather remarkable."

"Good to hear, it's really a shame to see this place all go down in smoke." She turned to the wall.

"I know, I really wanted to see some of the beautiful sights of the city, they have really great landmarks around."

"I guess so...I really wanted to see those too, maybe even take a picture of them." Velvet pulled out her Scroll to prove her point, "Just without all of the soldiers and the chaos. But that's not gonna happen for a long while." She sighed softly and started rubbing her hands, "What are we going to do after all of this is over? What if we can't come back to Remnant?"

"I don't know, but don't think stuff like that, we'll make it back."

"What if the professors hear about this crazy thing? Will they start thinking we're crazy after we tell them about all of this?"

Neptune said, "Maybe they will, but I guess unless we want that to happen, we have to keep this a secret." He patted Velvet's shoulder, "If they ask, we'll just have to tell them."

"Fine, but I'll tell half of it while you back me up." The bunny Faunus was smiling a little.

"What do you think tomorrow will bring?"

"Um, seeing from my perspective, perhaps a lot more explosions and gunfire than today," Velvet had no reason to not see that happen, she turned to the clock. "It's getting very late." After saying this, she yawned lightly, "I should be getting to bed."

"Okay, I'll stay quiet." The blue hair boy just stayed there, and Velvet felt herself ready to fall asleep. Neptune wanted to be a little friendly so he patted her head like a bunny, "Tomorrow is going to be even more crazy."

"But without me to lead you guys." The faunus said, leaning on Neptune's shoulder, and her bunny ears on the side of his face "It could any of you three tomorrow." Neptune forgot about the whole voting thing.

"I'm still going to think of you as a leader Velvet." The huntsmen just stayed where he was, feeling his friend as she began to close her eyes and fall into a deep sleep for the entire night, he was feeling tired too, but he thought it was best to keep her company for a while.

Velvet hoped that she would dream of something beatutiful, the thought of that would help her out. She smiled at the past events they fought together, but that was just only one battle, she still felt a little respected, not just as a teammate but as a leader too. Neptune was supportive of her, and she needed that support from him, he was really kind to his friends, she was glad that he was along for the ride.

somewhere close to them, Coco was watching them for just this moment. She smiled and nodded her head, "Tomorrow is a different day." She whispered to herself, "Let's hope that it doesn't tear us apart."

Watching her friends wasn't going to be a good hobby though, she decided to leave the place and head over to the next diner. The diner was almost exactly the same thing, but it felt a lot more comfortable than the other one. She went through the door, which gave out a bell sound thanks to the bell installed on top of it.

Coco looked around and nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, she took a few steps forward in and right then someone jumped over the counter and then ran towards the girl, he brought out his weapon and tried to bring it down on her, she blocked the attack with her handbag, then pushed him aside to face him. Through some of the shadows, it was revealed to be Cardin himself.

"Cardin?" Coco said in disbelief, "Why the fuck did you try to hit me?"

"I thought you were a burglar, mostly because your hat made you look like one." The mace wielder put the weapon away and walked back to the counter.

"For your information, it's a beret." She straighten it up a little, "And you're just saying that just to beat me up."

"I would want to do that, I wouldn't want to be stuck with a couple of loser, especially the bunny girl."

"Velvet's not a loser, neither is Neptune. We're all stuck together because his could be the only way to avoid dying by the White Fang and Atlas!"

"You were only lucky today, but tomorrow will be a lot more difficult than you would ever think." Coco wouldn't dare admit it, but Winchester was right about that, the challenges today were only beginner's luck, but things were going to get way more tough.

"Then I suggest you stop acting like an asshole, and help us out here!"

"I am helping out you guys, but I don't even see why we would do that since we're all hunted by some military force and some freaks!" Cardin shook his fist, "I would've ended up with anyone else but you guys, And I would surely want to be out of this city, but we're not doing shit!"

"We're having a lot of problems, We need to take care of ourselves-"

"does it matter to you and your friends about that? We don't have any time for that, we need to escape the city and get back home before you get us all killed!"

"We're not going to listen to you!" Coco slammed her fist on Cardin's chest, "You're not our leader, and you will never be!" She felt her rage come out and she slammed her handbag right on him, pinning the mace wielder on the ground, and leaving him there. "And if you dare try to abandon us, you and Team CRDL will be history." She stormed out of the diner, and left an enraged hunter in there for the night.

* * *

><p>It had been more than a few hours since the night had shined down on the field, the sentinels were now slowly waking up to the crack of dawn, and were getting ready to get back to work. There was not much to be said at this point since it would be hard to track down the Atlas Vulcan, and Irons. The outcasts were said to be left alone for the time being, but for one soldier, he was wanting to attack them now.<p>

Chris Alder, a soldier with black hair that reached to his shoulder, eye contacts with the color or Crimson red, and a scar over his right eye, was spooking at the map of New York on a table, and seeing a full scale view of the Outcasts. All that can be shown was the eight targets, all were codenamed, and were considered a hostile threat. Some fot heir profile pictures were only blurred images of them, but the red hooded girl and the white snow girl was the only ones that they can get a full picture of.

Chris started to get a full look at the profiles, but none were helpful. They only revealed the weapons and possible motives, but the motives were not true. "Why are there so many of you this time?" He muttered, flipping through picture and picture of the outcasts. For a guy like him, he was wanting revenge, his family was murdered by an outcast about two months before Atlas turned it's back on the world, he needed to avenge what he lost, but he was getting nowhere ever since Atlas gained a bigger advantage.

But now, he might have his chance, it could be possible that one of the eight outcasts knew about the murderer, he was possibly related to the legends of 2027, but he didn't appeared with them through the portal, nor did he ever leave this world after killing his family. He was still around here, but there was no sign of him ever since he disappeared. He had already thought about the guy, "That son of a bitch is gonna pay right after they all get dealt with." He muttered, he was expecting to be alone, but someone else was in the room.

"Working hard Chris?" It was of course, Gideon. "I didn't suspect you to be up at this hour."

"You don't need to be surprised. I'm just very busy." Alder replied to his ally, he flipped the screen to show Ruby's name.

"If you're looking forward to killing those guys, I suggest you drop the idea. It's going to taken care of."

"Those eight are not my big targets, I'm just studying them a little."

"From what you've told me, they're not related to the killer." Gideon walked over to Chris and looked through the screen, "He's already working for the White Fang goons, and the not thing we can take care of is getting rid of that Vulcan."

"You're just saying this because Atlas has already taken over the entire city, and we can't do anything about that."

"Yes, but they also have an Anti-Outcast force down there, and if he's still with them, Archangel will be with them." Gideon remembered Archangel as one of the best soldiers of Atlas, aside from Ilona of course. "He'll have one of your problems take care of. But the one with your target is just gonna be for yourself."

" I don't mind that Gideon, you should remember why I'm considered a lone wolf." Chris saw the profile turn to Ruby's name, she was smiling a little on the picture and she held a scythe in her hands, "Has there been any White Fang activity yet?"

"Not yet, they haven't been sighted yet since yesterday, but we'll alert you if there is."

"Alright then, I'll be waiting." Alder was basically codenamed "The Red-eyed Wolf" he was okay with fighting off enemies by himself, but he did needed some back up, the killer will be his to face alone though. He didn't want anyone to interfere with his motives.

Gideon could only just let it happen since the soldiers did need to focus on their potential objective, but the outcasts thing had to wait because the were not ready to combat such a threat just yet, they had to deal with Atlas first.

* * *

><p>A new day had finally dawned on the abandoned city, although it was safe to say that not everything was going the way they should be. Atlas and the White Fang were stil around, but there wasn't much to worry about except to worry about besides the Outcasts and their unknown mission. Today, they had a bigger plan for this, and they had to accomplish it with the help of Archangel.<p>

Somewhere far from the park, at the Upper East Side, there was the two huntresses who were inside one of the buildings and were now just waking up to the day and prepared to go outside. The biggest issue was that they could only just rest here for this moment due to the fact that more of those Atlas guys could be around here, they figured that this was the perfect time to leave.

Ruby was eating cereal at a small table and waited for her friend to come out of the bedroom. The cereal tasted a little dull, but that was all she could have because the two weren't cooks at all, they really didn't had classes like that In the academy. But mabue she could take those lessons here, but that wouldn't be very good for her since they fight monsters, but they did need to know how to take care of themselves.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted from behind the door, "I have a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it?" The girl sat up and let the Schnee Heiress walk out of the door, apparently Weiss was wearing Yang's combat outfit, complete with the exact same style and the only difference was the color, instead of yellow it was white and the Schnee Dust company symbol was on it.

"Can you explain to me why I have to wear this thing?" Weiss did not like the style of this outfit, nor did she like this idea.

Ruby was actually glad about this plan, she also changed her appearance a little bit, she wore Blake's combat outfit which was red instead of black. Also she didn't wear a bow on top of her head, also she put her silver symbol of roses on it, she liked the look of this costume, it took her a long while to dye the colors and stitch the symbols.

"Because I figured we should try and dress up in different costumes for now," she answered, "And also because I want revenge for you dressing me up in that rediculous coat and scarf yesterday."

"That scarf looked really nice on you, I'm just saying." The heiress protested a little, and brushing up the shoulders.

Ruby said, "With these costumes. I can be like," she began to do an impression of Blake while standing right in front of the heiress, "The White Fang is going to destroy Vale with their powerful guns and no one is doing anything about it!" Then she return to her normal self, "And you can be like," She started her impression of Yang. "Hey Weiss you're having Nachos? Oh you want cheese? Well, that's _Nacho_ cheese! Huh? Huh?"

Weiss gave Ruby a weird look, "I have no idea why and how you come up with this stuff."

"It's better than nothing right?"

"I suppose so." Weiss moved away and Ruby tagged along as they head does the stairs.

"I contacted Jaune and he told me that some of the Atlas guys were now using some mech suits and were planning to use some better weaponry against up, so we need to be extra prepared for them."

"I can see that we're not doing so much of that." Weiss replied.

"Well, Velvet and the others are doing alright, it's just us two until we can regroup with them and get out of here."

"Speaking of which, do you even have a plan to get out of this city?"

"They have bridges that connects with the city, and it'll only take us about...a couple of hours on foot." Ruby explained the best she could, "No need to worry about that though."

"No need to? Don't you remember that the exits are possibly guarded by a ton of soldiers!"

"I know that already." Ruby was still smiling, and walked down the stairs a lot faster, "Which is why I have another part of our escape plan."

"Weiss didn't need to hear about the plans now, "Just save it for when the time is right, we don't need to rush things in case they go wrong." She headed out the doorway, and the two were back outside.

"We're just about close to one of the bridges, but I think it's best that we avoid that for now and just go through the town a little more, we missed a lot of stuff." Ruby said, "When we regroup with our friends, then we will go there."

"Okay." Weiss understood their newest plan, just explore the city and regroup with their friends, easy enough...But of course that was not going to be like that, things were going to take a hard turn.

* * *

><p><strong>There really wasn't much going on right now, plans for this will be changed now. Also I actually wanted Ruby and Weiss to dress up in Yang and Blake's costume. It sounds very reasonable enough.<strong>

**Credit goes to Gundam-Knight-Chris for his OC character, Chris Alder. Thank you so much for your help.**

**Hope you enjoyed, Please review, compliment on some things and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome ****back to Operation: Outcasts. I'm very sorry, but this chapter is a lot shorter than expected because there wasn't much time for me to work on things. **

**With all of the new things that are happening, things are going a little well, thanks. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have no affliction with **_RWBY _**or **_Call of Duty _**since they belong to their respectful owners, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Nothing much was planned out. Velvet was slowly waking up to the sound of glasses falling down on the floor, three of them to be exact. She opened up her eyes and stood up to see the disturbance, Coco was dressed in a brown tailored coat with four buttons on the side, and a belt with some bullets placed on it, she had some boots that were fit for walking, and she only wore one glove on her right hand. She still kept the beret and sunglasses.

"Good morning Velvet." She turned her head and smiled at the bunny Faunus, "How are you?"

"Good." She yawned and looked at the CFVY leader, "What's going on?"

"I'm just checking the map of the city, determining whether we're going to be seeing lots of Atlas soldiers in some designated areas." She got a red marker out and circled something on it, "I got some clothes that you might like," she threw the pile of them to her, Velvet went to go change somewhere.

Neptune was sitting on a table next to Coco, he wore a blue bottomed up sleeve shirt, a regular belt and some jeans with the color of black with small hints of silver or gray. He had some weird shoes that cool guys would wear and a gold necklace. "Where did you find this stuff?" He asked.

"I have my ways, It felt like a good thing to change out of our gear for a little while." She marked another thing on her map. "I always wanted to change my look for some time." She moved the brete slightly and looked at Neptune.

"I heard that you were trying to plan out how we can escape the city." he replied.

"I tried to list out all of our possible escapes, we're still going to take the bridge route but we'll need to go through the right path."

"Don't forget that we're still agreeing to the short straw thing, we still need a leader for today." At the sound of that, Coco put her head down.

"Don't remind me, it's going to make me nervous." Coco was hoping to forget that thing, but she had to remember that it would only last for a day, and they had to figure out who will be the next leader, but she kept hoping that it wouldn't be Cardin, otherwise they would have a lot of trouble in their hands.

"Are you still angry at Cardin?" Neptune asked, he didn't share the same feelings for Cardin, he was just hoping that he could change for the better.

"Yeah, you could say that." The leader of team CFVY took her scroll out and took a picture of the map, then put her scroll back. "I'm done, take a look." The blue haired got up and walked to the map. There was a red mark on every location they've been through.

"We only have three bridges that we can go on, but they might be heavily guarded by Atlas and the White Fang, unless we have a different strategy to avoid them, we're dead."

"So the best option, other than the trains is to go right through the ocean?" Neptune's question was indeed correct as shown by Coco's nod, "The problem is that we need a boat of some kind to get us through."

"Good point buddy." There was no plan for that though, they need it to escape, the others probably had the same idea as them, hopefully they would meet up with each other soon enough, and they could get out of here.

"So guys?" Velvet appeared and the two turned around to look at her new look. She wore a tuxedo-like uniform but the coat was in the color of brown and they could see some red and white bow tie on her collar, not to mention a ring on her left finger. The ring was in an odd shape that represented a cupcake with a red and white color on the inside. "What do you think?"

Coco looked at it and smiled, impressed at what she had picked out for the faunus, Neptune also smiled, and he said, "It looks absolutely stunning on you."

Velvet couldn't help but blush, "Thanks." She said, the outfit on her was actually beautiful on her, and she like the red velvet cake ring on her, it looked very attractive to anyone, she couldn't agree more on that. "Coco, are we ready to leave?"

"Almost Velvet, almost." Just then Cardin entered the restaurant and Coco gave out a villainous glare at the leader of team CRDL, she had to pick out clothes for him too since he was a part of their 'team'. He wore a coat with an eagle on it, with a shade of gray and yellow on it, he didn't like this outfit one bit, nor did he like the boots he had to wear.

"Next time, I'm picking the clothes." He said to the face of Team CFVY.

"I wouldn't allow you to do that even if you became leader." She shouted back, but she was trying to control herself from trying to hit his face. "Guess we should leave now before we cause a fight."

"Not before we find out who's the leader." Neptune took out a box of straws and placed them on the table, Coco grumbled under her breath since he had them along and they had no possible change to avoid this. She said, "Fine." And walked to the package. "Velvet, just-"

"I know Coco, don't worry." Velvet knew that she can't join up in this again since she was assigned leader yesterday. The three students looked at each other then at the straws.

"Okay, here we go." One by one, they repeated the same process as before, and hoped to get the short straw so that they will be the leader. Right then, all of them took it out and saw what they had in their hands, it turns out...all of them had long straws.

"What the heck?" They were all confused about that.

"Oh, sorry I put in some long straws to make things more interesting." Vasilias and the others threw the straws away, "Okay, now let's do this." They all did the same thing again, and after pulling their hands out with an item in it, one out of three of them had a short straw, Coco looked at hers, but it wasn't the correct one since it reached out of her palm, she then looked at Neptune's and his was hidden a little bit, it was indeed short, but is it enough?

They were a little nervous when they slowly turned their heads to see Cardin's straw, and he had it in his hand, and once they saw it, they noticed that it reached out a little higher, almost the same size as Coco's, that must mean...

"Looks like I'm the leader." Neptune said. Coco sighed with relief, and Cardin threw his straw down on the ground and threw the entire pack at the window, but it hit the door instead.

"I'm so happy for you buddy." The CFVY leader smiled and patted the new leader's back.

"Thanks Coco, and you're pretty lucky Cardin didn't get to be the leader." Coco got her weapon and headed out the door. "Now let's get going." She walked away, and this left an angry Winchester to take out his mace and then slam it out at the window to calm his mind down. He went out that way and tried to catch up to Coco.

"Congratulations." Velvet was happy for her friend and she hugged the blue haired boy. "I was so worried."

"There's no need to be Velvet, I'll try to keep us safe today." Neptune smiled, and let Velvet go on ahead to the others, he followed along to start off their new objective.

* * *

><p>There was activity going down at South America, there was a mining operation that was not happening anymore for particular reasons, and this only left a patrol for the Sentinels to walk around and see what they could find. The place felt quite silent but with the sound of wildlife around their homes, there was about five soldiers walking around and seeing what they could find around here. The red eyed wolf was one of them.<p>

He had an IMR with a Foregrip, some extended mags and an auto focus sight feature on it. His Exoskeleton had his symbol of a wolf with red eyes. The contact wearing Sentinel was with someone else and they were walking through a small ruin temple.

"This place was said to have some sort of buried treasure that came from the pirate age centuries ago," explained the companion, "they didn't find it yet, and I doubt they will. It takes more than a long while to find something like that."

"You think they would've given up so easily after this." Chris said.

"Not really, but it'll have to take over a year before the mining process can start up again." As Chris walked through the temple and down the steps, he looked over at an old station that used to have Atlas soldiers in it, even their symbol was there to say it belonged to them.

"Irons is very concerned that the outcasts thing has to get rid off, why didn't I hear about the whole Anti-Outcast force thing until now?"

"It's something the world needed at the time, but Gideon believes that they are the only ones that will be able to kill them since they have more advanced weaponry for them."

"That Archangel guy he was talking about, why did he bother to just stay with them?"

"He's the best they have, and what's more is that he's close to being better than Ilona herself." That did not amuse Chris, the records didn't matter to him, he had better things to do than that.

He said, "If Atlas and an anti-outcast force, why can we?"

"We didn't expose ourselves before, but now we can't for specific reasons."

"It Always has to be reasons." The lone wolf turned to the companion, "I'm going to check out something over there," he pointed at a far ditch, "Hwad over to the mining parts and I'll catch up to you." The far ditch he was heading in was only filled with a broken column and some sort of old items that were not in use for the mining stage.

There was some set of tools that only contained parts and that was really it, Chris sat down on a rock, and set the gun down on his feet. So far, he's been told that Gideon and Mitchell knew that the outcasts were going to get killed by Archangel and his small group of Atlas soldiers and the White Fang, but he didn't think that those forces are such a good thing, they were both enemies of their kind from different worlds, it was only until they would stab their backs, but it depended on who would do it first.

The silence and the sound of birds were broken as a distant gun shot wa heard around the place, this alarmed Alder and he gripped his IMR in case they were facing any hostile threat. He walked as slowly as he could when there was more sounds heard from that place, he could see someone approaching that sound, but that was just it. The lone wolf began to follow too, but he kept stopping as more were heard, maybe even a painful sound too, after that was heard, there was no more bullet sounds to be heard, so he ran to the place to catch up to the hostile.

He pulled out a grenade and set it's ability to stun, then threw it out at the unknown enemy. It got him and the white flash began to open up and blind his line of sight, this gave Chris time to fire out his IMR and shoot at him, but the hostile threat used his boosters to back away from the bullets and once the flash cleared, he looked at the Sentinel.

It was a White Fang member, but he was different. He had a standard outfit, but he had shoulder pads, metallic gauntlets, and his mask was black with a side of red on it, and he had a sword with the Atlas symbol on it. He looked at Chris and hold his ground, then cracked out a smile. He recognized him.

"Remember me?" He said, Chris nodded yes and stayed where he was, while the faunus just sharpened his blade. "I'm the guy responsible for all those deaths a year ago."

"I don't need a reminder from you." The lone wolf put on a frown and was already planning to kill this guy. "You killed my family, and now, I'm gonna avenge them."

"Then go ahead." The White Fang soldier used his Exo boosts to accelerate to him, but he moved out of his way to avoid a sword swipe. Chris fired his IMR, but the Fanusus 's balde was able to block the bullets from hitting him, but it wouldn't matter anyway since he had a full load of aura.

The faunus charged again, but the soldier dodged it, and then swung the end of the gun at him, which succeeded in hitting him. The faunus dropped his sword and punched his enemy, which made him drop the gun and avoid the next attack. As Chris caught the next fist that almost approached his face, he and the enemy fell on the floor and rolled almost through the place and he was able to kick the faunus out at a rock wall, he wasn't dazed by the impact however.

This time, the Faunus jumped from his current position and tried to land an impact on the ground, but Chris moved again, and it failed. Chris rammed the enemy, and he flew about two feet away from the fight, the faunus got out a knife and tried to get as close as the enemy as possible. The knife only pierced through the air, and he knew that the Sentinel was going to hit him, so he ducked and hit him on the chest to bring him down on the floor.

The sentinel rolled up on his feet, and pulled out his pistol to shoot at the faunus, he was able to use his boosts again, and as Chris got away before he handed, the sentinel punched him quickly, then the knife was dropped on the rocky surface. Two fists were caught as the Faunus grabbed the next punches that the sentinel was about to use. Chris head butted the soldier and hen got his hands free to hit his face.

The Faunus picked up the knife and thrusted himself to Chris, he grabbed the arm, and the knife was just inches away from his face. The soldier struggled as the knife was getting far away from his face, the Faunus was almost getting to disadvantage. He knew that this would just be a waste of time, he used his boosters and backed away from Chris.

The two soldiers stood face to face together, but the faunus just smiled at this. "Wow, I didn't think You would be so hard to kill." He said, "But I wouldn't think of staying here for this."

"You're retreating then?"

"For now, but when we get to New York, then we will fight to the death." The Faunus chuckled and put his sword away.

Chris looked at him, "So, you expect me to go to New York City, just to face off against you again?"

the Atlas enemy walked away and headed over through the large trees, Chris watched him leave, and took his IMR back. "Goddammit, this is not going to be good." He was now standing there alone, and all he did was follow the Faunus. Now he only knew exactly where to go.

It only took him that much time as he began to pass by some of the trees to see where the enemy would go, he was walking fast that's for sure, but Chris kept his distance as far as he could from the enemy. Through some of the noises he made didn't disturb the enemy, he kept going as slowly as he could.

After he went though the trees, he could see the Faunus walking to a VTOL, which revealed itself from it's clocking form and he hoped right in, there was another VTOL next to it, but it wasn't filled with soldiers. Chris began to walk through and take a bit of ammo as he crept his way to the vehicle, and hoping to hitch a ride.

The Faunus began to tell something at the pilot, and he understood where their next destination should be, Chris was glad to be aboard now, this could be his chance for vengeance, but he knew that he was doing something expendable.

"Gideon, you're gonna hate me for even doing this." He muttered to himself, he sat in the enemy vehicle and it took only a few seconds for it to begin it's new corse for New York to complete the outcast mission, Chris kept his eyes out for the right moment to fight, this would not be good for him to do, but his reasons did, he was wiling to keep going.

* * *

><p>It had only been an hour as the two outcasts, Pyyrha and Jaune, were almost heading to their exact destination. Along the long road that was close to Peter Cooper Village, they were almost at the bridge, luckily there was this highway bridge above a regular road.<p>

"We're almost there." Jaune muttered to himself, he was dressed in a black shirt, but he had himself equipped with a vest from one of the soldiers yesterday, and he had only three grenades on just in case. He didn't take the Exosuit because they still didn't know how to use it, or even how it works.

Pyyrha was dressed in a steel body armor, with shoulder pads on it, the sleeves were colored in autumn red, and underneath the armor was a white revolutionary robe with two forearms that were blue and red, she had some old brown boots that might've been from a few centuries ago, she found it somewhere, but she wouldn't tell anyone about it.

The two students of Beacon were near the bridge, it was good enough for them to get to higher ground. "Jaune, do you think we should get up there?" Nikos asked the leader of JNPR.

"Judging from our distance until we reach the bridge, yeah." He answered, he looked over to the left, and there was a good amount of level for them to get on it and head to the bridges to escape, but right then, there was about three vehicles moving along the path, they were all Atlas vehicles. "Okay, never mind."

The Atlas trucks were all being assisted by an Atlesian Paladin that was walking along with them, they all headed away to the right, where the bridges were located. "There goes that idea." Jaune looked right in front of them to see the docks, there was about a few boats over there, perfect for them to steal a boat and use that as an escape route, but that was also a problem.

There was also a patrol there that guarded the boats and they were securing it from any hostile that might use it to escape the city, the outcasts were not so lucky about this now. Their escape plans were falling short.

"This is a problem." Pyyrha said, "We can't go head on against them." Despite the fact that they were able to take on a whole squad yesterday, they weren't sure that they sould because there could be another patrol heading their way to assist the Faunus and Atlas forces in case they needed to.

"We need another plan." Jaune replied to Pyyrha, "We should regroup with some of our friends, once we set up a destination and meet up there, we can come back here and get out of here." His partner nodded.

"Right, let's just hope that they won't be followed by the enemies." She was indeed right however, because they were being watched by someone. At the patrol, there was Archangel, he had his MORS pointed at the two outcasts the entire time since they came here, but all of the other soldiers didn't see this. He kept his finger away from the trigger, and he had this chance to find out about the other outcasts.

He put on his Exo Cloak and walked as slowly as he could and hide behind some of the trees, they didn't provide much protection, but at least he can eavesdrop on them. He took out some sort of device, it was a communicative system that can be used to hack the scrolls and just trace them back to the caller. And that was just it, all it does was see who was calling and where. (Pretty useless technology unless it's used at the right moment).

This one was made for these sort of outcasts in case they ever come, this was tested by the White Fang before on each other, and it could only work on Scrolls, it was a good thing he brought it with him. At that moment, Jaune took out his scroll and began to contact Velvet. "Velvet, are you there?"

"Jaune? I'm here." The bunny Faunus replied, Archangel could see the profile picture on his device and it began to trace the location of the call. "What do you need?"

"We have a problem, Me and Pyyrha have reached the docks, but unfortunately it's guarded by soldiers." He explained, "And while it could be better to take them on, we're not going to leave without you."

Velvet said, "Oh, I was going to ask if you were going to leave, but that's good enough. What do you need us to do?"

"We have to regroup with Ruby and the others," This was indeed news to Archangel that he needed to listen to, luckily he had the device locate where the bunny Faunus and her team was, somewhere far from their current position. "We should meet up at Gramercy Park, how about that?"

"Hang on one second, " Velvet was off the phone, and was back after ten seconds, "Yeah, Sounds like a plan alright. I'll alert Ruby."

"We'll be at our destination soon, we'll wait for you there." Jaune and Velvet had hung up after setting up their rendezvous path point, Archangel had all the information he needed, and he refunded back to his squad to inform him of their newest plan, they eren't going to attack them now, they just needed to wait a little more, and the time to strike will be coming.

About a long while had passed since the news about the new mission had reached Ruby and Weiss, they heard about the mission too, and we're ready to go there, but there was a problem.

"Velvet, according to our destination, we're so far away from you guys." Weiss aid on her scroll.

"Oh...this could be a problem then," the bunny Faunus was heard through the phone, "What do you advise then?"

"You guys should probably go ahead without us, there will be more boats for when we leave or we can go through the train station if it's possible."

"We're just worried about this, our plan could be the only chance we can ever get out of here." This was potentially true, until the trains were finally confirmed a good idea, this was their only option left, despite the original plans to get on the bridge. Now that hey knew what to expect out of this, they had to make their move. "Just...we'll wait for you at the park, okay?"

Weiss didn't sigh, she knew that they were right about all of this, "Okay, we'll try to get there as soon as possible."

"See you there." Weiss hung up and set up the designated waypoint on her map, she put the scroll away, and turned to Ruby. "Come on Ruby, we got to get going." The heiress went on first and then the young huntress followed along to their next destination, if things were to go well, then nothing bad would happen. But they'll realize that they were wrong when they get there.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, like I said, I'm sorry about this being short, but the next chapter will be longer again. <strong>

** Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts, where sometimes, things can go a lot differently than expected. **

**I actually don't have much to say, So...please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Everything that is related to **_RWBY_** or **_Call Of Duty_** or any other franchise does not belong to me, they belong to their respectful owners. I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The plan was to meet up with each other at a small park, regroup and plan out heir next plan to escape the city. Definitely easy, but...not anymore. Atlas had managed to overhear this plan (actually it was Archangel, because he's cool.) and they were heading on their way to the designated waypoint with the White Fang bullheads flying right behind them, they would get the element of surprise at this rate.

There would only be two outcast groups heading over to the waypoint, the other one would be way far behind but that was not notified by the group. The VTOLs went in first because they were still in competition with the White Fang, mostly they used their cloaking systems to blend in and fly above the waypoint, the one ship with Archangel in it was way behind trying to get his gear in order, he would meet up with the others in a while.

The first outcasts group that arrived near the waypoint was Jaune and Pyyrha, just walking a little faster and just nearing their spot. The soldiers had their weapons armed, but they didn't had the Anti-Aura ones since they were meant for Archangel only, due to particular reasons. The aerial vehicles parked themselves on the small building rooftops and the passengers on it remain where they were until the time would come to them.

"We're here." Jaune said, breathing heavily from all that moving, Pyyrha may be feeling the same, but she didn't even show it. They did not notice that the Warbirds were hovering away from them and scouting for the other outcast groups.

"We have two targets inbound, I have them in my sights." One of them said, he had a Lynx in his hands, "Permission to Fire?"

"Wait for the signal." Archangel responded, "the element of surprise is still with us, let's not waste it." Though he was far behind, he was still allowing the signal to be launched out.

Meanwhile, Cardin, Neptune, and The two members of CFVY were just somewhere away from the waypoint, they did not noticie that The would be ambushed in a few seconds from now. The VTOLs began to position themselves near some rooftops and the hatch opened up to have snipers come out and arm their weapons down at the hostiles.

"We have found the other targets, awaiting command." One of them replied to Archangel, he was silent when the line was made, they still needed one more group found right now.

"This is Forerunner, Permission to send out a Alteslian Paladin at the group." A Faunus was heard through the line.

Archangel just said, "Permission granted, wait for the signal." There was no sign of the paladin but it will show up soon enough, while this was going down, some aerial Bullheads were flying far from the waypojnt to search for the two legendary outcasts who were nowhere near the place.

Ruby and Weiss were running to their waypoint, but they knew that they would not make it on time, it would most likely take them more than an hour. "Why does it have to be so far away." Ruby muttered to herself. A few miles from them, Bullheads were approaching the skies to their position and start their ambush.

Each soldier was pulling out a launcher, a MAWWs was pointed out at the avenger and the knight, while one had a Stinger for the blue-haired and his friends.

Archangel was in a VTOL and it was just staying cloacked as it started to fly by and avoid as much detection as it could, Archangel had his MORS and his HBRA3 strapped on his back, both had the metal piercing bullets and the anti-aura bullets, meaning that he was not going to let them go without causing a few casualties. "Sir, call out the orders." A Faunus was getting impatient with this, he couldn't agree more.

"Prepare to fire." He said immediately after the offer, everyone aimed out at the enemy, and kept their finger on the trigger of their weapons, all of them were now ready for this. "Three...Two...One."

The rocket of a MAWWs fired down at Jaune and Pyyrha, they both had heard the sound of it being launched out and descending downwards to them, the two were slow to react to this, being able to bring out their offensive weapons was beaten by the landing of the rocket which caused a great impact on the road and they were off their feet as the explosion pushed them back.

Meanwhile, at the same moment when the call was made, someone used his Stinger and it fired out all four rockets, emptying the entire clip and heading straight to the outcast targets. Neptune and the others saw this and were much quicker to make a move. "Everyone take cover!" They started to run far from the sight of the rockets, but they didn't know that the stinger's rockets were target locked to the Neptune, and since he was getting back away from the attacks with Coco, it headed down and exploded as it made contact with the ground and knocking them off their feet to land hard.

The Stinger had run out of ammo, and lucky for the outcast group, Scarlatina and Winchester got their buddies up again, "Are you alright."

"Most definitely." Coco said, smiling at this fact, just then the VTOLs began to reappear as their clocking system was deactivated and it revealed their true form to the enemy. It began to fly up from the roof and pull out the hatch so that the soldiers can pull out their rifles and get a fight started.

At the other two, Jaune and Pyyrha were getting up and were about to face off against the same enemy as the others. They started attacking, and it only took a second for them to pull out their shields and block the bullets. There was now about three aerial vehicles that got them, so they had no chance to taking them on.

"We have to get out of here!" Jaune shouted out to Nikos, who nodded and started to run out to the far right and let the knight follow her, now a chase was on. Each VTOL started to ascend to the sky and let the passengers shoot down at the ground to hit anyone of them.

One of them headed off right in front of their path and released our five soldiers to face them head on. They had EM1s and IMRs and began firing at them, Pyyrha began to make their advantage fall apart by throwing her shield and taking down one of them, as it started to come back to the owner. Jaune used his shield as cover and rushed to the enemy, relying on his sword. Once the enemies were close, he swung it out at one and took him down, the other soldier fired but he blocked it at the right moment, this gave Nikos the perfect chance to attack so she rammed him down and then as the last soldier fired out his IMR energy blasts, she had let her Xiphos transform into a gun and shot him with a direct hit.

Just as The heiress and the Grimm reaper were heading their way to somewhere safe, they knew something was wrong just as a Bullhad passed over their heads and turned itself around, "Oh no." Weiss took out her Rapier and Ruby took out Crescent Rose, the White Fang aerial vehicle started the fight as it began to shoot at the two , and they scattered away from the bullets.

"We have to get out of here!" Weiss shouted out, Ruby nodded her head in agreement, but another Bullhead began to fly out of nowhere and try to get them down.

"Scratch that plan." Ruby said quickly, she started to run to the danger zone, and climb up one of the cars, then jumped on the back of a truck, "It's time to fight."

"I knew she would do this." Weiss muttered in anger, but she had to go along with this new "plan" of theirs. The heiress saw that the Bullhead was getting close, so she had her revolver chamber turn to a different dust setting and she let out a couple of icicles at them, which only seemed to penetrate a bit of the front.

The vehicle started to fire back, and it's machine guns began to attack. The heiress backed away and took cover behind a car, while Ruby fell down behind the truck. She was already up again, now she needed to plan out something different. She got back on the truck, and this time, she shot the ground and launched herself up on a roof, just nearly going on the edge.

She let her Scythe change into a rifle, then turned to see the Bullhead ascending upwards and turning to face off against the leader of RWBY. She let her gun charge itself up and fire off a blast that hitted the wings of the vehicle and the engine it was suing to bring it upwards. Thanks to that, the vehiclestarted to accelerate towards her, but was nowhere near getting close to her, and just landed roughly on one of the roofs and crashed into one.

She noticed that the top of the small building was collapsing down on it, and that was just it, all bricks and nothing else. Some smoke began to come out of it, but she didn't need to see the damages because she had to get back in the fight. She dropped down from the roof and touched the ground to see a car nearby explode from a rocket launcher.

"We got more!" Weiss shouted when she saw the VTOLs of Atlas above, she started running as a rocket began to destroy a small portion of the road, Ruby followed the heiress, and now they were chased by the deadly aerial vehicles.

"This was definitely-" Ruby began to say something before another gun shot was heard, "not how I thought this would go out at all!"

"Did you expect it to?!" Weiss used a glyph and started to go on ahead, Ruby shot her gun behind and accelerated to her partner.

Meanwhile The other four outcasts were being relentlessly shot at by the enemy forces that were soaring all over the place. They headed away from their waypoint and were now going as fast as they could. Coco had her mimhigun shooting at the Warbirds in front of her, letting them take multiple amount of damages, but they were bit taken down very easily.

"Forerunner do you copy?" One of the soldiers in the vehicles shouted out, "Where the hell is that Paladin!?"

"It's on it's way, leave this to us." The faunus named Forerunner was inside a paladin, and it was being carried by Two Warbirds. The paladin was flying close to the place where it was needed, and it was now above the destination, the other warbirds stopped showing and moved away as the outcasts saw the once owned military mech in the air, and it was immediately released. The paladin landed on it's face and crashed on the ground.

"Damn it! I knew they should just landed me softly on the ground!" The faunus pilot raged on the machinery, but it used both hands to get himself up and stand right between the road and the outcasts.

While Neptune, and the others were fine fighting off against Grimm, this, however, was a different kind of enemy. Although Neptune fought something like this before (before falling down the highway with Sun) they needed to destroy it completely, and Coco's mimhigun was not going to do it by itself.

"Let's do this." Neptune muttered to himself, and took out his Gun, the mech backed away one step and pointed one of it's arms at the outcasts, it fired out a blast and everyone jumped away from it, and took cover next to a few buses.

Cardin was next to Neptune, and the members of team CFVY was So close to each other, "You got any good ideas buddy!" Winchester replied in an anger manner of course.

"Hang on." Neptune took a small peak at the waiting Paladin, which just stood here for now. There had to be some sort of plan to take that thing down. "I'll distract it. The rest of you head behind it, Cardin see if you can hit the leg." without a signal warning, Neptune fired out his gun and the energy blasts attacked the mech head on. The three outcasts immediately headed in and ran right behind the distracted robot thing.

The mech fired out a blast, and the blue haired got out of it's way before it hit the ground, Cardin started to run past a leg, and hit it with his mace. It pretty much did minimal damage, but he did needed to hit something. Velvet got her staff out and fired a dust-like projectile and strike the back of it. That got the mech's attention and it fired a blast that almost hit the bunny Faunus.

Neptune was able to get on top of the bus from the inside, and fired the gun from that point, since the mech didn't need enough problems already, it started to hit the bus, which he jumped off of and landed near the mech.

Coco used her gun to fire out bullets at the body, the paladin turned again, and kicked a car to the three others, forcing them to duck from the flying car and letting it roll around as it crashed somewhere on the road. The robot decided to rush at them so they got out of it's way quicky. The huntsmen were not going to get the advantage as the mech turned again and activated the other guns it had.

He guns fired out energy projectiles of some sort and fired out individually at the outcasts, who scattered from it as the weapons were causing the mech to get a better advantage than the students. One managed to hit Cardin, another almost got Coco, onr hit Neptune and almost get a hit on the bunny Faunus. The mech had already fired off a blast that almost hit Neptune again, and ended up destroying the bus.

So far, they were not doing well to take this thing down. Cardin and Velvet went on the offensive and they both went under the mech to hit the leg with their weapons, the faunus went backwards and hit it again, then she fired a fire dust at the enemy, and it took down the gun under the cockpit. It moved it's left leg to kick the faunus and dhe dodged it at the last second, and got out of it's way.

It was Cardin's turn so he jumped and hit the left leg, then landed and slammed the mace down on the foot, then he hit the leg again and moved away so that a blast from Neptune's gun could hit it, unfortunately it was not very effective. The mech didn't get any upgrades from Atlas, it just remained the same as it was, but it was hard for them to take down.

Neptune fired out a blast from his gun again, and hit the arm which fired a blast and hit a part of a building, destroying the small portion of it, but not taking it all down. The rubble from the building fell down and took down a car with some bricks. The robot fired a blast again, and almost got the blue-haired again. While that happened, Coco had her mini gun turn into a handbag again, then ran over to the mech and hit the left leg.

They couldn't keep this up forever since that it could gain an upper hand in the next move. "We need another plan." Coco replied to the new leader.

"Let's take one of the arms out." Neptune pointed at the left one which seemed to be targeting them next. They both dodged the next attack, and tried to get on the offensive side again. Coco fired out her gun and all of the bullets managed to cause minimal damage in the arm. Said arm decided to fired a blast and they were both caught in it, being taken down on the road.

Velvet fired a blast of Ice dust right on the leg, trapping it from moving. Cardin decided to run at the enemy again, and slammed down his mace on the trapped leg, almost breaking apart the ice, then he decided to get on the other leg. He held on the leg and held out his mace to hit it a couple of times, Neptune fired another blast of energy and it hit the front of the mech.

The mech decided to lunge to the enemy, (almost getting Cardin off the leg) and tired to land down a punch on the ground, missing Neptune, and allowing him to get on and transform his gun into a Guandao and slammed it down on the right arm, despite the plan to destroy the other arm. He tried to destroy it by moving the weapon slightly and as the arm moved, he was easily reminded that he would be flung off of it again. The armor was pierced and he got off of it before it tried to pull off a move.

The ice on one leg broke off and Cardin jumped off the leg, and getting as far away as it could. Velvet ran under the mech and joined up with Coco. She fired off another dust blast from her staff and hit the injured arm, but it was still not enough to take down.

"Neptune, I could use a hand!" She shouted out to the leader who nodded and ran through the mech as well to meet up with the beret wearing girl. "Launch me to the mech!"

"Okay," Neptune looked around quickly behind him and turned to the two girls, "Get on that truck," Coco started running and jumped on the front of the truck, and getting on the cargo carrying part of it. She had her minigun turn into a handbag. "Velvet, think you can send the truck to the paladin?" The faunus nodded, she ran behind the truck, and charged up some sort of dust power and let it release out to accelerate the vehicle at incredible speeds.

The mech could see this coming, Coco took a deep breath and at that right moment, before the truck could hit the paladin, she jumped off and started to swing her weapon, but the enemy had quick reflexes at that moment, and in midair, it thrusted forward it's arm and punched Coco right in her stomach, and send her flying out of the fighting field. The two other outcasts saw this with worrying faces, seeing the tough girl falling from the fight.

She landed down on the concrete road and rolled over and over, letting go of the weapon and crashing right next to a car, taking in multiple amount of damages. She slowly gained conscious, and got herself up slowly. She didn't need to check her scroll that her aura was near cirtical level, she already could see some dirt marks on her hands.

She realized that her shades had been broken, well, only the right one. She was not going to give up this easily, she looked at the paladin and clutched her weapon tight. "So that's how you want to play it." She said. "Then I'm gonna finish you off."

Neptune noticed Coco nodding at them, he knew quickly that she was not going to get out of this fight, so they had to get back in. "Velvet, get ready to fire." The bunny faunus pointed the staff out against the arm, and fired a fire blast, while at the same time Neptune fired his gun and both attacked collided and took out the arm, letting it crash down on the road.

The mech decided to finally activated the rocket thrusters behind it, sending all of it out to the outcasts. The two started dodging them by moving far away and avoiding any crashing sounds that it caused. The rockets were now empty, so the mech had to rely on the last arm and it's moving legs.

Coco acted and fired off her gun which continued to send out a line of bullets and hit the front of the mech, destroying any sort of turret it had left. The mech fired out another blast and it missed Coco, and just hit a car right behind her. Velvet and Neptune knew what to do next, so they brought their weapons out and shot out at the legs at the same time, which caused the leg to break apart and tip over next to a building and crash down.

The mech ended up on it's front side, and it only had one leg and one arm left. Before it could try anything, Cardin started running to the downed machine and slammed down the mace on the remaining arm, detaching it after a few more hits. He then pry open the cockpit and the faunus soldier acted very quickly. He got himself off the mech, and pulled out a gun to shoot at Winchester, but he spun the mace around to ricocheted the bullets.

The faunus ran out of ammo, and started to run away. Velvet got on top of the mech and fired out a dust blast, which immediately took down the guy within contact. The paladin was finally defeated, but they were not out of this mess though, because right then there was more firepower coming down at them. The VTOLs were just observing the fight this whole time, and after seeing their mech destroyed, they engaged into battle again.

"Let's get out of here!" The four outcasts started to run away from the army of April vehicles attacking them. They were not going to fight against them anymore, they needed to get away from the enemy.

In one of the roofs, Archangel was on top of it, holding his MORS and saw the four coming nearby, from the looks of it, they were heading to the back of an old building. There was a small barricade at the entrance, cloking the path, but there was a gap on top that they could go on. The outcasts had not much time left on their hands to think things through. They were fortunate enough that the enemy forces were far away, but they didn't see one on a roof.

"Hurry, hurry!" Coco went up first, then Cardin started climbing the barrage of things that were in front of them. Neptune went up next, and Archangel and finally started to aim his sniper rifle at the group. Since the blue haired went in, Velvet was the last one, so he had to make this shot count for the team. Within the right moment, he had his finger close to the trigger, nearly close to getting a direct hit on the faunus. At last, he finally clicked it through and a silenced bullet was out, flying down to it's target.

For one second when Velvet got on top of the barricade, she felt nothing but exhaustion, but at the next second, she felt a sudden urge of pain at her left shoulder. She lose her footing, and fell right in the building, behind the barricade and falling down while feeling so much pain in her.

"Ow...ow." She said quietly, luckily Neptune saw this and was coming towards her.

"Velvet!" He shouted, then came to her assist, putting her right near a wall. "What happened, how this happened?"

"It just...got me without even..." She couldn't say the next lines since she was struggling. Neptune moved her hand away from her wound.

"Velvet? What happened-" Coco walked to the Faunus, only to see blood on her shoulder, "Oh fuck, how did this happen?" She ran and checked the wound. "How did you get shot, you had a medium bar of Aura!"

"I'll get some medicine." Neptune walked away and began to frantically search for any bandages to heal the pain. Cardin was nowhere around, probably he went on ahead or he's hiding somewhere else. Coco began to reassure her friend.

"Calm down Velvet, you're gonna be okay." She gripped the arms around the Faunus who was now breathing heavily. "We're far away from danger, you'll be alright."

"I think a sniper got me...How did we not see that guy?" She asked, coco didn't know, neither did anyone really.

"I got bandages!" Neptune started running back to the group, "It's not much, but it'll stop the bleeding." As Velvet moved her sleeve to expose the wound she took, Neptune wrapped the bandage around her shoulder. "I think the bullet went though you."

"It looks like it," Scarlatina breathed in again.

"The wound should be healed by the evening, you'll be alright."

"That was intense, this fight really tested our skills for this."

"I can agree with you on that, that was so close."

Somewhere else, Ruby and Weiss continued running away from the threat. There had been so many shots fired down on the road, it had broken down some of the windows of cars everywhere, the Huntresses turned to the right, and were near the line of the tall buildings. Right then there was a Goliath around the corner, it fired out a Railgun blast that hit Weiss and send her to a vehicle far away. Ruby fired her rifle and hit the Goliath, but only pierced the armor.

The Goliath fired again, Ruby rolled out of the way as the blast decimated the part of the road, then fired another shot of her rifle. The bullets were not working out well to take this thing down. She dodged another attack as it fired near her, this time she fired right behind her and headed straight for the AST. As her feet started to land on the ground and slide on it, she swung the back of it and hit it head on, tipping it over to the side.

Weiss finally got back in her feet and returned to Ruby's side. She looked back to see if there was more of them coming around, "Ruby, if you must know, we now have two mech things coming our way!"

"Just the kind of threat we needed."

Back at Jaune and Pyyrha, they were now inside a construction building. The place was under brief damages and there was tons of tools that were unable to be used at this situation, and the wooden floor could only carry mimimal weight. Atlas was able to make it too, their VTOLs began to hover around the site and sending down the soldiers to attack them.

Pyyrha came out from one of the red columns and fired her rifle to shoot one of them down, she fired another one that took another one on his back. The soldiers fired at her, but she had her shield up and blocked all of the bullets, the enemmy began to advance forward.

As one of them started to get to her, Jaune showed up and rammed him with his shield, then he slashed the sword at another one to get him down. Pyyrha threw her shield and it hit one of their heads, then directed itself to fly right up to someone and attack them from the left. The shield directed it's course back to the owner who got it in her hands.

About a few more soldiers were advancing to them, each one with a variety of weapons to deal with this threat, they were all hoping down to the site and firing at will. This caused the two outcasts to block the attacks and then change their tactics.

"Attack the tougher guys, I'll handle the average ones!" He shouted out, and Nikos nodded her head. She charged in and threw her shield, then as it started to attack the enemy, she jumped up and slammed herself down on one of them. She fired out her gun at the closet enemy, then turned it into a Xiphos to hit another guy.

Jaune had blocked another strike from an IMR and attacked that person with his sword, then he attacked another person just as he almost fired out a gun, and instead dropped it. Another shot was blocked again, he was really getting the hang of this. Someone tried to run at him with a knife, but he hit his arm, and Jaune took him down easily.

Pyyrha moved someone's arm with her ability (because of the Exosuit) to end up shooting a few of his men, then knocking him out afterwards. The amount of Atlas enemies decreased so fast it looked like two of them were getting down every ten seconds. This would not last however.

Somewhere else, Archangel was back in a VTOL, he had put in another bullet inside the MORS and near the outside of the vehicle. He was being sent in to the construction site to eliminate the other outcast group because they were more dangerous than the others. The one thing he needed to do was just kill them and that would be it, but he thought it'd be a better idea to make them suffer.

The vehicle had made it go as far as it could to get from the site, where the two outcasts were finishing off the last pack of soldiers. One of them fired out a spike drone, but it was deflected by Pyyrha's shield, then she rammed against the enemy quickly, Jaune protected her from another spike drone that approached her way. One of the soldiers used his boosters and slammed on the ground to kick Jaune, and didn't break off the wood on the floor.

Pyyrha shot the enemy before he even had a chance to fire, then brought up the knight to continue fighting alongside. They were not noticing the incoming sniper that was far away, he only had to take this shot, that was it, don't even regret it. He aimed through his thermal sights and got a good view at the enemy. He targeted one of them, and slowly pressed his finger near the trigger.

The only two soldiers left were trying to get the kill on the outcasts with their limited ammunition, one fired out his frag grenade out to Jaune, but he avoided it and it instead exploded the part of wood it was in, taking some of it down into the lower level and sending a bunch of it from the impact zone. All that was left was a huge hole that signaled what was left of the wood.

Pyyrha had taken on another Exo soldier, but when she tried to fire at him, he use his boosts to jump up, and he activated his Exo ability to hover and fire his gun at her. She yet again used her shield to block the attack, the the ability worn off so she charged in and swung her Xiphos, but the soldier had quick reflexes because he blocked the arm, then punched the girl's face before she dropped the offensive wepaon down on the floor.

Nikos stood back and the only weapon she could use now was her shield. The soldier took his knife out and threw it at her, but she took cover behind her only defense and it fell down next to her. She charged to the enemy and swung her fist to hit his chest, he hit back but it was blocked again. Pyyhra kicked him next and then spu her shield around to hit him and take him out. After this, she used her polarity semblance to get her Xiphos back.

Jaune was still being pinned down by one soldier, so Pyyhra had the Xiphos transform into a rifle, and she got a clear shot of firing it. Once she pulled her trigger, the shot scored a direct hit on the enemy, but suddenly she felt a bullet pierce through her, and then there was only signs of pain that replaced it. She dropped her gun and almost slipped as she observed herself, there was blood near her stomach, and a hole through her clothing.

The terrifying amount of pain was increasing as she fell to her knees and caught herself by touching the ground before she fell face first. She had been shot at, but she had no idea how this was accomplished. She had been taken down easily by one single bullet and it depleted her aura level, small drops of blood were falling and she covered her wound to stop it from decreasing any further.

"PYYHRA!" Jaune started running to her aid, already getting her weapon back, and putting it next to her. "Pyyrha, what happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I'm fine." Nikos lied, she didn't want to feel this much, she turned around to see where the sniper was that shot her. But all she saw was a VTOL flying out to the sky to possibly regroup with the others.

"You are not fine, you just shot at!" Jaune replied out to his partner, she didn't remove her hand from the wound. "We got to get you somewhere safe!"

"You don't need...to do that." The Sanctum champion was not agreeing to these terms, she had been undefeated by Grimm, Team CRDL, that Mercury guy, or anyone else, but this...this was entirely different. She had been bested by one single shot from a sniper, and now that he was gone, she had remembered what it was to feel this much pain in herself as before.

Jaune was not listening to her denying voice, "I'm not letting you bleed to death, let's get out of here and find some place where we can heal you." He didn't ask permission, but he began to carry Nikos as she wrapped her free arm around his back, and they boy slowly walked down to the staircase near the site.

"Come on, we'll make it."

Back at the others, there was now only few Atlas vehicles that were flying around the city, most of them were still trying to find Ruby and Weiss, who had fled somewhere else. The two were hiding incredibly well in an alley, some of the aerial vehicles were flying by without even noticing them, and after about two more had passed, the sky was completely empty.

"Are they gone?" Ruby peeked over to see if there would be more of them.

"For now, we got to keep hiding though." Weiss got out of the place, she brushed off her shoulder, "That was a lot more difficult than I thought it would be."

"They must've got to our other friends, hope they're alright." Coincidentally, her scroll started ringing, and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ruby...good, you're still okay." It was Jaune, he sounded a bit sad and a lot worried. "Thank god for that."

"We've all been ambushed, what happened?"

"Well, we all managed to survive, but..." Jaune paused a little, "They did attack well, Pyyrha got shot."

"What?" Ruby was shocked to hear this, a champion had been shot at by the enemy, "But...but how was that..."

"I know, I feel so sorry for her, I made contact with the others, Velvet had also been shot, it turns out they were waiting for us."

"What about the plan? Are we still going to do it?"

"I guess so, but we have to wait until tomorrow, after that, We will get out of here for sure." Ruby nodded, hearing about all of this information, "Pyyrha is going to be alright. So will Velvet, and the others, we'll make it."

"I hope so." Ruby sighed, he expected Jaune to say something, but the phone call ended. Perhaps Jaune was a bit too worried about his friend, that was all she though about, but he did say they would be better. She turned to Weiss, "Sorry to say this, but Pyyrha and Velvet had been shot."

"What? How is that possible?" The heiress asked, Are they going to be-"

"Yeah, there's no need to worry about it now," Ruby put her head down, "The plan will have to start tomorrow, then we'll be able to get out of here." She began to walk from their spot and head over somewhere, Weiss followed along and went off to the abandoned streets, completely missing another VTOL flying by.

The vehicle flew through the streets, and one soldier jumped off it. The Sentinel, Chris Alder was now in the city filled with outcasts, Atlas forces, and the White Fang forces. He looked around the place, and put his gun up, then started to walk. "I got a really bad feeling about this place."

* * *

><p><strong> That was a long one again, I might need to plan out more things in the near future. <strong>

**There must've been a lot of fight scenes lately, but the next chapter will not contain action, and will be including something...that i might regret.**

** As always, hope you enjoyed. Please review, compliment on some things and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts...things aren't going the way they used to anymore at this point.  
><strong>

** First off, I am truly sad by the fact that the creator of _RWBY_, Monty Oum, has passed away. He was the reason I started this, and i am so sorry about this. He will always be a part of our lives and We will keep the dream alive for Monty's friends, family and everyone. So thank you Monty for everything.**

**There is nothing else to say for the moment, so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Call Of Duty in any specific way, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

There wasn't any good news to tell today, for both sides it meant that they needed to become better if they want to accomplise their main goal, but they are facing off against themselves, and they knew that only one of them can gain victory. The only question was who it will be.

Back at Atlas HQ, there was a discussion right in front of Irons and he was not happy about their recent failure with the mission. In front of him was a few screens with the generals of a squad, they were not involved in the fight much, but there apparently a few of them that suffered an encounter with them.

"I've trusted you with the tasks you've been required to accomplish, and yet you've failed to complete it!" He reprised to everyone, "You only had one job!"

"Sir, they were getting more powerful from our previous encounters, they're not going to die until we improvise!" One of the generals yelled at the leader, "You haven't tried to send out the Vulcan against them-"

"We're not letting those fucking outcasts run free and escape the city," one of them interrupted him but it only helped prove his point., "Unless we attack them with the Vulcan, they're going to leave this place alive!"

"We're not wasting the energy for our weapon, it's only for the Sentinels." Irons repeated, "Unless you want it to overcharge, we're not allowing that to be used against-" the screens immediately blacked out and left the leader questioning about that. Someone tapped his table and he saw that it was Neo, she was nowhere near a good mood as she was showing her signature frown.

"Ah Neo, what do you need?" He expected silence as an answer, but she stepped right behind the table and pulled out something, connecting whatever it was to the big screen. It revealed to be old security footage from Fifteen years ago, there was a list of names that were in the outcasts catalog. Some of them were classified but she pressed something and it revealed a few names.

There was a file that read, "Most wanted targets". It was connected to the world of Remnant and it had the names of a few people, Johnson, Idas, Grimstone, Icarus, Lycus, and Salois. All of them were from the world Ruby and the others lived in, Neo then turned to the leader and showed that the file was a part of something called, "Project Remnant."

"I see you found out one of our secrets." Jontathan was not surprised about this, he knew that she wouldn't be kept in the room from the guards, but he honestly didn't expect to see her find out about this. "I can tell you want to know more." He walked away to a door and the ice cream girl followed him.

They stepped on a glass elevator and then it descended down to the underground part of the base. There was a giant room with steel walls and it was full of old weaponry and some unfinished projects. To some soldiers, it was an abandoned place where they left their unsuccessful weapons and invaluable things, but Irons found this place useful for secret reasons.

They both stepped out of the elevator and they were walking through some old wreckage and unfinished construction, there was one ship that might've been used for space but only the front part was broken. There was a flag that was torn apart and only contained a part of the Federation logo, there was two guns next to it that was powered by Cryptids.

They were walking in a room that only had a bunch of items that would be from outcasts, there was a blue hood, a red coat with a eagle signal, and there was a few weapons on the table, including a flair. Neo touched the flair and saw a tag that had a name, Salois.

"This is what we were doing before Ruby and the others showed up." Irons explained, "After we acquired the Vulcan, we have begun to work on a few experiments on the last few outcasts, and they just so happened to know about our targets, they used to be called, Team Eagle."

Neo just tapped a machete and then lightning came on right over it, before it stopped. "They were students of an academy, after we captured them we began to conduct experiments on them, but whatever information they were hiding from us remained secret. This only left us to discover this aura ability they have.

"We didn't get accurate results about their abilities, and semblances. We also couldn't find out how they would be able to acquire such abilities, which left us with their weapons. We didn't know how they were able to forge such things as this," he took a sword that light itself up instantly, "But we kept them for needed purposes, we were hoping to figure out how to construct things for our advantage."

Neo took the sword and spun it around, not amazed at the sight of it and placed it back on the table. "We managed to make Anti-Aura bullets since we only knew how to dealt with the particles that made it. After that, we had the Anti-Outcasts Task Force initiated. Archangel was the best we have, he saved my life and the spirit of the team, he was willing to fight for us."

"But even he had something to hide from us, he just never showed the truth." Irons looked at Neo, "We all know you're outcasts but we're only in this together because you provided valuable sources to exploit, we're close to killing the outcasts and their future thanks to you." Neo felt a little betrayed by those words.

Come to think of it, she didn't felt like she was being used for help, it was probably just to get the mission done and get this whole thing over with. They might've experimented on the faunus, but they were clearly not going to get things done if they were being tested for something that was not beyond their experience. They were experts at fis fighting, but not so much on everything else, Neo disliked Atlas even more than she needed to, she can't show her true feeling for this company since she always stood in a silent trance.

She shook her head then stepped away from Irons as far as she could till she reached the doorway. She then stuck her tongue out and stepped out of the room, if the White Fang were to hear about this, she would think that this whole treaty would be broken if word was caught about this place, but at least she knew how to keep secrets.

She just stayed in the room of broken things that remained here to rust, not even useful for the technologies that could've been used for advancement purposes. She took one long look at a piece of a broken Exosuit, carved in bronze metal and slowly rusting after staying down in a place like this, then she noticed a different piece of hardware.

She picked it up and it looked like a shotgun thing that had three barrels. She threw it away and then looked over at a suit that looked like it was a prototype, she just kicked it and with reasons made unclear, took her Scroll out and took a picture of the entire place, just to remember it and hope there was anything useful around here.

"I'm gonna lock this entire floor down if you're willing to stay here Neo." Jonathan just passed by, not knowing that the silent girl had just took a photo of the place and headed for the elevator, before it went up, he replied to her, "And just so we're clear, we're going to fire the shots first after this end, just wait for it."

Neo didn't bother to look at him one last time, age just walked behind s piece of hardware and lied down next to it. She knew that they were all just being used for this mission, but she knew how long it would only take before the strings would snap and they would take charge again, then again it might not happen. The sentinels were never her biggest concern, it was what Atlas was doing with this thing, she wouldn't want this to end with a victory. She would want it to end with a purpose.

* * *

><p>Nighttime had fallen down on the city, deserted roads were the only thing that remained with the sounds of flying newspapers and empty magazine clips that used to have bullets in them. Not one single car was filled with anyone of course, no one had decided to hide in them, it was not best for the outcasts, and it was cramped for them too.<p>

The Atlas soldiers had patrolled somewhere else among the town after the fight, thinking they could find them and exterminated them, but they were clearly wrong. They were still somewhere near their old positions, and were trying to calm down after the recent fight, it was very tough for them to get by. They were recovering slowly and they almost had, but two of the eight were shot and wounded in action, so that was taking a while to recover.

Somewhere in the East Village, there was a building that was mildly damaged after a fight, but not completely destroyed, that was where Pyyrha and Jaune were hiding in for the night. After the fight, they had slowly recovered from the fight, but the only problem is that things were not looking bright for the two since they probably knew what to expect tomorrow if they were planning to escape.

As she was walking through the hall, Pyyrha was feeling a bit sad and worried. She still wore her Revolutionary robes, but it was ripped a little and not covered in much blood. She had her hand on her stomach where the bullet shot through her, although her aura level had been fully replenished after a long while, she was not doing so well. Perhaps it was because of that exact moment when she was bested by an enemy, or it was because she had finally shown herself to be as weak as everyone else.

Whatever forced her to come to Jaune's room was still a mystery to her, but she figured out the answer just as she stepped right in front of the door. She knocked twice, and waited for the owner to come and answer it for her, it only took a little while for him to open it up.

"Oh, hi Pyyrha." He said, Jaune was wearing his pajamas which were colored blue and white. He was already prepared to go to sleep, but seeing his friend made him stop from doing so. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." She simply said to her leader, she entered in and the door was closed behind her. The room was only colored in red and there was a queen size bed waiting for the owners to sleep on it, Pyyrha sat on it and sighed, "It's about...everything." That concerned Arc so he sat right next to her and listened.

"Remember all those fights we had? Each fight, we would either win whatever we've accomplished or lose whatever we hold dear to our hearts. We may have shown all of the skills necessary to survive against the horde of Grimm or even our enemies, but we don't have any skills against something like this."

"But we did stop the Atlas team from killing us." Jaune remained the Sanctum champion.

"But at the cost of showing our true self." The hole where the bullet hit was shown to him, "I can understand that we all can't fight for something different, but the only thing that is true is that we're not invincible."

"You never saw me get punched, or even get shot at in blank range, but today, you finally saw the truth about all of us."

Jaune answered, "So, no one is invincible?"

"That's right Jaune, no one is, and no one ever will be. Ruby was almost killed, Weiss almost got herself injured, You were defeated by Cardin, and I...got shot." Those examples of this topic were specific reminders to all of them, "We were all showing the true selves we were hiding. Underneath our Aura, our semblance, our ancestry...we were mortal."

"We were just like humanity, we can't stay standing for something until it is all over, we could die before it all ends with a smile on our face and laughter while we celebrate the victory we've accomplished. We might not even get that ending, we might get the alternative route thanks to us."

"Pyyrha," Jaune put his shoulder around his partner, "I understand that, if you're wondering how far we're gonna go, it will be until we're needed for a more dangerous task. We're going to go a little more farther than this, we're almost about to head home."

"This might all just be a memory at the end, but they're only parts that will ultimately change us for the greater good, it revealed what kind of heroes we truly are, and what we're going to become. Of course we're all mortal, but we might not be remembered as that."

"They would just think of us as invincible, along with every other outcasts that might've escape this place before us." Nikos continued, "but the reality of our world is always true, we were born mortal, fought for mortality, and chose to defend it, but in the end, we can't be invincible and remain that way until all of our enemies are gone. Just like our Aura, it ends up being broken by whatever stands in our way."

"You used to be this way all the time, but not in a matter you wanted." Jaune said to her, "I understand your pain Pyyrha, you didn't want to be this way all the time because you knew the truth about us huntsmen."

"You could say that, it was just my thing, but I don't think I want to stay powerful now, I just want to know that we can be like everyone else on the planet, but of course we're different than them, we're just outcasts, people from a different time or world. We could never change that fact ever again."

"What if we did have the chance to do so?" The leader of JNPR said, "Think about it, we could finally change the entire legacy of our kind and protect the people, we may be mortal but we will be dying for the right thing, prove to everyone that we can change ourselves and help them."

"We've all been tasked with protecting the people, but if we could show them what we could do, what we can do, they might see that we can save them, their world, and ours."

Pyyrha smiled slowly and hugged Jaune a little tight, bringing him close to her, "Thanks Jaune, you do understand this whole thing. I just hope that we can change this whole thing and make a difference for the greater good." She moved away from Arc and stood up, brushing up her outfit. "Sorry, I'll...I'll be in my room if you need me." She headed out to the door and put her hand on the doorknob, but something else made her stop. She just couldn't help but walked over to Arc and softly kissed his cheek.

"Sorry..." She blushed once she opened the door, Jaune just gave her a confused look as to why she did this, but she was not in the mood to talk about that. "Goodnight." She left. Jaune just looked at himself and began to wonder why she did that. He lied on his bed and wrapped the blankets around him.

* * *

><p>The battle of the outcasts and the two dangerous enemy threats were heard about in the news, but they weren't able to capture the footage live, they only recorded half of it and it was mostly just scenes of an explosion and some VTOLs dropping down. The security footage was still able to get some important details but just not enough.<p>

"You got to be fucking kidding me with this." Gideon replied to himself, directly amused at the fight, turns out from the footage it was notified that the outcasts were actually fighting the enemy and not the opposite way. "This is only gonna say that something bad will happen to us."

"I think they finally showed to us that we should trust them and help." Mitchell was also here and looking at the screen.

"Whatever gave you the reason to think that?"

"They're fighting our enemy, they're trying to help protect this world."

"And, remind me again why they're most wanted by every unit?" This was just so he could prove that it might be wrong.

"good point, but they're not trying to get us killed just by fighting a longtime threat." Mitchell moved next to Gideon, "They're actually doing something good for us and the people, we just don't see it yet."

"of course we don't, no one else might see it as you do, but if they want to prove themselves that they can help save our world, they must fight for that trust. But they might not even do that, because their lives are more dangerous than Atlas itself."

"Just be glad that there is only one working for them." Mitchell was calm about this, he might have faith that the outcasts could help them out, if only there was a a perfect chance to recruit them.

"Gideon, this is Private Alder," Someone was heard through the other end of the communicator, "Do you read me?"

"Chris, where the hell have you been?"

"I've been tracking down one of the soldiers of the White Fang, I've started following in to-"

Gideon just interrupted him, "Don't even say New York because if you did go there, then-"

"Yeah, I'm there." This response made the soldier slam his head on the table, "oh fuck."

"Don't worry, I'm not encountering any Atlas activity for the moment. I'll respond if I have any updates."

"Alder, I will not have you-" the communication was cut off before Gideon could even continue his line, "Great, he's going to get himself killed for doing this. And if he does have a plan about this, then he better know what he's actually doing."

"Guess we just have to find out." Mitchell was still calm about this, there was probably something wrong with that.

* * *

><p>It must've been a while ever since the four outcasts were last seen, the only thing that had stood in their way was the distance they had to cover before getting on one of the bridges and escaping the town. To make things worse, there was a slated rumor that the Atlas forces were still hunting for them, so they had to remain in the dark until tomorrow.<p>

Contact with Ruby and Jaune was not an option now, they didn't want to disturb them from whatever they were doing. The only order they had was to stay low and not be alerted by any Atlas squad or a White Fang member. It was pretty easy, but not so much in the dark, now that it was cleared they decided to hide for the night and get some rest before the big day tomorrow.

Neptune, Cardin and the two members of Team CFVY were near The Bowery and were near a parking lot that had a basketball court, it had a fence area that blocked out the entrance and the exit of the lot. There wasn't anymore plans to make after that, just sleep for the rest of the night and that was it.

Velvet seemed to be doing okay, the bullet wound was now gone after her aura replenished and Neptune was keeping watch over the night, and Coco was busy walking around the place to make sure there was a good place to sleep in, because lying out on the dirt was not a good idea. Another reason was because the clouds were forming up in the air, predicting the chance of a thunderstorm.

She walked to one of the garages that was open and abandoned, but unfortunately Cardin was in it. He turned his head to the left and saw her. "What do you want?"

"Winchester, in case you didn't know, it's going to rain in a bit." The beret wearing girl implied. "Do you think we can come in?"

"Heh, how about I just let you stay out there and get soaked?" His intimidating smile was offensive to the girl. "How about that?"

"Cardin," Coco sighed and tried to calm herself, "I'm asking this nicely, just let us come in and we can sleep."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I would just punch you."

"You really don't want me in this group, you just want me dead." Winchester let the smoke disappear and walked to Coco, "You may wait all you want on that, but unless you want to survive this place, it's best if you don't kill me."

"You lost me when you said those last lines buddy." The CFVY leader pushed the mace-wielder's shoulder. "I don't care one bit about you, you called my friend a freak, and I don't want you to insult her."

"It's very true actually, she and all of those White Fang dudes are freaks, you're just not seeing it."

"They are just like us Winchester." Coco gritted her teeth and gripped her handbag harder, "how would you like it if I called your buddies freaks and beat the shit out of them."

"Then I would be forced to end you and your team if that's what you want-"

"No one's gonna let you do that! You're practically the worst person of Beacon and everyone would be better off if you're not involved with that place ever again!" Winchester decided to push the girl and this caused her to fall on the floor and leave her in an angry mood.

"I don't need you and your pathetic group of insane people." Cardin began to storm off and then bumped right into Neptune.

"Oh sorry Cardin," the blue-haired was not aware of the short argument between the two, "It's your turn for night watch-"

"No, I'm not doing that!" He pushed off Vasilias and stormed off to the basketball court.

Coco brought up Neptune, who was asking, "Geez, what's wrong with him?" The two saw that he was walking through a hole that the guys made while heading in this place. "Hey wait, where are you going?"

Velvet appeared from a corner and walked over to where Cardin was, he noticed that three of them were now behind him, he was just close to wandering off to the streets. He turned around and yelled out, "I'm not staying with all of you insane people, you're the ones who were pulling themselves away from the main goal. We could've just left the city by ourselves but you don't know that all of these guys are gonna kill us."

"Cardin, you're the only one that's gonna get yourself killed if you don't do as we're supposed to!" Coco stepped close to him, but he pushed her aside again.

"You're not my boss, or my leader, I'm not going to let myself be ordered what to do anymore, I'm gonna leave all of you and get out of here by myself!"

"Hey, you can't!" Neptune took his turn to stop the Berserker from running away from the team. "We need to stick together!"

"I wouldn't want to stick together with a crazy girl who kills things for sport and cares for all the wrong things." Cardin shouted out to them.

"I'm not crazy!" Coco yelled back.

"Nor do I want to hang out with a guy who is more of a nerd than a cool fighting dude!"

Neptune replied to that, "I'm an intellectual! There's a difference!"

"And most of all!" He turned to the bunny Faunus, "I will not spend another minute or even a second with a two eared freak like her, she won't understand that she's not like us, she's better off with those freaks of nature. If she ever wants to be like us, she should just die right now, I will not stay with her nor any of you assholes!"

"So you better understand velvet, you're a freak and you always will be!" Cardin started running out to the left and Coco ran only three steps and saw him getting far away from here.

She would yell out at him, treating him as well, but a softening sound interrupted her loud yellings. She turned around to see her faunus partner looking down at the floor and a tear began to fall off her face. There was more tears falling down which had her cover her face and began to weep to herself, "He's...right." Without even wasting another second, she dashed off, almost bumped near her friend and ran off to the right.

"Velvet wait!" Coco saw her running away from the team, Neptune saw this, which caused him to worry a lot about her. Without even deciding anything, he started running after her, which just left Coco to run off to the left and chase after Cardin.

Cardin was running through the street and could hear the sound of the beret wearing girl yelling out for him, he tried to ignore it and just listen to the new sounds that were surrounding the sky, thunder.

"Cardin, get back here now!" Coco was not believing what she was doing, she was going to seriously kill this guy when the whole thing is over, but splitting up was not he best option for them. "Cardin, if you don't slow down-!" She was now running past a parking lot next to her, before she could continue yelling, a car door flew through the air and collided with her, and send her on the ground.

She got on her feet and turned to the parking lot, There was a soldier standing next to a car that didn't had a door. She started running out at him, forgetting about Winchester for now, and saw that the enemy was about to aim at her with his gun. The rifle fired out a train of bullets so she forced herself to duck near a car and move her way around the vehicle, then once the gun stopped firing, she moved.

The soldier didn't expect Coco to come out next to him, but she did and while sliding on the hood of the car, she kicked him and he backed away from the attack, then prepared to fire his gun again, but she used her handbag to knock it off his hands then tried to deliver a punch, but he grabbed the fist.

He began to run forward and slam the outcast's back right on the side of the car. This only caused her to drop her weapon then headbutted him just as she punched him and then he kicked her right in the stomach. She was easily thrown off against a car then she had herself go up and without even trying to think of how to take this guy out, she rammed him and he hit a car as well.

She was able to take the pistol from the armor and get away from him quickly. Then she focused on her target and pointed the MP pistol at him, and he had his knife pulled out and aimed at her face. Coco got a clear look on the enemy, he wasn't an Atlas member, nor a White Fang operative.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked in a grim tone.

"I'm a Sentinel operative," He said, "I'm looking for a target, and that's it."

"If you're talking about me, then you better get away now." She was willing to let this guy talk, but she was unsure if he could be trusted.

"It's not you, or Ruby or even some of your friends." The Sentinel soldier kept his stance, "Besides I'm just here to find that person, and try to make Atlas and the White Fang pay."

"I get it, you're just here to fight our enemies." The beret wearing character lowered the pistol down slightly and said, "Your 'Sentinel' guys, are you basically trusting us to get us away from the city?"

"Does it look like o came here just to do my own thing, but maybe you could be a real big help for us." The Sentinel holstered his knife and stepped close to the girl, he was clearly thinking that this was a very very bad choice for hi to accept, but they were acting like heroes, and he could have them help out on their escape, and oil that outcast target. "My name is Chris Alder by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Coco got her handbag and looked out to see if she could reach for Cardin, but he was nowhere to be in sight. She decided do just forget the idea of following him and stick with the Sentinel.

Cardin was now wandering through the streets, fortunate that the beret wearing girl had somehow stopped running after him. He now had the problem of rain pouring down the entire city after the events of the day, a little too cliche if he were to call it that. He was actually going to be alone and escape the town by himself without having to worry about his "allies".

He was walking next to a building when someone approached him from behind, he was thinking it was one of them, but the line he said made him think twice. "What are you doing out here alone?" The mysterious man made Winchester turn around and take out his mace. In front of him was The White Fang member but he looked different than the other ones. "you could get yourself killed in the next few seconds."

"Shut up, i don't need another lecture." The mace wielder charged out at the faunus, but he pulled out a sword and blocked the attack, just before he used his free hand to grab the handle of Winchester's weapon, pull it towards him and used his elbow to hit his face. The mace was dropped and this left the soldier to push Cardin to a wall and point the sword at him.

"You're too aggressive." The faunus said to him, "And you rely on your strength a little too much. It's what makes you vulnerable against everyone."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Cardin shook his fist when he heard this, "I'm not vulnerable, you must've been talking about the wrong people." He was referring to either Jaune or Pyrrha, but really both of them.

"If I was, i wouldn't be at this exact spot now." The faunus enemy smirked and loosen his grip on the sword, "When i saw you fighting that mech with your friends earlier, I saw you using brute force. That's truly impressive but maybe you don't know how to properly help yourself against us." This faunus had a clever plan, and if it manages to work, then Atlas would gain the upper hand in this Outcast hunt.

"Are you mocking me, and my skills?"

"Perhaps, but if you want to improve on that, you better start learning." The faunus let go of Cardin, and holstered his sword. If it was anyone else, he would've worried that this would be a risky move and Winchester could've run off at any direction, continue his plan to run away and escape on his own, but something about the faunus made him stop.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" That was the first thing he asked, that was also a good question since they were somehow not pulling off any punches for the moment, nor did this guy even try something funny.

"Because…you're better than they think you are." The faunus adjusted his mask. "I can see that you have a lot more potential than you shown before, you can prove to all of your allies, that you can be better than them, stronger than them, and more powerful than them."

This line of dialogue convinced Cardin, he did like the sound of that, and that actually sounded like a good idea. If he followed that path, then he could finally defeat Pyrrha or Jaune or even Team CFVY. "If you're right, then can you teach me?"

"Let me think about that." The faunus turned around and placed his hand under his chin. "Do you have a name?"

"It's Cardin."

"You can call me, Reynard." The faunus said, and then added another line, "Oh and by the way, There's someone behind you."

"Wait, wha-?" Winchester turned around and then punch hit his face as an announcement of an enemy. He was pushed two feet away and rolled on the wet ground before he got on his feet and saw the Atlas soldier with a lance. He got his mace and then he was prepared to charge at the enemy, but he was already notified about the explanation. He shouldn't even try to attack him head on, he needed to let him take this opportunity.

The Atlas soldier strike first and swung the lance down at the outcasts, but he was able to block it. The mace was then spun around the user and hit the side of the long weapon, and then the enemy took this moment to hit him with the end of the weapon. This was the vulnerable state that Reynard said, he had to take him down now.

The lance was pointed at Cardin and it was thrusted at his face, Winchester put his mace up and the lance's blade went through the openings of the mace, but stopped when it came near his face. He did nothing, and then after taking a deep breath, Cardin put the mace up and the lance was thrown off it, and then it bashed right on the Atlas soldier's side, defeating him with a blow like that.

Cardin holstered his mace and turned around to Reynard. "Did you plan this?" He angrily said at the faunus, "did you set this up?"

"I'm gonna be honest with you and say yes." Reynard turned to him and smiled, He pulled off his hood and mask to show his orange hair and his brown eyes, he also had Fox ears on top of his head, "That was actually just a test to see if you can prove your worth." He walked past the Mace wielder and started to take off the Exosuit. "And from what i can tell now, You do have potential, but not just yet."

Cardin had no response to say to him, he was then given the Suit from Reynard. he then looked at him, "Welcome to Atlas."

The rain kept pouring downwards and started to cover the city with it, Velvet was running through this and had Neptune trying to catch up to her. She was still in tears from hearing all of those words, and she believed almost all of them, she wanted to be alone and not deal with this. Unfortunately she kept falling down whenever possible.

She hit the side of the car and fell down on the wet road. Her clothing was drenched in the pond and it completely ruined the beauty of it, there wasn't any point for her to care anymore, she just wanted to run away.

"Velvet, wait!" Neptune shouted out to the bunny faunus who didn't try to look back to see how far he was. The two were getting a little close to one of the bridges, but she was not heading there.

"Just leave me alone! Please!" Velvet shouted back at him and tripped on the ground again, but she kept moving and headed to the right in a large alley. She kept moving as fast as she could and started to feel exhausted after running for so long. Unfortunately for her, there was a brick wall that separated her from escaping, the blue haired caught up to her.  
>"Velvet, you got to stop," Neptune replied to her, "Whatever Cardin just told you is not true."<p>

"He's right, I'm not like any of you." She protested against that line, "I'm not human."

"You're much more than that, and i respect it as everyone else does."

"Half of our world hates our kind, because we don't share the same kind of traits, or even the same heritage. We're just an outcast to the humans."

Neptune had not much ideas to try and help her, "The rest of our world is still adjusting to it, we're gonna treat you the same way as humans do."

Velvet shook her head, "You can't, The White Fang still exists and my kind of people are in that group, we're only going to kill until we have what we want. But some of us faunus people can't forget the fact that they aren't being treated equally."

"Velvet, I know you can't shake this feeling off, but we can be together and everyone can give your kind a chance if it was possible. We're both the same kind of people."

"You don't understand!" Scarlatina slapped Neptune's face and turned to the wall where she pout her head and slam her fist. "Take one good look at me! i'm a freak, an outcast of the human race, an outsider of your species, and that's just it!"

"You can't see anything else in me, because that's who i really am. A faunus and because of that, we ended up creating a war, I don't deserve to be trusted with the humans!" Velvet began to lower herself and weep even more, clutching her fists and muttering sad things.

Neptune stepped close to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. He said, "Velvet…you're not a freak, I would never want you to call yourself a freak or an outcast of the human race, You're just like us." Velvet slowly turned her head, "All those words against you and all of the good faunus creatures, they're not true, i believe that you can be just like the humans. Everything is going to be alright."

Velvet stood up and sniff a little. She brushed off one of her tears and looked at Neptune. "You're right. We might be different but we can be treated the same way. Thanks." She smiled and moved closer to the blue haired. "Thanks." She wrapped her arms around Neptune and kissed him softly, this unexpected moment caught Neptune off guard, but he didn't stop her, he just hugged her back.

The rain was still pouring down on them, but they didn't care. no matter how hard it fell down on them, their spirits remained high and dry. Neptune felt like he made the right choice, and Velvet thought that she was being loved for once in her life. The two stopped after what seemed like a full minute and looked at each other with their faces turning red.

"um..." Neptune was a little speechless, "Velvet, do you think it's okay if we kept this a secret?" The bunny faunus just nodded, they didn't need to explain this new event to Coco when they get back. Perhaps they were now in love, but they didn't want to reveal that to their friends, this will remain a secret to the two. "We should be heading back now, we ave to prepare for tomorrow." She got a head start and walked out of the ally with Neptune following her.

* * *

><p>The sound of the rain hit the walls of the buildings, attempting to get in and soak everything. At Murray Hill, Ruby was lying on the bed and dressed in her pajamas, waiting for Weiss to come out of the bathroom. She did and she appeared to be dressed in a Nightgown with penguin and shark patterns on it, (she had no idea how that managed to get in this building), and sat down on the her bed which was next to Ruby's.<p>

"Hey Ruby?" She said first.

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow's the big day." The heiress reminded, "Tomorrow we have to escape New York City, and hope that we can find a way home." She was feeling a little nervous about that, things would get intense at that moment. "It's going to be hard for us."

Ruby responded, "Weiss, You don't need to worry about it, we made it this far today." Her hopes remained high, but she knew that it could get worse. "We fought the White Fang, and the Grimm before, so maybe this could be a piece of cake."

"You think on the positive side a little too much Ruby, Things aren't always going to go the way we expect it too, and you know it." Weiss said. "There could be a possible chance that we could get injured, die, or get captured."

"Don't say those things Weiss, It's going to be alright."

"Easy for you to say Ruby, but I'm just worried. You got yourself kidnapped before, and since Atlas is capable of taking us down, I'm just worried that you might get in trouble."

"I supposed that's true." The Grimm reaper said, "I'm still young, but I'm still trying. I can do this."

"Maybe you can, maybe you can't. I'm concerned for your safety like everyone else." The Schnee heiress walked close to Ruby and she sat up, "I don't want you to die, We need to get out of this alive, and get back home."

Ruby somehow began to blush, "Weiss...I...I'm just glad that you care for me. I always knew that, This is for our world, we will go back home and be reunited with our friends, together." She moved closer and closer to Weiss.

"So...I guess we should go to sleep now." Schnee was getting a little uncomfortable all of a sudden, and her face couldn't deny it.

"Yeah." Ruby had to do this, she leaned over to Weiss and then started to kiss her cheek. This caused the Heiress to be shocked at this and back away.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, What was that for!?" She asked and back up to her bed, she would've expected a hug from Ruby, but a kiss on the cheek? Definitely not what she thought would happen.

"It's for good luck tomorrow?" She smiled and tapped her index fingers together while feeling a little nervous for doing that. "Isn't that what most people do?"

"I guess, but did you really had to do that?" Weiss began to go under her covers, "It seems a little weird for you to do it."

"Sorry."

"good night."

"Good night." Ruby began to sink under her bed covers and sleep on her pillow, smiling and hoping to have a good night's sleep. This could be their last night in the city, now they would be ready for the big day tomorrow. They don't know if they would win, but they had to believe in themselves and escape the place. Something told them that things were going to change them forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that took a while to get done as well as the others. I still feel sad though.<strong>

**Thank you Evincio for your help on this chapter. And there's some VelvetXNeptune and Whiterose for you guys****. It's not my best, but I guess it's good enough.  
><strong>

**The next chapter will come out in February 21st 2015. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review, compliment on some things and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts.**

**First, I would like to say sorry for not submitting another chapter last time because I was busy, i was planning something big.  
><strong>

**Secondly, I was spending this whole time trying to get this chapter done, and it ended up being the longest thing I've ever written. It's so long, it took me forever to do this. (It was almost worth it.)**

**I would also like to say thanks to Elfcollaborator for supporting this, thanks for your help.**

**Okay, now let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to _RWBY _or _Call Of Duty_, they belong to their respectful owners, I'm just a fan.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The next morning had arrived, it was finally the day where they can escape the city and avoid the rest of the Atlas forces. Of course they knew that they were going to need all their strength to fight through them on the bridge, And hope to get out alive, this wasn't a walk in the park to them. The or friends would easily regroup with them so they can get out faster, although Ruby and Weiss were way far behind, they would be able to catch up to the docking area from yesterday and escape by boat.

Along with the Sentinel ally, and the impending odds of success, they would be sure to escape this place today. Somewhere back at the safe house from last night, Coco was keeping a close eye on Alder, she wore a sleek coat that was colored in chocolate brown with the hint of light brown on it, a scarf covered the top of the coat. Chris had taken off his helmet and she got a good look at him, the red contacts didn't bother her mostly, she was just feeling a little worried about their safety.

"You never told me how you guys got here in the first place." The Seninel replied to the Beret-wearing girl.

"We got here because of some magic thing that happened, and that was really it." She answered, not even taking her eyes of him, "We had along our other friends, but they got seperated from us and they're coming back to us."

"And also, I want to know why you were out there last night."

"There was something going on, and I ended up trying to catch our asshole 'friend', but on the bright side we may never have to see him again." Apparently she was wrong, again. Just at that moment, someone knocked on the door and Chris opened it up, there appeared Cardin. "Goddammit."

"Morning." He said to the two, both were not giving him a greeting, Coco started shaking her fist and cursed him for even coming back here, especially since he kept bickering on how these guys were not even worth his time. Chris could see her doing this, but didn't ask why.

The one thing that caught his eye was the fact that Cardin wore an Atlas Exosuit, he also had an Atlas suit that was colored in white and red. the CFVY leader noticed it too, and gave out a questioning look. "Um, where did you find that?"

"I stole it from some dead Atlas guy, it could really useful for our escape." He lied, knowing full well to keep the encounter with Reynard last night a secret. "What happened to the other two?"

"They're still here, don't even try to insult Velvet again."

"I was just hoping she'd learn her lesson, that was all."

Chris resumed examining Velvet's weapon and kept spinning it around to see how this thing could work. Apparently at the same time, The bunny eared faunus was already done dressing up, she had decided to wear a long leather coat that was light brown, with a napkin on the pocket. She wore her red and white bowtie from yesterday, since she found it very beautiful. She exited out of the room and walked down one hall, only to quickly back away and stay close to a corner when she saw Winchester.

She was still worried that she would be insulted again due to her kind, and she wouldn't want a repeat of last night. But Neptune's voice told her to simply ignore it and try to stay collective in case that does happen. She reappeared in front of everyone, "Morning." She said, before noticing the Sentinel, she flinched a little after seeing him. "Uh, sorry but who are you?"

"I'm Chris, don't worry, I'm helping you guys." The soldier answered for her, this calmed the faunus down and she walked over to the table to have her cereal. "Wasn't there another guy with you?"

"I'll wake him up." Cardin said first thing, then walked over to the door which had him inside, and then slammed his foot on it. "WAKE UP!"

"AAAHHHHH!" Neptune shriked out loud when Winchester burst into the room, the blue haired was wearing a tailored coat with a strap on it to hoister the weapon, and it was colored black. "What the hell, I was already dressed!"

"Sorry, I just needed to make sure you were up." Cardin walked out of the room, and Neptune sighed when he realized that he was back and hoped that Velvet would be comfortable with this, especially after last night.

He walked over here and started to eat his food, seeing Velvet's cautious look as she eyed on The mace wielder. Then when he saw Chris, he was going to stand up, but Scarlatina said, "Don't worry, he's with us." The soldier waved back at him, just watching the window outside.

"We have only a few miles to cover before we can get to the bridge." Coco announced to the group, "if things go well, we could reach it in an hour and wait for our allies to come there."

"What about Ruby and Weiss?" Asked Chris.

"They'll meet us at the other side, they'll be using a boat to sail outside the city and we'll meet them there."

"Let's hope that the Atlas forces won't be there when we get there." Cardin replied, smiling at his words. He already had been told the plan from Reynard that all of the Atlas forces should be avoiding all contact with the outcasts and fly over to the bridges to create an ambush, meaning that they won't be around the city by the time this is done.

"Since when did you care about us?" Coco raised an eyebrow and straighten out her new sunglasses.

"Since I learned my lesson." He said back to her, that still didn't convince her to trust him, but it was just enough.

After everyone had their breakfast, they all came over to the center of the room, and were almost out of the apartment so they can continue their journey to the bridge. "Alright, let's go team." Coco said to everyone.

"Hang on, we haven't decided who our leader should be yet." Neptune came in and he brought a pack of straws from before. Apparently, Coco, and Cardin looked at him with stern looks and then bashed the pack of items out of his hands. "Hey, what was that for?"

"This is our last day here, we're not voting anymore." Coco said, but she gave out a smile after that, then turned to the door. The four outcasts and Sentinel soldier were ready to head over to their main goal and finish this whole thing.

* * *

><p>The Vulcan was still intact, and the problem was that Atlas could launch another attack with that weapon if they ever have a chance to do so, this is where the Sentinels have to come in. In order to prevent another deadly assault from the satellite, they needed to disconnect it from the servers, and make it go offline forever. That was the mission today.<p>

Located in Iceland, there was a station that had been occupied by Atlas soldiers, and somewhere along the lines was a satellite dish that had basic control to guide along the Vulcan, and pinpoint it to the next target. That was the primary objective for the sentinels, disrupt the system and make sure it goes offline (and probably destroy it in the process).

The only way they could get through here was to strike first, so their Razorback VTOL vehicle was called in for action. "Everyone, remember the objective." Gideon said, Al of the Sentinels were dressing in Winter military gear to protect themselves from the cold, "Take down the network system and we can prevent the next Vulcan attack from happening. Good luck."

The aerial vehicle was flying right near the station, and the soldiers dropped out of it. Mitchell, and a few others hopped out of it to start off the mission, though they expected a barrage of soldiers around, they were not present. Some of them were scattered off into different directions to guard the satellite dish, so they headed off towards that direction to find them.

Meanwhile, Gideon and a few others made their way near the front of an entrance, and this one lead them close to one of the facility offices. They entered right in, and armed their guns out at the open area, expecting any kind of enemy to jump at them, but none of them showed up.

The atlas soldiers had heard about the arrival however, because they were shown to be near the satellite dish post. "I want all of you to eliminate these guys before they get here." A faunus general said to the soldiers, "We don't want to disappoint Irons for the last time."

"Yes sir." They all replied with an angry look on their faces, but mostly it was pointed at the faunus.

While this was happening, The Sentinels were making their way through the halls and approaching through some dark rooms that had nothing interesting. They had splitter up almost immediately after heading away from the room and got to other rooms of the building to find the enemies and the objective.

The Atlas and white fang operatives were hiding out in the technologist room, which had a bunch of Exosuits under construction. They couldn't use any of them since that they were not meant to be used and weren't adapt for combat situations at the moment. They all had their eyes set on defending their objective.

Right then there was the gunshots that alerted everyone, the operatives turned to the direction of the gunshots, so they rushed to the fight and assist their buddies. They arrived there, and one do them was able to shoot one of the Sentinels just before a Semtex was launched near them and exploded the few of them.

Somewhere else, Gideon was taking cover near the side of the entrance as Atlas operatives fired out against the wall, he fired out his AMR9 which managed to shoot down one of them, and took cover again just as the remaining soldier fired at him. The enemy was shot in the head by a sniper just before he could inspect a red dot on him.

Gideon and his allies began to advance further to the inside of the station where more of them were waiting. Gideon used his boosts to advance to the right and take cover while his allies stood behind a desk, and when the bullets started flying, they began to hit the surface of the floor and the tables.

The Sentinels fired out their round of bullets, and then one of them was shot by a faunus with an KF5, another Sentinel fired out a round of his AE4 which, after a few hits, killed him and then took cover behind the table just as they kept firing at them. One of the Sentinels fired out a Stun grenade which managed to blind the enemy and the friendly soldiers were able to fire at them without getting any hits from them.

Gideon used his grappling hook and accelerated up to the stairs and kept moving forward as another soldier followed him. A White Fang faunus had a Stinger and he was on the roof, he had his sights on the Razorback, but luckily he was shot down by the sniper with a Lynx. The Sentinel looked behind him to see an enemy with a knife coming at him, despite time to change his gun, he swung it at his face and then used the armed hand to direct the knife and hit the enemy's chest.

He resumed to his position and fired out a Tactical grenade to detect the enemies and if they were adavncing to his spot. There was one coming at him, from the side, so he pointed his rifle and fired out a bullet that pierced his side and after another gun shot, took him down. Mitchell and Torch were next to the hallways as someone began to fire out bullets from an XMG, there was two of them so they were hoping to get the advantage. Torch fired at them using his SN6, then as the enemies fired out a gun at them, but Mitchell used his shield to block the bullets and then he stayed behind his cover.

Torch fired a grenade, which managed to take down one of them, but the other XMG wielding soldier fired close to them. The soldier was close to them, although he had to reload both of his guns immediately, that was when he was killed as Mitchell fired off a forth of a round, then proceeded forward with his partner. "Hurry, we got to move." Torch said.

Meanwhile, Neo was on the roof, and watched the fight from below, she was smiling at all this carnage with her umbrella opened up. She wore her combat outfit, only it was modified with a fuzzy scarf, and some winter boots, that looked exackly similar to her other ones. She also had white gloves with a hint of pink.

Someone used his boosts to get on the roof, this alerted Neo who remained smiling and changed her eye color to brown and silver. She stood up and bowed down to the enemy, but he fired right before she finished bowing, the umbrella was pointed out to the enemy and it blocked the bullets that approached her. The gun had ran out of ammo, so Neo began to walk close to him, but he then pulled out a Smart grenade that flew up in the air, soared around the girl then slammed itself towards the umbrella that blocked it's exploding impact.

She started charging at him, then pinned him to the ground, she pulled out her Estoc from the end of the umbrella then stabbed him right on the chest. A shot zoomed past her, she figured that now was the time to just help out for now and join in on the fight. She stood up and waved at the sniper, just before he fired out a single bullet which managed to destroy the glass wall that used to be her, and shattered to tons of pieces. The soldier had no idea how this was able to happen, so he then began to ignore it and try to pick off another one of the Atlas soldiers.

The hallways were now being patrolled by Atlas as they started heading to the fight, but an explosion took them down from an attack from the Sentinels. One of the Atlas soldiers was snatched out of nowhere by a grappling hook and he was sent near the sentinel, and then got slammed on the floor.

Gideon was firing at the door where hostiles were charging at him, then a soldier came from behind him, but he grabbed his gun and then punched him out to a window. He resumed his position, but retreated back as a soldier with a Goliath suit came out and fired his rail gun at him, but only hit the window behind the Sentinel. The Sentinel fired out his EMP grenade which shocked the systems of the mech, then was left vulnerable as Gideon switched to his Tac-19 shotgun and hit him at close-quarters.

Torch had reloaded his sub machine gun just as more were getting close to their position. Mitchell fired out for him by staying by his cover and shooting down some of them as they were taking cover behind crates, Torch fired out against the Atlas and White Fang soldiers, one for them used two Atlas pistols and tired to fire out at them, but he was put in a vulnerable position which got him killed easily.

Mitchell took care of another soldier as he peeked over the crate and took him down, they were able to move closer to their objective, but they still had a lot more to dealt with as they kept moving.

Outside, an Atlas soldier was near the open area where he could take down the sniper from above, there was a lot of problems for him since there was lots of crazy things going on. The sniper was near the moment of taking him down, but he was taken down by another sniper who was aiming at him from the start. The Atlas sniper gave out the signal so that his ally could advance further to attack the Sentinels.

Neo was avoiding attacks from the Sentinels that were trying to attack her, but unfortunately she was ambushed by one of them that was cloaked and he punched her to send her near the edge of the roof. She almost fell down, but judging from the enemies she had to get out of here. She had her umbrella still so she let go and fell down to the ground where the fight was still going on. She had her eye color change to silver on both eyes.

An amount of nervousness came to her, but she calmed herself so she started to run away from the bullets that were heading towards her way. A gunshot nearly got her from the roof, then she headed right inside a small building, the Atlas soldiers defended her just as she tried to calm down a little.

Mitchell and Torch were fighting more of the faunus enemies who were trying to guard the systems of the satellite dish, they were not doing much work though since they being shot at from two angles and they had weak guns as always. The faunus enemies were killed off easily, then the two Sentinels were now at their main goal.

"Gideon, I'm at the satellite dish," Torch said to his communicator, "Hacking into it now."

"Good, Mitchell, defend him while he does his work." The soldier with the amputated arm understood, just then there was more bullets trying to attack them. Somewhere in the other hall was a faunus with a Pytaek, he was shooting out at the Sentinels from a distance, and he was wearing some heavy armor to protect himself from damage.

Mitchell took cover next to the side of the opening and started shooting at him, but the bullets were easily falling as it hit the armor, it appeared to be outcast armor from one of the five dead ones years ago, and it was colored with the White Fang symbol on it. The faunus was cracking a smile as he tried to advance slowly to the network server to fight the sentinels and claim victory.

Mitchell threw a stun grenade out at the open, this rolled right to the faunus' feet and then it caused a white light to blind him. Then the Sentinel charged out in the open and attack him with his fist, that did not finish him off though, he fought back by trying to ram the end of his gun at him, it was avoided quickly and then Mitchell allowed another punch to get taken.

Meanwhile, Neo was apparently using a thermal grenade, and there was now two more soldiers coming out at her. Her eye color changed back to pink and brown, so she got her Estoc and charged out at the enemy, then she used her teleport ability to disappear. She reappeared right behind the two and stabbed the left person, then when the right person saw her, she stabbed him immediately.

Another soldier fired out at her, and she blocked it with her umbrella, then she pulled out a smart grenade and threw it out at the enemy, which killed him instantly. She knew that someone was coming from behind and he swung his knife at her, but she flipped over him and pinned him down on the ground. She gave him a kick at the face then she turned around to kick someone who almost got the shot at her.

She noticed that there was more Atlas soldiers coming around to help out, she didn't need to stick around though, she just let them do their work. She decided to get out of here and reattached her weapon while running, the only thing she needed to do was just get out of here, luckily a VTOL was just about to leave so she jumped right in and turned to the fight that was still continuing.

"Almost there." Torch muttered to himself as he kept doing his work on the systems. Mitchell was busy shooting at any incoming enemies that were trying to get after them, but we're all taken down easily by a bullet to the head. Also, the enemy was getting ambushed each time as a few more Sentinels began to move around and catch them in their crosshairs.

"Okay, got it!" The working soldier said, the satellite dish was now offline and the mission was revealed to be a success. the main result came up as the soldiers of Atlas and the White Fang began to back away from the fight to cause a retreat. They were still trying to hold off as much as they can, but they were constantly getting shot at from the Sentinels as quickly as they could see them.

"The dish satellite is down, good work." Gideon's voice was heard through the comms to congratulate them, meanwhile the Atlas forced used their transport vehicles to get out of here, while some were left there to fight. Neo watched the entire station disappear out of view, not even caring for their allies being lost to the enemy, she still had concerns for everything, but now that Sentinel had taken over one part of the Vulcan prize, they still needed to find out how to get rid of it, because the enemy had something planned.

_An half an hour later..._

The Sentinels remained their ground in the station as they started to check around the entire place to investigate any secrets that had been hidden around here. There wasn't anything interesting to find in a place like this, seeing as though it had contained a bunch of old weaponry that they were in possession of, except there was a bunch of unknown armor that belonged to an outcast, but nothing new at all exackly.

Gideon was walking along a table, the station had somehow got ahold of the latest Vulcan plan that had been starting up it's schedule. He looked over a few of the list, but then he stopped once it opened up to show the targets. He took one good look at it, and he was worried, Mitchell showed up and saw this list.

"What is this?" He replied to his ally, the list answered for him, because now they knew what was going to be attacked, but not when just yet.

"This is not what I thought we'd find." Gideon looked at it again, and moved his hand a little to see how much damage the Vulcan managed to cause. It took down it's first test run two days ago, it also managed to end something going down in the desert battlefield, but now the next target was highlighted. "They're going to take down the outcasts."

"And one of our soldiers." Mitchell finished for him.

"Damn, these guys are not going to end this battle swiftly, we have to report back to base now."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Midtown East section of New York, Ruby and Weiss were walking around the road to get to their destination, it would take them probably an hour to get to the boat area and try to pilot it outside of the city, the only good thing about that is the fact that there was no Atlas or White Fang forces in the air or on the ground to attack them.<p>

Ruby was wearing her regular combat outfit but it had her Rose symbol on the front and metal lines around it. The Beacon symbol was around her arms, she wore a red hood and cape, the belt around her waist was grey and contained some bullets on it, and her magazine holder like the other outfit. She also had two metal bracers on with a smooth design on it.

Weiss was wearing a combat skirt, that came equipped with a coat with a white color all over it, and a belt was at her waist. She had a white glove on her left hand the Schnee Dust Company was on the back of the coat. The coat also had it's own set of forearms around it, and she had metal shoes along.

The two were just walking to their destination without even stopping for anything, and they were nearly halfway there so they could wait for the signal. It would probably be best if they were drive there, but then again they didn't have any skill to drive any sort of vehicle, so they just stick to this kind of movement.

"Oooo." Ruby said, as she examined her bracer, "Hey Weiss, check this out." The Schnee heiress turned around to see what Ruby wanted her to see. The Grimm reaper flicked back her wrist and a silver blade came out of it.

"Ruby, where did you find this!" Weiss grabbed the arm, and looked at the blade, "This is an extremely dangerous item."

"I can see why, it looks cool," Ruby said, "Oh, and there's also this." The girl backed up and she let the blade out again and this time it adjusted to the side, and she grabbed the handle of it, then she swung it around. "It's also a knife! Hiyah!"

"Ruby, that's an old weapon from centuries ago, you could seriously kill someone with it!"

"I know, I'll be careful. Kapow!" Ruby started stabbing the air with her new Pivot blade, "Take this, and that!"

"Okay that's enough." Weiss just let the arm lower itself and the knife became a blade hidden behind the grader again. "Let's just keep going." She proceeded off to the road and Ruby followed, "Where did you even find that thing?"

"It was in some box, some of the contents were taken out so that just left me with this thing." She explained, "I think it belong to an Assassin, but I was never really sure about it, it sure looks cool."

"Do you think that this item could be from a different world or universe?" Weiss asked.

"Possibly, I never thought of it like that." Ruby kept looking at her other bracer which also had the same Pivot blade in it. The idea of a different universe came to her head with questions, if this was indeed a different kind of object from another world, then perhaps it must've been in an entirely different version of earth. The thought of that sound exciting, and thought of all the possibilities of it.

"Ruby, I just realized something." Weiss said to her companion, "Where is everyone?"

Ruby stopped thinking and looked around the place. There was indeed no one and nothing ever crossed their sight other than the flight of a few birds over the city and heading close to their homes. The clouds were crowded and it might've decided to cause snow or even thunder, but it was holding it back.

Other than the sound of the environment, and the birds, there was nothing else to be seen or heard. "You're right, no one else is around." Ruby said, potentially a timble weed could be wandering around the place, but that didn't happen. "They could've gone off somewhere else in the city."

"If that happened, then we would've heard a gunshot out at the distance already." Weiss looked around as well, all they could see on the top of this highway bridge was the ocean that seperated itself from the island to the other island, and the rest of the buildings of the place. "But where are they?"

"They could've decided to take a break or something."

"I'm not so sure of that. Just keep your guard up in case we get in contact with anyone." the heiress and the Grimm reaper continued to walk, questioning the unknown disappearance of the White Fang and the Atlas forces, they could've gone out anywhere else but for sure, they could've planned something for them, and they were waiting for them to take the bait.

Weiss and Ruby were watching the scenery and kept getting odd suspicions about why Atlas was hanging back for now, As much as the place felt kind of eerie without anyone around but deadly enemies, but it still remained peaceful without any destruction happening.

"Ruby, I've been thinking," Weiss said, and turned to her, "Remember the war? The one with the Cryptids."

"Yeah, that crazy one." Ruby answered. "What about it?"

"We were sent there for a good reason, but I've been thinking that maybe we were only just lucky." The Schnee Heiress looked at her friend, "The war might've caused us to test our skills and question our abilities, maybe we were just being tested to train us for the future."

"We almost died there, but perhaps we were not seeing the true consequences of our actions. We saved the human race, but all it did was cause this entire thing to happen, we ended up being hunted by a deadly organization that wants revenge, and a military-like group with advanced technology."

"Well, they were tough on us, but we're getting through aren't we?" Said Ruby, "We actually made it this far as to escaping the city, even our fire de managed to get through all of them. If those guys are the only thing that would stand in our way, then we could take on them and win, just like before."

Weiss nodded, "Good point, but that still leaves us with their impending numbers, Atlas is the only thing that stands before us, if we get out of here, we might be doing something that could cause a change in the tide of battle."

"Change is always happening, let's hope it's for the greater good." The two members of RWBY began to walk again, feeling that this could all end once they leave the city, but then again that would be a problem if they were still hiding somewhere and waiting for the wrong move to show up, only they weren't sure what kind it could be. The two girls knew that something was up and it won't let them leave yet, but they would be ready for them when it happens. They would be ready to get out of here.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, Jaune and Pyrrha were practically wondering the exact same thing about this whole 'quiet' setting. If this was supposed to be their plan of attack, they were doing their job well, only the outcasts were left puzzled about this whole thing. They didn't encounter one single Atlas soldier since this morning, nor any of the White Fang soldiers that were processed by the power of killing, which was not what they would ever want to do in their entire career.<p>

Jaune was not extremely sure that this could be a good sign since they still needed to catch their breathe, or a bad sign that every step they took could probably cause the enemy to start their ambush. But either way, they were not taking this very well. For today, he wore his combat outfit with the addition of metal shoulder pads, and one gauntlet around his right arm, and two black gloves.

Pyrrha wore her combat outfit but it instead had a grey color with grey boots, but one had a sleeve on the left, the guanlets on her arms fit in with the costume, and the red cape on her right hip stayed exackly where it was. She did feel a little bit uneasy about the unusual moment that was now happening, she kept gripping her rifle in case any hostile would show up to take them down, but for the next few minutes, there appeared to be no one halting their path no matter what direction they were going.

"This is a little too peaceful for me." Jaune said to his partner, "Nothing crazy is going on now, it's still feels wrong."

"I can agree with you on this whole thing Jaune, this doesn't feel right." Nikos kept her eyes locked on the scenery, feeling a little uneasy about this, and keeping her finger on the trigger. The two were trying to get to the designated waypoint that Coco had assigned for them so they can regroup, so far nothing had stopped them at this moment. It was located in the Little Italy district, near the road to the bridge.

The place they were supposed to go to was surrounded by trees that served as a force field, only the branches were left with no leaves due to the upcoming winter, and of course it had to be abandoned. There was two basketball courts that were empty, only to have about two of the right materials lying around, there was a third one, but it rolled off to the side and wasn't shown from the perspective of the two Beacon students.

"We're here." Nikos turned and looked around the place, no one else was around here, not even the other allies that set this waypoint up. They were just alone for the moment, nothing else gave out an appearence and only the sound of wind was around, sending out another message that winter is coming.

Jaune and Pyrrha clutched themselves to prevent themselves from getting too cold from the wind, they didn't had any coats to cover themselves from that though, but it would've been a little unwise to find one at this moment. The Sanctum champion girl kept her gun up, not even certain if this was supposed to be the right place, or even if this could be a trap.

Jaune gripped the handle of the sword and slowly pulled it out, but not all the way as he kept feeling nervous about the place, looking around to see what could await them around this place.

"Jaune, are you nervous?" Pyrrha asked her friend, she could tell by the look on his face, he didn't bother trying to hide it from her.

"Yeah, but only a little." He said to her, admitting the possible feeling, "None of this feels right."

"I can understand that, it doesn't feel safe from the looks of it." The two just stayed where they were, unsure of whatever could happen next, and not expecting anything bad to come out.

Right then, an item was thrown right between them in the shape of a grenade, "Grenade!" Jaune alerted his partner, then took out his shield and let her do the same, before the item blow up and it blew out smoke, blinding their vision immediately. The two were protected by it's flow of smoke, and it just ended up covering everything in their sights. The expected gunshots to happen next, but it never came out, because whatever they were seeing definitely wasn't with Atlas.

Suddenly a weapon came out from behind Jaune and it was pulled to his chin, the knight was pulled back by the unknown person, and Pyrrha was pushed down on the ground and a foot came right on top of her back and pinned her there, a rifle was pointed at her head.

"Drop your weapons and get down on the ground." The soldier with the helmet said to The Arkos duo, Jaune just did as he was told because he couldn't get much hits at this point with his weapons, but he just kept the shield in case The guy with the gun would shoot him.

"Drop the shield blonde boy." The soldier said to him. He refused by shaking his head, the guy pointed his IMR at him and kept his finger steady on the trigger.

Pyrrha replied, "Jaune, just do it." The order she made didn't register with him, he just kept the defensive weapon in his arm. "I don't want you to get hurt, just do what he says." She said again.

Jaune just nodded to her and the shield was turned into a Hoister and dropped next to his feet. The soldier kept the gun pointed at him and never even stopped his posture, "good, now say..." He sighed before he even replied the next line, "Now say...'Cardin better than Jaune and Pyrrha and Team CRDL is the best team ever'."

"Wait what?"

"Just say the line, or else." The soldier was really feeling stupid for saying this line, "We don't have all day."

Jaune sighed and said, "Cardin is better than me and Pyrrha and Team CRDL is the best team ever. Are you happy now?"

"No." The guy lowered his gun and strapped it behind his back, The guy behind Jaune let go of him and he turned around to get s glimpse of him, and it was Winchester himself, "Cardin?"

"Did you miss me?" He just replied to his enemy, the soldier let Pyrrha get on her feet and right then three more people showed up. Coco, Neptune, and Velvet.

"I swear, I'm gonna hate you for making me do that buddy." The soldier let the helmet release the visor and reveal his face. "And by the way, I'm with you guys."

"Well, it looks like that plan actually worked." Coco said, walking up to Jaune, "Managed to get you worried there, didn't it?"

"You planned that on us?"

"Yeah, for a good reason." Cardin strapped his mace behind his back, "And also because I wanted payback from earlier."

"Cardin, save that for when we go back to Beacon." The beret wearing girl straighten up her sunglasses and hugged one of the two outcasts, "Good to see you guys again."

"Glad to see you're still alive." Velvet hugged Pyrrha and she returned it by doing the same, Chris just smiled at this. "It's been so long since we got to see you." The group of outcasts stayed along here, just kept hugging each other and celebrating very little rejoice since they were still stuck here.

"So...are we ready to go?"

"Yeah, it's time to get out of here." Neptune nodded his head, and so did the Arkos duo and the other members of this small group. They all began to walk away from this place and started headed out to the road where the bridge was and hope that this journey will come to an end when they get there. But they knew that something bad was going to happen by the time they reached it.

* * *

><p>Somewhere close to the bridge, there was indeed an Atlas unit around there. They were somewhere in Brooklyn, just waiting for the outcasts to come on the bridge and give them an ambush they will never forget, this was the plan that Reynard and Cardin made to finally win against the enemy and keep up their winning streak while the Sentinels were busy with them and their Vulcan.<p>

There was a small operation happening right near the streets in an alley, there was some faunus and human soldiers trying out their guns and testing them out, because they were trying to make sure that they would be able to kill the outcasts and win, and some of them were still pissed off about Archangel being the only person to have the Anti-Aura bullets.

Reynard was brushing off his orange hair and glaring at the bridge in front of him, a part of him had a feeling that this plan was going to finally get them on the edge of glory, but there was a lot of questionable actions that they can do since Winchester didn't reveal any info on them or their names. He took out a scroll and the name was shown to be Irons.

"Yes General Irons?" He answered the call, only to hear anger on the other line.

"Do you or anyone of you outsider freaks have any idea what you're doing?" He said through the line, he was in his room alone with Neo who said nothing as always and just left him to talk.

"Technically yes, We're going to kill the outcasts just like we were told to." The fox faunus said.

"That's not my concern, you're using the Vulcan to attack them and cost us the very few amount of power we have on the weapon."

"It's the only weapon we know that could end up taking the advantage against the outsiders and kill Ruby and her friends!"

"The Vulcan is only used for the Sentinels and they are the only ones getting in the way, I will not allow that weapon to be used against the outcasts."

"Irons, you're too predictable." Reynard smirked, "If you're not letting one of the most powerful military weapons be used against the world's greatest enemy, then I will, just you wait until you see the end results of the mission."

Jonathan had no other words to say that could agree to this, "If you even try to attack using the Vulcan, than I guarantee you will never leave go back to your world when the war ends." If it were up to him, he would rather unemploy him but seeing as thought he could only keep this trust up for so long, it would rather be better to just let him stay alive until the time was right to kill them.

"Fine by me Irons, but you'll congratulate us when this is through." Without waiting for an answer, he hung up and that just left Irons with a dead tone in the call. He put the phone down and grieved at the words that were used against him.

"Neo, I don't understand how you deal with this kind of business but it seems to be working." The ice cream girl nodded at the words and brushed off the side of her pink, brown and silver hair.

Reynard was not done with his phone as he was now in contact with Fredrick. "look, I've been informed that there are six outcasts coming on the bridge today, this will be our chance to kill them once and for all."

"If you're planning to use the Vulcan, Irons will kill you." Johnson kindly reminded him about that.

"Yeah well, I talked to him and he's gonna be so happy for us once we finally kill them." The faunus stopped smiling and focused on the new task he was about to assign him, "But anyways, The two legends are not coming along, so I figured that they will be close to your exact position."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Isn't it obvious Archangel, you live up to your name, and kill Weiss and Ruby, simple."

"Kill...R-R-Ruby, y-you want me to kill her and her f-f-friend?" Fredrick was suddenly not as calm as he was before, the words about the mission stunned him for once in his entire military career.

"Of course, you have a problem with that?" Reynard, having heard of this uncalm voice, replied.

"N-not at all Reynard, I can handle...I can handle it."

"Good." The fox faunus hung up again and walked away to get prepared for the fight. Archangel was stunned, for once he suddenly had a new feeling, an unsettling feeling. This was the first time he ever had that feeling and he knew that this mission was the only thing causing that, he was being forced to kill Ruby and Weiss today.

The thought of that lingered to his mind, he had been trusted to kill outcasts for so long, even if it was the two legends and he was given the honor of Atlas and even Jonathan Irons himself, but he finally found the feeling that always kept growing in the shadows. He was feeling a little bit shaken by the thought, he just needed to kill Ruby and Weiss, but he then realized that it wouldn't make much of a god damn difference if it happened.

He clutched his fist and put his head down on the wall, the words Rose kept coming at him, The same girl's voice, and the same exact line kept repeating itself over and over.

_'May you always remember me as your pretty rose.'_ It kept haunting him, and it didn't stop. All those years of pain lead up to this, Atlas was counting on him, Irons was counting on him, even the White Fang, but this...this was something unlike any other outcast he had ever faced before.

Killing Weiss and Ruby would continue the uprising of Atlas, and gain even more power, but it would affect Fredrick and he would be sent back to his days of being haunted by the same girl over and over. But if he didn't kill them, Atlas would dishonor him, and he would lose the title of Archangel, but keep them in a good spot until the sentinels take them out.

He knew that he would be the one that will change the path of Atlas, if he chose one, there will be many consequences, but perhaps, Ruby-

"Archangel." Someone replied and interrupted his thoughts, "You better get ready, they could be coming." He nodded and took out his MORS, then walked alongside the soldier to get into position. He kept the thought of the two legends on his mind, and he couldn't force it out, today was the day he would have to make a choice.

* * *

><p>It was already the afternoon and the outcasts were finally at their desired locations, and this left the enemy to finish up their final touches on the ambush plan.<p>

Everything was left in place, all of the White Fang and Atlas soldiers were left to wander above the blue bridge and take up the vantage point and strike hard, while some others were left hidden on the sides, and the rest were around somewhere else prepared to bring out some artillery when necessary. The outcasts were nowhere near their exact position they wanted them to be, but luckily Cardin was alongside them to assist them.

The outcasts and the Sentinel were already on the bridge and began to wander on it. There was apparently three lanes from the looks of it, two for the road and one for the civilians choosing was not an option as they decided to take the right lane of the road. The only downside to that was a pack of cars being spread out to the place as it was left alone by the owners.

Also there was the Atlas soldiers hanging above and taking aim with their Stingers and Lynx on the seven targets. The signal was needed to be heard out since Cardin was the one kickstarting the ambush from below, although he was an ally of theirs now, they would still shoot him anyways.

"Target is almost in position." Reynard was notified from the opposite side of the bridge and he took out his sword as a response.

"good, a few more feet and we'll start this off right." He said to himself, grinning for the fact that there was the outer outcasts and a Sentinel alongside them, the same one who wanted to kill him. He thought he wouldn't even take this opportunity seriously, but it only made him glad about this choice.

Somewhere else was the two legends still walking along the highway bridge next to the ocean and they were near their destination, but also near the trap that the enemy had made. The primary focus was to kill said outcasts and they could raise the tide on this whole war, it would be easy judging Archangel's Anti-aura bullets and the amount of military accessories they had, but also hard since they were both skilled in fighting.

There could only be one victor in this fight, so they would have to use whatever they got against them. Archangel was hidden on the side of the building where he aimed his MORS out on the highway bridge and waiting for the two outcasts to show up, there was a few Atlas soldiers right around the corner just waiting for the shot or an order to attack.

At Ruby and Weiss, they were still walking to their potential destination, where the boats were lined up nice and seperate, away from each other, "We're almost there." Weiss said to her partner, this caused a sense of relief for them that they don't need to walk another long distance and can finally get out of the city.

Archangel saw the outcasts and pointed the thermal sights of his MORS at them, but kept his finger away from the trigger, instead he said, "The targets are here. Bring in the Paladins now." He ordered this because he wasn't ready to take the shot just yet, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"What now?" Ruby asked the Schnee heiress.

"Let's take one of the boats and get out of here." She began to move forward and look down on the road only two feet away from the ground.

"Shouldn't we call our friends in case they need to know what we're doing?" The question managed to stop weiss from trying to jump off.

"Oh, good point Ruby." She stepped away from the edge, and took out her scroll, "Hopefully They're just about to get on the bridge." She began to hear the ringing tone in the device, but right then before she could say anything, there was static. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"The scroll's not working, must've been the network connection, or it could've been an EMP."

"An EMP, you don't mean-?" Ruby's incoming question was halted as Weiss nodded her head to answer said question, turns out they weren't alone.

Meanwhile, The Arkos duo, the CFVY duo, Neptune, Chris and Cardin began to walk through the line in order to get through the bridge, despite having weird thoughts that Atlas had somehow left them alone entirely for the last few hours. They were unaware that they were on top of it and were aiming their guns at them, but they weren't firing just yet.

Cardin was moving on ahead, causing the others to try and catch up to him, but he was really luring them into the position he needed them to be. This alerted the snipers and they looked out at the scene, He was almost there and they were already about to let the rockets fire down at them. Winchester finally got them wp right where they needed them to be and he pressed down something on the wrist pad and said, "Now."

"Fire." The soldier with the MAWWS said first, which caused the rest of the rocket launcher groups to fire out their ammo down below, the sound of that caused the outcasts and the Sentinel to look up and see them approaching downwards.

"Get back!" Chris shouted and Jaune and Pyrrha brought out their shields to block off the attack, and Velvet and Neptune went behind them. This only left Coco, she griped her handbag, and stood in the crossfire of the rockets, The Sentinel then launched his Grappling hook at her weapon, she noticed this and then she was pulled by a strong force towards the soldier and they both landed hard on the concrete platform as the rockets began to burst out a fiery explosion once they made contact with the shields and left the enemy still standing, the explosion also left the top railing being destroyed and it fell next to them .

Coco got up and realized that she was above Chris, she gave off a blush when she was on top of him and moved on her feet, then brought up her usual look, "Thanks for that, but I got that under control."

"Getting your face hit by rockets does not mean you have it under control Coco." The soldier said, "It meant that you would be dead."

"Heh, thanks for the lesson." She turned her attention forward to see Cardin turning around to look at them, "Winchester, what the hell did you just say?"

"I said the right word, and now, I brought out my friends." he said simply.

"Friends? You don't mean the Atlas guys?"

"Who else?" This response made Coco tick, "I had a talk with someone last night, and now I have power, and I just led all of you into my trap...well, except for the other two."

"What?" Velvet gasped in shock.

"Oh no," Jaune said silently to his friend.

"Cardin, you fucking traitor!" The beret-wearing girl shouted in anger, "Why would you want to pair up with the enemy, they're hunting us down and you're trusting your life with them!?"

"Well, to be fair, you are the most fearful enemy on earth, and Atlas is the most dangerous, so...why not?" He said, just pointing out the similarities, but it did not support the reason why he joined them. "Attention everyone, it's time." The response made soldiers from above try to decelerated downwards, more of the Atlas soldiers were coming at them.

"I'm gonna kill you!" The leader of CFVY shouted and started running at the leader of CRDL. He immediately used his boosts to accelerate forward and punched the girl at the side of her face. She fell and got back up and tried to land a punch right in his face, but only got her fists grabbed by the traitor. The two were locked into conflict, but he used his boosts to go to the left, which immediately cause then to get off the railing and fall right on the road, there was only a small railing since it was meant to be used by cars and provided no help for the two.

They began to seperate themselves and force their weapons to hit the other as they swung it near them. The Atlas soldiers began to fire at the others just when they were noticed. All of the range shooters fired at them, and Jaune pointed his shield to block the attacks, one of them was killed off before he managed to land on the bridge, and the other began to move around the place.

Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were now noticing that they were not alone this whole time. The sound of metal clanged on the ground and started to run striaight at them. Weiss took her weapon and so did Ruby, they could see two Atlesian Paladins, possibly modified to adapt to this mission. They were still left open for Archangel to take the shot, but he barely even made his move since calling out the order.

The two Paladins were getting close to them, but Weiss stabbed the ground and two large barriers of ice managed to surrounded the two just before the Paladins got in front of it, this only left them time to react to this situation. The Paladins wasted no time so they both simultaneously punched the wall of ice with a heavy move, but it only causes cracks to appear before it.

The walls weren't going to hold out forever, so they prepared themselves by standing in front of the opposite wall, "Are you ready?" Weiss said to her partner.

"Yeah, let's do this!" They both launched up when Ruby fired her Scythe at the ground and Weiss using her glyphs and now they were just above the enemy mechs. The Paladins barely had time to react so the two outcasts landed on them by stabbing the blade on the metal piece. The mechs backed up and tried to fire out against each other, but the blast hit the other Paladins and caused it to be stunned.

Ruby jumped off the mech and landed right behind it. The scythe turned into a gun and fired out at the back on one, it turned around and tried to fire at her, but she fired behind her and slid under it just to stop right in front of it, and charge up her gun which fired a blast and hit the side of it, Weiss was almost hit by it.

She didn't bother to say anything about that and she began to stab the right arm, just as the other mech began to fire out the pack of rockets at her. She jumped off and the rockets hit the wrong target, which caused it to detach itself from it's parts and fall down on the small bridge. The remaining paladin was not going to lose against the two even though it was clearly his fault.

Ruby jumped right next to weiss, and She already spun a chamber in her rapier and she swung it out at the paladin as it was hit by fire. The paladin steped back from the blast and pointed out it's right arm, it suddenly extended a little and there was two barrels on it, and a laser sight on the bottom. (How was that even possible).

"Oh you got to be kidding me." The heiress said in anger, realizing that they finally decided to upgrade the Paladins to adjust to the fight. The paladin fired out two rounds of energy blasts at the two heroines which they ducked behind the old parts of the other one, Ruby was only able to fire bullets from her gun as it barely pierced through the metal skin of the machine.

Right then, Archangel began to call in a missile strike, seeing as how the two would be able to avoid that, but also get the upper hand for Atlas. There was a lone missile heading out to the side of the highway bridge and target it just as it began to dive close to it.

Weiss saw this first, then Ruby and the both of them already started running off, The Schnee heiress jumped off the bridge and Ruby fired her gun to do the same as the rocket made contact with the small bridge. Within an instant, an explosion took it's place and all of the road that managed to get hit by it was drawn back by it and thrown off into the distance where any vehicle or other concrete ground could get smashed by it.

The two outcasts landed, but were immediately caught in the conflict of soldiers, there was also the Paladin jumping off of the highway bridge as the part where it was hit began to bring down the other half of it on the ground, then buckled itself up for more of this fight.

"This is gonna be good." Ruby said to herself, then fired her gun to attack and Weiss her icicles to fend off against the soldiers.

Back over at the others, the soldiers were still trying to get a clear shot at them, but only the top of the bridge made the bullets hit it without even getting a kill. Velvet and Neptune were already climbing on the top and once they were on there, they began to fire their weapons at the approaching baddies. Their weapons were able to get the better advantage against the Atlas soldiers who almost got them but failed.

Chris and Pyrrha were firing their weapons out against the soldiers who made their way to the passage and fires their bullets when they were close to them. Jaune made good use of himself by protecting Chris from the bullets and blocked them off as if they were nothing. Nikos fired another round of her gun, then turned to see if Coco was doing alright with her little fight with Cardin, but she was not really taking it well against him.

"Jaune, go help Coco!" She said immediately, the blonde boy nodded and started to get off of the passage before landing on the road right next to the ocean. Coco was swinging her handbag against him but he was blocking it with his mace without even hesitating. He knew the right time to strike was now so he spun around the mace hit her stomach, sending her right next to a car, before she got on her feet again and let her weapon transform into a minigun, however the mace-wielder was one step ahead of her.

He fired out a frag gernade and it landed down next to a vehicle, she saw this and immediately got away from it as fast as she could move, the car exploded once the gernade did and it ended up flipping over and landing upside down, bursting into flames. Before Cardin could do anything else to stop Coco, he was attacked by a shield thrusting right at him, he backed up from the impact to see Jaune.

"Well if it isn't the wonder boy." He said, intimidating him already. "You're still willing to fight me?"

"I've become a better fighter Cardin, just don't think I'll go easy on you." Jaune responded, he swing the blade of his sword and it clashed with the mace. Cardin brought thd mace down and it broke the osort if the floor, causing him to jump back and try to gain a strike upon him, which only got blocked again. The two remained on their feet as they backed up and clash again, getting almost the exact same result.

The mace wielder made his strike again, but Jaune blocked it with the shield and slashed his chest as he backed up, then used his boosts to accelerate forward to attack, it was narrowly avoided and then a strike was made against the staff that holdeld the mace together. Cardin could not deny that Jaune was taking sword fighting lessons, 'So he's been learning.' He thought in his head, 'But so have I.'

Winchester decided to change tactics and use defense for now to outsmart his opponent. He began to charge at the leader of JNPR, only to end up using his boosts to back up from another swing of his sword and then hit him hard with his. He ended up knocking him back right on the side of the car, and Jaune blocked the next attack that was delivered to him.

He began to charge at him, but he backed away and Cardin did the same thing, they were all thinking of faking each other's moves to gain an upper hand, but with that Exosuit of his, he was going to make this harder than it seems. The next move he made was charging again but instead jumped up with the boosts ability and slammed down on the road where Jaune avoided at the last minute. Coco finally came back into the right by swinging her handbag directly at the guy's face, then kicked his stomach when he fell on the ground, he rolled up to use the end of his mace to hit her, but she blocked it easily.

Back at the other two outcasts, Weiss was quickly swinging her rapier at any Atlas soldier that steps in her way, taking them out easily, but also avoid any persistent attacks they were sending out. She narrowly dodged a spike drone that was flown nearby and then headed off to fight others, but there was also the dangerous Paladin firing at her.

As she flipped over a blast coming from the guns, Ruby began to charged at it without even stopping for any soldiers. She jumped on top of a car, fired her gun and was launched right up to the Paladin's face, but it unintentionally swung the right arm and it hit the young girl, sending her soaring through the air and landing on the top of a pool that was covered up by a large sheet. She bumped over it, and rolled almost to the side of it, her body was causing the water to leak out for the edge of the sheet without actually letting it out. She stood up and armed the gun at the paladin.

it reacted quicker than she expected, and a small turret came out of the right side of the arm, complete with a laser sighting to track the target. She didn't compliment on that, the gun fired and she used her semblance to get out of it's way, the bullets soar through the air and hit the concrete with all of it's strength, She turned to the left and headed right next to the pack of boats that were left alone by the original owners. The Paladin fired out another pack of missles from it's back and it flew right over to the boats.

The impact caused the boats to blow up once the missiles hit them and the entire dock was bursting in flames, the same impact affected the area around it and pushed Ruby far from it and slid almost through the road. She was already on her feet and fired a few bullets at the Paladin, but it was not effected by it, since it's armor was able to withstand such attack, The Rose girl reloaded and saw that the mech was firing it's guns, so she moved away from the attack just before it hit her. She got on top of the remaining highway bridge and saw two soldiers trying to shoot her from a basketball court, but she shot at the ground and landed right between them, swinging her Crescent Rose around in it's Scyhe form as she took them down without hesitiation. She needed to take down the upgraded Paladin, but it was going to be very difficult to defeat such thing.

Back at Jaune and Coco, they were defending themselves against Cardin and his deadly moves, he began to swing his mace and hit Jaune on his face, then diverted it's course to attack the beret-wearing girl. She dodged it and spun around in a circle, hitting him on the side of his body with her handbag, which caused her to quickly transform her weapon into the mimigun setting then fire off a round of bullets. Winchester was prepared however, he activated one of his exo abilities which was the Exo Shield and it blocked off all of the bullets that headed towards him, She stopped firing and allowed him to come at her, ready to attack him with her transforming weapon, but right then Jaune stepped in and blocked the weapon with his sword.

The two leaders were now stuck in conflict, Cardin swung his mace against Jaune, but he used the shield to block it, the next attack from the mace-wielder was easily blocked again, Arc saw this oppertunity to ram Cardin with the shield and he backed up just after taking the impact. He drove the mace down, but it was blocked again, Jaune smiled when he swung his sword at Winchester and he got a hit that made him back up.

'Thank you Pyrrha.' He thought to himself as he ran right at the traitor, he was now on the defense and he blocked the sword that almost reached his chest, then the mace swung at Arc, but he brought up the shield that defended him from the attack. Cardin used his boosts to back up and then he tore off a car door that came from a muscle car and threw it at his targets. It ended up hitting Jaune who almost blocked it and Coco charged into the fight and rammed at him. She swung the handbag down, but he rolled out of the way and began to attack without breaking a sweat, She began to back up as he kept attacking. Cardin put his weapon up and kicked Coco, and since the effect of the Exosuit came on, she crashed on the side of a van, where she fell down and got up from the impact, cursing at him with rage.

"I'm not gonna lose to you traitor." She shouted at him.

"Coco, this is what i am now, I'm joining the right side, and i'm sticking to it!" He protested against her, shaking the mace which mocked her more than ever.

"Great, you're gonna pay for even treating us like assholes you stupid!" She charged in again.

Chris and Pyrrha were advancing through the bridge, but they stopped when a faunus fell down right in front of them, and he took out his sword from his hoister. He didn't had a mask, and he just revealed his appearence. "Remember me?" He had his eyes targeted at Alder, who gave him a enraged look.

"You!" He shouted, "I knew you would show up to try and kill us!"

Reynard replied to him, "This is something i was waiting to happen, you and your outcasts friends are going to die today and we can end this hunt one and for all." This response made Chris point his IMR at him, ready to kill this guy at this exact moment, "Don't even try to shoot me, it's not going to be effective."

"I don't care, i just want you dead once and for all."

"Then how about you come at me?" Reynard pointed at him then to himself, hoping for him to come out at him and he can kill him. He was thinking about doing the exact thing, but Pyrrha stopped him by moving her arm right in front of him.

"No, take care of the others." She said to him, "I'll deal with him."

"He killed my family, i should be the one who gets to end him-"

"You can help our allies, but i'm not letting yourself get killed. Go." Niko's voice didn't sound demanding, but the soldier understood and used his boosts to head on top of the bridge, this left Pyrrha to deal with Reynard.

"So, you're the four year Sanctum Champion, Pyrrha Nikos." The fox faunus began to reply, "I'm glad you can drop by and show yourself in action." He pointed his sword at her, and she remained her ground as she armed herself with her Xiphos, "Let's see if you can prove you're invincible!" He charged at her, and then she dodged the attack by jumping back and then swinging her own weapon at him, but he was able to block it just in time. The sword was spun around and Niko's shield came in to save her from the attack that almost hit her shoulder. She used the butt of her weapon to hit him back and he growled at her before attacking again.

The sword only struck against the Xiphos but the shield tried to gain an advantage, only for Reynard to avoid it's swift movement and then kick it to draw her back. Pyrrha immediately did a back flip as the faunus swung at her, then landed and let the weapon transform into a rifle and fired at her opponent, who deflected the shots quickly and stood in a pose to taunt his enemy. It was time for Nikos to try and attack him, so she charged at him and jumped over him, then swung the transforming weapon at him, but he blocked it easily, already planning out his next move just before attacking again. He rammed himself at the girl and she was moved near the edge of the pathway, but she already saw the next attack as Reynard lunged at her, and she dodged the blade as it sliced the railing and left a crack on it.

The fox faunus turned to her, and smiled very calmly, glaring at her face. Nikos didn't bring up a smile, but she flipped her weapon upside down and prepared for a new move, but he was willing to let her do the next move. The two expert fighters began to charged at each other again.

The paladin was still the most dangerous target of the two outcasts, It's arm was already firing at the entire street, creating tons of damage and tearing apart it's own comrades in the process, trying to hit the outcasts who were avoiding all of it's moves. It decided to instead turn around to see if one would show up on the highway bridge, and his prediction was proven correct when he saw Weiss there. She moved the chamber in her rapier and watched the enemy try to strike.

It began to use it's left arm to crush her, but once it began to descend down, she backfliped away from it and landed in front of it. This time, she began to jump on the fist and run at the mechanism, she jumped again and the effects of the dust rapier began to reveal itself in an white color. She stabbed the weapon at the machine and ice began to engulf it's view, leaving it vulnerable to attacks. "Ruby, now!"

"Here i go!" The Rose girl began to charged in from behind and fire off a single shot to the ground and was launched to the back of the paladin. She transformed her gun to a scythe and stabbed it on the armor to keep herself from falling, then pulled out a grenade, which was set in frag mode, pulled it's pin, then planted it on the right arm. She launched right off of it and landed next to Weiss, the grenade began to explode and the Paladin's arm was detached and fell on the street, possibly crushing the top of a car.

"Score one for Ice Flower!" Ruby shouted with pride in her voice, the paladin stood in it's same position and started to fire rockets from the back, It already began to charge at the two heroines, so they used whatever sort of ability they had to dash away from the attack and it left off an explosion which destroyed the section of the highway bridge and it fell right down on the ground to crush whatever was underneath it and leave it in ruins like the rest of the battle. The paladin was still standing, and it already tried to gain a strike on the Schnee heiress to destroy any advantage she could use.

The left arm broke off of the ice, and armed itself with a laser sight, and two barrels. The arm began to fire out two bursts of energy and launch at her, but she moved out of it's way by doing a summersault and moving swiftly to avoid it, The blasts only devastated part of the small bridge and left it falling down like the other parts. Weiss quickly turned the revolver chamber around and fired out icicles to the machine, it took the hits, but then tried to fire back at her only to miss again. It completely forgot about Ruby as she launched herself right on top of it, and slashed on the left arm, there was no effect taking place as the arm began to move rather quickly, and throw her off guard. She flipped in the air and landed back on the ground, then fired her gun at it multiple times to see if the armor would be pierced, but it was still hold together like some special kind of glue.

The paladin began to fire out a blast, and Ruby shot the ground in front of her before it landed and she slid on the concrete before stabbing it to halt her movement, but a mistake like that managed to get her in trouble. The blast hit her and she was launched off and landed down on the side of the road, rolling through the place and causing a bit of pain to affect her but not entirely. While rolling she let go of Crescent Rose since she was unable to move out of this and stopped near the edge of a small warehouse behind her.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted out, but she didn't had anytime to come to her assistance as the paladin began firing and she narrowly avoided the next blast.

Ruby slowly turned her head around through the battlefield, she realized that she was close to the water, but the dock was nowhere to be seen, and her weapon was far from her. She rolled upside down and moved up to her feet to keep her steady, then turned to see the road that was left with rubble and debris, there was still a lot of fighting happening around there so she thought it'd be best to go out there, regardless of that sudden attack. She barely even moved a bit as she heard a battle cry coming from the left, she turned and saw a fist flying out to her, she didn't had the time to react as she was hit and fell on the floor before getting up again.

Her opponent was the faunus, the same one from the time she was kidnapped by Torchwick. "Never thought i would see you again little girl!" He said to her rather calmly, "I'm not letting you live any longer."

Ruby stood her ground and clutched her fists in a fighting stance, she knew very well that she wouldn't succeed in close quarters combat, but she had to try at least. She wasn't going to back down. She made her move first by hitting his chest, and while that didn't help her, she hit him at the same spot again. The faunus just hit her face before she could do anything else and she backed up from the impact. "I have to win this."

Meanwhile, Reynard was avoiding the strikes Pyrrha was making that caused him to not have any advantage, but everyone had a trick up their sleeves and he was one of those people, He found a clear shot to attack so he used the back of the sword and the shield blocked it yet again, only this time he wanted that to happen, so the sword began to charge up and it was flown off of the shield, forcing her back and steading herself. Turns out the faunus' weapon had a dust ability which was able to make the enemy take damage as he was able to use it, but it could wear out if it didn't get a hit so Reynard needed to act now.

It was his turn to strike so he swung at Nikos but she lowered herself and dodged the blade which instead hit the wall of the bridge, then he tried again, only this time sending the sword downwards and creating sparks on the ground. He swung again, and got the shield then moved down to hit the opponent's hip, only to have her use the Xiphos to block it. He wasn't going to let that stop him as he suddenly kicked her, and she moved back and fell, he found this chance becoming active and she swung down the dust-powered sword at her, but with one hand on the ground, she moved her weapon forward and blocked it.

Down at the road next to the ocean, Cardin was still attempting to hit Coco, who was still backing up from the attacks and then rammed right at his chest. He backed up and hit her handbag, she moved again and hit the side of his stomach, then slammed the weapon at his body. Cardin was doing his best to keep up because the next move that Coco made had involved with her trying to kick him, but he used the mace to block it and then slammed it right at her face, the sunglasses remained intact from the hit.

Before he can hit her again, Jaune stepped in and blocked the attack, then lunged the sword through the air to hit him, but the mace defended him pretty well. Both weapon-wielding students began to swing at each other, but each attack only deflected against theirs, Jaune's shield helped out in defending him as the mace began to fly right near him, The sword then slashed at his chest and the direct hit already made him back up with the exo boosts. Cardin used the mace's ability by slamming it on the ground and a huge amount of rubble came from under neath it and tried to knock him off his feet, but he rolled out of the way and charged again.

Cardin was ready for him, but suddenly he felt himself getting kicked from behind and he was vulnerable when Jaune used the shield to hit the traitor. Winchester turned around and blocked Coco's handbag attack, then turned again to block off the sword that almost pierced his shoulder, the two Beacon students were sending out attacks from behind, and he knew that he couldn't defend himself from all of them. He launched himself up in the air and then moved right behind Coco so that he could get a hit, but she avoided it at the last second, and hit him with her dangerous weapon. Without even thinking, he launched out another frag grenade and it flew all the way to Jaune, who blocked it but the explosion made him get flown back and crash on the side of a car.

Coco already started to let her weapon transform into a minigun again, but before she could fire, Cardin used the boosts to approach her very quickly and punch her right on the stomach, she let go of the gun and moved out of the way to avoid the strike that he was about to send. She got back up and moved to him without even planning on how to get this guy down, She dodged the swipe of the mace by jumping up and kicking his face which made him back up and let her get the weapon back. She tried to fire at him with the amount of bullets she had, but he pulled out a car door and used that to block off the attack that almost got him, Cardin didn't had time to see if the gun could overheat so he threw the door almost immediately and hit her body as she flew down on the ground.

Cardin didn't had anymore time for this, he began to flee by running back to the opposite side of the bridge where they needed to escape, so Jaune and Coco saw this by the time they got up. "He's getting away!" Coco began to run after him and so did Jaune, just trying to help her out.

Back at the three shooting allies, they were gaps right above the two standing towers of the suspension bridge, so they were climbing up there, (only Velvet and Neptune were since Chris was using his grappling hook) and the two began to move between the inside of the tower and launched themselves right between the other side. Down below was the rest of the bridge and they were almost out of there but they still needed to attack the other atlas enemies that were decreasing their number of soldiers. Neptune and Velvet realized that it would be hard to get down from here, So Velvet began to climb down to the top of the barrier protecting the bridge, Neptune began to follow her, but was already worried about this since it was so high from the ground. He began to hug the side of the bridge rails and slid down a part of it so he wouldn't fall, it felt easy enough for him to follow this routine. Velvet was getting close to the ground, so she hopped off and landed on one of the railings then began to navigate through it as she armed her staff and fired off any Atlas forces below her that were just noticing her appearence.

Neptune was finally sliding down the last railing and began to slowly walk on the railings, he also stayed right near Chris as he showed up and started firing at the enemies, the three were already gaining the upperhand, unaware of what else Atlas can pull off. Velvet already noticed that Cardin was running off to the side, trying to regroup with Atlas as she thought, so she fired out an ice dust to him, it ended up hitting his leg and froze him in his tracks.

"Damn!" Cardin took out the mace and tried to break it off, but this only left him in a vulnerable state because Coco finally caught up to him and ended up slamming the handbag right at his face, knocking him out for at least a little bit, but he was still conscious. The ice broke off once he was hit so be continued running away and the two others didn't give up the chase.

Pyrrha was firing off shots from her rifle and Reynard deflected all of them as he backed up, then he fired out a stun grenade at her, which hit the shield and blinded her with it's effects. She couldn't get a clear vision, and the fox faunus kicked her as she fell right on the floor, then he rolled on her feet to let her rifle transform again, Reynard lunge at her, but she avoided the swipe and then used the edge of the shield to hit his face, which actually succeeded. Nikos kicked him and he fell right on his feet as he got sent back. with determination in his face, he spun the dust sword around and stood back.

"That was impressive Nikos." He said, earning a smile, "But i unfortunately have to wrap this up," He hoistered the sword behind his back, and tapped the wrist pad on his arm. There appeared a VTOL right near the road, so he jumped off and headed right in, before the doors close, he said, "You better start running." the vehicle flew away and disappeared through the horizon, Nikos had no idea what he meant by that, but she had to do so. She put her weapons away and began running.

"Cardin, stop running!" Coco shouted, the traitor was not listening to her as he was still moving from the two, the bully was almost out of there, he needed to call in assistance to get out of here, but they were not letting that happen as all of a sudden, Velvet fire out another ice blast which trapped his leg. Before he could get out of this, Jaune lunged at him and pinned him down, Coco took the mace and the two dug him out of the ice.

"Alright Cardin, you're not going anywhe-" Coco began to say, before a sudden explosion came out from the middle of the bridge and everyone turned their attention towards it, "What the hell?" Neptune, Velvet and Chris saw a line of energy coming from space and destroying the suspension bridge, they all decided to keep running away from the laser, and they were fortunate enough that they were close to the other side, the one place they planned to escape too.

Pyrrha was running as fast as she could from the laser, already sprinting through the path, the laser was carving a huge hole through the whole bridge, and it started to tear apart all of it's resources that were holding it together, and the parts began to fall down into the ocean below. The laser was moving very slowly but caused great amount of damage as it moved to the area of the bridge, and this also began to take one of the cables off with a snap and sent it crashing on itself. Nikos was very quick to moving away from the laser, and the bridge started to tip over as the middle part was seperated from the rest, and it began to hit the surface of the ocean. Nikos was more fortunate to finally get out of the bridge's path and stay right where she was as the laser began to avoid the rest of the bridge and drift off somewhere else.

Weiss was on the paladin as it kept moving around, and tried to desperately see any disadvantage she would make so that it could it her, but she wasn't showing any. Weiss struck down Mytrenaster on the cockpit and hoped that it could open up, but it remained shut, only to leave a small hole there. The paladin moved to the right but she stayed on and decided it was best to try and destroy it's good equipment, luckily there was still a few more rockets down there that it could use.

She used her free hand to pull out a semtex grenade, strapped it on one of the rockets and used a glyph to get off and avoid the incoming effects. The paladin turned around and was ready to shoot at her with it's remaining arm, but before it even had a chance to do so, all of it's mounted rockets blew up in a firey explosion behind it and cause major damages to it, the arm was detached by it and it began to lower itself to knee level, it didn't had another chance to try and hit her, so it admitted defeat when the entire system shut down and it fell on it's face.

Weiss turned around and saw the last bunch of Atlas soldiers coming so she charged right in to fight them all.

Ruby was not doing so well as the Faunus kept hitting her with his punches. She only relied on her arms as it defended her face from suffering anymore punches, then she used her legs to hit the enemy's knees then finally hit his face twice before he punched her stomach and she stepped back from the attack, Ruby knew that this would not end well, so she let the hidden blade come out from her right forearm and it was now a knife.

She swung it at him, and it pierced through his aura, but left it in a medium level so he began to try and hit her again, She blocked the attack and then swung the knife again, but it missed the chance to gain a direct hit, it returned to the forearm and she began to use all of her strength to defeat him by sending off a blow to the chest, but it actually hurt him and he stood back from the pain, this time he took out a knife from the back of his belt and swung out at Ruby, she avoided it and stepped as far as she could away from the sharp blade. She saw her chance and hit him flat on the armor, and there was no pain coming out, so she ended up slamming herself right at him and was pushed back.

The faunus swung the knife at her, but she caught the wrist and tried to keep it steady and avoided it from making a scratch on her face, She tried to push the arm back, but it kept inching closer to her, before she decided to make a new move. She flicked the left wrist and a blade came out and pierced the arm, causing the faunus to yell out in pain and drop the knife, there was blood coming out since he was no longer protected with his aura, and he gave a growling face at Ruby, he punched her face immediately, and did not stop fighting her, he send out a kick to her stomach, a punch to her arm and then kicking her right at the wall of the warehouse until she slid down on the floor feeling exhausted and weak from the direct hits.

She could tell that her aura was depleted, and she couldn't carry on anymore from this guy, he was still too strong for her, and judging from the chances, he looked like he wanted to kill her now, but he wasn't allowing it to happen. She cluthed her stomach as it suffered the most damage so far, and stayed near the wall, desperate for anyone or anything to come and help her, she was too weak to do anything but beg for help. She could only see destroyed parts of the highway bridge, and the corpse of the last Paladin that tried to attack, she couldn't see Weiss anywhere, or anyone else but she did see two figures approaching her.

Both of them were Atlas soldiers, but one of them was with short black hair and he had a sniper rifle in his hands. He was perhaps the one guy who might've shot Velvet and Pyrrha, but she never even try to question it, she stayed right there and watch as the soldier hoister the rifle and instead take out a pistol and put in a round of bullets inside of it, making her more worried than she ever thought she would be. "you must be Ruby." The other atlas soldier said, "Glad to finally meet you one last time. Archangel, it's time for you to finish the job."

She could see that the guy was going to be the one to kill her, she stayed right where she was, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get out of this, she gripped her left arm and started to weep tears in her eyes as the gun was pointed at her, Archangel was real hesitant and not even forcing himself to even pull the trigger. He lowered the gun and started to feel different.

"Archangel, finish the job, the boss is waiting for you to end this." the faunus replied,he was growing impatient and the soldier was not even bothering to do it. He slowly pulled out a knife and started to say something.

"Come on, we're not going to spend all day here waiting for-" The soldier said, before Archangel suddenly struck the knife right at his chest and pinned him to the ground.

"What the fuck!" The faunus pulled out a gun, but he shot him right through his chest immediately, Ruby saw this and flinched when she saw this, the soldier came in close to him.

"I'm sorry, but I quit." He fired the gun and the bullet pierced the enemy's head and killed him off instantly, Ruby began to back further away, but she couldn't do anymore of it, and started to keep crying a little more. Archangel looked at her, and walked over to her exact spot. "are you alright?" He asked, The rose girl didn't say anything, she just stayed where she was and remained silent. Without even asking again, he brought her up her feet and she was now standing up again, looking at the soldier in front of her.

She started breathing a little heavy, then looked away from him, "W-w-w-why?" She began to say, but she was lost with words since she was standing right in front of a deadly enemy.

"Stay calm Ruby, you're gonna be alright." He said, gripping her shoulders lightly, "You won't be hurt any longer."

"W-why didn't you kill me?" Ruby had decided not to resist against him, she stayed where she was. "Why didn't you, you were trying to kill us this whole time."

"Ruby, I'm not going to kill you, I've been following alongside Atlas this whole time, but now i realized that can't do it anymore. You remind me too much of her." He said, he pulled out a watch-like object and opened it up, The picture was shown to be a girl with short black hair, and there was red highlights on the side of her face, her beautiful smile was enough to explain everything. The second picture was shown to be her with a long red dress and a bracelet that was in a silver coating, and right next to him was Archangel himself, dressed in a tuxedo.

"You...you think i look like her?" Ruby responded, the soldier nodded.

"You remind me too much like my girlfriend, Cynthia Rose." Archangel closed the object and placed it back in his pocket and sighed, "She always was beautiful, but she was killed, when you came to earth, I already felt like you were like her, the same kind of girl."

"Sorry about your loss Archangel." Ruby responded.

"Fredrick," The soldier said, "It's Fredrick."

"Right, sorry about your loss, I had no idea..." Ruby looked down at her feet, which were marked by bits of dirt, and she said, "I guess she is sort of like me, I didn't know you had this kind of feeling." She looked at him.

"Thanks, I never wanted to kill you anyways, but this is what i've chosen. I've been following this path for so long, I can't keep forgetting Cynthia, so i can't let it affect my whole life. sorry." He moved in closer to her, and then suddenly kissed her forehead very slowly, Ruby didn't feel bothered by it, so she just let him finish and he stood back.

"RUBY!" Weiss finally showed up, covered in dirt marks and being completely fine with her dress being ruined, She approached the soldier, thinking he was a hostile, and swung out at him, but he avoided it and she prepared her stance to fight, but Ruby grabbed the arm before she could do anything.

"Weiss stop! He's not here to kill us!" Ruby shook the arm and the Schnee heiress turned to her.

"He's with the enemy, I'm not letting him try to kill-"

"She's right, I'm not your enemy." Fredrick said to her, "I saved her from dying, I'm not here to kill any of you outcasts anymore." The Schnee heiress hoisted the rapier away and kept an eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything tricky.

She said, "If you're not our enemy, why did you help us?"

"I've realized the truth, i can't fight you guys anymore." Archangel walked away from the two, "I'm not going to try, I'll be on my way." He started walking out to the road, and saw the post-carnage of the battle, "And I'm sorry that you had to deal with this, Especially you Ruby."

The soldier dissappered from the scene and the two outcasts were now skepetic about this, Weiss turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, are you feeling better?" She was easily noticing the blood in her face, Ruby did not knew that she had blood dripping down her forehead, and her nose, there was also some on her cheek.

"A-a little," She wiped off the blood from her cheek and nodded, "but not really, That was too crazy for me." Ruby could feel her heart beat a little fast, but she was slowly feeling a lot more calmer than she wanted to.

The two girls began to walk over to the edge of the highway bridge and climb up to the top of it since the destroyed part of the road let them see where the horizon was, but when they turned to see the ocean, they saw something unimaginable. There was a large cloud of smoke rising up to the sky, and covering up most of the place.

Everyone was now witnessing it, Coco, Cardin (who was now tied up), Chris, Neptune, Pyrrha, Velvet and Jaune were in shock to find the destruction of the bridge and everything else that the laser was causing before it disappeared into nothing, The bunny faunus and the blue haired felt guilty that all of this was because of their appearence, it was the one thing that caused them to worry, they both held each others hands and remained there, looking at the tipped over bridge.

The sentinel base was now filled with grief looks, the Vulcan had attacked again, and failed to do it's mission, but it left a scar into everyone, The soldiers, Mitchell, Ilona, Gideon, Torch and Merrick were left with worried looks that this sudden destructive weapon struck again, and send out something more than just a warning, it meant that they were not through with this at all. At Atlas, Irons stood right in front of the screen, not amused by the sight of it, and had an expressionless face when he saw the Vulcan being used. Neo had a look of nervousness, and her eyes were also silver, seeing this thing destroy something impacted her a little more, she clutch the umbrella and nodded, She knew that something needed to be done.

Ruby didn't need to see anymore, she began to cry a little more so Weiss hugged her close and the Rose girl continued to sob tears and clutch on Weiss' coat. She knew that they failed, and they were nowhere near escaping the city, maybe the others had gone there but the two were now stranded here. Weiss was also feeling terribly sad, understanding the whole thing. Ruby let go and sniffed a little.

"Ruby...i think we should go." Weiss walked away from the scene and Ruby began to follow her, thinking about how this whole thing could really end. They weren't escaping this place now, it was their last chance, but they might not have that chance again after today, because they only witnessed something far more darker than anything they've ever been through.

* * *

><p>In the aftermath of everything, there was only smoke and the falling remnants of the broken bridge, only for the columns to make sure it stays up and not fall down like the rest. Nothing was alright anymore, today was the day of an attempt to end it all, it could've been the side of outcasts who would've escape, or Atlas who could've killed them all, but none of them were even important to this very moment. The attack struck fear, and fear alone, making everyone realize what the enemy was truly capable of, and left the place to see what had happen to their once peaceful place.<p>

In a moment like this, there was one single drop of a snowflake descending from the sky and falling towards the ocean, right between a damaged bridge and being swiftly avoided as it finally landed on the water. It didn't last for long as the water began to take over the snowflake, tearing apart all of it and letting it dissolve, in an instant there was more snowflakes falling downwards onto the world. Winter had finally came around, and now it was snowing. If only there was something good happening.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that took forever to complete.<strong>

** So, yeah this was a long chapter alright, and I don't think i want a lot of that to happen again, but it was worth it. Almost.**

**I also wanted Ruby to use an _Assassin's Creed_ weapon for the moment (hidden blade) since i thought it would look cool on her. **

**The story is not over though, it's still continuing, and it'll be back. Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things and I'll hopefully see you guys next time. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts.**

**It's been going a little well ever since the last chapter, but I'll try to take it easy because I work too much nowadays. **

**There's nothing much to say, but enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Call Of Duty _or _RWBY _in any way, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

It has been an entire two hours since the attack, everything was changed, not for the greater good, but for the worse. The events that had took place outside of Brooklyn, was perhaps the most painful one they have ever seen before, and those people were feeling a lot more sad about it and not expecting anything like this. Perhaps the people were kind of worried that something like this would happen, but to be honest, it wasn't supposed to be happening at all.

The winter afternoon had begun, no one was happy about it though, it was only making things worse. The only seven targets had managed to escape New York City, but the other two were trapped there, perhaps they would be the ones Atlas had to deal with for now because they needed to kill one of them and the chances of doing so were slipping very far.

The seven had decided to hang out at a cafe in Brooklyn, perhaps it was because the place was most likely where they would be okay with, or since the tone of the place calms their mind from the events, or it's because they only think cafes and restaurants were the safest place they could go.

The place was closed down but they managed to get in when one of them lock picked the door and they were able to settle in for now before thinking of another idea. So far, there was a few people walking by to notice them and they wouldn't panic once they would see them, because they might've been posed as a innocent civilian at the moment becuase they were not responsible for attacking anyone, but they were ready to call authorites if necessary. Some of them had their phones out and were taking pictures of them, it was their opportunity to see what they looked like, and they would be credited for it too.

Neptune was sitting in a table alone and watching one of the two wide windows that showed a view of the small block, the snow was falling lightly and touched the ground as more would soon cover it up as it does every year. Despite feeling a little bored about staying here, he was already thinking about the rough road they went through, they fought with Atlas, had to deal with the issue with allies, and even the sad part about Velvet feeling unloved.

The beret-wearing girl had shown up from the counter and she carried a tray of tea, there was black tea for her and herbal tea for the blue haired. She set the tray down first on the table, "Would you like to have some?" She asked, knowing full well that she never been asked if he wanted some, or if he even wanted it. He nodded to her and she moved a chair to sit with him in order to keep him company.

Neptune grabbed the handle of the tea cup and took a small sip of it, flinching when the hot liquid touched his lips, but remained silent afterwards. Coco took her cup but didn't drink it as she noticed the behavior that her ally was showing in his face, she knew what he was wondering about. "Have you ever thought about it?"

"Huh?" Neptune looked at her with a questioning look.

"Have you ever thought about how this whole thing will end? " Coco repeated herself, "How this whole entire fight could come to an end. How this whole thing could end because of us?"

"You mean, if our arrival is causing a whole lot of events that could lead to a different ending?"

"That's right. We're all responsible for this, and this only let the world to think about how this will all end. They wanted it to end so badly." Coco began to swirl her tea with her short spoon, combining all of the contents in it with one twirl, "They wanted us to be easily dealt with as the others before us."

Neptune said to her, "They wanted an ending to this fight, either we die or we get out of here, that's only one of the few that can be earned here."

"I've been thinking really hard about that, humanity used to trust Atlas before they decided to pull off a hasty move against us, now they hope that they will be the ones who will kill us."

"you don't think-"

"That's only one of the endings we can get in this fight, if we get killed, that's one of them, but surviving their onslaught is another." Coco took a sip of her tea, and set it down on the table, "And the chance of that is honestly lower than we can think."

"What about Chris, He's a part of the Sentinel team, perhaps he can help us get those guys to come with us."

"I don't seem to find that a probable idea, they could hate us, plus we've been feared by the whole world for about twenty years, and yet they're still hunting us due to some stupid event!" Coco explained, she was questioning the turn of events that had happened before they showed up.

Neptune felt bad for whatever kind of outcasts was responsible for such event that made them targets by everyone, even their saviors. He knew fully well that this could not be altered no matter what, and it was going to be like this for at least until they understand part of the truth. But then again, the truth was never revealed in the first place, because there wasn't one at all. "That's only because some student like us was critically responsible for this. But look on the bright side, we managed to make it this far, and we're all still alive."

"Well, what about Weiss and Ruby?" The question was indeed a good one, especially since they couldn't get in contact with the others for a long while, perhaps an EMP strike was responsible for that.

"They'll be okay, trust me." He smiled after saying this, only Coco was a little bit curious about that, he seen them in action before, so yeah, those two could still be alive. The leader of CFVY smiled and then thought about a subject she was waiting to ask about since last night. "So, what happened between you and Velvet last night? I noticed that you she was feeling a lot better, so it had something to do with you."

"Uh...Uh, nothing serious happen, it was just us talking and we managed to sort out our differences." The blue haired member of SSSN was feeling nervous of that unexpected question, trying to hide the real reason.

"You're blushing, I can tell you're lying." she took off her sunglasses while saying this.

"I'm not, everything turned about to be okay!"

"Oh really, because I talked to Velvet in the kitchen and she said the exact same thing."

"Everything went well, don't ask anymore questions, it's fine!" The sound of that made Coco chuckle with delight, knowing that he was definitely lying and that he was hiding something, but she really didn't mind if she found out what happened, it would be okay to her, although it was best to say she was a bit suspicious of the two.

"I bet it is Vasilias."

* * *

><p>Atlas was also experiencing the aftermath of the events, they were indeed the ones who caused it, and they also lost a few men, even one of the global satellites that operated the Vulcan. Their trust with the White Fang was slowly diminishing, and the possibility of a brutal betrayal was just waiting to happen, now that Neo knew some of their secrets, and Reynard disobeyed their orders and caused said event, not to mention destroying a bridge and even their own prototype of the Paladin Mark 2 in the process.<p>

"So far, there has been about seventy-six of our men dead, twenty-nine white fang members killed, several vehicles taken down , and even tons of damage increasing further." A security guard said to Irons, he was looking at the short list he made from an hour ago depicting the events that had passed by. "The only thing that leaves us was a small group of three, two are dead and only one has gone MIA."

"Has there been any certain casualties of the outcasts?" Jonathan said to the guard.

"Not precisely, only time will tell." He gave the list to him and then was dismissed.

"Thanks for the info Decker." The guard left and Irons was left alone in the room as always, he tapped something on the table and the only screen of the room showed up, Neo was in the security halls, wandering around the path to scout for something unusual. He felt as though she was really trying to find something that Atlas was hiding below, but he already told her about the five dead outcasts and the original plan to try and use their aura to help out, but failed miserably.

She was already going down the elevator which was leading her down to the underground base, not to look at the old items, but to find something good in there that could sum up more probable answers. She stepped out and tucked her umbrella to her side as always, noting herself that she was being watched by the security feeds, but she didn't bother to care if they come and arrest her on the spot.

She walked back to the outcasts room where the items of the dead outcasts were stored. She didn't look at the other items but she instead was notified by a door by the wall, locked by a passcode that only Atlas members knew about. The camera caught her as she immediately tampered with the system by typing the correct words and then the door allowed her in.

Irons watched as she casually walked in with the presence of being watched by the soldiers. He taped down something on the pad and replied, "Decker, please send down two security officers down at level one, someone's trying to find something secret."

Neo was now inside a storage room where everything was in piles of torn up and new sections, there was an old gun that was from the eighteenth century, a hooded outfit with a symbol on the back, and a black costume with a red symbol that signified that it used to belong to Templars, there was even a sword with a golden hilt and a damaged blade.

The doors closed behind the girl and the darkness had managed to cover everything up, so she took out a small flashlight and set it on to light up her view. The things she could see now was a pair of giant scissors, a broken...mask, and a flag of the Federation underneath a crate, she could describe this room as a treasure room filled with different world items from another time. She began to advance forward to find some other things, and she would be going in deeper through Atlas' secret things.

She stepped on a steel helmet which was in the form of the head armor of a Grimm Nevermore and some bullet casings, she started looking through an old crate where a sword was pointing out of it, and she pulled it out and threw it at the ground. Then she dug her arms down to retrieve anything good, but all she got was a broken vibranium shield, and some training cards.

She forcefully pushed the box and kept searching, by now there would be someone trying to stop her at this moment, but they were taking a while to show up, giving her enough to keep looking around. She looked over somewhere and saw an old armor plate on the ground with a symbol that had smoke on it, and some fire on the side of it, she recognized it immediately and picked it up.

It used to belong to someone she remembered a year ago, an old rival that had yet to join in Beacon, and she would never have that chance anymore, she dropped the plate and continued looking around the place, then she saw something very peculiar, an old Atlas picture that was also burned up, she took it and she could see it with only her flashlight.

The picture had Irons saluting as a soldier began carrying a coffin somewhere in a cemetery, Neo was concerned as to why a picture such as this would be laying around here, she ultimately knew that her time was up when the doors opened and the soldiers popped out.

"Neo, this is a restricted area, please get over here or else we'll shoot." She tucked the picture in her pocket and turned towards the two soldiers, then out her hands up, one had the umbrella. She began to walk toward towards the guards who waited until she was out of the storage room to close the door and bring her to her quarters.

The guards were wondering if she found some incriminating details inside there, but forcing her to say so would be most likely impossible. She smiled back at them once she was out, and they forced her back up the elevator to a different level.

Back at the outside of the base, a VTOL was descending to the launchpad, only a few soldiers were waiting for the return of Reynard since he "successfully" complete the mission and caused fear in the process. The doors opened up and the faunus stepped out of it, putting the Grimm mask back on after a long while, and stopping as he want down the steps to notice that everything was moving a bit differently than before.

"Irons, you knew that I would force your own men to fire the Vulcan, but what do you have to say for yourself about this?" He began to question Irons when he saw him inside of a room though the glass, not even hoping for a smile from him since he messed up the whole mission and caused a disadvantage to the Vulcan's power. "Don't you now understand that we can't hold back any longer? We needed to strike!"

"That's enough buddy, head over to your quarters, Irons will debrief you shortly." Davis passed by and informed the faunus. He just stormed off inside the base just to go to the room, he felt great of himself by saving the hopes of Atlas continuing their mission of victory, and defeating the Sentinels, but they still needed to find out what happened to Archangel.

He went in the small bunk and noticed that Neo was in there, brushing her outfit and pointing her umbrella at the wall, she turned to him and gave him a look.

"Hey Neo, Glad to see you're still alive." The character stood up and kicked his stomach hard, then turned to her bed. "H-hey, you bitch! Couldn't you give me some credit for teaching the outcasts a lesson?" The girl shook her head.

"I don't even understand why you would want to keep fighting for them when they're not doing anything useful enough to kill those guys, some of our men died because of them and avenging them will be the only answer to solve this problem, and you're just simply following their orders when you can just go rogue at anytime you want!"

Neo didn't say something to him that could counter this argument, "But you're always just gonna follow them into a battle with a blindfold on your face, aren't you Neo?" A shook of the head didn't help much, "Then you're gonna have to prove yourself to be a perfect White Fang member, otherwise, you'd never be good for anything-" Neo heard enough of this, so she took out her Estoc and pointed the blade at his neck without hesitation.

"Yikes, you're one dangerous girl alright." Neo hoisted the blade and lied down on the bed and wrapped the covers around her, she wasn't planning to sleep, she just wanted to be comfortable around it. "Just be glad you weren't sent out there in New York to fight."

Reynard put the sword on the floor and lied down as well, 'I wonder where Archangel is, he's never been gone offline for so long, he should've been done by now.'

Neo took out the Irons picture and placed it on a desk, thinking about the next step she could take in order to change things, If Atlas was going to do something else to fight the outcasts, or end the Sentinels, they weren't going to start it off now, but she thought that perhaps, the time will be coming sooner than expected.

She didn't smile, she stayed emotionless for the moment.

* * *

><p>Apparently, the snow was done going through the air as calmly as it could, because now there was a blizzard falling around Brooklyn, the majority of this was to stay indoors and stay warm. It was indeed the time of the year to prepare for the holidays, it was almost December and it would arrive in about three days, but the terror that had happened before was still in their minds, they couldn't forget about it no matter what.<p>

Back in the cafe, Velvet was in the kitchen trying to finish washing the dishes even though she didn't work here at all. She dropped the last plate down on the stack of others before wiping her hands with a cloth, then she sighed when she finished the task. The door opened up and she was alarmed to the presence of Jaune.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know you were in here," he apologized and backed up to the door.

"No, it's okay, you can stay." The bunny faunus calmed down quickly, "I thought it was someone else."

"Yeah, me too." He walked to the counter where the dishes were, "So what are you doing here?"

"I've been cleaning up the place a little, mostly to pass the time before we decide to move again."

"That sound like a hard job."

"Well of course it is," Scarlatina brushed off her hair as she spoke.

"So Velvet, are you feeling okay...after getting shot and all that." Jaune wasn't really sure of how to say that.

"A little, I never thought I would ever get shot before, it was a horrifying experience." She explained, "It was too hard to believe."

Jaune nodded, "I can tell Pyrrha might be feeling the same thing after she got shot too, I didn't think that it would actually happened, she was so strong, but Atlas managed to prove her wrong." He looked down at his feet thinking about that exact scene, it was painful to see that again, a champion getting shot by a single bullet.

Velvet rubbed her shoulder where she was shot, "Hey Jaune, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you ever had a choice between dying for your friends, or fighting till there's nothing left to fight, what would you pick?" Jaune looked at the faunus, concerned about the question she brought up.

"Well...I would've said that I wanted to fight till the end, but," Jaune paused when talking, "I think I would die for my friends if I have too."

"It sounds a little too hard for me to ask that, but I guess I needed an opinion from you, I honestly don't have an answer," Scarlatina looked at Arc for a second and then looked at the dishes, "Some things are just too hard for me to say, I don't want anyone to get hurt, but I wanted to see how this could all end, we've been fighting for so long, two destinies are only going to make us fall even harder."

"We might win one for them, but the other will be a bigger challenge for us." Jaune replied to her to agree with her statement, "Or perhaps we might never get to that point at all."

"I think it's best to say that we should never get to that second destiny, it's only gonna make things worse, and we're only going to cause more trouble for everyone." Considering their appearence back in New York City, that was understandable, they were considered a hostile threat.

"Yeah." Jaune looked around the room for a little bit, "I'm gonna check on Chris and see how he's doing."

"Okay." Velvet was now alone again, and she moved out do the kitchen to see how much snow has fallen on the streets, she did enjoy much of the scenery without all of the gunshots and things like that, it was more peaceful here than back outside.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was sitting in a chair wiping her shield with a cloth and setting it once she was done next to her. She immediately noticed that someone was about to enter the room because the door opened up and he slowly walked in. "Hey Cardin."

Winchester didn't say hi back to her, "Don't even bother trying to talk to me Nikos." He had his hands put together by handcuffs from the Sentinel and he couldn't do anything without his mace or the Exo on. The Exo had been put offline and there was no way to establish a connection with Reyanrd since the bridge attack happened.

"Cardin, I'm still not glad you were wanting to kill us just so you can prove yourself worthy." Nikos replied to the former traitor, "Did you forget we had to deal with something far worse than you?"

"I'd rather forget that, yes. But I wasn't going to give up with the fact that I could've finished you off, could've betrayed all of you before we got seperated in the first place!"

"We're all trying to get out of here and go back to Beacon, not point a sword to our throats."

"I didn't ask for this, I didn't want to be teamed up with any of you jackasses," Winchester turned to her, "I tried to defeat you multiple times Nikos, and I had already ruin your little friend Jaune, but if we can't go back home, I'll murder you guys right here and now!"

Pyrrha stood up and unholstered Milo and pointed it at Cardin, keeping a firm grip on it, "I don't want to kill you, I don't want you to kill any of us." She didn't slide her finger to the trigger function, she didn't feel like that it wasn't good to take him down when they're at this moment, they made it so far and they couldn't turn against one another if they were to go back to their home world. "But threating your allies and friends are only gonna make things worse."

"Who ever said we're allies?"

"Since the first day we came here."

"Then how about you be a good ally and lower your gun?" Cardin's trick was not gonna work, because Nikos was not doing what he instructed her, she could tell that he was trying to play this game, but it was a bit bad for him to even try.

"I probably would if you stopped trying to compete against us."

"Wha-, Man you're so annoying Nikos."

"I never meant to be annoying to you." Pyrrha hoistered the rifle and walked out of the room, taking her shield as she stepped out and left the former traitor alone in the room, feeling that she needed to have a little rest since the fight by taking a nap, Cardin just stayed in the room and sat down on the floor, banging his head on the wall and began to grumble a little more.

* * *

><p>The blizzard was growing rapidly around the hour, Weiss thought she and Ruby could make it by the end of it, but they were wrong as more began to flow through the atmosphere. They've been walking all day and now the sun was going to set down on the horizon, the two couldn't find anywhere to go after the bridge collapsed and changed their view on their personnel mission.<p>

They were close to the bridge, but they weren't heading for that specific direction, they were trying to find shelter for the rest of the day, the opposite was was the only olays they could go to. As the winter snow began to increase, they were still feeling cold, they could only take steps forward and sue their hands to cover their face from the snow.

Weiss clutched her coat tight, let herself try to get past this weather, Ruby wore her hood and she was mostly suffering through this kind of thing, she wasn't used to this, nor did she wanted to. The snow beneath their feet was being crushed, but only increased by the descending snowflakes that replaced it, and covered most of the tracks in half, there was no sign of escaping the snow from the outside.

Ever since their encounter with Archangel, they never saw another Atlas unit since, perhaps they were told that their mission was over, or they are needed elsewhere, because there wasn't a single vehicle lurking in the corner, or even another gun shot that broke the momentum of silence.

Ruby could only take so much of this, she fell on the ground, feeling the snow as the cold touch made her hand colder, and stayed there, feeling like she was unable to move.

"Ruby." Weiss turned to see her partner fall to her knees, she lower herself to face the girl's face. "Ruby, are you feeling okay?"

"Does it look like I feel-" Ruby sniffed a little from the temperature, "Okay?"

"Don't worry, we'll get to shelter fast, just hang on." The Schnee heiress brought up the girl to her feet and began to walk her to the unknown location. The poor girl couldn't take this, but they were getting closer to their unknown destination, right in front of them stood a building, so they decided to go in there rather than knock and see who else could be there.

The door was pushed open as the two were now inside the house, and from the looks of it, it looked exackly like any old entrance of regular houses, probably because they were in one. There was a staircase a few feet away from the door, and there was a hall that led to the living room, two other openings were located on the left and the right side.

Taking their chances here, the two started to go to the living room, it had consisted itself of a couch which was in front of a window, a table right in front of it, and a fireplace that was inside the chimney. Ruby was released from Weiss' arm, and when she saw the couch, she took off the pins that held her cape, and let it fall on the floor.

She brushed off any of the snow that was on her, and walked towards the couch, feeling like she needed to rest a little, Weiss didn't bother trying to stop her since she also needed it from the fight earlier. The Rose girl moved and started to lie on the cushions, clutching the pillow next to her head, she closed her eyes, but she wasn't really sleeping just yet.

"Weiss..." She said, her right arm was moving to the edge where Weiss's hand was reachable, "I'm sorry...for what happened today, we almost made it."

"There's no need to apologize Ruby, it's not your fault, or ours." The Schnee heiress gripped the hand softly and said, "We were so close to home, we almost had it." Ruby began to move her head a little but she stayed right where she was. "It's not over though, we'll find another way."

"Let's hope so, I'm not ready to give up hope yet."

"Don't, it'll only get stronger when you believe in it. Just take a nap now, I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks Weiss..." The young girl smiled when she began to sleep slowly by touching the pillow and feeling the comfort of it. Weiss was able to get a blanket out and cover up Ruby to keep her warm and comforting. The heiress smiled at the sight of this, her friend was feeling a lot more better, feeling a little confident that this whole thing could be won, that nothing was going to stop them from getting back home.

Watching her sleep wasn't going to do anything, (in fact, it was just making her feel like a creepy persons), so she headed over to the kitchen to start working on some tea. The kitchen was in mint condition, consisting of just a counter for her to cook, and a table that was stuck to the floor like glue, perhaps to put the food in before setting it to the dinner table.

She hung up her coat by the wall and started to look for the drawers for useful items, she stumbled on some contents for Peppermint Tea, she began to open it up and start. She started singing her song quietly, ignoring the sound of snow pondering the windows and kept working.

_"Mirror..."_ The words calmed her mind, distracting her from all of the dangers they had faced. The tea was almost finished as she put two cups in the microwave and set it up to the correct time before it counted down to zero. While waiting, she stood right in front of the table and took out a small spoon to stir he tea when it was finish.

The microwave stopped when the timer was finished so she took the tea out by grabbing the handle and placed it on a tray, the spoon was put in one of them and spun around the contents of the drink for only a short while. She brought it up to her face, blew on it to cool it a little and took a small sip of it. It was indeed warm and it was just want it needed to be, Weiss was about to turn around, but she heard the sound of a revolver chamber changing to a different side.

She turned around and saw someone with white hair, some subtle hair, and he wore old body armor. He had a revolver in his hands and pointed it to the head of the heiress, she would put her hands up, but she wasn't going to unless instructed to do so.

"Put your hands where I can see them." The man's voice was grief, the girl moved her hands to her head, feeling calm, but a little surprised that someone was also in the city, especially since everyone was evacuated a few days ago.

"Sir, we're not here to rob you," Weiss reassured him, "We just need to find to stay here for only a little bit and warm ourselves up."

"Do you really think I would just let you do that?" The unknown man didn't take this as an answer as he kept the gun pointed at her, "Why would I just let you outcasts stay in my house for the time being?"

"We don't want to harm you, and I know you might not like us, but we just need to stay here for the night, we won't do anything wrong." The Schnee girl said.

"Why should I turst you, you created all of this madness in the first place."

"Sir, please just hear us out, We need to stay here for the night, that's just it." Weiss backed away and bumped the table behind her, "So can't you just help us?"

"Do you even remember, You're outcasts, you might've helped us out, but you ended up creating something worse."

"But we can tell you everything, it wasn't-?" Weiss suddently stopped at her own words. She suddenly had remembered something about this guy. "Wait...You were there when we fought the Cryptids?"

"Of course I was, I was held captive, and then you rescued me." He pulled out something from his pocket and it was revealed to be a black dog tag with an odd looking symbol on it. Weiss couldn't tell if the dog tag was similar to hers, so she took it out and glanced at the other, she finally knew that it almost matched hers.

"L-Logan?"

"It's been way too long Weiss Schnee." The man who was now known as Logan Walker holstered the gun and hugged the heiress who did the same thing. It had indeed been years to him, and only a mouth to her since they last met each other in the field, but they were now glad to be back in this place.

Weiss didn't cry, she Wouldn't want to show a childish version of her to betrying at this moment, like if she was reunited with her father after so long. She pulled herself out of the hug and smiled softly as the reunion, Logan turned over to the other room where Ruby was sleeping peacefully on the couch, he didn't want to disturb her, but she didn't want to be left out on this moment, so he nudge her shoulder a little.

"Yes Weiss..." She said a little quietly, opening her eyes and moving slightly from her covers, she fliched back when she saw the soldier right in front of her, but put his hand on her shoulder and revealed the dog tag.

"There's no need to worry Ruby, remember me?"

"Logan!" The Rose girl gave out no warning as she lunged at him and gave him a big hug, "Logan, it's been too long!" She said, tears were flowing through her eyes, but she didn't care for they were tears of joy for the return of a friend. Weiss smiled at the scene.

"It's good to have you back Logan."

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't this a nice reunion?<strong>

**Anyways, we're almost through with this story, but there will be something bad coming soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts, where things get real serious.  
><strong>

**From what i can basically tell, This chapter might not be my best at this point (Sorry everyone), but i have been busy with something else lately, and i had a new idea going on in my head for the future.**

**But there really isn't much to say, but enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _RWBY, _Or _Call Of Duty, _I'm just a fan of those things.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

It was the evening, The snow had finally stopped creating a hard blizzard for the environment and settled down to a quiet shower of snowflakes. Not everything was going well for everyone since it has only been hours since the event, and things were feeling a little too boring around the place, but dangerous things weren't their wanted desire.

Atlas didn't show up for a total of four hours, which was a surprise since they were mostly hellbent on killing the outcasts, and they failed numerous of times since they showed up. No one even reported them, they were now like regular civilians, but the group didn't get to see a glimpse of Ruby, or Weiss since they were mostly notorious.

Back in the cafe, Coco was in the back area where the unused ingredients were placed, and she had in her arms a MK14 with a target enhancer and a winter camo, she was aiming at the can of cocoa beans with the sights. She had decided to try out a gun for the moment and pass the time, because she thought trying out new things could be good for her.

"You guys must be really stupid for not trying to copy our kind of weapons." The leader of CFVY said when gripping the gun. Chris was in the room with her to see how well she can use a regular gun.

"We're not stupid, we just never got to that area." The sentinel responded to the girl, "And I know we advanced so much to have hover bikes and deadly satellites, but we can't replicate any kind of weapon like yours."

"You're jealous of us, aren't you?"

"Does it look like I would be jealous of kids who can use a handbag with a machine gun turret or a scythe with a gun?"

"In a word," Coco turned to him, "Yes." She did not anger him with that kind of expression, she returned to the sights of the target enhancer, and aimed at the can. "By the way, what do you think of the team? Are we badasses or what?"

"Actually, some of you guys are, except for the traitor you hate so much. Most of you are still trying to catch up to your level." Chris looked at the can that needed to be taken down, he easily noticed that the girl was stuggiling with the proper aim of the gun, and aiming slightly next to it. "just keep yourself in a steady position, and you'll get your target locked."

"Yes sir." She said, "By the way, where were you guys at when the city got invaded days ago?"

"We weren't sure if it was the right thing to do, especially when it came to Atlas and their diabolical plans, we've been in a fight for more than a year."

"If you had our weapons, you surely would've won by now."

"We probably would've if we knew how to create such things." Coco got the target locked after listening to her sentence, then she pulled the trigger, nothing came out but the sound of the gun clicking because there was no ammunition in the rifle.

"I'm guessing you went rouge and came to the city just to kill that fox faunus."

"Yes, he's gonna get what he deserves when i find him again!" Chris said in anger. "I'll avenge my family for this."

"If you're so focused on finding the killer, then how come you came to help us?"

"Oh...well, You guys were probably more dangerous to our enemies then you are to us. I was thinking that you could join up with us to stop Atlas." Chris looked at her as she turned her head to hear this line. "You're probably the only chance we have against them."

"So if we do help you guys, does that mean we'll find our way back to our home world?" The beret-wearing girl had concerns about that since they came here, hhey still didn't know how to get back to Remnant, but perhaps if they did something here, it could trigger a portal for them to go through and return to Beacon.

"Well, i'm no scientist, but let's bet on it."

"Okay, but if itsn't, you'll have to invent something good for us." Coco set the down the MK14 next to the Sentinel and grabbed her handbag, "Hey how about we go to a store and buy something to eat?"

"Yeah, But you might want to bring one of your friends because i don't think they'll accept me there, seeing as how i'm stilll in uniform and all that."

"Fine, But don't think i'll be bringing you anything delicious."

"I don't even plan to think about it." Chris took the gun and smiled at the remark she made, before she could keave the room though, Neptune came in.

"Uh guys, Is it a bad sign if there's an airship landing near us?" He replied to the two, a little unsure of the sudden situation that just came up. They moved out of the room and looked over at the main dining room to see that there was soldiers coming down form the airship and turning towards the cafe. They weren't Atlas soldiers or White Fang soldiers, so it was hinted that it was the Sentinels.

"What do we do?" The others approached the windows and saw the exact same thing as they began to approach them.

The sentinel of the group said to them, "Don't worry, just follow me." He went outside and started heading towards the squad of his companions, the outcast group followed the order and headed there, not expecting anyone of them to pull off any tricks.

Gideon was there with the squad, he saw them approaching and lowered his rifle, "Put your guns down gentlemen, we got them." He said to the others, the outcasts stopped in front of the group, then the commander looked at Chris, "Alder, you got a lot of explaining to do when we get back to headquarters."

"If you're going to demote me, that's fine Gideon." Chris said to him, "But you'll thank me because we might've found the best team we got."

"I'll be sure to do that." Gideon looked at the outcasts, "So, you're one of the new outcasts that've been fighting Atlas, I can assure you that we won't kill you, but you're not letting this go just yet." The team just nodded to his words, knowing that they still needed to fight the enemy for good, "Get in the vehicle, we're heading to hq."

The outcasts walked over to the sentinel aerial vehicle and the hatch opened for them to step inside and sit right next to a sentinel soldier on each side of the vehicle. Gideon turned to the ship, "Don't worry Chris, we'll soon find your target."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Atlas was having a problem to deal with, most specifically, the one that involves Neo herself. She has been seen looking through some of their stuff, including the outcast room where she saw possible relics that belong to the other kind of outcasts or something like that. The main soldiers of The deadly group were highly concerned that she was going to find out some more secrets they were hiding, especially anything that will be provided useful for Atlas themselves that would be stolen from them.<p>

If the White Fang thought of her as a useful ally, then they would've cooperate with her to find anything secretive. But they thought of her as a useless character, but if they knew about the truth, then they would cooperate, though she would be fine if she worked on things alone.

For now, the organization brought out three guards to guard the outside of the bunker, and there was a secuirty camera guarding the inside of the room just in case she planned on escaping in a different way. The room was quiet for now, only the ice cream girl and Reynard was in there, being monitored closely.

"So Neo, what do you think you want to do tonight?" The fox faunus asked, pulling out a pack of cards and handing it over to her, but she shook her head to refuse it.

"How about we play a nice game of goldfish?" She knocked the cards away with her umbrella this time. "Geez, you're rude." He stood up and walked around the room, "Do you think you're going to have fun in this room by doing nothing? No, it's just fucking boring." Neo looked at the faunus and stuck her tounge at him.

"Thanks to your sneaking plans, you sent us both here and we're gonna be watched by Irons until morning." The fox faunus pointed that out, "I don't like being watched okay?" Of course the girl didn't bother to listen to him, she just looked up at the ceiling where the camera was located at the corner. She waved at it just to show friendliness.

"Hey look, we can't do anything until it's the morning, and the only thing we have for entertainment is cards!" He pulled one out in front of her, "So you better start playing." Instead of cooperating, she pulled out the blade from her umbrella and stabbed it through before she took it out. Then she gave it back to him.

"Now i see why you're not social with everyone here." Neo stood up from the bed and walked over to the crosshairs of the camera. She pulled out her scroll and typed something down on it, before she revealed it to the security device.

At the security room, Irons was walking over there with a few soldiers monitoring the systems to check on everything, "uh, sir. Neo's trying to communicate with you."

"What is she saying?" Irons asked when he approahced the screen where Neo and Reynard were present, the scroll revealed the message, "You think you can hide the truth from us Irons?"

"What does she mean by that?" A faunus replied in question.

Neo typed something in the scroll and showed it to the camera, "I'll be calling the shots when you least expect it."

"Looks like she's not taking this very well." A regular soldier said to the leader, "And what does she mean by 'calling the shots'?"

"She knows about something, and she's trying to give out a warning to the White Fang." Irons tapped something from his small device.

Back at the small room, the two guards that were guarding the place came right in and pointed their guns at Neo, who was about to type something else on her scroll, "Put your...phone thingy down, and go to sleep!" One of them ordered, she just put it in her pocket and gave him a frown. She moved to her bed and waited for the two guards to just leave them alone.

The door closed itself, and stayed closed so that the two could sleep without having to be alarmed by their presence. Reynard watched the ice cream girl look at him, "I suspected you have something planned out for them." He said.

Neo just nodded and took out her scroll one last time, tapped soething and revealed the words, "Tomorrow, they will get what they deserve." She put it away and started to go to sleep as she pulled the covers on top of her. Reynard didn't even bother to disturb her again, he knew that she needed the sleep so he just went under his covers too.

The camera captured this footage of course. Irons didn't pay attention to the screen as he had other things to do than watch the soldiers. When he left, one of the soldiers looked over the room before he turned to someone, "I'm guessing she must know something about one of the outcasts and she's going to avenge them."

"If that ever happens, count me out of that fight." The other said, "She's going to kick our assess if she does something bad to us."

"Yeah, by the way, have we gotten word about-"

"No, we still can't get his signal yet." What they meant was Archangel of course. "Irons said he's still searching for that Ruby girl, but i think he's not trying hard enough to do so."

" i would rather hate to say this, but i must agree with you. He's taking forever to do this mission." The concerns about the best soldier would have to wait, so the soldiers went back to work and kept watch on Reynard and Neo.

* * *

><p>Back in New York, the two outcasts were now residing at Logan's "stronghold" for the night just to warm up and prepared for the next day, the gang was now having dinner to enjoy some food since they haven't eaten for a while. The house was good for them to get comfortable now, since Atlas wasn't doing anything the whole time.<p>

Ruby started drinking the coffee that was given to her, but she spitted it out once she got a taste of it, "Bah, what's in this stuff!" She proclaimed to Logan.

"It's only black coffee, what else would i put in it?" He said to her, she set the drink down and grabbed the sugar container. Weiss was enjoying her meal which was a slice of meat, and a small salad next to it, along with coffee as well.

"This is delicious." She replied after gulping down a piece of lettuce, "It's been too long since we had anything like this."

"But wasn't the bread we had good enough?" Ruby asked the heiress. Apparently, the two had been chowing down on pieces of bread before on their way to a hiding spot two times, it was the only thing they could find in a time of survival when it came to Atlas, (Besides the cereals that were in the resident's homes.).

"I would've told you no, but i didn't." She answered to her, "So Logan, why didn't you get out of this city, it's been run over by the White Fang and Atlas for so long." Logan took a sip of his drink before turning her head to the girl, "You could've gone off to the other islands but why would you stay here?"

"I don't really have any place to go, I just stayed where i was and watched the fireworks happen." He said, "I didn't care if Atlas was trying to take over the place, or those animal outcasts teaming up with them."

"Don't you know that those guys are the most dangerous threat and they've been planning world domination for years?"

"Well Atlas caught us by surprise for that, but the 'White Fang' you speak of, I wasn't much worried about them."

Ruby gave him a look, moved her hand, and said, "Yeah, that is until you see their large robots and cannons. They're dangerous than you think."

Logan chuckled, "Right, i can see that. From your guys' perspective, you seemed to be doing well with them, especially Ruby over here."

"It wasn't okay, I got shot at! And I almost died! ALMOST!"

Weiss said, "Logan. I really don't think you can just stay here and watch our friends get attacked by our enemies, you have to be concerned for your own safety too.

Ruby took a bite of her salad and said, "I agree, you're not gonna last long out here since they will most certainly kill you." She twisted her fork and stabbed a piece of a tomato, and brought it close to her lips, "Besides, I know most of you Ghosts are experts, but Atlas is like, A thousand percent more experienced than you. No offensive." She finally bit the piece.

"None taken Rose." The old soldier said, "But we're not really experts at anything, we just fight for what is right."

"Then you're supposed to fight for the people, there's so much to care about, you need to save them."

Schnee said, "Whatever happened to that motive, you were fighting for hope and then you left Atlas to help out, only to stab us in the back after fighting the KVA guys."

Logan put his drink down and then moved away from the table, Ruby and Weiss feared that they said something they shouldn't have, but the look on his face did not say it. "We had to, well...I had to." He said in a different tone, "As far as i can tell, there wasn't anything that i can do, joining their ranks was no longer an option for me, even before they tried to destroy us. I was the only person who just watched the whole thing and didn't even help out, It was all i could do." He began to walk to the living room to the right, Weiss tagged along with him, and Ruby took her coffee as she filled it with a second sugar cube.

Logan stepped right in front of the fireplace and grabbed a piece of fabric that was the flag of the Ghosts on top, He pulled it down to the floor and it revealed pictures of four people, one had himself in his early twenties, the same exact look in the Cryptids war, the other pictures had David Walker, a man with only a bald head and with half a mask on, the last one had short grey hair and he looked like he would be ready for a fight after so long. The two outcasts saw the pictures and Logan turned to them again.

"I could've been along with my brothers, all because of you two." He replied, "For years after you changed our world for the greater good, It all went downhill when San Francisco was hit by Outcasts from your world and destroyed the place. Merrick was killed that day, and afterwards, the world began to hate you and that was when Atlas, who was still helping us, launched out an Anti-Outcast group, they managed to kill some of them too, the others who escaped...decided to come back, but they were killed too."

"My brother David, he was murdered by one of them, that person had a broken gun. but he was killed too by Atlas, anyways, I knew easily that the Ghosts would have to be declared disbanded, but that really didn't do anything to help us, it just stayed in the shadows for the rest of our life. Our father was gone, and then the legacy just vanished, there was nothing that could be done to prevent this whole thing. I don't blame you for causing this, it just ended up happening, there wasn't really anything that could be done for the future."

"I'm Sorry Logan." Weiss said, "I never thought this would all happen because of us, we ended up saving the world, but the consequences of our actions just made things worse."

"You don't need to apologize Schnee, it just happened for a reason." Logan sat down on a stool and sighed. Ruby set her coffee cup down on a table and moved to the former-Ghost soldier to comfort him a little, Weiss moved to him as well. They knew too well that they have caused everything to be like this, but to be fair, what other option did they had to save the human race, it was only a test for them to accomplise, but it was way too hard for them to just not see that it affected the events of the planet before and after, it was their fault, but it had to be done.

* * *

><p>The sentinels were expecting backup and the outcasts were going to be that backup, even of that one guy was acting as a traitor, they still needed them to finish Atlas. Some soldiers were waiting for them as the VTOL of their forces began to descend to the helipad, the vehicle's doors opened up before it landed and released the passengers.<p>

Jaune was the first to notice that things were under preparations for the moment, lots of soldiers were training outside and inside of the place, bullets were being shot somewhere, and many ships landing outside of the base. The Sentinels were no joke about trying to attack their enemy, they were planning something for them. The other outcasts were watching the scenery as well, knowing full well about their task.

"Welcome to the Sentinel Task Force." Gideon said to all of them, "Don't get too comfortable around here, you're not here to just watch."

Pyrrha turned to him, "May i ask why you brought us here?"

"You're the only few outcasts that we can get in order to defeat our enemy, you've been dealing with a lot of fights ever since you first came here." The sentinel explained, "While you're still trying to get back to your home world, we need your help to protect ours."

"So we're just gonna forget about going back to Remnant and just stay here for the rest of our lives?" Winchester spoke next.

"No, it's still possible for now." The sentinel kept walking along, "Tomorrow is going to be our last chance to try and hit Atlas head on, Irons has been located among Turkey, that's where we'll attack and turn the war around."

Neptune looked at Gideon, "What about Ruby and Weiss?"

"We still haven't found them yet, where ever they are, they must be good at hiding." Chris said to them. "Surely they would've gotten out by now." He did felt a little concerned for them since they were not heard from ever since the bridge event and Atlas wasn't even around to do anything about that situation.

"Another unit will pick them up, anyways, you have long day ahead tomorrow, just train yourself in the mean time and one of our men will instruct you." The outcasts agreed on that dialouge and headed to where the soldiers were working to help out.

"You don't know how much trouble you caused some of us while you were gone." Gideon looked at Alder, "If you wanted to get that killer so badly, you could've informed us earlier."

"That was only going to waste precious time, plus if it weren't for me, these outcasts would still be in Brooklyn." Chris countered that argument quickly, "You wouldn't want someone like your friend Archangel killing them off, would you?"

"Not really, it's just that we were not going down there and sacrificing our men to a whole Atlas and White Fang army down there, and we weren't sure about Ruby and her friend's cause of being on earth as well."

"Well now you know, they were stuck here for a good reason, and the only reason they might have is to save everyone." Alder replied, "Just like in the Cryptids War."

"Don't forget that it spawned the species of outcasts, a whole event of said people, and an entire twenty years of hunting them down. Not to mention the birth of a killer that you're after." Gideon looked at him with a grief look.

"Well, just be glad that I managed to do whatever i could to help them, Especially that Winchester guy." Alder walked away from the superior Sentinel and headed over to assist one of the outcasts, the other soldier just watched him leave and then muttered to himself about how much trouble they caused before.

"Gideon, did you get the outcasts?" Mitchell showed up from somewhere in the field.

"Yeah, they're doing alright but I'm not clearly sure they would be best suited for tomorrow, it's gonna be rough for them."

"They've been through worse, the bridge was the only thing that might've evidenced towards it." Mitchell said to his companion, "If they remembered all of this, this could scar them."

"We'll just have to see then." While the Sentinels were extremely confident about the outcasts joining their ranks, this was still gonna cause trouble for them since they went through too much in the past three days, and they almost lost themselves during the fall of the bridge.

Ruby and Weiss were still needed to be found in the city, if they were dead, it would be hopeless, but the other outcasts were a good use to them, and well equiped for the upcoming fight, this would be the only chance to win and get rid of irons once and for all, this was going to be something way more different than they would think.

* * *

><p>It must've been many many hours since Archangel was last heard, Atlas never made contact with him for a long while, they tired numerous of times, but whatever it was that was not making him talk to them, it was being questioned. Fredrick was in a tall building, looking at himself at the mirror and pondering the table many times. The bracelet of Cynthia was lying in front of him, revealing the two pictures in it, a knife was right next to it, and the MORS was next to both items. Fredrick was no longer wearing his Atlas uniform and he just wore a regular shirt, Half of him was in pain, and the other half was regretting his decision about helping Atlas in the first place.<p>

For many years, he helped them, and even was saved by Irons after saving him from a bullet, it could've been lucky for him to survive that and serve Irons, but was he really fighting for him? He just wanted to let go of his past, but the past always got to him no matter what, Especially since Ruby came along and the hunt began. He had betrayed Atlas in secret, but not entirely, it was only just the start.

He heard the sound of the communicator to his right, he picked it up and allowed the unknown voice to talk. "This is Crimson, do you copy, because i've been spending four hours on this shit!"

"This is Archangel, i read you loud and clear." He responded, finally allowing himself to be heard.

"Thank god you're still alive, Irons was worried, not really though."

"What do you need Crimson, i don't have all night, there's a schedule for me to sleep."

Crimson said, "You're needed at Atlas HQ in Iraq, Irons wants you to update on the situation, because so far...None of the outcasts were killed today, even though we destroyed the bridge and risked our best men and used the Paladin Mark 2, and blah blah blah!"

"Alright, I'll be there tomorrow." Fredrick hung up and then looked out the window, someone was down there looking for something. He took out his MORS and aimed it at him, he didn't suspect anything as the sniper was targeting him and keeping a steady aim on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said, very sorry for it not being my best, and being a little short again. I'll try to do little better next time.<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed, Please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts.**

**First off, very sorry for the chapter delay, things were going a bit crazy for me since I was dealing with the usual problems. (and also for motivation, i watched the same _Avengers: Age of Ultron _trailer on repeat. probably a bad idea.)  
><strong>

**Secondly, I will say that this chapter is basically going to set up the next one as well since I'm almost done with the story and i can do others. But also, I will also say that this chapter also contains something weird in it...a lot weird.**

**But I'll stop talking for now. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Call Of Duty _or _RWBY_ in any respective way or any other series in that matter, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Ruby slowly opened her eyes after feeling a little weird for more than an hour or so. She expected to see the ceiling, Weiss sleeping somewhere else, or even the living room, but what she got was a dream. This was a dream that had yet to show it's full version of an unknown world that she was in, but it was going too soon. The only thing she could see was fog that was around her, blinding her vision from seeing what could happen in this mystery world and bringing her questions.

"Where am I?" She asked herself, trying to see what she was wearing just in case she wouldn't feel a little embarrassed or anything like that. She realized that she was not the same age as before, she was now a young child with a red sweater and a short black skirt, She still had a cape behind her. She began to wonder why she was posed as the young girl she used to be, and why she still had the voice of her normal age.

Ruby was not where she was before, she was not in her bed anymore and was nowhere near any signs of her friends. The fog began to clear out a little and reveal the location she was in, She stood on a bridge and it was leading her to the city of New York. The skies were grey and the rest of the surroundings were covered by fog as well, and nothing was seen that could be a good sign for the Rose girl. She looked worried and unsure about what this dream could be holding for her, she began to walk slowly and felt the sounds of her heart beat quickly.

The whole place was left deserted and all of the cars were abandoned by no one, Ruby climbed up the hood of a car and looked around the place to see if there was anything good around here, but she could only see a fog. The only thing that she could wonder was why this was all happening but the answer as to what was going to happen emerged from the smokey scene of the world.

An Atlas VTOL was flying in the air and moving as far as it could from the smoke and looked at the young girl. Ruby was afraid of this suddenly, she was weapon less and she was not sure if she was able to use her semblance properly, luckily something flew right past the bridge and crashed right into the vehicle and sent it down while it spun around into a 360 degree turn. An explosion was heard below, but Ruby decided to not check it out and tried to see what was going on in the city instead of standing here.

She started running as fast as she could to see what was happening around the place, uncertain of why it is going on in the first place or why it was starting. "What is going on here? Why is this happening?" She thought it was something that was fighting the enemy, but what could it be?

Another explosion came from a vehicle and she was pushed back to land on her face, she looked behind her to see what was destroyed, and she saw an android right next to her feet, it had a weird face and curved antennas right on the side of the face, the color of it was dark as it was destroyed and the left arm was reaching out for something, but the rest of it was gone from sight.

Ruby scattered away from it and walked back from the android thing, it wasn't anything she had seen before and it surely didn't look friendly, but why was it fighting Atlas? "What the heck is that thing?" She asked herself, "Is that a..?" She noticed that more were zooming through the sky and there was even more VTOLs trying to fly by them. But the wings were attacked by the next few seconds.

Ruby saw a part of the wing falling down somewhere close to her and then the explosion pushed her back and she landed on her back this time. She felt her hearing go deaf a little and then she could hear again, she looked at herself to see if she was injured, but she realized that she was in a different form again. She was no longer in her young age, she was actually dressed with a white cloak and her regular combat outfit, but the weapon was nowhere to be seen.

"Why is this happening to me?" She said, getting up in her feet and looked around the place, she started running and heard a lot of carnage that alerted her at something was going on. She tripped over something and then a voice was heard in her head as she moved.

"Do you think the people could be protected?" A robot/human voice started talking to her.

"W-What are you talking about?" She questioned the voice.

"I'm talking about the truth, no one is really safe. You cannot hope to fight for them when you fight them." As much as Ruby would question the guy why he was speaking to her, and what it meant, she kept wondering on why this dream was happening to her, but the voice could be connected to it as well.

She kept moving as more destruction was surrounding the area, she felt like something was making this all happening to her, nothing was right anymore, and it was only causing her to worry even more. "Why is this happening?"

"This is what should happening, this is the only step that can be achieved to save them." The voice still drew over her.

"By destroying things and killing people? That's not the right way to help anyone!"

"You don't even know what this could do, it could end everything that you've caused. It will save everyone from themselves." Ruby hit her head to get the voice out, but it didn't budge one bit.

Ruby was going to ask why this voice was talking to her in the first place and explaining why this is good, but she knew that there would be more things attacking, so she kept running and avoided the explosions that were being caused by the falling androids and broken ships.

She couldn't tell if the environment was changing in an instant because the place was changing into different parts of the city, she could see many things being torn down from the top to the bottom of any structure, but the next moment was changing the logic of this dream as she kept running and saw a Vehicle trying to advert it's course from crashing right into a television-like building, but it crashed on it, breaking apart fragments of the building and then bursting into a firey object and fell down right behind red stairs as the ship leaned on it.

Ruby stopped in the middle of the street, seeing so many things happening before her. The robot voice began to talk again, "Do you see what this world is about to witness?" It questioned her and she had nothing to reply to that so it said, "This world is witnessing what it could've accomplished before, Peace."

"This is not peace." Ruby said, "This is not...peace." She was frighten at the scene of destruction, another fragment of destruction landed on the ground, "This is not-"

"You will understand it, this is the the path you took to save the world, but you didn't know what must be done."

"Get out of my head! Get out of my head!" The Rose girl fell to her knees and put her hands around her head as carnage began to continue all around her, "None of this is right, stop it! Stop it!" There was tears forming down her eyes again, only hoping that this could all end with her waking up to the real world, back to where reality is, but this felt too real for her.

"Stop this madness, stop all of this! STOP IT ALL PLEASE!" She pleaded for it to change, but all she got was the sound of metal somewhere next to her, she noticed that she was completely surrounded by androids, they had eyes that glowed blue and in front of her was a robot that almost had a resemblance to it's allies, but instead it was red.

It's arm extended to her and grabbed her neck, lifting up from the ground and facing the one responsible for all of this, "Soon. I'm going to show you what you wanted the most-" Euby began to see the unknown face of this machine, but it began to suddenly switch into a different kind of face, not to mention the height of it was smaller than before, two faces were revealing itself and the color was changing from red to green and then repeating itself. "My friend."

Ruby suddenly felt a chill run down her spine, the voice of the robot was somehow fused with another, fused with...her. "P-p-Penny?" She was finally thrown off to the red stairs and she could see the glimpse of the robot, but then saw it in a different form before landing and then her vision broke apart easily.

She screamed at the air and looked right in front of her to do anything to resist against this, but she realized that she was no longer in a dream...she was back in the real world. Back in the same house that they came too earlier. She looked around and began to slowly smile at the sight of the house, feeling glad that she was here instead of that...alternate reality of some kind, but she immediately covered her eyes as she began to sob tears as they dropped on the floor.

"Ruby?" Weiss came out from the living room dressed in a nightgown, rushing over to where her partner was. "Ruby are you okay? What happened?" She put her arms around her and tried to get her to calm down, she didn't do it just then as she tried to speak through her crying tears.

"I'm...I'm fine...I'm." she said in a sad voice.

"No you're not, did you had a bad dream or anything like that?" The answer was anor from her.

"I was in this city...but I think everything was falling apart...Atlas...The White Fang..." She tried to explain, "Everyone lost...to that thing...To..." She couldn't finish the last sentence, even through the sobs she was making couldn't seem to stop at a moment like this.

"Ruby...it was all a bad dream, it's nothing to worry about."

"It is, it told me something...It told me soon, I just think we could be facing something worse than what we've encountered before." The poor girl stopped talking as her friend understood it.

"Come here." Ruby fell right into Weiss' arms and sobbed over her dress again, perhaps it might've been the second time today or two days in a row. "Don't worry about it Ruby, you don't need to let it get over your head."

"It was all too real Weiss, it was way too real. I could still see it all."

"Ruby, please...I'm sorry, I know nightmares can be real like that, but you don't need to be all worried about it. It's a nightmare, but if we ever do see that reality happening, we will be ready for it." Weiss said to her, Ruby nodded her head silently after pulling herself from the hug and then pulled her into one again.

"Thank you Weiss." She said, Weiss pulled herself away from her softly and then said, "Goodnight Ruby."

"Goodnight Weiss." Ruby said back and covered herself with the blanket before she began to sleep again, there wasn't anything to worry about now, It was just going to be a dream, and the only thing they have to expect is what tomorrow could bring.

* * *

><p>The night had already covered the base of the Sentinels and they were all prepared for the mission tomorrow to attack turkey, (not realizing that it was not even the correct place and it was just some hoax thing) and the outcasts would be ready to launch down there and fight the enemy once and for all. Some of them were a little worried, but the others believed that they were going to be fine like the other fights they went through against the soldiers.<p>

Though New York was abandoned, they still couldn't get a clear location of Ruby or Weiss in any of the districts, and they were probably going to end up as MIA for the rest of the night. The outcasts were hoping that they would be found soon enough, they have been completely separated from them for so long, they couldn't even get a good connection on their scrolls. There wasn't any time left to spare to get a search party to find them since the results of finding them were nowhere near successful.

Tonight was a little windy but the group was indoors, shielding them from the cold winds was the inside hall which was next to the bedroom, and that was where Jaune was. He had a face of worry, knowing full well that this was going to be a much more difficult task than in New York, they would be facing a lot more danger that before, Atlas would be waiting for them, and the Sentinels, but that would be the chance to fight back against their nightmare.

"Jaune Arc, wasn't it?" The blonde turned to see Mitchell walking around and noticing his appearence from a few feet away, "You must be exhausted from that effort it took to get out of New York."

"Yeah, trust me, it's not as safe as it sounds anymore." He said, "Me and my friends already knew that."

"I could tell, Didn't you do any of this back in your home world?"

"We just Grimm, but this is not the kind of threat we normally deal with."

"Then you're lucky to get a taste of something much more threatening than your Grimm creatures." While Mitchell had no idea what those are since the knowledge of Remnant was still a mystery, he just agreed to that point as if he knew, he leaned on the wall of the hallway, "Atlas is very strong and yet you guys somehow took down some of their best men."

"I guess we could take some credit for that at least." Arc smiled a little before turning back to the other face from before, "But they really took some of us down easily, including Velvet, and Pyyrha."

"That must've been from one of their best men then," Mitchell knew that the outcast character was hinting towards Archangel, but he didn't need to know he was responsible for doing this while problem to them if they were going to fight tomorrow unless it was a bit necessary, but also they would perhaps need to alerted of him just in case, but now wasn't the perfect time. "Atlas really likes the guy."

"I bet they do, he must've killed other outcasts before we showed up and changed everything."

"Ironically, yes he has, but you won't need to worry about that after we get the mission done, you could still come back home when we finish it all." Mitchell's words of encouragement were doing well for him, but not too much.

"Right. We could go back home after this all ends, but then...what happens to the rest of Earth after we leave?" He asked the Sentinel with the ampulated arm.

"We'll just take care of everything else for now, you have your own world to protect with as well."

"Yeah, so does everyone else as well."

"Tomorow is really going to change things for you guys." The soldier said, he turned away from the hall and headed somewhere else, "Just be sure that you can be ready for it." Jaune had no response to say back to the soldier, but he walked over to his bed, thinking about that for more than a minute, this would truly be something a lot more different than what they've experienced so far, it was really going to test their limits on this fight.

The Sentinel was looking at a window and while he had indeed been questioning about how this could all turn out at the end, he didn't smiled, but he was hoping for something great. "Tomorrow, we will do this for you Cormack, and for you Will, I promise."

* * *

><p>It was now four in the morning, it was almost time to prepare for the fight that will change the fate of this war, whoever wins will be taking the next step towards the fight and turn it all in a new direction. It was now going to be Atlas and the White Fang versus the Sentinels and the newly recruited Outcasts, the only problem for Atlas was one of their 'allies'.<p>

Inside one of the faunus' rooms, there was one guy sleeping right on his bed, thinking about something in his mind. He was not really expecting the fight today to be a good one and there was a possible chance that this will be it for them, if they win then they would finally be free of this job. Just then, he heard a ringing sound from his scroll on the table next to him.

He sighed, "Who could it be at this time of day?" Picking up the scroll, it was revealed to be a message sent from Neo, not expected from a silent girl, but he was curious as to why it would be her. He opened up the notification.

"Here's something that might interest you." That was what it said, under the small line of words was an audio feed that was caught sometime ago, feeling a little more curious as to what information this might obtained, the faunus activated it.

"Irons, I've been wondering about your decision," a soldier was heard first through the screen of sound waves, "We had an anti-outcast team years ago, we also killed so many of them, and yet...you allow those freaks who call themselves faunus to help us?"

"It was the only thing that we could do to help us out Magma." That was Irons, "I know that we are breaking our own rule about outcasts and our rules of hunting them down, but these people have advanced artillery and some of their best men are perfectly reliable for us."

"The White Fang is what they call an organization threating mankind, and they just so happened to come from the world where the two legends originated from. It's a perfect step for us to take to fight and save the world."

Magma said, "So you're just letting them fight with us? What about Archangel, wouldn't he be notified about this if we're compromising his outcast hunting days?"

"He's been out of commission ever since the Sentinels emerged from the shadows and they and began to hijack our plans with Manticore, but he won't surely mind when we do this." Jonathan's voice was concerning for the listener. "And besides, the White Fang won't be useful to us when we finish our job, once we deal with whatever steps in our way, we'll just terminate them in the end, just like every other outcast we see."

"Yes sir, I'll just have to wait for-" the scroll was shut off before the message could finish, the faunus was now angry when he heard this, there was no doubt about it.

"Just like the others...you're gonna kill us? We'll just have to see about that." He replied with a cold tone in his voice and a frown that was menacing-like. He was unaware that he was not the only one who sent the message, for in fact, the entire White Fang team has been received the exact same audio clip from the ice cream girl.

Reynard, who was feeling a little bored about last night, finished the whole message and gave Neo a dark look, "Oh god, you did not just..." He was a little stunned that someone like her just managed to steal some personnel secrets from the most advanced military organization in the world, but also shocked to hear about the betrayal that was going to be held today if things went well in the mission.

Neo didn't mind the look on the fox Faunus' face, nor anyone else's for that matter, she was impressed by her own work. She was almost stepping up to Roman's shoes and done an amazing job of finding out some discriminating items in the dark, exposing whatever Atlas tried to hide from them, but the audio clip was perhaps the most incredible. She just smiled with a grin and her eyes were changed as her left eye now has a silver color and a pink color on the right eye. This was going to be a perfect farewell party for them.

* * *

><p>Today was now as normal as it could be, ever since New York was attacked yesterday, things were slowly adjusting again. As the sun shined down on them, the city was feeling a sign of hope that something will change for the greater good.<p>

Back in Logan's home, the two residents were having the place occupied for the moment until they can decide on what to do for the moment. For now, it was just the two of the outcasts wandering in the house for a little bit.

"Almost there. Almost!" Ruby was heard through the living room, playing something as Weiss could tell. She was dressed up in the outfit from yesterday and she could see her partner wearing the same one as well. She was on a laptop that was left open, and she was playing a video game on it.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" She asked, walking towards her as she peeked behind her shoulder to see who was coming to her.

"Oh morning Weiss." She greeted her, "I'm playing this very very old game from forty years ago, people say this is a very good game." The screen had shown her in an office where only two openings were shown.

Weiss was not curious towards the game, "Hey Ruby, do you think that this computer has a good connection?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I think we can use it to try and deliver a message to people, we could tell the, that we're not the enemies by video." That response was very good for them. If they could show it to the people, they could see the truth and forgive them.

"Nice idea, but hang on, someone's coming." Ruby clicked on a button.

"Ruby, just turn off the game, as much as I would want to know where you found that game, we have to do some-" As weiss was going to explain the reasons for using this computer and broadcasting themselves online, a sudden jumpscare happened and both of the girls screamed out loud, Ruby fell off of the chair, and Weiss fell on the floor after nearly getting a heart attack.

The game over screen was shown and the two girls were left with scarred looks. "What the heck was that thing!?" Weiss shouted.

"I-I have no idea, my heart just stopped at that moment." Ruby slowly got up and then exited out of the game quickly so that they won't get scared by it again. "Okay Weiss, let's try your plan." She checked on a web server and clicked through some things before she found something useful. "Here we go." She clicked on it and a window showed up and she and Weiss were now on the screen.

Ruby cleared her throat and replied to it, "Um...hello world, my name is Ruby Rose, and this is my partner Weiss Schnee. As you know, we're the two legendary outcasts who have saved your species from the Cryptids about forty years ago, but now, we have heard that you hate us because we destroyed one of your cities before. What I want to tell you, is that we are-" a slap on the back of her head stopped her, "Ow!"

"Ruby, the face camera was NOT even recording the entire time!" The Schnee heiress pointed that out, the red button was not pressed at all.

"Oh, whoops." Rose rubbed the back of her head, and chuckled a little after hearing this, she even had a perfect speech, "My bad." Before she had any chance to try again, there was a knock on the door that halting their plan for a short moment, "I'll get it." She walked over to the wooden door and opened it up, "Hey Logan, heyyyyy...?"

It was Logan indeed, but he was also alongside with Archangel, who was still dressed in the Atlas uniform, he looked pretty tired, but it didn't stop him. Ruby was a little concerned as to why he was here, and why he was with Logan in the first place. "Uhh...Fredrick...I didn't think-"

"Good to see you still feeling well Ruby." He said as if this was just a good reunion, "Where's Weiss?"

"She's in the living room, trying to film herself that we're not enemies to the people."

"Good luck with that one, it failed over four times back before." Archangel moved in the house and Ruby just let him pass, giving Logan a look of confusion.

He knew what she was trying to ask from that expression, "He's just a friend i found last night, he told me he was done fighting for Atlas, and he was worried about you and your friend. So i came to his place for the night, and he said he has a plan." He explained to her, The Ex-Atlas soldier walked to the room Weiss was i, and she was struggling with half of the technology problems.

"They had decades of technology improvements, and yet they don't know how to properly program a video correctly without having bugs in it." She muttered, pushing a few keyboards with her hand in frustration, she turned her head and saw Archangel, his appearence made her back up from the chair, "Wha!? You're the guy from yesterday!"

"Hey Weiss, did you think i was going to let you two stay in this abandoned city after what happened?" He said to her, she was not feeling the guy acting hostile, but he wasn't really planning to in front of the heiress.

"Look, Thanks for saving Ruby back there, but what do you want?"

"I came to help you two out, we're going to kill Irons today." the words didn't seem to worry her, but from his expression, it only meant that they would have to deal with Atlas yet again, and they were just enjoying some time off too.

"You're wanting us to get sent out to one of the bases of an evil PMC who is still hellbent on trying to kill us?"

"You could say that, but there's a plan for that, it's going to be very simple if you trust me on it." Archangel sat down on another chair, Weiss was sort of giving him a stern look to signify that she was not sure that whatever plan he had was even going to work out, Plus Irons was much more of a threat than Atlas had ever made him since he tried to kill everyone once to save the world from itself.

"Fredrick has also made contact with the Sentinels, he said that they were planning to attack in turkey, but he informed them quickly that they should head to Iraq instead." Logan announced, "And the good news for you girls, is that they have your friends."

"All of our friends?" Ruby and Weiss both said, not expecting this message to be heard.

"Yeah, all Six of them."

"They're going to attack Atlas too, because they believed that it could be the only way to go back to their home." Archangel informed them.

Ruby thought, "If that's true, then we could finally get out of here." She smiled, this was their perfect chance to get back to Beacon.

Weiss looked at her and knew what she was thinking thanks to Fredrick's response, "Ruby, You do realize that if we do this, we'll be risking our lives again and this time, it'll be for our friends and the entire world that we're trying to save." While that did bring back memories about the Cryptids war, and how they saved everyone from that event, it was just a test for them, this one could be the real deal. Atlas wasn't sitting back and letting this pass, they were definately adapting, changing up useful machinery such as the Atlesian Paladin and upgrading things to get the job done quickly.

And while they weren't able to kill them even though they had the upper hand a few times, The outcasts have been taking many hits from them, causing them to know pain and suffering from their scars. This was not a regular enemy they were facing, they were dealing with a military more deadlier than the military itself. The only good thing to that was the fact that they were teaming up with the White Fang and (they didn't know this) they apparently hate each other now.

"Don't also forget that if we fail this, all will be lost for you, your friends, The Sentinels, our world and yours." Fredrick said to the two, "I've seen what the Atlas base has looked like, but if we're going to get in there, you have to do what i say and then you're free to engage them."

"Just remember that this will not be so easy, as you'll be dealing with all types of Exo soldiers, and a shit ton of Paladins and Goliaths along the way," Walker informed them, "The sentinels might be around by the time you get there, but just be warned that you could still be alone when you get down there." Ruby and Weiss looked at each other with a worried and concerned look, both of the girls were not wanting to get each other killed in this, but this was so far, the only option they could take to get back to Remnant. This mission was going to require a whole lot of firepower and they all had that, but Atlas would be waiting for them and they won't give up without a fight.

Weiss moved closer to Ruby and said to her, "Ruby, are you ready for this?"

Ruby didn't say it immediately, she just pouted her head for more than a second, and then looked at the heiress with a soft smile, "If this does get us back home, then I'm in." Weiss nodded back as a response, then turned to Logan and Archangel, "Okay, we're both in." The two soldiers were glad to hear that, especially since the two were most needed for this kind of mission to get back home and forget about this whole thing.

After making sure they had everything they needed, and checking on how they were going to get to Iraq since it's on the other side of the world, the outcasts and the soldiers headed out to an Atlas VTOL, which was still in mint condition after all this time, Archangel was going to pilot the vehicle and fly them there. The two outcasts were now ready to leave.

"Weiss, Ruby." Logan said to the two, he looked at them and said, "Just so you know, if this is the last time we'll see each other, I want you to know that there are still many worlds you'll see someday. And when it does happen, it'll be for a reason that only you can find out."

"So, we might not come back here if there's a reason for us to go to another world?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, you could say that, everything's going to change if you ever get back here." Ruby turned to him and gave him another hug, Weiss hugged him as well, knowing full well that if they came back here, it'll be a lot different than it was before, many things will change around them.

"Good bye Logan." They said.

"Good bye." He said back to them, once the two girls separated from each other they walked right in the VTOL, as it began to start up, they looked back at Logan who had his back turned and walked back to his home. The hatch closed on the two as they were now in the vehicle and were just going to wait a little before they got to the destination.

Weiss and Ruby knew what they would be facing when they get there, but this was not going to go well for them once it does happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said, very sorry for the delay, it was kind of hard to get this one done compared to the others.<br>**

**Credit goes to Evincio for your help on this chapter, thanks for the help.  
><strong>

** Anyways, about Ruby's dream, that was a foreshadowing moment that i was actually planning to do ever since _Avengers: Age of Ultron _was revealed, but I'm actually saving that up for later in the year, and If it was kind of a weird way to introduce that, then i can understand.**

**And another thing, I will warn you about the next chapter, it might end up being delayed for a little while or it might show up at the right time, because it probably could almost reach about the same number as Chapter ten did, but i don't want to try and achieve that since it might be too long again. **

**As always, hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things, and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts.**

**This is it, the second to last chapter, The journey is almost coming to an end, First i would like to thank you everyone for the help I've received. You're all very great people.**

**Secondly, I would like to apologize again for any inconsistencies I've done in the past, especially in this chapter, i had a rushed deadline to make actually, but it's almost done. Please enjoy.**

**UPDATE: This chapter has been rewritten a little to make it sound a lot better than it was before. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Call Of Duty _or _RWBY _in any respective way, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

This was finally going to be the moment that would change everything, the one day that will determine who would win and who would fall in this relentless war. Whoever wins will alter the course of the war and place them on the path to their goals, one's that would make a heavy impact on the world.

The Sentinels were heading to New Baghdad, they received a transmission from a rouge soldier that Irons would be located at an Atlas base which was in the city, despite having it being attacked before, they still kept their guard up for the enemies to come out. There was a bit of vehicles moving along the roads of the city, everyone was told to stay indoors and avoid any outside contact. The outcast alert was active, but there wasn't any time to evacuate these people since the enemy would be rapidly approaching them.

The Sentinels was going to charge in there head on and find a way inside the Atlas base, their mission was to terminate Irons for good or else nothing will ever be saved again because he is the only man that can turn the tide around. The sentinels had splitted up into different groups, There would be land vehicles heading inside the town, and there would be aerial vehicles storming the skies.

The land vehicles occupied by Neptune, Ilona, Coco, Torch and Velvet. Their land vehicles were a GAZ-2975 which was originally owned by the KVA before, and they were driving to a few miles straight to New Baghdad. The soldiers in there were waiting right until the time was okay for the vehicle to stop and dismount it, Then they would do the infiltration task of the mission.

"Alright Sentinel, this is the last, and only chance we might have to ending Irons and bringing him down for good." Gideon's voice was heard, "The White Fang will be waiting for us as well, They will be more dangerous soldiers and machinery of their kind that could attack us, be on your guard and good luck."

Ilona said to them, "You heard our leader, It's time we finish this fight for good!" She was dead serious for something like this, it was going to be their Third round to ending the Atlas commander, only one side could win against each other, and that would have to be revealed today.

Neptune could notice that Velvet was gripping her staff a little harder than usual, there was a look of nervousness on her that showed him that she was a little bit unsure of this fight, this was not going to be like the ones in New York.

"Velvet, Do you think you're gonna be okay?" He asked her, she looked up to him.

"Um, I guess, But I think I'm afraid of what will happen." She did had her thoughts about this entire war that they got involve by accident, "This could be it for us."

"Don't think of us dying, I'm sure we're gonna make it through this battle, It won't be easy, but I know we can make it through." He out his hand on her shoulder, she nodded slowly and then looked at Coco, who was just looking at the two of them.

"Hey, He could be right, We both went through fights before Team RWBY showed up, so it could just be as easy as ever."

"You're one to talk Coco," the bunny faunus said, "No offense, but you were almost beaten by the Paladin."

"Well, I guess it's not that easy...if I do say so myself." The beret wearing girl slumped in her seat, "But let's make sure we can do this."

Neptune and Velvet smiled a little, "Okay, then let's just hope so."

Meanwhile, The people that were in the Razorback VTOL was Mitchell, Gideon, Jaune, Pyyrha, Cardin, and Chris, and they were going for one of the zones in the City, a bit far from the location of the Atlas Command Center. From their point, they would have to move on foot and proceed to the Command center and take the fight there, they would regroup if they had the chance.

"This is it Mitchell." Gideon replied next to him and loaded up his SN6, "This will be our last chance, I'll be dammed if we actually win this one." The sentinel right in front of him smiled a little then returned to modding his gun, while right next to him was Alder who was still holding his IMR in his shoulders, "This is your chance, isn't it?"

"Right, I'm gonna avenge my only family, I'm gonna kill that guy today." He said, there was no doubt that this could be his last chance too, he would have to confront the killer today and end this conflict between him and the enemy.

"I bid you good luck then." While the Sentinels were a little edger to end this fight, the three outcasts were more worried about surviving this one, the fact that Pyrrha had been shot once had been involved in this, but they were not going to back down from something like this.

"Never thought I would be stuck in a fight like this." Arc said, focusing on the incoming fight ahead, "There's a fifty percent chance that we're gonna die at this point."

"Of course there's a chance we're gonna die, especially when Atlas and those freaks are alongside each other." Winchester replied to him, and nudged his shoulder, "All I've seen them do was improve with their skills and their best soldiers." He took out his mace and waited for the doors to open up.

Nikos got her Xiphos out, and turned it into a gun, "Then we'll just have to improve ourselves in this fight as well, they won't underestimate us."

"Yeah, We'll teach those guys what we're made of!" Cardin was apparently out for revenge against the White Fang, probably for not trusting him since the bridge destruction yesterday, or for just abandoning him. The door of the Razorback had opened up and the characters stepped out of it, heading right onto the road of Iraq, and on the trail to the command center.

Meanwhile, There was a VTOL floating over the city and inside was the rouge soldier and the two most wanted outcasts. Weiss was sitting on a seat, and Ruby was sleeping on her lap since the entire trip was probably so long that she was bored of it. The heiress' hand was resting on her head and rubbing her hair a little bit, comforting her for a little bit. Apparently Archangel was busy talking to someone, but then quickly hung up on him. "Damn, we're gonna have to land somewhere else then."

He steered the Atlas aerial vehicle and stopped it above a block of the city, the engines died down, and Ruby was slowly waking up to the sound of that. "Huh? Where are we?" She asked, the soldier approached them from the pilot seat.

"Before we set out here, i want to say that there was a change in plans." Fredrick told them, "Originally, i was thinking of us ambushing the Atlas base from the inside, but now we're going to have to find the Command Center on foot."

"Doesn't sound like a problem to me." Weiss let Ruby stand up and then moved to the soldier to pull out her rapier. Ruby had herself get her Crescent Rose out and the doors opened up to reveal the city in front of them. There was a small block of buildings, and a large set of them on the background, not to mention all signs of aerial vehicles being shown in a small formation, they knew that this was not a good sign in a place like this.

Ruby shook her head to keep herself focused, and then began to move, "Come on, we're not going to let them win this fight today." Archangel went first and began to lead the two outcasts to the primary objective, towards the one place that could turn the tides.

In the Atlas Command Center, which has been upgraded ever since the last invasion ten months ago, was already on the move to prevent the base from being attacked again, the tall place was now becoming a home full of hostiles trying to save it from whatever the enemy will be. Atlas and the White Fang's main objective was to protect Irons and the name of the company or else everything will be torn apart limb to limb, the only problem was that it could happen sooner than they think.

In the halls were many soldiers marching outside to scatter throughout the city, and there was White Fang members following alongside them, The outside of the base was being protected by Hovertanks and some Paladins that were provided to be the best thing they could get. The aerial vehicles were launched into the air and were told to scout the skies for any intruders, and prevent them from attacking first. Inside the base was a few Atlas and White Fang allies that were guarding the interior of the base as the last stand for Irons, and also there was one of the best soldiers of each team ready to fight, Reynard was repsecitvely waiting out the window with his sword up, definately prepared for a fight.

Neo was somewhere around the base, but the soldiers had not much time to keep an eye on her or even track her down due to the incoming fight ahead of them, though it was said that she was planning something for the enemy. The Vulcan was also equipped for this fight after being recharged overnight, and this time they were going to use this as their first attack on the Sentinels and the outcasts, This will be the most threatening mission they will ever be in. Jonathan was in a room and he was going to be evacuated to somewhere safe if things went down to hell faster than expected.

"All of our defenses are up and running, everyone is in position." The soldier alongside him informed him, "We're all ready for them."

Jonathan replied, "Good, Get a clear vehicle for me and we can leave this place while we have the chance." He then turned to the other soldier, "Get all of the best soldiers to target the best sentinels and eliminate them quickly-" The leader was interrupted as the entire base was suddenly faced with a blackout, the whole room was in darkness and everyone was in a sudden alert phase and questioned this move. Luckily, the entire base went back online, and everyone remembered the primary objective as of now, eliminate every single hostile and outcast.

That blackout was actually meant to be a first phase into Neo's plan, she had given the White Fang specific orders for them to get revenge so they had to trust her thanks to her skills of a thief. The second phase was now set in motion, "What the hell was that?" A soldier replied to his companion, "That couldn't have been the Sentinels one of us."

"No, it wasn't." Irons' voice was grieve once again, "Get me the security camera and find her quickly" To the soldiers, they pretty much knew who he meant, since she was the most talked about person in the entiredy of this mission. The screens were now hinted towards the command room, where a lone figure was working on something in front of her, she could be shown taking something together and then tapping something on it quickly, after three attempts, it was accomplished, whatever it was.

The girl had turned around and noticed the camera watching at her, all of the screens were pointed at the figure, Neo was expecting this. Whatever she did was already about to set in motion, because she just waved at the camera and smiled with her eyes turning into a different shade of color again.

"Why that sick little-" One of the soldiers muttered but stopped short of his sentence as the girl pulled out her scroll and showed it, it had said, 'You had great power, but now, you will understand that you never had great responsibility over us.' She put the message aside and began to work on something else on the computer.

"Get a free squad to get her out and bring her to me." The leader told the two soldiers, who nodded at his command. The White Fang members were awaiting for the last phase into the plan, that would have to be activated by the ice cream girl herself, it would only take about a minute or so before it becomes active.

At the Sentinels, the land vehicle was being parked right on the side of the road, "Alright, go go go!" The passengers stormed out of the car and they began to move to the desired path of the objective, The outcasts began to follow the Sentinels and try to keep up to the incoming fight, then the other group of Sentinels were trying to proceed there as well, The other allies were going to come along for the fight, but they were going to have to keep up to them if they want to have some fun.

Neo finished up something and then the computer had finished loading something, she pressed something on the keyboard and walked away from it, impressed of her work so far. She knew that people would be coming after her, so she used her teleportation and dissappeared somewhere else. The code she installed was going to take effect in a little bit, just enough time for her and the others as well before the sentinels start showing up and start having their own fun.

The Atlas soldiers bursted through the doors and pointed the guns at the place, "Neo!" One of them shouted, but they realized that she was gone. The only evidence that was left of her was the computer screen with the words, 'Upload complete'. One of them walked over to the computer and tried to figure out whatever it was that Neo installed, but right then, a sudden explosion had pushed him back and devastated the area around it, destroying the entire room and blackening out the room. That was their cue.

The Atlasian Paladin outside the base turned it's arm around and fired at the Hover Tank, making a huge damaging strike on the side. Then only one group of White Fang members pointed their guns at the Atlas group and fired at them, killing them with their bullets, before the group could even figure out what was happening. The explosion had alerted everyone and they all quickly figured out that the fight was now going to commence so they started running to it. The Atlas hover tank was already firing their guns at the Paladin, and dismantled it by the legs, but they were easily attacked by the faunus group, everyone was now caught up in the fight, because it was now a fight between three sides.

Reynard began to dash forward and brought out his sword, The two Atlas members fired at him, but he was able to deflect the bullets and swing a heavy attack that killed the two soldiers and let him move forward, He dashed to the right and rammed right in front of someone, then he swung down the weapon at his next enemy, but the sword was blocked by his Exo-shield, but he wasn't worried so he step sided him and stabbed him in the back.

An Atlas vehicle was driving backwards and then it crashed on the side of a regular building where the Sentinels were alerted to that moment. "Keep going," Gideon moved to the side of the car and fired out his gun at the enemy when they showed up. The Atlas members were returning fire, but two shots in the chest had taken him down, The other sentinels had came around the corner and began to fire out at the bad guys, Jaune popped up his shield and the bullets were blocked easily, this also gave Mitchell the perfect chance to fire out at the Atlas soldiers. The Atlas guys were ambushed by the White Fang guys as they appeared behind them and threw out a grenade which knocked them out.

"What the? Since when did The White Fang started hating Atlas?" Cardin shouted as he began to charge out at the next set of enemies, Pyrrha was walking right next to him.

"I don't know but it means that this is going to be a lot more interesting!" Nikos let Cardin slam down the mace and a line of explosive rubble began to appear, taking down about two people, only one had managed to jump up with the Exo boosts and he moved right aside him. Pyrrha fired her gun and took him out quickly, then she fired at another soldier that was trying to move with his exosuit. A white Fang member Had his chance when he landed down on the ground, but Jaune slashed him down, also that was when an Atlas soldier moved from the building and tried to fire when he reached the outside, that was when Chris killed him with three shots to the body and then he fired off another few shots when there was an atlas soldier on the roof, Mitchell assisted him by firing off his own gun at them while the other Sentinels began to move forward to the base.

Three members of the group moved on ahead, Cardin and Chris were moving through the streets and they were going through so much destruction. A paladin was destroyed when it landed right in front of them, destroyed from a Stinger, Alder moved to cover and fired out at the rocket-wielding soldier, Cardin moved on to the face of danger and the mace made marks on the floor as he moved, then he hit the side of a few soldiers who were in his way, he was also able to move his mace freely to block off the bullets that were being shot from a soldier with an Bal-27, but Chris shot him in the head to help out. They kept moving onwards to the correct location, it would only take a while at this rate.

Mitchell and Gideon used their grapple hooks and reached the rooftop of a small building, They began to fire down at the soldiers who were running up to the two outcasts. Jaune had took down one of them, Pyrrha swung her Xiphos at an enemy, then Jaune covered her with his shield, this let the Two Sentinels fire at the ones on the ground, they were able to take down only a bunch of them. One of the enemies had brought up a short sword and leaped forward to Pyrrha, but she avoided the strike, the faunus was actually a lot quicker than anticipated as he swung the sword again and she got hit by it on the chest, but Jaune rammed the shield and he broght him down. this only caused him to be thrown off by a rocket that hit him, Nikos returned the favor by throwing her shield at the enemy, then she jumped and caught the returning defense weapon, then slammed it down on another opponent.

Somewhere else, there was a Goliath moving along the place and firing out at the Sentinels, It's process of attacking was halted as an EMP grenade stunned him and brought him to his knees, Velvet fired out an ice dust blast which froze his legs. The White Fang members that were approaching it fired at it's back and killed the pilot of the machine quickly, but they taken out by Neptune's gun which blasted them away. Ilona began to fire out against the two incoming enemies, while this was happening, one managed to pull out a frag grenade, but an Atlas member rammed right into him and the explosive did it's thing and blew them up.

Coco got on top of a car and used her Gatling gun to take out a few more of the soldiers that were trying to reach them, Two Atlas members blocked the bullets with their Exo shields and this left them vulnerable to the back stabbing faunus members who stabbed them in the back with knifes. One person had a grenade launcher and blasted her off the car, making her land on the ground, She got back up and let Torch fire for her and kill the soldiers that tried to fire back. Velvet moved through the road and swung the staff's blade and brought people down quickly, she almost got hit by a soldier's sword, which was blocked quickly. Ilona shot his head for her and she was allowed to move along to continue the fight.

Neptune swung his Guandao and hit someone with the electrical blade and swung someone with an uppercut move, The weapon transformed back into a gun and fired at someone who almost used his Exo Cloak ability. Coco moved next to him and hit someone with her handbag, but she avoided the next attack that someone tried to do, a stun grenade was moved to the side and blinded nothing. the two outcasts proceeded forward and the bunny faunus followed them to attack the the other hostiles.

Up in the air was a VTOL falling straight down to the ground and then blew up once it skidded to the side of the small building. There was a lot of destruction going on and this was all because of Atlas and their newest enemies, the White Fang. The paladins were walking around the road and were all firing off blasts against the Spider Tanks that were approaching them. The tanks were able to shoot first at the Paladin's face and take apart all of it's parts quickly, The paladins were only able to fire their rockets and destroy one of the tanks, but they were still able to attack them with great accuracy. There was the incoming Dive boats that were zooming through the water and ducked in the ocean to avoid the incoming boats, there was machine gun firing at them but it hit the other regular ships and breaking apart some of them.

the boats were zooming through the place and they were now lucky enough to jump up a ramp and almost hit the front of the White Fang bullhead as it moved to the side and then turned around to fire it's guns at them. The bullhead was destroyed by a Stinger and it fell down on the ocean surface, The cockpit was still intact but an Atlas member climbed on it and fired the sub machine gun and eliminated the pilot with a round of bullets. Another soldier came around and used his MAWWS to fire a rocket and almost hit the wing of the Bullhead, luckily for the team, The ship was hit on the side of the wing and crashed right in the building, causing destruction inside the rooms, and dismatiling the ship in it's aftermath.

Ruby and Weiss and Archangel were moving as quickly as they could, An Atlas VTOL moved above them and crashed right on the bridges above the water river path, and taking the pieces of it on the floor of the water. "This is crazy!" Ruby shouted, moving on her feet quickly, "Why is this happening!?"

"I really didn't think that this would happen!" Archangel moved quickly and headed off to the road and was almost close to getting along the place, "You two, get to somewhere and take down any Atlas and White Fang member that you can see!"

Weiss asked "What about you?"

"I'm gonna speak with the man himself." Fredrick headed off somewhere to the direction of the Command Center, leaving the two experienced outcasts to fend for themselves.

The Schnee heiress turned to Ruby and said, "Okay, are you ready to end this fight?"

The Grimm reaper loaded up the gun and said, "You don't need to ask twice Weiss." Then due to the words she just said, she gave off a light chuckle. "Hah, hah!"

"Now what?"

"I just realized...I made the greatest pun ever!" She was close to rolling on the floor, but then Weiss just came up to her and then pulled her cheek, "OW!"

"Sorry, but we have to focus, so let's go!" She got the head start and moved to the street, "And by the way, I'm sure Yang would like that...a little." Ruby began to run after her to fight the enemies. She shot the ground and accelerated forward where she swung the scythe in a circle and took down the soldiers in front of her, Weiss moved past her and swung down four soldiers with one swipe as she stopped and then used her rapier's dust chambers to bring down an ice arrow as it pierced two soldiers.

Ruby fired two bullets straight at the incoming enemies on the hover bikes as they had a gun targeting them, the driver was off the vehicle and the other one had rolled on the road until it crashed right on the side of the building, leaving the outcasts to move onwards with their survival movement. Weiss saw another hover bike approaching her, so she used a glyph to jump up and avoid it's quick speed, this left the driver distracted and he crashed on a wall. The paladins were in sight, but a bullhead's rocket thrusters appeared out of nowhere and crashed right on it and tore it apart quickly, Ruby kept firing the gun at a soldier and pinned him down easily, then she saw a Goliath approaching them so she reloaded her gun.

The Goliath fired a rail gun at her, but she used her semblance to avoid the attack and proceed forward to it, She stopped in front of it, and then swung hard with the scythe's blade piercing the armor, the mech used it's thrusters to push itself back. "Weiss!" At the sound of that, Weiss jumped from behind Ruby and stabbed the ground, which let a line of ice trap the enemy, this caused the Rose girl to charge at it and swing hard on it, then she fired a bullet on it and backed away from it as the shot was fired. The goliath was prepared to fire again, but it was hit by a stinger from behind, The faunus holding said weapon set it down and pulled out his gun, but Ruby shot him out of the way and they kept moving.

Meanwhile, the outside of the Atlas Command Center was completely penetrated by the Paladins and the Hover Tanks, this only left any inturders to storm in and take out any or all hostiles immediately, Mitchell and the others were now storming inside of the place and heading through the halls.

"Outcasts, take out the hostiles in some of the rooms," Gideon ordered the three, "We're gonna confront Irons immediately and finish this fight." He and his ally began to move forward onto the fight, while Chris was still moving, but instead of going through the path of the Sentinels, he chose a different way and moved on. He had to finish his own fight for good, he was not going to be stopped now, this was his chance.

He stopped moving and was now in a room that was left untouched by anyone, he pointed his gun at the room and kept an eye out in case of any sudden movements that would be made. Chris had the gun pointed out at nothing, and he was still relentless to find the enemy, but he felt like someone was now with him. He quickly looked behind him and fired off the gun at the intruder, this caused the enemy to block out all of the shields and deflected the bullets. The person was Reynard, the fox faunus chuckled when he saw the man himself.

"So, you finally came here." He said, hoistering his sword and walking up to Chris, "After you almost had the chance to kill me many times, and yet you never had it, until now."

The Sentinel replied, "You're not going to escape this time, I've been waiting to avenge my family for so long, I'm gonna kill you this time." As he said this, he pressed the release on his Exo and then it fell off to the floor, then he dropped the gun as well, "There's nothing you can say that will stop me."

"So be it." Reynard made his move first by moving forward and trying to land a punch, but the Sentinel dodged the attack quickly and then stepped back to attack, he tried to deliver an uppercut and he avoided it. Reynard hit the soldier and then almost got another strike, Chris pushed him and then punch his face, then he hit the chest of the faunus. The Sentinel brought a kick at him and this caused the fox faunus to punch back, this time he hit his face and then kick his chest, and hit him with a heavy attack. He used a head butt attack and he got him stunned, but he didn't made his move once he recovered. Chris attacked the killer and used the elbow to hit the face of the enemy, then he grabbed the arm and punched him twice before he kicked his knee and then hit the face again, the faunus almost got another strike and this left Chris a perfect chance to hit him as he punched him in the stomach and then kicked him again.

Reynard began to back up and charge again, he jumped and then brought down his fist at Chris, he was hit by the enemy and he was kicked as well, Reynard used his elbow to knock him down on the floor. The sentinel got back up and avoided the next kick and he punched him at the right moment, he kicked him again and then did another kick right at his face, The faunus was not letting him win this fight so he used both fists to punch his chest and then head butted him again. The faunus attacked him again, but this time he used his fists to hit the face and then he kicked it as well. Chris backed away from another punch, but then he moved to him and punch his face and kick the chest before ramming right into him and knocked him on the wall, this caused another punch to be delivered to his face.

The faunus pushed him away and attack him with his fist, but Chris blocked the next attack and then hit his face again, Reynard kicked him and then he tried to psuh him to the wall as well, but he was pushed away from it, so instead he spun around and kicked his face with his foot, that was a quick move and Chris had his face bleeding a little, then he delivered another blow at the faunus who was going to try and attack again, but failed. Reynard was moving a lot quickly and he punched his face, then kicked him to the wall.

Meanwhile there was Perry and other faunus members were moving through the entire hallway and started shooting at the Atlas members that was trying to fight back, but they were quickly killed off quickly, "Hurry, we must find Irons!" He shouted and opened up the door, but right then Perry was shot by an Atlas soldier that popped out of nowhere and shot the other faunus members. Irons was being led by them and they were moving very quickly to the escort vehicle on the hangar bay behind the command center.

"Irons!" Irons turned around and saw the two soldiers, Gideon and Mitchell, they were not wearing their Exo suits which was lucky for them and unlucky for him since he can't hack into the exos.

"Hello boys, I've been expecting you." The two soldiers pointed their guns at the Sentinels and he backed away with the other two. "But I'm afraid I'm out of time to talk."

"This is all over Irons, you're reign of terror ends here today!" Gideon yelled, "Everything you've done will be all for nothing!" He pulled off the side of the gun and aimed it.

"Aren't you forgetting that we have a lot of advanced weaponry that will make our legacy last for the good of the people. The Vulcan, Manticore, everything that we did, it was meant to save everyone."

"You don't know what the fuck you've been doing to these people Irons, all we saw was lives being taken by our hand. We're not going to let you continue this any longer, you're trust with the White Fang has ended."

"These freaks are only there to let us help out to destroy you, and to kill the outcasts for good." Irons kept backing away from them, "I won't let you two stop me, and Mitchell, I know that you're hoping to help everyone, but this is the only way we can do this." He turned to one of the soldiers, "Launch the Vulcan."

"Yes sir!" The Atlas soldier activated the deadly satellite weapon and began to operate it, it was going to attack the rest of the city and eliminate the rest of the outcasts and the other Sentinels. Gideon had the urge to shoot them, but couldn't due to being outnumbered. The Atlas soldier pressed something and prepared for the Vulcan to charge up and launch it's laser...however. "What the fuck?" The Vulcan was not looking down on the earth, in fact, it was not even showing anymore, all it could show was static, "THE VULCAN IS GONE!?"

"What?" The other three Atlas soldiers were stunned to hear this, there was not even a chance that it had gone to the other side of the planet, and there was no sign of it's accurate location, it had completely vanished. Irons was not worried as of this moment, He and the other two soldiers were going to back away again, but then someone moved past them. "Archangel?"

"Did you miss me?" He said to Irons and then turned to the two Sentinels, "You're not going to win Mitchell, Gideon. It's all over for the both of you." He pointed his HBRa3 at the two soldiers, "Irons, you better get out of here now."

"Thanks for the arrival Archangel, you were always there when we needed you." The leader turned with the other two soldiers and headed over to the hangar, Archangel just strapped the rifle on his back, the sentinels were still outnumbered at this rate.

"Fredrick, you have to let us go, this isn't the time to stop us!" Gideon said to him.

"I know." The Atlas soldier smiled and pulled out two knifes, then he stabbed the Atlas soldiers and they fell down on the floor, the two sentinels were a little stunned to see an Atlas member betray his allies. Fredrick shrugged his shoulders at them and said, "Well, we're not gonna stay here are we?" The soldiers immediately started running to get Irons.

Back at Chris, he was still fighting against Reynard, and he was being knocked down easily, He tried to land a punch at him, and it actually succeeded, then he kicked the faunus on the chest again. This time however, He was not going to use his fists anymore, as Chris tried to attack, he pulled out a knife from his belt and then swung it at the Sentinel, piercing the left arm and letting him grunt in pain. He fell to his knees and began to feel so much pain in his arm. Reynard chuckled as he pulled out a sword, he approached the soldier and then held up the weapon, then in a flash he brought it down and he could hear the sound of glass breaking.

He thought he had killed Chris, but when he saw what could've been a corpse, it turned out to be pieces of broken glass that had his reflection on it. "What the hell just happened?" He was stunned and shocked at that, he thought he killed him, but how could he even do something like that? He thought of searching for him when suddenly he saw a grenade in front of him, the words Frag Grenade was on it, and before he had a chance to do anything, it blew up and sent him flying through the room, letting go of his weapon and crashing on the wall behind him.

He was dazed from the explosion and he slowly got up, "What the hell? Why that!" He was angry that we was suddenly attacked by a grenade and almost took down someone, the smoke died down and then he could hear a battle cry and feet moving on the floor very quickly, that was when he could feel his skin being torn apart and he was thrusted to the wall. In a moment, he saw that Chris was right in front of him, and then he saw the sword being wielded by him and it was struck to his chest. The fox faunus was stunned and worried, he let his mouth hang open and he could see his vision blurring.

Chris pulled the sword out of Reynard and threw it at the end of the room, He sighed and said, "This is for my family. I've avenged them." The sword had left the fox faunus bleeding and he was going to die soon. "Thank you miss." He turned around and walked past Neo herself, who let him pass without doing any particular action against him, Reynard was shocked again, Neo had actually helped him.

"Why the fuck did you do this Neo!" He raged against her, She just smiled at him and opened up her umbrella, "You just helped out our enemy, not to mention that you just did so many things and you had us fight each other! And then you just betray us like that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "How could you do this to us, What would Roman say to you? What would he think of you betraying the White Fang, What would anyone think!?" Neo let her smile go and then kicked the sword aside and began to leave, "Hey get back here!" A portal suddenly opened up and Neo gave him a wink before she walked through there and disappeared out of this world. "NO!" Reynard picked himself up and tried to move, but he couldn't move any longer as he was suddenly confronted by an Atlas soldier, who pointed his gun at him.

Meanwhile, Irons and the two other soldiers were running up to the VTOL in the outside hangar bay , it was suddenly moving upwards and it was being controlled by two faunus members and it began to move away from them, they were difinitely in trouble, the two Atlas members were shot at and Irons turned around to see Mitchell running towards him, (Gideon meanwhile was trying to catch up to them. This was the moment when Mitchell came out and rammed right into the powerful man himself, and then they both rolled right on the Hangar and then they were close to falling off the cliff-thing.

Mitchell grabbed the bars with his right hand and hang on, but Jonathan was hanging on to his left augmented arm, He wasn't going to let go of it, he was going to get up. There was some expolsions going on down below, destruction was being caused by the White Fang and Atlas itself, two sides were now fighting each other and trying to see who would win in this last fight for good.

"Mitchell, pull me up!" Irons said, "I'm not letting go, you got to pull me up!" Mitchell shook the arm around, but he stayed hanging on it with no avail, "I gave you your arm! I gave you a second chance!" It was true, he helped him get another chance to fight, but...he did terrible things, he did so many terrible things that had changed everything. Mitchell kept hanging on, there was another set of explosions clashing on the concrete of the buildings, destroying many things including almost everyone, Mitchell didn't let go, but he wasn't going to help him.

"Mitchell!" Gideon had managed to show up and then he grabbed the Sentinel's free arm to pull him upwards, but he then noticed that Irons was hanging on, He pulled out a pistol, "It's over Irons, just accept it, it's all over!"

"I gave you another chance! I can help you!"

"That won't be neccessary." Archangel had shown up, he pulled out a knife and then when it was close, he stabbed the augmented arm. Mitchell almost grunted, and the arm was beginning to cut loose, the wires were leaking out and it was going to tear apart, the knife was being torn towards the arm and the rest of it was now in a corrupted state. Suddenly, Mitchell's augmented arm broke free.

"AH! MITCHELL!" Irons was being pulled down towards the ground as it erupted into a terrifying battlefield where fires began to show, the most powerful man in the world had been engulfed into flames, and he was never shown again, Jonathan Irons was gone.

The Sentinel and The Ex-Atlas soldier helped Mitchell get away from the hangar bay, Gideon turned to him, "Good job Mitchell, Fredrick, we did it." He was breathing a little bit, he turned over to the battlefield, "We have to get out of here." He and the two others began to run, Fredrick helped Mitchell move quickly to the inside of the base.

They moved through the place as there was a lot of dead people on the floor where everyone was trying to survive the fight between each other, and there was no sign of each one winning at all, even if their leader was killed in battle. "Guys, Where's Irons!" The three soldiers saw Chris running close to them, holding his gun on one hand, the other arm was bleeding a little.

"He's KIA, we have to leave now!" Gideon said to him, "Is there any VTOLS around?"

"Here's one by the hangar around the top floor, we could go up there!" Mitchell and Gideon moved first over there, and Fredrick followed, before Chris noticed the new guy, "Who are you suppose to be?"

"The guy who just quit his job as Outcast hunter."

"Oh, good to know." The two started heading over there now.

Meanwhile at the battlefield, it appeared that Coco was having way too much fun in this situation, she was using her Gatling gun and was having a fun time shooting at everything in sight, the bullets were piercing some of the older paladin designs, and some of the Goliaths that were getting close to them, "HAHAHAHA! This is awesome!" She laughed out loud and kept shooting at everything she could see, noting that she was the one to avoid most of all.

"Uh, Coco, i think that's a little too extreme." Neptune said to her, noticing her behavior of being a terrifying opponent. Fortunately for him, gideon's voice was heard through the comms.

"Attention all Sentinels, Fall back, we're done here! Find Ruby and Weiss and get out of here!"

"Aw damn it! I was having fun!" Adel shouted at the sky and then moved away from her current position. Meanwhile, Ruby and Weiss were holding out for a long while, the bullets were being shot every time an enemy appeared out of the corner. As the Rose girl reloaded her gun, a Paladin had appeared and landed right next to the two girls.

"Great, like we needed to deal with another one of those things." Weiss said, readying her stance against the machine, Ruby moved next to her and aimed her Rifle at it. It turned it's arm and aimed it at them, preparing to fire, just then a Stinger launched it's rockets and it destroyed the armor and parts of the Paladin, it all fell down on the ground. The two girls turned to where the rockets came from, it was from a soldier who didn't look like an Atlas or White Fang operative, he approached them.

"Come on, it's time to go!" He said to them.

"Wait, who are you supposed to be?" Asked Ruby.

"For now, you can call me Torch, now let's get out of here!" The soldier and the two outcasts started running away from the battlefield, the fight was easily being won and lost at the same time as Atlas and the White Fang were relentlessly trying to kill each other, using all they had against such evil creatures but they were getting nowhere since they had equal amount of weaponry and skill.

The soldier had fired off a few shots while running, Ruby shot some to assist him, they were out of the city's streets and immediately got to the GAZ-2975, the back door opened up and he let them go in, "Don't worry, this will all be over once we get to a safe point!" The door was closed and the two outcasts sighed in relief.

"RUBY! WEISS!" They immediately were hugged by the other outcasts, Jaune and Coco, surprising them as they were finally rejoined by their friends.

"Jaune! Coco!" The two girls said back, returning the hug, the vehicle was moving quickly, and now they were out of the city.

"what happened to the others?"

"They're fine, we managed to get recruited by the Sentinels while we were in Brooklyn, they planned an invasion against Atlas, and what do you know? We all ended up here!" Jaune explained to them, "Talk about a big coincidence huh?"

"Yeah, you had no idea how much trouble we've been in." Weiss said to him.

"Attention all Sentinels, we have good news." Gideon was heard again, "We did it, Irons has been eliminated." The announcement had ended, the four outcasts smiled at the news (although two of them had no idea what he meant,) they all knew that this was all over. The other sentinels were retreating with the others as well, the vehicles were moving through the rocky teraen and were almost pulled into a stop as it moved close to a part of the road, the cars had it's passengers step out of them and get comfortable with the enviroment.

The four outcasts got out, and then the rest of them moved over to the two legendary ones. "Ruby! Weiss, you're okay!" They were both hugged by everyone they knew, they were so glad to see each other, they had been seperated for too long, but now they were finally back with each other, Velvet almost had tears of joy, and Coco patted Weiss' back. The outcast group had only one thing accomplished but the other one didn't matter for the moment as this ws now a moment of rejoice.

"Weiss." Ilona had appeared and interrupted the reunion of the Outcasts, The Schnee heiress noticed her.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna need you to do something right quick, " She didn't explain what it was, but the white-haired girl nodded and followed along, she turned to the others and gave them a thumbs up for a good sign.

_A while later..._

It was taking a long while for Weiss to be finished with whatever she was doing with the soldier, but this was the perfect moment for the rest of the outcasts to catch up on everything they've been through. Jaune was the first to explain the story with Pyrrha, telling the others of the dangerous enemies they had faced and the hard time they had with the place. Coco was next and told her side with the struggle with the team, (Since Cardin was around, and he argued about that immediately), they also had a close call as they reprised the bridge attack yesterday. Ruby was the last to explain her side to the story, telling the others about the hard time she and the heiress had went through, even mentioning their meeting with Fredrick, and Logan, and how they were able to get here.

Ruby did not forget about the dream she had with those robots, but she didn't tell them that part due to it probably not important to this whole thing, but she was still puzzled about it, whatever it meant will have to be found out by her and her alone. After they explained their story, they all waited for Weiss to come out, whatever took her so long was actually boring them a little, but that boredom was over now that she emerged from the side and started walking to them. "Hey guys."

"So, what were you doing back there?" Ruby asked her.

"I was just doing a favor for someone, that was it." The Schnee heiress didn't go into full detail about it, but it didn't matter for now, soon a VTOL had landed somewhere close to them, about four people had stepped out of there, Mitchell, Gideon, Fredrick and Chris. "Glad to see the two legends up close." Gideon joked.

"Yeah, you're lucky, but we're not signing autographs," Ruby gave off a shy look and rubbed the back of her head while saying this.

"There's no need for that Ruby," The Sentinel walked past her, Fredrick moved to her with Mitchell.

"Good to see you Weiss, and Ruby." Mitchell said, "I always had a good feeling that you were doing something good for us, your friends are also impressive as well." He mentioned the six others, they waved out at them and smiled.

"You did a great job surviving the city and the fight today everyone." Fredrick told everyone, "We ended the leader of Atlas and now we can get the advantage against Atlas, it's all thanks to you." The two legends nodded in approval, "But I guess this is all it for you."

"What do you mean?" Winchester asked him.

"It's time for you to go back home." Chris said and looked at the outcasts, while gripping the wounded arm which was now in a bandage. "You did all you could in this fight, but you must go back to Remnant."

"Really? If we knew about that before, we probably would've gone over there in the first place." Coco smiled and walked over to Chris, "I guess we might not see you again."

"Probably not, but it was a good time."

"You said it buddy." The beret-wearing girl tapped his shoulder, and smiled. "Just don't forget that I'm the one who almost shot you."

"Don't forget about me throwing that car door right at your face." Coco walked back over to the outcasts.

"So Ruby, are you ready to go back home?" Weiss said to her partner, "We have a lot to do back there."

"Yeah, we do." Ruby smiled and looked at the Sentinels, "I guess this is goodbye."

Suddenly, the moment was immediately halted as the ground suddenly shook and the outcasts began to lose their footing and fell on the rock surface. "What the heck is-!" The shaking ground had made them unstable and there was a possible chance of an earthquake happening around them, the Sentinels were used to this however. The "earthquake" had stopped and then the outcasts slowly got up on their feet.

"Ugh, what was that?" Weiss got up and shook her head.

"I guess that was your ticket out of here." Ilona said to them.

"Good bye." Gideon said to the outcasts, they were pretty skeptic about why they said that, but then there was a hole breaking apart and a large pink light had shined all the way to the sky, there was also another hole that had appeared right behind the outcast group, then two more had surrounded them, then the ground beneath them was beginning to crack apart. "Oh not again-!"

The ground around them broke apart in an instant and the outcasts could feel themselves falling through the ground and they were getting sucked right through the portal again, they didn't get a glimpse of whatever was happening around the portal as they were moving a lot faster than anticipated, the portal sent out an opening for them to go through, so they all entered in and began to fall down from it.

They all started rolling down a snowy mountain all the way down, "Not this place again!" Jaune shouted, they were being covered by a lot of snow and they couldn't see where they were going, Then another portal opened up in front of them and they went through it, then they went down the tunnel of unknown flashes and they fell down straight into the floor. The outcasts suddenly landed on the ground hard, and were basically hurt because of that. "Ouch, is everyone okay?"

"No we're not, we just landed on the ground!" Cardin shouted, the characters slowly got back on their feet and then looked around to see where they were at this time. they were in sphere Colosseum and there was a holographic lines around the chair, "Wait, i remember this place...WE'RE BACK!" Everyone was happy when they realized where they were, they were indeed back in Remnant, everyone began to cheer and then began to celebrate...

That is until the sudden sound of the thunderstorm interrupted them and alerted them. The storm of rain and lightning was about to happen, they had forgotten about it this whole time.

"Uh? EVERYONE HEAD TO THE DORM!" Ruby shouted and used her semblance to dash out of the Amplitheater, luckily the force field that had trapped them was now gone so everyone rushed out of the place and moved to the inside of their room. They were indeed back home, they were now back in Remnant.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was the second to last chapter of Outcasts, it took a while to rewrite this thing up, but it was worth it.<strong>

**The last chapter is coming soon, hope you enjoyed, please review, compliment on some things and I'll see you guys next time. Bye.  
><strong>


	15. Epilogue

**Welcome back to Operation: Outcasts.**

**This is an amazing time , it was fun and exhausting to do this story, and also, I've reached 100,000 words for the first time, yeah! Also, i'm not really great on endings most times, but it's my best.  
><strong>

**But anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Call Of Duty _or _RWBY_ in any way, I'm just a fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

It was a peaceful night in Remnant, everything was in a good order, things were settiing down for the huntsmen and huntresses that had came to earth, but no one else knew what they've been through, things were now going well for the people as Vale was safe from the Grimm creatures and whatever evil force that await them, everything was in ship shape and nothing was going as bad as it could be, but however not for the White Fang.

In a base somewhere in an unknown location, there was about a few members who were working on some shipment, and there was five figures somewhere in the room of darkness, only a light shine down on the one person who was in a chair and she had her eyes looking at the sharp table while her ears were listening to the four people. The first was Adam Taurus, who was tapping his weapon which was in his holster gun, The next was Emerald Sustrai who had a scroll with vital information in it. Mercury Black was leaning on the wall and watching the person sitting behind the table, and the one looking at her was Cinder Fall. She was tapping her foot when she looked at Neo, she was the one being interrogated for her actions back on Earth.

The scroll had revealed info on the group known as Omega force, a secondary team that almost had a full group of the White Fang organization, their main mission was to head over to the portal that had anonymously showed up in Remnant since the highway invasion, Neo was one of them because in order to accomplish their plans, she could help out due thanks to her skill. The mission was to investigate the other world that the portal had sent them through, after learning about Earth and Atlas, they joined forces to help out, but planned to betray them once they had stole some good weaponry and artillery. However, a series of events had managed to turn that all around and they had betrayed the Atlas group a lot sooner than they expected to, and it was all thanks to Roman's assistant.

"So let me get this straight," Cinder said to Neo, "You were sent to Earth with Omega force to help out on stealing advanced weaponry and any good sources, however, you pulled off a knife to the back of the neck and then everything went into chaos once you revealed secret information from Atlas, causing our group to fight theirs before we had everything we needed, correct?" A nod from the Ice Cream girl answered the question.

"Thanks to your idea, you managed to get all of our operatives killed, including our best man, Reynard." Emerald scrolled through the screen where the profiles of the characters were showcased, their faces were covered with the word 'Deceased' on it, it also stopped at Reynard's face who also had the same words on it, only Neo was still alive which doesn't have a KIA signal on it.

"Congratulations Neo, you're now the most infamous rebel of the White Fang." Mercury joked, shrugging his shoulders, "Wait until Roman hears that."

"I would have to say that you did percisely what we wanted you to up until the point where you figured out Atlas' secrets, you betrayed the only team we had that could alter our course into winning. I wouldn't understand how you were able to just do that." Cinder felt truly defeated that one of their best forces had failed all by one girl and a slight disadvantage.

"You're a part of the White Fang, and yet you just went out there and got all of the Omega force killed." Adam finally spoke, walking close to the table, and pushing his mask close to his face, "It's not even a good sign for you to put up, now we're one half of a team short than what we used to be before."

"Not to mention that you abandoned them just this morning and you didn't care for them." He pulled out his sword, and pointed it at the girl, "What do you have to say to yourself?" As menacing as he looked, she didn't even bothered to be afraid of him, she stared right at his face and blinked to change her eye color, she barely even smiled.

"It's not working Adam." Mercury said to him.

"Neo, we might not forgive you for the fact that you just went rouge, but you're still a part of the team, we can't lose you." Cinder said to the silent girl, "But we're not going to let you try and do something like this again if it gets us killed."

"Just know that the only motive you have is to help us, Roman wouldn't want you to try something risky again, even though he would want it just a little bit." The mask wearing faunus was heavily focused on the motive for the organization, if anything were to happen to it, then things would fall apart. "Neo, since you failed to do what you were told to do, you actually just succeeded on one task, you showed that the other worlds are too dangerous for us to go to." The ice cream girl made no response other than a bow, saying thanks.

"We'll just have to dismiss our other plans then, but we're still moving forward with Phase 2." Cinder said to everyone, Neo stood up from the chair and looked at the fire girl with both of her eyes in a brown color.

"You're dismissed Neo, but just follow our plans and don't go rouge next time." Adam informed the silent girl. She nodded and then left the room a little quickly, She felt like going to her room so she walked over there and then shut the door behind her just in case. She had a bag that was nearly opened, so she did so and brought out some stuff, an old pistol and some Grimm masks that were left cracked in the fight, there was also something valuable in there. It was the same photo of Irons in the funeral for his son.

She placed the photo on a desk right next to the bed and then looked at it, she tapped her foot, crossed her arms, and for the first time ever since this mission was approved, she chuckled. "I had a fun time Irons, thanks for that."

* * *

><p>Back in Beacon, things were now normal again, the outcasts had managed to have a fun time with their reunion back home, the others clearly had no idea on what was going on by the way since this whole thunderstorm cleared out a while ago. The eight huntsmen and huntresses had celebrated their own return and afterwords they were hanging out in the halls since curfew was going to start a little late than usual.<p>

"How could you have been there for a total of four days without me or anyone else noticing?" Sun was asking his buddy Neptune, who was with Coco, and Velvet. They were in the Team SSSN dorm and the other two, Scarlet and Sage were someplace else as always.

"It just kind of happened, what did you expect?" The blue haired said.

"It looked more like kind of an hour from here, you went outside and then you came back here feeling exhausted all of a sudden, i wasn't sure what you were really doing."

"So, we were just gone for an hour to you, but we actually ended up spending four days on earth?" Coco replied to the monkey faunus, "Either that portal had abilities of some kind or maybe the entire planet just started moving in slow motion that time."

"Seems like it." The bunny faunus said, "You should've seen what we've been through all this time, everything was crazy!"

"I bet it was."

Coco said to him, "There was so much explosions, so much fighting and maybe even a little bit of a romantic moment for two people." She was hinting towards both Velvet and Neptune, who in return gave her a glare about it.

"It's nothing okay, there was nothing like that in our adventure!" the blue haired protested, while blushing at the same time. "It was just a regular kind with a few tragic moments in it!"

"Velvet, was that actually a bit of love in there?" The beret-wearing girl teased her friend.

"Uh, n-no nothing like that was actually involved, it was just-"

"Okay, now i'm very confused right now." The monkey faunus didn't know what Coco was implying but it had something to do with his friend and the bunny faunus, they both were denying the information of romance.

Back up at the rooftop where it appeared to be no one around, only two people were having a training duel. Jaune and Pyrrha were using their weapons against themselves, Arc had brought down the sword against the shield from Nikos, she pushed him and then swung the Xiphos, only to have him duck under it's swipe. He used the hilt of the sword to attack, and she used the Xiphos's side to defend herself quickly.

She then turned the weapon into a gun and fired with one hand, leaving the bullet to be blocked by Jaune easily before she charged and thrusted the Rifle-turned-Xiphos at him, but the shield had saved him and then he used the back of the sword again, this time hitting her face a little hard. She stepped back and rubbed the place where she got hit.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune dropped the sword and walked over to his friend, "Are you okay?" The girl simply chuckled just a little and then slammed the shield right at him in a sudden move, pushing him of the floor. "Ow...again."

Pyrrha removed her hand from her face and replied, "Sorry Jaune, i think that was against the rules."

"You think? And thanks for making me worried just now, I thought you were hurt!" The blonde boy said in a bit of an angry and surprising manner, but he was indeed okay with it.

"I actually didn't mean to, It just came to me at that moment, now we know what you should focus on next in your training."

"Don't get distracted by the enemy's false movements, right." Arc got up and put the sword in the shield hilt. "Just don't scare me like that, it's gonna make me worried like before." that line was easily a reference to her getting shot back on earth.

"I'll try not to." Nikos strapped her Xiphos and shield on her back and looked at her partner, "It's been a good time wasn't it?"

"Maybe it was, but I don't think that i'll be good for us to even try and go back there." Jaune told her, "We almost died and I don't want to go back there."

"It truly changed us, it proved a lot of challenges and terrifying moments for us, I think it was a sign for what we could see in the future."

"The future's gonna be bad for us?"

"Yeah, but we will be ready for it if it happens, we will become stronger."

"Right." The two members of JNPR looked out at the sighting of the Beacon tower, thinking of what the future could hold for the rest of the group, this was what they were hoping to train for. Meanwhile, Cardin was overhearing this talk from below, he felt a little concerned about it as well, this journey had taken a hard step against them, pinning them down on whatever it had on them, he felt like they should be ready for the future soon, "We will be ready."

Meanwhile, the RWBY dorm was once again quiet, save for the sounds of the people sleeping in their beds, Weiss was smiling in her sleep, hoping that she can have a better time tomorrow, Yang was feeling a little bit too tired in her sleep, Blake was the same as ever, and there was only Ruby who was awake and watching the night sky from the window, she had the Ghosts dog tag in her hand, the black paint was almost wearing off.

She felt happy, this adventure had changed everything for them, and now they will be prepared for another kind of terror that will be awaiting them in the next adventure through the portal if they ever were to go through there again. The family dog Zwei moved close to her and she rub the creature's fur a little "Hey Zwei, I know this may sound crazy," She said to him, "But Me and my friends had a crazy journey together in a different world."

She looked at the sky again and closed her eyes for only a few seconds, thinking about those terrifying moments they went through, the crazy adventure they had accomplished, and then there was...that dream. The dream of something that would haunt her mind, the one thing that she wanted to find out...Will she be forced to fight her friend?

* * *

><p>It was one day ever since Irons was killed, Things were still in motion, Jack Mitchell knew that not everything was over, the outcasts were only there to help them advance forward and accomplish something that should've been done a while ago, it was their turn to finish this fight. Ever since then, Gideon had achieved a rank in the Sentinel force, then the soldier Merrick had become the commander for a military service, but he still accompanies the Sentinels in any sort of missions, Ilona remained the best sharpshooter and she had a new high score on the target practice (It would take forever before someone achieved her level of skill).<p>

Torch was now a marksmen soldier, fighting from the far end of the field and taking the shots. Chris Alder had now avenged his family and then he hoped that the future would be bright for them, he now fought alongside them in order to help others against Atlas, Fredrick Johnson had betrayed atlas and was now on his own, he was rarely seen in any records of the attack or any other Atlas information, declaring him a traitor and confirming that they no longer had their best man. The biggest problem for Atlas was the fight, The entire White Fang Omega team was killed including Reynard and they dismantled some of their best weaponry beforehand, but they were still active and now Atlas will try to get it's revenge one day.

For now, it was the time of peace, nothing would be happening for now. He was glad for this silence, things were no slowly adjusting to the world, everything was going to change, all thanks to the outcasts. Mitchell turned his head to where the table was and clicked on a button, the front of the screen was lighting up, revealing the face of an outcast, she said her message.

"_Hello, My name is Weiss Schnee, but you might've already known that because I'm known as a legend alongside Ruby. But anyways, I've been hearing about our 'mistakes' and tragedies that we've caused years after the San Francisco attack, I can understand that we, Outcasts, are responsible for such an event, and we've continued to do so throughout the years. An entire universe or even many different forms of Outcasts have managed to destroy a part of your world or even other worlds for a sole purpose. _

_ I want to tell you that not all of us are enemies, me, my partner, my friends...They're heroes, We're heroes. We've done something good for the world, we took down the armies of Atlas and The White Fang, protecting everyone from their reign of terror. We didn't knew we would even come here, it all just happened, but it was worth it to protect the people, everything was worth it. We went through too much for the last few days, but if it was to help you, then It was worth all the terrifying moments we just experienced.  
><em>

_ My Friends, Jaune, Pyrrha, Cardin, Coco, Velvet, Neptune, and even Ruby. We all did this to help you, even if it involved causing a lot of trouble, I don't want anyone to worry about what me and my friends could do, there are a lot more of them as well. Some of us might be good, or bad, but we wont always be there for you, we could be in a different world, fighting in a different place, fighting for the good of the people, fighting for...whatever the people want. We're the Outcasts, people from another world, and we're all that stand against whatever it is we have to deal with.  
><em>

_ The Outcasts will be coming back, because we always do." _The image of Weiss sighed, "_This is Weiss Schnee, signing off."  
><em>

The message had ended with a black screen, and Mitchell smiled, "Thank you, Outcasts."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the ending of Operation: Outcasts, it was a great experience for me and I would like to thank everyone for everything you've done.<strong>

** A big Thank you to the following people, Animegirl 114, RWBYFF Fan, XDANTE1, Elfcollaborator, and phillipf1114 for your encouragement on bringing this story back.  
><strong>

** A Big Thank you goes to Petty Officer 'Waffles, mrnoobishdude123, nutzo858, Aldtorath, Embemxrabbit, Evinco, Going-Out-on-A-Limb, MattsUK, ShadowofAxios, mastermind (Guest), Supernoob257, vcdm, Guest, DB (Guest) phillipf1114, and Gundam-Knight-Chris for your support, reviews, or ideas that you gave me, it helped out so much in this story that i can't thank you guys enough. Hope you all have an awesome time.  
><strong>

** Let's not forget that this is only our first step into continuing the dream of Monty Oum, for his legacy will live on, and he will forever be within our hearts and souls, the dream will continue on for Monty and for everyone he loved.**

**The next adventure of the Outcasts will begin in the near future.**

**I hope you all enjoyed, Please review, compliment on some things, and I will see you again next time. Bye!**


End file.
